Child of a Devil and a Angel
by Titanfall007
Summary: Naruto the son of Minato Namikaze and his mother Kushina Uzumaki? See who this Naruto is and how he brings this world he was brought up in through the path of a Shinobi. HaremxNaruto Complete, and not going back to it.
1. Hybrid of Both Worlds

Hybrid of Both Worlds

**A/N: Another update! I decided to remove the part where he reveals his angel. Carlos made very good points! So I decided to remove it and Naruto doesn't 100% trust them either. Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels are after Naruto. **

**A/N: Quick update that I didn't explain. Should have explained how Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina's relationship is. Tsunade and Jiraiya are Kushina's mentors which I said, but they are close family friends to Kushina's father's side who was human, the devil side was well a devil.**

**Hello, so… I've been wanting to start this story for a very long time now. I know it's a sudden story. I just started another story as well as going back to others. I have ended Demon Fox DxD, Forgotten Fox, Blonde Ashikabi, and I will be ending Catalyst soon. So, the main stories I have been focusing on are some of the newer stories. I don't know how much further of the other stories I will be going into. I, I just don't have the drive to go for them… I don't know yet. I will probably update some of my older stories, but not as much as my new ones. I am going to work on Senju prince and then Wise Man's Grandchildren and Infinite Fox. For the sake of the plot and everything that make sense for this story. How do I say… the times and events are a bit different. One of them being the Thousand Great War between the factions. It is taking place a year after the war. I want to make this story have some chronological sense. I don't know for the birthing of the races take longer than humans who hold the babies in for nine months. Now let's get on with the story! As for Harem, I am not allowing any more than four or five if I do a harem.**

Kushina Uzumaki was in the hospital as she was grunting and moaning. She was in the hospital with trying to give birth to her unborn child. She was with Tsunade her best friend and her doctor. "Common Kushina! One last push! I see the head!" Tsunade shouted as Kushina grunted. Outside of the room was an eagerly and nervous Jiraiya. He was the Sensei to Kushina Uzumaki and best friend to Tsunade Senju. They were the last of the clans that were able to use the unique and special power of the chakra. An energy source that very little bit of humans could use. These three now including the new child would the only ones to be able to use it.

Kushina used every ounce of her power and pushed out. She felt the give her belly flattened out as Tsunade was holding the bundle of joy in her arms. Tsunade cut the umbilical cord while Tsunade went to wash the baby with warm water. She dried the baby and then wrapped it up into a blanket to hand to Kushina, "W-where is my baby? Where is my little boy!?" The redhead called for her child. She was tired and exhausted and she just wanted to see her boy.

Tsunade walked over with the bundle of joy as she handed the child to Kushina. Kushina accepted the baby into her hands and chuckled, "My baby boy… my little Naruto… my little Naru-kun". Kushina smiled. Kushina saw the baby with bright blonde spiky hair. She saw the baby looked identical to her husband. Kushina smiled, "If only your Tou-san could be here my little Sochi-kun. I'm… I'm sorry my baby boy… my Sochi-kun… I-I'm tired…". Kushina uttered one last breath as she passed away. The baby in her arms began to cry as Tsunade picked the boy back up into her arms.  
Tsunade had tears run down her face. Jiraiya came running in when he was let it find crying Shizune and Tsunade. They knew the real reason why Kushina passed, for reasons Tsunade as the doctor stated that her death was labor. Which is sometimes how life works, to give life, one must make a sacrifice. In this case, it didn't matter if Kushina wanted to give birth and stay with her child. She was to give birth and die afterward, she just barely held on and got to see her baby boy. Tsunade looked at the baby as whisker marks began to appear on the boy's cheeks. Jiraiya saw the boy with a seal on his body that appeared. It took the shape of a Ten-Tailed Fox.

They knew why Kushina died and what Naruto was. They knew what the father was, in this world it was cruel. However, the world was also beautiful when new life was born. Tsunade and Jiraiya were given the guardians of this child and were announced the parents of Naruto Senju. Yes, they had to keep the father's name a secret, his enemies would come for him. Most likely try to kill him or kidnap him and making him into their weapon. It was heart-wrenching to know that of Naruto's parents were both dead. The Father of the newborn died before he even knew he was going to be a father. Jiraiya and Tsunade took the newborn Naruto back to their place as they had a baby crib and everything set up for the boy. They knew it was going to be hard and long to raise this boy. If he was going to be anything like his mother, he was going to be an energetic boy.

* * *

**Time Skip Five Years**

A five-year-old Naruto was sitting down on the couch a little confused by his Kaa-san and Tou-san. Naruto knew he was adopted since they told him right away that he was adopted. When he asked his parents who his birth parents. They told him who his mother was, but the father was unknown. They couldn't tell Naruto, but what they did need Naruto to do. Was to start growing up, this world was going to come at him very fast. "Wait, so I have to start training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naru-chan, there are many people out there in the world who would want to hurt you. We cannot let that happen. So your Tou-san and I are going to train you're in the ways of chakra. You may not know it, but you have massive reserves in you. Thanks to an ability you were given at birth, you have one and only one Ten-Tailed Demon Fox spirit residing in you Naru-chan. You have to train so you can harness that power". Tsunade tried her best to speak in the simplest terms.

"Sacred gear? What is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special weapon that some special people are born with. You so happen to be one of them Naru-chan. We want to make sure you receive the best training so you can survive Naru-chan. We love you very much we don't want things to hurt you". Tsunade smiled as she hugged her boy.

"I understand, but how is learning about those pervy things that Tou-san does help me?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade chuckled, "Don't worry Naru-chan, that's one thing you won't be learning". She ran her hands through his hair as he smiled at her.

"Well! Can we start training then!" Naruto got off her lap smiling and jumping excitedly.

"Sure, we can start!" Tsunade smiled.

* * *

**Time Skip 5 Years**

A ten-year-old Naruto has been training non-stop with his Kaa-san and Tou-san. They trained him in the art of medical ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and other basic elemental jutsu. They found out he had affinities for all five elements which didn't surprise them. He revealed to have many if not all the Kekkai Genkai that came with the sacred gear. How they knew of what this sacred gear thing was when Kushina and Minato still were dating and trying to get to know one another. Minato and Kushina got on that topic of telling her that he was in the mists of war. He received intel that whomever Kushina's child was going to be the next host for that sacred gear. Little did Minato know that he was going to be the father of Kushina's child. He died within those six weeks before Kushina found out she was pregnant.

Naruto excelled in his Fuinjutsu skills thanks to Jiraiya with hand to hand combat. He learned all Tsunade's healing techniques including her incredible strength to cause earthquakes. Naruto was very powerful and strong, he learned to tap into his sacred gear at the age of six. He learned to use it's power by getting physically stronger. Then his body could handle more of the tails of the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox he learned his name to be Kurama. When Jiraiya passed away when he was 10 caused him to awaken his Sharingan. He learned to use it with Kurama's guidance helping him increase his level in it. Tsunade was heartbroken when Jiraiya passed away while out on a mission. He was killed by a group of fallen angels when he was trying to gather intel. He wanted to make sure they didn't know who Naruto was. He couldn't risk his son to be hunted or rather killed. Tsunade and Naruto stuck close to one another as Tsunade agreed to homeschool Naruto through grade and middle school.

* * *

**Time Skip 2 Years**

Tsunade smiled as a 12-year-old Naruto helped her sit down on her bed for the night. "Thank you Naru-chan for helping me. Me and my old bones just don't move like I used to, even my chakra isn't helping".

"…Kaa-san, don't say such things". Naruto sat her down gently as she smiled.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, "Naruto I want to tell you something that I should have told you long ago. I know you always wondered what that feeling was in your back… well, tonight is the reason I am going to tell you". Tsunade smiled.

"Kaa-san I don't like where this is going". Naruto had a worried look in his eyes that made it look like he was going to cry.

"Shut up and listen Naru-chan. Come here". She waved him over as he turned his back to her. She applied chakra to the seal and bite her thumb and rubbed the blood over it. The seal broke as Naruto felt a rush of new energy he has never felt before.

"W-What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-chan… this energy your feeling it's the power your Tou-san and I decided to seal away since your chakra would grow along with it. That seal on your back will allow you to have access to your demonic and angelic power". Tsunade smiled at him.

"Wait… angelic… demonic?" Naruto looked at her with worried eyes. Naruto felt the power in his back as four white angel wings came out of his back. He had four devil wings as well since he was already strong.

"Yes, Naruto… due to your mother being half-human and devil… you have demonic energy. You can suppress it like you could with chakra, now for your angelic part… well… your father was none other than Minato Namikaze. He was an angel who worked in heaven under their leader known as Kami-sama". Tsunade saw Naruto's eyes tearing up with confusion. "N-Naruto you will need to train hard to master these powers and don't slack. Many people will come for your head and try to kill you… you're the son by the blood of an angel, devil, and human. That makes you a Nephilim and a Cambion Naruto. A being that should never exist, but don't think it like that. I love you and I am glad you existed… due to that, I got to be a Kaa-san like I always wanted to be. I want you to know not to hate yourself since you were a Nephilim and Cambion. The birth of all Nephilim always ends up with the mother passing away. Nephilim has an extreme amount of strength and power. Now, I know it's a lot… you want to know more. We can discuss this in the morning". Tsunade yawned tiredly.

"Okay Kaa-san, I love you no matter what". Naruto smiled. Inside he was so confused and shocked. He couldn't believe all this, there was so much for him to think about. He just hopes more can be answered in the morning.

"I love you too Naru-chan! Remember what I taught you as well?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto replied, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum. The other was to protect the people who are precious to you. If you do that, then you can become truly powerful".

"Yes… good boy Naru-chan… can I hear your motto again?" Tsunade smiled.

Naruto hesitated and had a small tint of pink on his cheeks, "I promise Kaa-san I will follow what you taught me! I always keep my promises, because that's my Nindo!" Naruto gave out a laugh that made Tsunade's ears ring in happiness.

"Goodnight Naru-chan I love you". Tsunade laid down feeling her body beginning to slow.

"Goodnight Kaa-san I love you". Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead and folded his wings into his back and went to bed in his room.

* * *

**Next Morning (Not a bit rap fan, but I like this song since it's perfect. Changes by XXXTENACION-?).**

Naruto went downstairs as he began to prepare breakfast for himself and his mother. He made eggs, bacon, two sides of small ramen, hash browns, waffles, pancakes, and biscuits and gravy. He smiled as the table was set up, he went down the hall to visit his mother. He walked into the room to find her sleeping peacefully… but it looked too peacefully… as if she wasn't moving… or breathing. Naruto shot from his spot as he ran over to Tsunade in tears, "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Breakfast is ready. I'm starving can we go eat!?" Naruto had more tears rushing down his face. He put his fingers on her throat and felt for a pulse. He began to cry harder praying that his Kaa-san was alive.

He kept waiting and waiting until minutes to hours passed. He cried and wept for the loss of his Kaa-san. He had so many more questions for her, he wanted to learn so much more from her. He also wanted her to be there with him when he figured these things out. Naruto cried on the floor on his hands and knees. Kurama on the inside left Naruto alone letting his emotions out. After a while or more crying Naruto regretfully called the police. He told them that his Kaa-san passed away in her sleep in the middle of the night.

Naruto hung the phone up and thought, _"Who is supposed to take care of me now? What do I do…? I-I don't know what to do anymore". _Naruto cried a bit more as he felt his eyes begin to hurt. His eyes spun into a flower petal pattern; his eyes bled down the side of his face. He ignored it and kept weeping until the officers came. They came in with people who took Tsunade's body away with Naruto giving her one last goodbye. He placed a bottle of Sake in her hand as they took her away. The cops asked him if he was going to be alone. He told them yes since they knew Jiraiya they agreed he can live alone if he attended a school. So, Naruto agreed and joined a school called Kuoh which was only ten minutes away. He would be starting as a middle schooler.

Naruto wanted to shut himself in and be left alone. However, that one person that kept him from going down this route was Kurama. He told Naruto, 'Your Kaa-san wouldn't want you to do that, now would she? She would want you to live your life and be happy, make friends, get a girlfriend and get laid'. Okay, maybe it was all Kurama talking there. Naruto agreed to what Kurama said and decided to make his life the way they wanted him to live it.

* * *

**Next Day**

It was the next day for his mother's funeral. People who were either saved or people who knew her came to the funeral. They said their condolences and asked if he needed help or anything. He said no politely and said he would manage. After all his Tou-san was a major pervert and wrote those Icha-Icha books that became famous. That's where all their money came from, Naruto had plenty in the bank. Naruto decided to take it up to make sure money kept coming in for the future. Naruto was the last one who stayed at the grave of Tsunade and stood there. He sat down near the headstone and unsealed a sake cup and bottle. He put some in the cup and said, "To you Ero-Tou-san… Kaa-san… I love you both I promise to keep living on for you! I PROMISE TO MAKE YOU PROUD OF THE MAN I WILL BECOME! I-I WILL MISS YOU BOTH AND I LOVE YOU BOTH! SO! PLEASE WATCH OVER ME!" Naruto shouted as he took the sake down in a single gulp. He curled his lips at the taste, and he felt his throat burn. He poured some sake from the bottle on Jiraiya's headstone. He then took the bottle and gulped a little bit more down like his Kaa-san would. Naruto wiped the sake away from his lips, but still feeling the burn in his throat. He poured the rest on her headstone, "Rest in peace Kaa-san… Tou-san I hope you guys are back together. I know you loved the pervert Kaa-san. For now, I will say goodbye, but I promise to visit every week". Naruto turned around sealing everything back up and walked away with tears flowing down his face.

Naruto walked back to his house and put his shoes on the mat at the entrance of the house. He walked towards Kaa-san's bedroom as he looked at the empty room. He went inside as he looked around and found a note. He read it as follows,

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_If you are reading this, then that means I have passed away in my sleep the night I told you of your heritage. I want you to know that your birth parents loved you no matter what or who you were. I love you and so did that pervert of a father of yours. I want to let you know that you will grow up to be a great and loving man. Please keep living even if we're gone, be your own man and find something you can call precious to you. Fine that and hold onto that and never let go. Follow those mottos I taught you about and follow the motto you declare, '…_

Naruto began to read the phrase he always lives by as he read the note, "I will never break my promise, that is my Nindo way".

…_that is my Nindo Way'. I love you Naruto, everything else you want to know. You will under my bed. Kurama is your reading this, take care of my baby boy and train him. I leave all our possessions, money, everything to you Naruto. Live a life full of adventure, love, friendship, and kindness. I will forever be in your heart and be watching over you. XOXOXO_

_Love, Kaa-san_

_Tsunade Senju_

Naruto had tears running down his face, he wiped his tears and regain his composure. He went and found a seal on the leg of the bed. He opened it as a box appeared and Naruto took it out. He opened it to find baby pictures of himself with his Kaa-san and Tou-san. He smiled, but then he found a picture of his biological Tou-san Minato. Naruto was shocked by how much he looked like him. He did have whiskers that made different from him, Naruto saw a picture of his biological mother. He smiled as he ran his finger over her head and her hair. His finger trailed around her body, "Wow… she was so beautiful". Naruto had a smile appear on his face. He went through the box to find the will. He put it to the side and found Jiraiya's original copies of his Icha-Icha books.

Naruto then found a letter for the Kuoh academy asking it to be delivered to a man name Sirzechs Gremory. Naruto remembered Kaa-san talking about him as she saved one of his friends one time. Since Naruto has been homeschooled it was a favor that Tsunade was going to ask for Sirzechs. Naruto let a sigh out as he didn't want to attend school. He sat there and decided that instead of attending school, he was going to travel the world. He would write the Icha-Icha book and do his studies abroad.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto had all his things gathered; he didn't take too much. He made sure he had kunai, wallet with credit cards, cash, clothes stored in seals. He closed the house and placed seals over it to keep people out. He walked towards the bank to hand them the will from Tsunade. So, he could then access their bank accounts. He went in and talked to them, all he had to do was give them a book that his Tou-san signed for his fan. They were more than happy to put the bank accounts under his name. Naruto walked out sighing, _"Perverts… I swear they are too naïve and easy to persuade with smut". _Naruto made his way towards the school to find this Sirzechs guy.

Naruto made his way towards the school as he looked around. He saw a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He walked over to the man, he turned his head and smiled at the young boy. He already knew who this child was, he and Tsunade kept close tabs on his friend to make sure she was alright. "Hello Mr., do you know where I can find Sirzechs Gremory? I need to see him as I have favor from Tsunade Senju".

The man smiled, "Well you're in luck, I am Sirzechs Gremory". He smiled.

"Great, Gremory-san I was hoping to join the Kuoh school. However, I was hoping to test out of the grades and attend when I become a first-year in high school". Naruto looked up at him.

"I mean… you can if you want. Might I ask what you are going to do? I heard your Kaa-san has passed away. I am deeply sorry for your loss. What do you intend to do?" Sirzechs asked curiously, he was hoping to try to get Naruto to join Rias's peerage.

"I intend on keeping a promise I kept to my Kaa-san. I also have a lot to think about and learn, I want to see the world". Naruto smiled looking up at Sirzechs.

He nodded his head, "Grayfia, please take Naruto to the testing room. He will have two hours to complete the exam. If he scores higher than 90%, I say he can skip the grades until he is the age for being a 1st year".

"As you wish Sirzechs-sama". She bowed as she escorted Naruto to the testing room.

Naruto was a bit confused by her wearing a maid outfit, guess he must be from a prestigious family. Naruto didn't even know the half of it. Naruto went towards the room as Grayfia handed him some pencils and the test. She started his timer as he went to work.

Sirzechs sighed as he sat in his office, he was hoping to get his little sister and Naruto acquainted so he could fix the errors he made. Even though Naruto suppressed his power. Sirzechs could feel the power coming off Naruto, but he didn't know how powerful he was. Sirzechs waited as his queen came walking in thirty minutes later, "He is done". She replied.

"Already? That's impossible, for someone like him it should at least take an hour". Sirzechs was shocked.

"Yes, I checked over it twice and found no errors. He scored a perfect 100% on the test which allows him to skip to almost 2nd year if he wanted to". Grayfia handed the test to Sirzechs.

"Wow, that's impressive I think he would give Sona and Rias a run for their money". Sirzechs was looking over the work Naruto did. "Impressive I wonder what his IQ is".

"I have no doubt the boy is very smart, but I can't help but feel strange energy coming from him". Grayfia spoke in her plain tone.

"I see well, tell him that he passed, and he can attend when he is a 1st year". Sirzechs was very impressed by Naruto's intelligence. It made him wonder just how strong he would also become in a few years as well.

Soon Grayfia went to fetch Naruto and brought him to Sirzechs, "Hello Naruto, I would like to be the first to congratulate you. You passed with a perfect score; you may do as you wish until your 1st year as a high schooler. We will see you in three years then". He smiled.

"Thank you, Gremory-san, then you too miss. I will be off then and leave you be". Naruto gave a slight bow and left through the door.

When Naruto left Grayfia slapped Sirzechs across the face, "Owww! What was that for!" He whined.

"That was for trying to give him the wrong test. I know you were trying to get him to join your sister's peerage to fix the problem you made". Grayfia said in a cold tone. Sirzechs let a chuckle out as he scratched his chin with his finger.

Naruto walked out as he made his way towards the airport. Naruto contacted his Tou-sans publisher and told him that he was going to pick up where Jiraiya left off. They talked about the conditions and everything was kept the same. Naruto said he would make sure to produce content to bring in plenty of money. Naruto bought an MSI laptop from the store to create the stories. Naruto got ready as he made his way towards the airport. He was going to make sure he trained and traveled the world. Naruto wanted to make the most of it and enjoy some of it. The first place he wanted to visit, United States.

* * *

**Time Skip Three Years**

Naruto was on his flight on the way back to Japan. He was sighing as he sat in the plane with about an hour left. He had his iPhone X in his hand with his wireless orange and black beats in his ears. He was listening to Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas with Metallica and Guns N Roses to follow. He was sitting in first class with his laptop out and working on the new book for the Icha-Icha book. He already has written many others which became a big hit around the world. It was translated from Japanese, English, German, Chinese, Korean, French, Spanish, and many others. One of his biggest hits being Icha-Icha: Beautiful Violence.

Naruto was writing as the first-class flight attendance smiled as they looked at him. Naruto was 6'1 with his hair framing his face. His hair was yellow with hair giving him a wild look. On his cheeks, he had three whisker marks. He was only 16, but a lot of people mistaken him for being eighteen or twenty. Naruto smiled as the flight attendant had to be about twenty.

An hour passes as the land and Naruto was walking out with a bookbag. He walked through customs and was picked up by taxi and was took back to his old him. He couldn't believe he was going back home. He has been back home to see his parents at least three to four times a year. Now that he was back for school, he would be attending for his 1st year of high school. He arrived at his old house as he deactivated the seals. _"Huh, how is it being back home after all this time?"_Kurama asked Naruto.

Naruto let a sigh out, _"Nice… also still a bit saddening". _Naruto walked inside as he finds the place a bit dusty, but everything the way it was before. He made a bunch of clones and they began to clean the house. Naruto went up to his room and began to unpack and put his clothes back. Naruto knew he had school the next day. He walked outside as he went to buy food from the store. He found a package at the base of his steps with a weird crest on it, but it did say Kuoh. He picked it up and took it inside and opened it. It was his Kuoh Blazer, somehow it was the right size which Naruto found a bit odd and creepy. He shook his head and decided to question it later.

Naruto put it inside as he saw his clones finish cleaning up the house. He left and went to go shopping and made his way towards the store. He went inside and bought some food and ingredients to make Ramen. He also bought some instant ramen; he made a clone to run its way back home. Naruto then decided to walk around and see the town. He made his way towards a book and media store. He made his way inside to find rows of discs and anime shows. He found a bunch of manga that involved some of the animes he did like. He wasn't an Otaku or anything, but he did like the Dragon Ball series along with Fairy Tail and One Piece.

He heard a bunch of giggling then a shout from the other aisle, "OH MY GOD YES! THE NEW ICHA-ICHA: BEAUTIFUL VIOLENCE!" Naruto turned his head to see a boy with brown hair with stars in his eyes. "I SO WISH I COULD MEET THE AUTHOR ERO-SENNIN!" He was smiling with stars in his eyes. His friends were all smiling perversely as well.

He shook his head letting a giggle out if Jiraiya would have met them. He would have taken them under his wing. Then they could be considered the Ero-Sannin. The Legendary Three Pervy Sages. Naruto turned the corner as he made his way to purchase the new manga for the Wise Man's Grandchild. He suddenly bumped into someone as she fell to the ground. Naruto knelt quickly, "I'm sorry!" Naruto began to help her collect her things. He picked up a few manga books and then he picked up one of the Icha-Icha books.

The person in front of him hat fell off and the glasses to slip down her face. She looked at Naruto in shock, "Uhhhhh!" She was blushing in embarrassment as she quickly pushed her glasses back up and put her hat back on, "I'm sorry, thank you for helping me". She quickly took the things from Naruto and went to the counter to buy her things.

Naruto shook his head letting a chuckle out as he let it go. He didn't make too much of it, but what caught his main attention was her beautiful red hair and blue-green eyes. He waited for his turn and bough the manga and left. He made his way back home so he could go to bed early and sleep. He didn't feel like being late for school on the first day. He went home and his thoughts trailed back to the girl he saw earlier. The red hair and blue-green eyes reminded him of Sirzechs. Maybe she was related to him? Younger sister maybe? Naruto shrugged his shoulders and arrive home. He walked in to hear nothing in the house. It made him a bit depressed, he was expecting to hear his Kaa-san calling for him. He let a sigh out and went to bed, he figured he should start training again tomorrow as well.

He was laying in bed as Kurama asked, _"So, how is it? Being back home and everything?" _Kurama asked.

"Ehhhh, bit weird and having to start school…seems annoying". Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

"_What will you be doing now? I mean what is there more for you to do?" _Kurama asked.

"I don't know… what else is there for me to do. I never found that person I can consider important to me". Naruto laid there still annoyed.  
_"Well, I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting at this school. Granted you have been traveling for the last three years. I hope you haven't gotten rusty on your social skills". _Kurama scoffed at Naruto.

"Keep talking furball I've been talking to you, I'm just glad I haven't gone insane". Naruto smirked back.

"_Then again… you are talking to a furball that inside of you that no one can hear unless I let them hear me". _Kurama smirked.

Naruto flinched and grunted, "Stupid fox". Naruto turned over to go to bed.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Naruto was wearing his Kuoh blazer which he didn't mind too much. However, it did lack one thing… which was orange. So, Naruto oh a black shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl in the middle. He had the Kuoh blazer jacket with pants and the Kuoh shoes. He had his backpack slung over his back with his hand supporting it. Naruto didn't want to attend school, but it was going to keep the cops off his back about not going.

Naruto made his way towards the entrance as he stood out from the crowd. He was a 6'1 blonde boy with sky blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. He began to sigh heavier when the girls began to scream and squeal like fangirls. His Kaa-san warned him about fangirls and how they would throw themselves at him. He made his way inside and looked around trying to find his class, but he ended up getting lost as he didn't know where he was. He was confused as he scratched his head, "Where the hell do, I go?" Naruto began walking around again, but he found his room which was class 3-B. He knocked on the door, "I'm sorry I'm late I got lost!" Naruto smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh okay, then… you must be Naruto Senju?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me". Naruto decided that he was strong enough to start using his father's and mother's name. Plus, it was a small town, not like anything major will happen.

… Right?

"Ahhh… what do you prefer?" The teacher asked.

"Just call me Naruto I don't care too much for honorifics". Naruto smiled.

"I see, wait for my call". The teacher walked back inside, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! We have our new student who has been part of your graduating class since middle school". The teacher smiled, he was so proud and happy to have Naruto Senju in his class. He was someone who could rival Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri in their academics. "You see this young man was supposed to join you guys back in middle school. However, he took a mock test and allowed himself to skip up to high school. So, he didn't have to attend school for three years. Now he is attending high school, I would like to introduce you to Naruto Senju". The teacher smiled as Naruto came walking in.

He had his hand holding his bag and he picked his right hand up, "Hello, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Naruto Senju like sensei said. Please just call me Naruto". Naruto gave everyone a polite bow.

The girls began to whisper about how cute he looked. Others began to eye him while they stared at his physic. Naruto was tall and well-toned in his chest and arms. Naruto was strong physically which affected his appearance which made everyone blush. They eyed Naruto like predators looking for their prey. Naruto noticed this while he groaned internally. He heard the boys cursing him and hoping for the blonde to die. Especially the perverted trio in the class, _"If I die, that means no more Icha-Icha". _He laughed at their pain of them hearing that the author of Icha-Icha dying, "Please sit to the right of Issei please". The teacher asked nicely. Naruto walked over and sat down as he was stared by a bunch of the boys. He could feel their itty-bitty killing intent. Naruto focused his Ki on the boys causing them to fall limp and non-responsive. No one knew what happened, Naruto did it so discretely.

When lunchtime came Naruto walked towards the cafeteria as he let a sigh out. What he was learning was super boring. His Kaa-san's lessons were way harder, and she was relentless with homework for Naruto. This to him, it was like slapping him on the wrist with homework and saying, 'go do it'. He went to the lunch line as he heard staring and girls squealing. He looked up to see two people walking to the line. There was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which caught Naruto's eye as it reminded him of his birth mother. Her hair reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand, known as an ahoge, sticking out from the top of her head. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Next to her was a girl a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Naruto heard from the students they were the great Onee-samas of the school. Naruto felt kinda bad for them, the girl's fangirling over them. That isn't bad, but the looks that they get from the boys. They look at the two like they were pieces of meat that can be used to satisfy their lust. Then Naruto notices their strength, they didn't seem like regular human beings. He felt their demonic power coming off them. He then came to realize that they were devils, Akeno's energy seemed a bit different, but was still demonic.

Naruto shook his head feeling bad for the girls. He let them be as he turned his attention to the line as he got five bowls of ramen that he was hoping was good. He went to sit down not noticing the looks that the two Onee-samas were giving Naruto. Rias looked at Akeno, "Can you feel his energy?" Rias whispered to Akeno.

Akeno was just as surprised by it, "I'm sensing a demonic with something else… he strong".

"Should we be worried or what?" Rias asked.

"Why don't we go over and see him. Talk to him, I heard the new student who passed a mock test that allowed him to skip grades. He started traveling around the world three years ago. I think got a 100 on it if I remember correctly". Akeno was trying to make sure her assumptions were right.

Naruto was eating his ramen as he scarfed down three bowls until he heard a voice behind him. "Hello there, Naruto Senju, right?" Rias asked.

"I am Akeno Himejima". Akeno gave Naruto a polite bow as the elegance gave her a natural glow.

"My name is Rias Gremory president of the occult research club". She smiled sticking her hand out to shake Naruto's hand.  
Naruto smiled as he accepted her kind gesture, "Yeah likewise! Nice to meet you too! I'm… just a student of Kuoh". He smiled.

"Well do you mind if we sit with you?" Rias smiled as she looked at Naruto's eyes. His eyes didn't waver in at the sight of her beauty. He kept looking at her keeping his head up and looking at her face. Instead of being distracted and succumbing to the male's desires. It hit her; he was staring at her eyes. She was making eye contact with Naruto's eyes. He wasn't looking at the two of them like they were pieces of meat. He didn't have that look in his eyes that made them feel that they were better than him. He had equal respect for them and the way he carried himself.

So, the three began to talk about school and just about life in general. They talked about their likes and dislikes. "Well, I liked my family of course… for my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. Then the regular time it takes to make regular ramen. For hobbies… I like training… studying can be fun when it's something new. For dreams… well, I do have one in mind".

"Well, that's wonderful Senju-san! I like school, my friends and family. For hobbies would be out Occult Research Club. I like a few other things as well. Dislikes are quite a few things, people who hurt my friend or family. People who don't respect woman for what we're worth. Then a certain someone who I hate". Rias smiled.

Akeno giggled, "I like my friends and our Bucho… a lot of other things dislike… well, I don't have many accept those who hurt my family. Hobbies… I got a lot~. Then dreams I have many~". Akeno licked her lips eyeing Naruto which made him have shivers run up his back.

"There is something I want to confirm, you seriously scored a 100% on the mock test to allow you to skip!" Rias looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I did, but you know that was then. I got to travel; I was just traveling the world". Naruto smiled.

"What were you looking for?" Rias asked. Akeno was quiet as she smiled.  
"Well… how do I say… I was trying to keep a promise to my Kaa-san. She wanted me to find special people or person. Try to find something that I consider precious to me. So far… I haven't had any luck. I've just been traveling around and trying to get stronger". Naruto smiled.

"Stronger? For what?" Rias asked.

Naruto realized what he said, "I-I mean like you know martial arts. I'm into that type of stuff, so I went around trying to get stronger".

"Oh, that's interesting, well I'm surprised your family let you do something like that. Why did they let you go around the world?" Rias asked.

"Oh". Naruto's eyes saddened as Rias realized she may have touched a touchy subject.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up old wounds". Rias said upset.

"No, it's okay… my birth parents. I never got to meet them. My mother passed away giving birth to me and my father died weeks before my mom figured out, she was pregnant. So, family friends took care of me. My adopted parents Kaa-san and Tou-san, but… they passed away when I was little". Naruto smiled as he tried to push the memories to the back of his head. "Besides you couldn't have known". Naruto smiled.

Rias and Akeno gave him back a small smile, "It's been nice getting to know you Naruto. I was thinking… would you want to join us at the ORC tonight?" Rias asked.

Naruto knew there was another reason why she wanted him there. He knew she was a devil; he wasn't going to be easy to get away, "Yeah sure I'd be glad to join you guys Dattebayo!" Naruto smiled.

"Dattebayo?" Rias and Akeno giggled. Naruto was trying to be himself, but when she asked him to join. He kept himself from getting upset. He knew they were devils, but he didn't want to get into their businesses. Another big issue was Naruto didn't know what devils did. He didn't know what her true reason was for asking him to join her. Even Kurama didn't know all the details even he was a devil. He was a devil from the very beginning, and he stays reclusive from the other devils. The others around them were listening in with the girls sighing. They wanted to see if they could get together with Naruto. Naruto was a bit nervous due to all the guys glaring at him wanting to kill him. Many of the girls were upset.

"Well, we will see you later Senju-san!" Rias and Akeno stood up, "It was a pleasure to meet you". Rias smiled.

"It was great to meet you Senju-san". Akeno bowed.

Naruto waved his hand to tell them to stop, "Just Naruto is fine, I don't like the honorifics". Naruto smiled at them giving them his foxy grin.

Naruto went back to class with Issei and the other two perverts Matsuda and Motohama. Issei ran up to Naruto, "Senju-sama! Please teach us how you get the girls! PLEASE TEACH US!" Issei went on his hands and knees. So did the other two making Naruto extremely uncomfortable.

"Uhhh, how about you start acting like normal men and not like pervs. That is for starters". Naruto began to scoot away. He escaped and made his way towards class thinking to himself, _"Was that a good idea Kurama? I feel like it wasn't smart to agree to join them"._

"_Well kit let's be honest, you know that I know that they sensed your power. Even if you tried to hide it, they could feel the angelic power coming off you. You're a Nephilim and a Cambion for peak sake! All I can say is be wary of them. It's a high possibility they will try to make you join her, however, what is weird. I can sense her demonic residing in that other girl Akeno. I can sense of a bit of her energy in some of the other people in the school as well". _Kurama was trying to figure out what the thing could be.

Naruto was back in his classroom as he looked around. He sat back down as the perverted trio came walking back in. They went to sit down as their day continued as per usual. When the bell finally rang, and Naruto got to leave. A handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes came walking in. The girls in the class screamed for Kiba-senpai. Naruto felt the same energy coming off him just like he did from Rias and the others. Kiba walked over to Naruto, "Are you Senju-san? I was told by Rias to come to guide you to our club room". Kiba smiled.

"Oh, Uhm yeah, I'm Naruto. Please just call me Naruto". Naruto stood up and extended his hand. Kiba smiled as he accepted his kind gesture as the two walked out. The girls squealed as they watched the two walked out. While they were walking Naruto decided to make some small talk, "Soooo those girls back there, seem to be a bit of a pain sometimes eh?" Naruto asked.

Kiba let a sigh out relief out, "Yeah, you have no idea sometimes. It's hard when then keep calling you the prince of Kuoh. Seems you know what I'm going through".

"Tell me about it, the girls have been doing nothing but talking about me and comparing me to you". Naruto scrunched his face, "Then many other things too about us".

"What do you mean us?" Kiba asked.

"Us… you know… being a thing". Naruto scrunched his face and so did Kiba, "No offense if you do swing that way! I don't!" Naruto wanted to make sure he didn't offend him.

Kiba shook his head chuckling, Naruto was an interesting person. Funny and easy to talk to, "Don't worry about that I don't either. I hope we can become goo friends Naruto-san". Kiba smiled. Soon the two came to the building and arrived at the giant front doors. "Here we are Naruto; this is the ORC". Kiba smiled as he opened the doors.

He opened the door to find an area a bit dark. He saw Akeno at the table pouring tea with a small petite girl who had white hair and golden eyes. Naruto and the little girl looked at one another as the girl tilted her head looking at Naruto curiously. She could feel the chakra being strong within Naruto, even stronger than hers and her sister Kuroka. She sensed that he could use senjutsu chakra as well. She wondered how he didn't go mad with the power. Soon Rias came walking in drying her hair, "I'm sorry about that. I wanted to freshen up a bit. Anyways welcome to the ORC room. You already know who Akeno, Kiba and I are. This is our final member Koneko, she is a year under you so she will be attending Kuoh High School next year. Naruto you must know who we are". Rias raised an eyebrow as Kiba went and walked over towards Rias.

Rias stood there with Akeno on her left, Kiba next to Rias on her right. Then Koneko on Akeno's left as their wings popped out of their backs. Rias smiled, "I am Rias Gremory I belong to one of the 72 pillars of the underworld. I am the nest Heiress to the Gremory clan. These are my dear servants, but they are my family".

"Servants… what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well easy, I am their king. Our devil kind were dying out, so we used a system called the evil pieces. We typically gather people who we want to reincarnate as our servants into devils. I am their King, Akeno my queen, Koneko a rook, and Kiba my night. I still have a knight, another rook, two bishops, and eight pawns to chose from. I wanted to bring you here to offer you a position in my peerage. However, before I can even officially off you a position. Who and what exactly are you?" Rias asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, what are you, we keep sensing your demonic energy from you. We can tell you're a devil, but we sense something else. Who exactly were your parents?" Rias asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto asked with his tone a bit more on the defensive side.

"You're in my territory, this area belongs under my rule. I am the devil that controls this area. When there are enemies that I am unaware of, I won't let them have free roamed of my area. It would make me look weak". Rias stammered sensing Naruto's defensiveness was put up.

Naruto was tensed up, but he didn't want to leave the area where he grew up in either. He figured them finding out a few things wouldn't hurt, "Can you keep a secret then? It's important as I want very few people to know of my existence. Otherwise, I could be a target for your factions".

"Fine, what is said in here nothing is said outside of this room." Rias stated.

Naruto started with, "My parents who took care of me were Tsunade Senju and her partner and lover Jiraiya. They were both Chakra users, Jiraiya who was like a father to me. He was a senjutsu and Fūinjutsu specialist. He was my Tou-san and my Kaa-san was Tsunade Senju, I use her last name to cover up my other two last names. She also used chakra for healing purposes and to use genjutsu as well. She was also super strong and could cause earthquakes to shake an island or sink it". Naruto looked at them.

They were already shocked to hear that he was a chakra user. However, Koneko was the one who picked up and was very interested in Naruto. They thought that most chakra practices were lost and gone, but few humans still practiced it. "Then my actual biological parents… I still don't know if I can trust you. I must keep that a secret, but I will show you this". Naruto's summoned his wings as six black devil wings came out of his back.

The group in the ORC felt the immense power that Naruto was showing the. Naruto was a devil already they wondered where his origins came from. However, they did not know Naruto was no doubt a human, but he was a Nephilim and a Cambion. The hybrid of both breeds that created Naruto. A Cambion is a hybrid between devils and a human. A human and angel hybrid was a Nephilim. A combination that shouldn't exist a being that held far too much power than anyone could imagine. That very being was Naruto Senju, that was the name he went with. His real name was Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze/Senju. He used his recent Kaa-san's last name to hide. So, no one knew who he was until he strong enough to protect himself. He figured by keeping it a secret he protects himself and everyone around him much longer.

**A/N: How is that! Soooo yeah Kushina was a devil and human hybrid. Minato is a full-blooded Angel. How they got together? Well, it was still during the thousand-year war they got together in secret. They had a child. The war ended soon as Kushina realized she was pregnant. By then Minato was dead before she even knew. If your wondering I am just going to make Uzumaki clan well renown and one of the most powerful devil clans of the 72 pillars. They were all wiped out because of the threat they opposed to the Angel and Fallen Angels. Kushina was lucky that she survived and didn't die. Then yes, Naruto being the person who wields the sacred gear of the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. I have not come up with the name for it yet. I want to, but Idk a name for it. If there are anymore question about it please friend me on discord! I will explain it more in further detail if you guys need it! Friend me with my code #6430. For the harem…well here is what I got.**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Grayfia**

**Kuroka**

**Gabriel**

**That's it's either those or none. I don't want to make a large one. Gabriel might make an earlier appearance in this story since I have not read the manga. I don't know how she exactly interacts. I heard she can be an airhead at times. Alright! Now I won't be updating this until I have completed Naruto Uchiha: A Catalyst. I only have one or two more chapters for that story. Pretty sure I only got one, but I want to see how I play things out for that story! I hope everyone enjoys this story! Expect a new chapter for this may be in the next week or two? I have to work on Infinite Fox, Wise Man's Grandchildren, another High School DxD Souls Reborn OC with Minishwriter, and others too. Anyways! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	2. Who Can I Turn To?

Who Can I Turn To?

**Hello everyone! Okay, so I see that there are some issues that I need to point out. I see how people would want Naruto to be more reclusive which is understandable. I don't have a problem doing to build relationships. As of right now, the harem still stands, but there is a bit of a difference. The main girl Naruto falls in love with is not Rias. Rias is someone Naruto is going to be wary of. He can't fully trust her; however, I do have the other pairing that I want to happen first. You guys will have to just wait and see what it is. **

After Naruto showed them his devil wings to show just how powerful he was. He looked at them and began to regret his decision, "I don't fully trust you all, I know the devils, fallen angels, and angels would like nothing more than to kill me. My Kaa-san and Tou-san told that to me a lot. Don't think I'm joining your peerage. Don't think just because I showed you that I was a devil that we're friends. I've been alone for a while now; I haven't found very many people to trust. Don't do anything reckless to betray my trust Rias. I'll be blunt I have no desire to be friends with members of the 72 pillars. If you can prove to me that you are willing to cooperate with me and be friends. Then we can be friends and back one another up". Naruto turned to shushin out of the room, "Don't make me regret this, I'd rather have it where no one even knows that I exist". Like that Naruto left in a swirl of leaves leaving Rias and her peerage stunned.

Rias let a sigh out, "Well then… Koneko I want you to keep tabs on Issei Hyoudou, I know that fallen angel is after him. Akeno if you can, try to keep an eye on Naruto when you get a chance. I want to be allies, but if he brings any harm to you. Let me know I will let my brother know who he is. Try to find out as much as you can about him". Rias had a bit of a headache; he acts like a kind gentle person. When it comes to any type of faction matters, he closed off almost cold. Not surprising for him to be like this, hopefully, he will change and be a great ally. Then his words echoed through her head, _"I'll be blunt I have no desire to be friends with a member of the 72 pillars. If you can prove to me that you are willing to cooperate with me and be friends", "Don't make me regret this, I'd rather have it where no one even knows that I exist"._ Rias let a sigh out as she turned to her servants to talk about the day.

"Bucho you think we should notify your brother of this that he might be a threat?" Akeno asked.

"No… I don't think it's necessary. I don't feel him wanting to hurt us or let alone even want to talk to us. We will just have to see what type of guy he is. That still doesn't mean I want to try to get him to join me". Rias smiled; she is going to get what she wants. What she wants right now is Naruto to be in her peerage.

Naruto was walking back home from school after the meeting. He felt a bit annoyed that he had to be cold, but he had to keep himself safe. He doesn't have much left in this world, the only thing he has is his home, his 'job', and school. Naruto was a man of great mysteries and no one knew a lot about him. Naruto thought about it more, if he was to join Rias's peerage it would put a giant target on his head saying, 'Hey come kill me!' Naruto did not want to deal with that. It is too troublesome to deal with. Naruto made his way home as he stumbled across an injured cat. The cat was black and had golden eyes. He saw the cat had two black tails. Naruto looked at the cat with two tails. Naruto saw the paw and shoulder was bleeding badly. Naruto let a sigh out, "Poor thing must have been through hell to get that". Naruto walked up and let out some of his senjutsu chakra to ease the cat. He figured that most animals would be sensitive to things like this.

The cat limped over as it rubbed up against his leg. Naruto picked the cat up and carried it in his arms taking the car home to heal it up. Naruto smiled as he held the car in his arms, he already began to heal the cat as the wounds stopped bleeding. Naruto turned the security seals off and went inside reactivating the seals. He sat the cat down on the floor and got some paper towels to wash the blood away. He picked the cat up again and decided to bath the cat. Naruto smiled, "I bet you were hurt because you are different, having two tails is something else". Naruto smiled as the cat purred in his arms.

He took the car into his bathtub as he got the water running. He closed the door and filled the tub halfway with some water. He began to wash the cat in the water. He smiled, "How about we take one together… hmmm, do you have an owner?" Naruto lifted the cat to see if it had any way of figuring out who the owner was. Naruto didn't see anything, but did see the cat was a girl, "Oh so you're a girl… if you don't have an owner… would you like to stay with me?" Naruto smiled.

The cat let a meow out as it rubbed its face up against his. "Alright then! How about… a name huh… since I didn't know my Birth Kaa-san how about I name you Kushina!" Naruto smiled.

The cat didn't as it looked at it's fur. Naruto was confused, "Your name is black?" He said confused. The cat walked over to his phone and began to swipe at it. Naruto figured this cat was super fricken smart. It makes him wonder how the hell the cat knew what phone and things were… then again, it's possible. He opened his phone and put the phone down. The cat looked at the screen and recognized the apple music. The cat began to swipe at the music app opening it. The car began to swipe at the music on the phone. "Black Music?"

The cat looked at him like he was an idiot, "What! You looked at your fur and pawed at it, then you pawed at my phone and opened up my music app". Naruto couldn't believe he was arguing with a cat. The cat began to swipe moving the songs up and down as if she was pointing to all the songs. "Wait… you mean songs in general… Black Song? So that would Kuroka?"

The car let out a happy meow, "Wow you must really understand the humans then". Naruto looked at her cutely, "Common let's take a bath Kuroka". Naruto smiled as he went to go into the bath area and change. The cat followed him into the bathroom as he took off his clothing and put it to the side. Little did Naruto know that the cat was staring directly at him with a smirk on her face. Naruto went towards the showers to wash his hair and body. Kuroka sat next to Naruto as he gently took the water and got Kuroka wet. Surprisingly Kuroka didn't run away which surprised Naruto as they typically hate water. She might just be one of those rare cats that like water.

Naruto then went over towards the tub area as he took off his towel since it was only him and Kuroka. He smiled as Kuroka got into the bath with him. Kuroka let a meow out as she gently went into the water. Naruto laid in the warm water as he let his muscles relax. His clothing had gravity seals on him, so his muscles were sore. He closed his eyes and opened them to find Kuroka pawing at his face. Naruto let a chuckle out, "You ready to get out?" He smiled as he got out of the water with the cat in hand. He set her down as he went to dry off and get into his PJs. He went to bed yawning as he sent his clone to finish his homework. He laid down as Kuroka hopped up on the bed and laid with Naruto. Soon sleep pulled Naruto away as he fell asleep.

For the week this was continuous as Naruto got up went to school. He had his normal schedule with nothing new. He sat in class almost falling asleep each time. He would see Rias and Akeno during lunch and they were talking as if nothing happened between them. When the day was over Naruto went to him, but he did stop by the store and buy cat food for Kuroka. He arrived him sent his clone to finish his homework. Kuroka and Naruto sat on the couch together watching some anime together since the new episode of Dragon Ball Super just came out. Kuroka laid there happily as he scratched her ear. Kurama knew something was up about the cat as he decided to stay quiet about it. He knew she was not going to be any harm to Naruto. He could tell that her intentions towards him were not bad. She was simply there to be with him, Kurama was surprised that she didn't reveal her true self to Naruto.

* * *

** Time Skip Two Week **

Two weeks of absolutely nothing has been going on, the only special thing that happened. That Naruto found out that Issei's new girlfriend was just a fallen angel. He had the same demonic energy that Rias had. Which meant he was part of her peerage. He was surprised to find out that he took up all eight of her pawns. He stayed out of their business unless she asked him to join her peerage. Again, he politely declines and would rather not due to being affiliated with the three factions. Naruto, however, did end up bonding a lot with Kuroka, she was a very cute cat that would get into a lot of mischiefs. For some reason when he would go shopping, she would go with him. When girls go too close or tried to hit on him. She would hiss at them trying to get them to back away from him.

It was a Saturday which meant Naruto had nothing much to do. He was just waking up as he felt something off. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She also had two black tails and black ears on her head. Naruto looked at her confused as she was laying on top of him. Naruto had to admit, she was beautiful, but he had to be serious about it, "Ummm who the hell are you and what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

The girl working on his lower half looked up and smiled as she stopped, "Hello I've been wanting to talk to you for so long Nyah~!" She giggled as she sat on her butt.

"Okay then… Kuroka…. When were you going to tell me, you were a human/cat… which I think are Nekomata… if I am right?" Naruto was trying to remember the races. He was also trying to be serious while she sat there in the nude.

She smiled, "Don't worry Naruto, I knew that you're a devil. However, I couldn't resist when I sensed you knew senjutsu chakra. You're good with it too, I wanted to tell you who I was, but I was enjoying the attention and love you had for me". Kuroka gave him a smile which caused her boobs to jiggle which caused Naruto to blush.

"So, if you're a Nekomata then… why would you trick me? Letting you stay under my roof? Tell me why you lied to me!" Naruto wasn't happy about being used.

Kuroka stuck her tongue out, "Well I have to three objectives, I need to find myself a mate so I can reproduce and bring more of my kind into the world Nyah~! Second, I was ordered by Ophis, she is the leader of the Khaos Brigade. She wanted you to join us, she wants you to help take down Great Red. So, we can remove him from her home, the dimensional Gap".

"Ugh… I-I don't even know what to say anymore. Why would she want my help?" Naruto asked.

"She is willing to give you power or anything you would want to pursue; don't you have a dream?" Kuroka asked curiously.  
"Geez why… why not just show yourself in the beginning…so she wants my help and can give me power in return… makes no sense. My dream can't be given to me by her. The dream… well, I want to be recognized as the strongest person… actually… that has a nice ring to it. Besides I want to find the person I am supposed to look for. I am trying to find the person I want to take care of and protect. I want to consider those people or just the person as my precious people. I was told then I can be truly strong". Naruto smiled, "I had a family, but they long since passed. I don't have many friends or relatives anymore. I've been just by myself until I met you those weeks ago". Naruto smiled.

Kuroka felt bad for lying to Naruto, she didn't want that. So, she wanted to make it up to him, "Well if you join the Khaos Brigade you could consider us your family! I can be your girlfriend!" She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her naked body oh him, "I must also say, your thing down here… you have a very nice length". She gently blew into his ear.

Naruto had shivers run down his spine as he used substitution jutsu. Kuroka found herself holding a log with Naruto blushing from the close contact, "Kuroka… I don't know what to say… you seem like a nice girl. However, you weren't honest with me in the beginning. I-I don't know, but I am asking you to leave Kuroka… I don't like that you lied about who you were". Naruto hated to see her leave… was he protecting himself too much? Was he trying to keep the pain from losing someone away? Was he not allowing himself to love? He didn't find anyone on his journey. He found no one he could call precious to himself. Every time he thought of caring for someone, it reminded him of his Kaa-san and Tou-san.

Kuroka's eyes saddened, "I see then, I am deeply sorry for troubling you. At least take this, if you ever need me, focus your chakra in this". Kuroka handed him a small golden bell. She quickly left in a purple magical circle leaving the Blonde Senju alone.

Naruto sat on his bed as he slammed his fist into the bed with anger. He was trying to think on his issues, did he keep pushing everyone away because he didn't want to find love. Well, maybe not love but friends? He sighed as he got up from his bed. He took a shower and got dressed. He went outside to walk around and think. Naruto at this point felt lost, he has been living with Kuroka for over two weeks. He grew fond of her, her personality fit her actual person true. He hated seeing her leave, was she a precious person to him? Naruto didn't know what to do as he decided to go train in his backyard. He felt a lot of stress building up. Now he was all alone again, he felt bad too for kicking Kuroka out so fast.

"_You know you're an idiot, right?" _Kurama scoffed at Naruto.

"_Oh, the mighty Fox has decided to talk to me… I honestly feel like a piece of shit for kicking Kuroka out. We were living together for two weeks, but I thought she was just a cat… not a Nekomata". _Naruto thought back to her in her real form. He had no doubt she was beautiful, just as beautiful as that Rias girl.

"_That's your call kit, you don't have any family left. You don't have anyone of anything to consider precious to you. You loved that cat even if she was the cat, in a way that was still her. Maybe you should give her a chance ya know? Maybe she will end up being more than you and her being friends". _Kurama smirked.

Naruto thought about it, he acted perfectly fine when he was with Kuroka even when she was in her cat form. That was still the same person he grew fond of during those two weeks. The Kuroka the cat and the real Kuroka were the same. Naruto knew Kuroka cared about him, maybe she was a bit seductive and had a pervy side. She was caring and loyal. She stuck by his side when he came home or went out somewhere. She was always by him and stay near him, even if it was only a few weeks. Maybe he was wrong for kicking her out, maybe giving her a second chance or just starting a new would be better. Naruto went home and took the bell from his pocket and began to focus chakra into. He was in his room and he wanted to talk to Kuroka, maybe he could work something out. Maybe he judged her too fast, maybe he needed to give a friend a chance. When he would try, he would try to keep them at arm's length, one slip up he pushed them away. Maybe he needed to try instead of trying to keep a protective barrier around his heart. Losing the people, he called Tou-san and Kaa-san took a toll on him. The pain he felt, he ignored it and shoved it down. He had no one at the time to talk to him about losses. He was scared… that's what he was… he was scared of getting hurt again by losing the people he cares about.

Naruto kept sending chakra but could not feel a thing. He kept waiting and soon a purple magic circle appeared with Kuroka arriving. She was there all bloodied and weak she deep claw scratches on her stomach. She was also bleeding profusely from her bleeding left arm. Her face had blood running down her face. "KUROKA!" Naruto ran forward as he caught her. He quickly set her on his bed as he made clones to start cleaning her wounds. Naruto started to blame himself for this mess he got her into. If only he wasn't so damn selfish! If he wasn't trying to protect himself from getting hurt like a little bitch! Kuroka wouldn't have appeared hurt! Naruto began applying his healing chakra into Kuroka to stop the bleeding.

Naruto worked double-time as he poured his chakra into Kuroka rapidly healing her wounds and stopping her from bleeding out. He continued to heal her and began to wrap her body up in bandages. He looked at her with concern and worry. If he hadn't sent her away like he did earlier, she wouldn't have been hurt. This was his fault he got her injured, he was never going to forgive himself. He was going to make sure he saved her! Naruto stopped her bleeding, but her life force was slowly draining away. Naruto looked at her in a panic and didn't know what to do! He was scared as Kuroka's life force was dimming. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to do something to save her, he began to turn his Kaa-san's room upside down looking around. His birth Kaa-san was a devil right!? If Rias had those chess pieces to revive someone. Maybe his birth Kaa-san had one! So, she had to have something to help him heal her!

Naruto then kept looking around as he found a hidden seal in the closet. He quickly unsealed it with a bag appearing in his hands. He opens it to find red chess pieces; he felt the energy coming from him, but it wasn't his. He could feel the power that was from his birth Kaa-san's power. He didn't know what to do but the red pieces were calling for blood. Without caring he focused his chakra into a blade and cut the palm of his hand. He dropped the blood over the chess pieces, they began to glow.

The pieces changed from being half red and half white. He didn't care as the pieces laid on the ground. He picked them up and waited for some type of reaction. If the king piece was here, what does he do with it? How does he be the king so he can save Kuroka? That's the issue! He has no idea how evil pieces worked! "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Naruto shouted pissed off as he threw them to the ground too pissed off trying to find a way to stop her life force from going out. Whatever did this to her badly hurt her where her body went into shock from losing too much blood. Her life force was nearly gone, Naruto looked around more, but then suddenly he saw the pieces he threw to the ground began to float into the air. He saw a king, queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and eight pawns. The King shot into his chest and the other pieces were floating there. Naruto didn't care what pieces he had to use he grabbed the pieces and ran over to Kuroka. He didn't know what they did, but he remembered what Rias told him about her peerage on how they were her servants. He was going to do it but hesitated, would it save her? What if it saves her and she hates him for it? _"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! WHAT DO I DO! GRRR! THE HELL WITH IT!" _Naruto grabbed his pawns, they didn't react, he used his queen it didn't react. Then he used one bishop and placed them above Kuroka's body. The piece began to glow as Naruto watched as they went into her chest.

Kuroka's body began to glow as her life force stabilized. She slowly began to wake up from the bed where Naruto placed her. She was confused about where she was, but then she was suddenly hugged by a flash of yellow hair, "Thank Kami you're alright! I was so worried! I-I thought you were going to die! I'm sorry I kicked you out! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! My stupid head wasn't thinking right!" Naruto cried as he held her close. Even if she was his cat for two weeks, she was still the same Kuroka he knew. Granted she was a Nekomata, she still acted the same way she was in her cat form. She came clean and told him the truth. He still pushed her away, his selfishness almost got her killed.

Kuroka smiled as she doesn't understand what fully happened, but she accepted it. She smiled, "N-Naruto what happened? Why am I here? Kuroka asked.

"I don't know! I-I felt bad for what I did, I wanted to give you a second chance. I felt bad for kicking you just because you lied, I keep pushing people away". Naruto looked at her worriedly, "In these past few weeks, granted you were in your cat form. I-I felt something between us even if you were acting like my pet. I feel like…I could try to be your friend". Naruto smiled at her.

Kuroka was smiling with tears running down her face. She smiled, "You know those few weeks I stayed with you. It was the first time when felt I was wanted; you took me in without question and cared for me". She smiled looking at Naruto with happiness in her eyes.

"That reminds me… what happened to you Kuroka?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… well, when I went back, I found out that Ophis has disappeared as she disbanded the Khaos Brigade, but I found the place swarmed with devils. They recognized me and went to attack me. I couldn't get away right away. Vali and the other disappeared leaving me behind". Kuroka felt hurt and betrayed by the others.

Naruto shook his head feeling bad for Kuroka for being abandoned, "Kuroka I promise you on my life on my Nindo creed. I have learned from my Kaa-san, she said, "For those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and leave their comrades behind are worse than scum". I promise to protect you and stand by your side. "I don't break my promises because that's my nindo way". Naruto smiled looking at her.

Kuroka was a bit confused by his statements, but she understood his point. She understood that he would never turn his back on her, "I-I don't know what to say… so… your willing to be there for me? I-I did a lot of bad though".

"I don't understand this whole peerage thing, but I think I saved you from dying. I resurrected you into my peerage. I-I did it without thinking and saved you, I know it was against your will so I'm sorry about that". Naruto smiled.

"N-Naruto there is something you should know". Kuroka had a frown on her face, she remembers how loyal she was towards her previous master. However, he was trying experiments on Koneko which could have killed her, "The reason I was part of the Khaos Brigade is that I was a classed an S-Rank missing Stray Devil. I killed my previous master".

"What was your reason?" Naruto looked at her, "You don't seem like a killer, I'm going to go off on a limb and say you were forced?"

"Yeah, I was… my previous master was doing experiments on my little sister Shirone Toujou. So, I killed him and told her that senjutsu chakra caused me to go mad. I did it so she would hate me and stay away from me. It allowed her to be adopted into the Gremory family where I knew she would be safe". Kuroka looked down at the bed with some tears in her eyes. She hated having to stay away from her little sister. Sacrificing her future so her sister wouldn't hate devils and could live a normal life.

Naruto shook his head understanding, "Kuroka doesn't worry about a thing, I understood what you had to do. Like I said, I will protect you Kuroka. I think what you did was just and reasonable if they try to take you away. I will defend you and protect you no matter what". Naruto smiled, "Your part of my family, I will watch out for you". Naruto smile bringing her into a hug.

Kuroka stopped her crying and lighted up as she smiled, "Thank you're the first person to ever tell me that they would protect me".

"I promise, common it's late let's get some sleep maybe you can fill me in on this peerage thing tomorrow". Naruto smiled as he went to lay down in his bed. Naruto changed into his white orange T-shirt and boxers. He laid down while Kuroka threw off her outfit as she was completely naked, "You have to sleep like that?" Naruto asked.

"Well do you like it. I do anything for my master~". She said with a purr as she snuggled up to his side.

Naruto let a sigh out as he shook his head, "No, it's fine. Let's just get some sleep. Do you want to attend Kuoh with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun! I need an outfit thought". Kuroka put her finger on her lip thinking.

"Well, I can contact Sirzechs who is a Superintendent at the school". Naruto smiled.

"What! Sirzechs! Is Rias Gremory at the school!?" Kuroka shot her head up looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, why? He was friends with my Kaa-san. She did something for her in the past so he was able to help me out". Naruto looked at her.

"D-did Rias have a servant with white hair and golden eyes?" Kuroka asked.

"Hmm yeah her name is Koneko Toujou". Naruto remembers her appearance.

Kuroka's eyes saddened, "She must have changed her name from Shirone to Koneko".

"I see, so you need to stay wary about it… well, how about after school you and I go speak to Rias. We are going to clear your name Kuroka, however, there are some other things you should know about me tomorrow". Naruto smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I am glad to receive you as my servant. The pieces I used were from my birth Kaa-san's. I-I knew she was a half-devil, but I didn't know she had chess pieces. Rias explained to me what they were, so I did it without hesitating. I made the pieces mine by adding my blood to them".

"I knew you were in a panic as I could feel your emotions. Granted I was dying, I could feel your worry and concern, I thank you for that". Kuroka smiled as she snuggled up close to Naruto, "I hope we can be a family one day when you give me some kittens?" Kuroka giggled as she rubbed up against Naruto letting purrs out.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto woke up the next day to find himself butt naked facing Kuroka. He realized that Kuroka must have taken his clothes off as she was pressing her chest against his face. Naruto didn't mind it too much as they were soft… warm… and comfy. He tried to remove himself, but Kuroka tightened her grip letting some meows out. Naruto sighed as he let it happen, he didn't hate it Kuroka had a nice body. He felt better about himself letting her stay. Allowing her to be in his life might be a new start for him.

Soon Kuroka woke up as she yawned, "NYAA!" She stretched like a cat as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and saw Naruto laying in bed staring at her.

"Good morning". He smiled, "I see you undressed me when I was asleep". He smirked at her.

"Nyaa~? Don't you like being close to me~? Don't you like what you see?" Kuroka smiled as she went on all fours and crawled up on the bed to be on to of Naruto.

"Well, I was taught by my Kaa-san not to be a pervert and be weird to girls. However, she didn't teach me how to act when a girl comes at me". Naruto scratched his chin.

"Hehe Good Nya! I am glad I have a master like you Naruto-sama". Kuroka nibbled on his ear pressing her chest up against Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Kuroka get off there is something you need to know about your master". Naruto smiled as she got up.

"What is it Naruto-sama?" She tilted her head.

"First thing, you don't need to put -sama at the end of my name. Just call me Naruto". Naruto smiled as he rubbed Kuroka's head. It caused her to let her ears and two tails out. "Well first things is first you know that I can use chakra and senjutsu chakra right?"

"Yeah, I know you can, I'm surprised that a devil such as yourself can. The only devil clan that I know that can is the Uzumaki clan and the Ten-Tailed-Demon Fox. However, he was sealed away and turned into a sacred gear and reincarnates only in Uzumaki's, but they have to be part human". Kuroka thought about it but then her eyes widen, "Wait… you're a devil and you can use chakra… that means".

"I'm a descendant of the Uzumaki clan on of the 72 pillars. So far, I am the only remaining member left". Naruto smiled.

"So, are you part human?" Kuroka asked.

"Yes, I'm part human and devil, but I am also part something else. I learned that my birth Kaa-san was Kushina Uzumaki. My Birth Tou-san was Minato Namikaze". Naruto let that name sink in for Kuroka.

"Wait… Minato Namikaze?" Kuroka was thinking for a second. Where did she hear that name… now that she thought about it… wasn't he a war hero for the…

…Holy Fuck

"YOUR PART ANGEL!" Kuroka's eyes widen as she looked at him with her eyes bulging out of her head, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"Yeah… well, I don't know either, but apparently, they fell in love close towards the end of the war. Well, I came along nine months later. My birth Tou-san died before he even knew I existed". He smiled at Kuroka, "I hope you can keep my angel side a secret for me". Naruto let out his silver-white angel wings with six in total. He had six black devil wings as well.

Kuroka looked at him in awe with his wings, "So that makes you a Cambion and a Nephilim! Wouldn't all three factions want you dead!"

"Yeah, that's why I would rather build up my peerage first. Then I have people I can trust then people can know of my lineage. The reason you can't sense my angelic aura which is what Kurama is telling me. That my sacred gear along with my demonic power helps me suppress it if I want to. Do you think you can explain what this whole peerage thing is?" Naruto asked.

"Well I can easily answer that, the queen has the strength of all the pieces, the bishops are good for magic healing, or long-ranged attacks. Rooks have the absolute defense and can also hit hard as well. Knights are known for speed, and pawns are generally weak in the beginning. However, if you get them into enemy territory". Kuroka was explanation was pretty simple where Naruto was able to understand her.

"Allows them to be other pieces when in enemy territory! I get it now!" Naruto hit his right fist into his left palm.

"Correct! So, what exactly are you looking into doing Naruto?" Kuroka asked.

"Well for the meantime lets get you enrolled into Kuoh… maybe you can get your sister to understand what you did. I want to clear your name so that's for a fact. Maybe try to get to the underworld and try to find more members what you think?" Naruto looked at her.

"Well, another good idea is to try to get familiar if you can. Finding peerage members should be easy in the underworld as there are many half-humans and other races you could get. I'm sure they would be grateful if you saved them". Kuroka smiled.

"Alright, this weekend lets do that. I am going to get going to school, I will send a clone to come fetch you. I will protect you no matter what, I won't let them hurt you Kuroka". Naruto rubbed her head as Kuroka smiled.

Naruto made his way towards school and made sure to act as if nothing has happened. He made his way as he felt a presence around him. He sighed as he notices Koneko trailing him, she been doing this off and on and Akeno doing the same. For any regular demon wouldn't have noticed them. However, Naruto was no ordinary devil. It's probably because of his angelic side which allows him to sense him. He figured it be best to let her trail him until she missteps and allows him to catch her.

Soon Naruto made his way towards school and started his day normally. He went through his classes easily as he turned his homework in and did his tests without any issues. He ate lunch with Rias and Akeno in the ORC this time. They were wanted to know why he keeps trying to ditch them for the past few weeks. He would get away from them and eat his lunch peace, or they would find him and get to eat with him. This time they were eating with him again. They made simple talk. Naruto did, however, ask about why they decided to revive Issei. She said that she thinks that he has a weapon known as a sacred gear he was a threat to the fallen angels. "Hey, would it be alright I stopped by the ORC today after school? There is something I wish to discuss with you".

They both looked at Naruto surprised, "Why do you want to join now of all times?" Rias asked.

"Well not to join you, but there are matters I would like to talk about my peerage". Naruto looked at her.

Rias sighed and nodded her head, maybe this was her shot to get Naruto to join her, "Alright I will see you later then~". Rias smiled as she got close to Naruto, "You know I was hoping I would rub off on you~". She winked at him as she stood up with Akeno to go to class.

Naruto sighed as that wasn't trying to join her, he just wanted to learn more about them. Also, to talk about removing Kuroka from the devil's list in the bounties. Now that he thought about it, they are going to want to know where he got his set of evil pieces. Should he just tell them that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki and let them know that he the last remaining survivor? Naruto got up and walked towards his class thinking about what he should do.

Soon the day went by with Naruto as he sent his clone to fetch Kuroka. He was in the ORC as he sat down on the couch with Koneko sitting next to him. She kept staring at him curious about him. Akeno noticed this as she placed tea down for Naruto, "Thank you Akeno". He smiled kindly towards her.

"Why your welcome". Akeno smiled. Kiba was on the other side of the couch talking to Naruto and Issei learning who Naruto was.

"Well, what is Rias doing? I do have some important matters to discuss". Naruto was wondering where the hell she could be.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Naruto, I was in a rush this morning and I forgot to take a shower". She smiled walking out with her school outfit on, with her hair drying.

Issei began to perv out while Naruto watched him, but Koneko never took her eyes off him. Naruto felt a bit nervous as he saw Koneko inch closer to him. She backed up got off the couch and grabbed her sweets she been eating. She walks up to Naruto and plops herself on his lap. Naruto didn't move as he moved his torso to the side looking at Koneko. "Uhhhh what is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"You're chakra…. I like it". She said plainly as she kept eating her sweets.

Naruto thought about it and began to absorb his senjutsu chakra into his body. This made Koneko's ears and tails to pop out. Akeno and Rias looked at Naruto in shock to make Koneko this relaxed. She closed her eyes as she felt the chakra Naruto was giving off. It was calm, welcoming, and gentle it made her wonder how he didn't go mad. Rias had a twitch in her eye, "Anyways Naruto what did you need to speak to us about?" Rias looked at him.

"Well as of recently something has come to my attention that needs to be said. It was inevitable even if I tried to hide it any longer". Naruto's back shot out golden chakra chains from his back. He had a total of six chains waving in the air behind him. "As you can see from these you should know what clan I'm from".

Rias's eyes widen along with Akeno's eyes, "N-no way! I thought your clan has long since died out! I thought they were wiped out during the great war!"

"Yeah, there was only one survivor as I know of right now. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was one of the many devils gifted with the power to learn chakra. She also had the chakra chains I inherited. Her distant relatives of the Uzumaki were kept secret and they were the Senju. You catch my drift?". Naruto looks at her with a serious expression.

"Ahh yes I understand, but why are you revealing this to us?" Rias asked, "We now know that your part of one of the lost pillars of the underworld! This is very big news indeed; may I ask who your father was?" Rias looked at Naruto with hope.

"My father I didn't know who he was. My adopted Kaa-san never told me who he was. All I know is he was human". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I see… well is there anything else you need? This is big and I should report this to my Nii-sama as soon as possible". Rias looked at him.

"Well that's the issue Rias, I'm afraid of other devils going after me. I found my birth Kaa-san's evil pieces. I came across someone who I had to save. I made her my bishop". Naruto looked at them.

"Wait you got an evil piece set? Interesting I heard about parents being able to pass evil pieces down through blood relatives only". Rias mentioned that which made sense that the pieces reacted with Naruto.

"Well, now that we can recognize you as allies that's great!" Ria smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, oh well throughout the war the Gremory and Uzumaki clans were a close-knit family. They were close allies in the war, did out all to protect one another. However, we seem to have failed if there you are the only remaining survivor". Rias had an upset look on her face.

"That's great Rias, but there is one more issue I would like to address too. I decided to bring my bishop here, I hope you don't mind". Naruto smiled.

"Why would we mind?" Rias asked.

"Well, you will see". Naruto's clone disappeared as Kuroka came walking through the door.

Everyone stared at Kuroka as she walked over and sat next to Naruto. She smiled at Koneko and sat next to Naruto. "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you, I am Kuroka Toujou and I am Naruto's Bishop". Kuroka could feel his power coursing through her veins. She is an S-rank stray devil and she is strong; Naruto was able to resurrect her with just one bishop.

Kuroka winked at Koneko, "Don't think I'm going to let you take advantage of my master~ Shirone Nya!". Kuroka winked at her.

"Rias let's talk over here I want to let Kuroka explain herself to Koneko as I will fill you in as well". Naruto set Koneko to the side as Kuroka looked at her little sister with a smile on her face, "You need to understand what Kuroka did was just to her previous master. Their previous master was trying to turn Koneko into a super devil. He was giving her substances to enhance her body to adjust to the procedure. However, that procedure has about a .01% chance for her to survive". Naruto looked at them with concern, "Do you see why she said she went mad with power? If she wouldn't have told Koneko that. She would have joined Kuroka, and Kuroka is not able to take care of her by herself".

Rias along with the others were shocked with an Issei standing there shocked. He had a smiled on his face, "You know what… I believe that". Issei smiled putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Well the day I was born, my Kaa-san previously had two miscarriages. My Tou-san that day went to the shrine and prayed pacing back and forth. Because they loved and care about me, my Tou-san and Kaa-san decided to name me Issei. Which means honest, because his prayers for me to be alright were honest". Issei smiled.

Rias, Kiba, and Akeno looked at Issei with a shocked look too, "Wow… if that is the case… I will let my brother know Naruto. I will get Kuroka's head removed from the bounties that is on her head. I will inform my Nii-sama that the heir of the Uzumaki Clan lives on". Rias smiled.

Naruto looked over to see Koneko crying in Kuroka's arms as she rubbed her head. "Nii-san! Nii-san! I love you! Nya!" Koneko said as her ears came out with her two whitetails.

Rias smiled, "She accepted her Nekoshou side… that so great!" Rias smiled happily for her servant.

Naruto smiled seeing the two sisters reunited he looked how happy Kuroka looked. She seemed lonely and lost as well. He could feel how deep down she wanted to be with her sister. She couldn't do it without help, "Wells seems like everything is good! Don't you think you two?" Naruto smiled at them.

Kuroka and Koneko nodded their heads, Kuroka set her down to the side and walked up to Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-sama". She gave him a bow.

"Please just use Naruto". Naruto smiled at her.

"Naruto… I am grateful for you bringing me back to my sister. If you haven't resurrected me when you did. I would have not been able to make amends to my imouto". Kuroka cupped Naruto's cheeks, "I love you my dear master~". Kuroka hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto rubbed her back smiling for her.

"Yeah, that's what I am here for Kuroka". Naruto smiled looking down at her.

Kuroka purred while she was in his arms. Rias and Akeno seemed to have twitch marks on their forehead. Kuroka smirked as she quickly pulled away keeping her arms on Naruto. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and she smirked at Akeno and Rias. "Nya he is mine~! You can't have him Nya!" She growled as she bounces up smashing her lips against Naruto's. Naruto's brain shut down feeling the soft lips from Kuroka on his own. Naruto gently leaned in accepting the kiss as he put his hands on her waist. Kuroka leaned in more as she pushed her tongue inside of Naruto's fighting for dominance.

Soon they parted for air as Kuroka had a blush on her cheeks, "That was my first kiss, take responsibility N-a-r-u-t-o-s-a-m-a!" Kuroka winked at Naruto at the end.

Naruto could see the annoyed looks Rias and Akeno expressed with Issei having a bloody nose and Kiba standing there neutral. Naruto sighed thinking how he got himself into this mess. He knew things were just starting to heat up.

**A/N: I need everyone to understand that Naruto accepting Kuroka part of his peerage. Allowed him to open up to others more. Him going to Rias to talk about finding himself a peerage. It was all Kuroka because he wanted to try and have a family. Naruto doesn't have any friends or family. With him spending those few weeks with Kuroka. It helped him open up to her even if she was in her cat form. She was still there and stayed by his sign caring for him. I hope this is the right step in the right direction. If people are wondering, I don't think I will be having Koneko join the harem, because I already have one. I don't feel like making it large. So far I have Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, and Gabriel. I know Naruto needs to get more servants for his peerage. I don't mind adding OCs to fill those gaps. However, harem wise I want to leave it at that! I don't think I will be making Gabriel part of his peerage, but she will be close to Naruto enough that she recognizes her love for him. That also will be the big rift that will create hatred from the angels towards Naruto. I hope everyone enjoys it! I will be working on other stories. I need to fix some issues, but besides that, I hope you liked this chapter! I am going ahead and making sure their relationship becomes something important. Naruto doesn't have full developed feelings for Kuroka yet. She took the initiative showing that she loves him. I will post the next chapter in two days or later. I don't know yet! I will see you guys later! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	3. My Family

My Family

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter! So, I thought about it and decided to add in OCs for Naruto's peerage. Now understand whatever OCs I use for the peerage WILL NOT BE JOINING NARUTO IN HIS HAREM! Except for Gabriel, I think I will be making her Naruto's Queen. I am only adding them in, so Naruto has peerage members. The girls who want to be with Naruto will be Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, and Gabriel. I will let people know what characters I am pulling from what series. If you want to find out all the peerage members well, you will have to read! I will be spacing out who joins and who doesn't. Of course, we always save the best for last as well. Gabriel will be the last to join as I need to come up for a way for them to meet. I was thinking of making it where Naruto must go to heaven and talk and bond with the angels. Mainly so the three factions have a similar ally they agree with. That's where Naruto will be meet Gabriel, and when he goes to heaven is when he reveals his Angel side. Also, Grayfia in this story is not married or has a child with Sirzechs. The reasoning will be for later. **

**Have a Little Feith: According to DxD canon, a child with a human parent and an angel parent is called a Miracle Child. I'm pretty sure a Nephilim is a child between a Fallen Angel and a Human anyways. Besides, what makes more sense for the Angels to call their offspring in DxD, given that they have to do a ritual to stop themselves from falling because they felt pleasure, Miracles, or something that sounds vaguely demonic in nature?**

**TF007: Yes, I do agree with what he/she said. I am going based off of DxD lore and supernatural lore. Yes, I know not the best comparison. I want to make it where like Jack in Supernatural has his normal innocent human side which allows him to stay angel. He can keep his regular desires without falling. Granted Fallen Angels in supernatural are… you know demons. For Naruto's case, he WILL NOT FALL! That is where I wanted to go with this, I feel like other fanfics would make Naruto fall if there is one like this out there. I'd rather not and make it where he is a special case where he doesn't fall. His acts are acts of actual pure love than going at it like wild animals for no reason. Jack is a Nephilim. **

**Anyways enough of that, I just wanted to clear up where I was trying to go with Naruto.**

* * *

It was winter break with everyone off for the holidays. The snow was on the ground, with a gentle breeze that nipped the devil's nose. Naruto was walking his way back home to meet up with Kuroka. Naruto was going to the underworld for the first time with Rias and her peerage. As of lately, Rias has added a new bishop to her peerage which is a girl named Asia. There were some squabbles with Fallen Angel which lead back to them wanting Issei dead. Naruto let them be and allowed Rias to do what she had to. In the end, she got herself a new peerage member and Issei a girl that he has been fawning over.

As of lately, Rias has been getting more and more bold with her advances towards Naruto. It began to drive him nuts to find Rias sleeping naked with him in his bed. That's when he already had Kuroka sleeping with him naked. Naruto learned that Rias was very stubborn thanks to her upbringing with her dear Onii-sama giving her just about everything. When he must deal with friends Naruto was open and happy to go guy when with people he cares about. When having to deal with other people he keeps quiet to himself. The only people he talks to in school are Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno.

Naruto kept treading his way through the snow as he looked up. Some of the streetlamps were decorated with wreaths which made Naruto smile. Even though Christmas was a holy holiday, he couldn't help but just love Christmas. It just had that vibe of jolly good times and about the season of giving. Naruto wanted to find more peerage members he could find and help. He wanted to give them a place to stay and live. After finding more members he was going to look for a new house anyways. Naruto stopped at a nearby jewelry store, he wanted to get Kuroka a gift since it was her first Christmas together with her. Naruto went inside as he looked around and the lady in her thirties walked over, "Looking to buy something for your girlfriend?" She asked.

Naruto thought about what she said, 'girlfriend' Naruto never thought of it like that. If he just thought for a moment that if she was his girlfriend, well she is one hell of a girlfriend. So, for the convince, "Yes I am". Naruto smiled at her.

"That's perfect! We have a percentage off on special jewelry if you wish to perhaps get her a ring that would make her say yes Christmas?" The lady tried to hide her giggles as she looked at Naruto. 6'1 blonde hair with sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on his face. It made him look handsome. His build fit him perfectly which made her smile in envy for the woman he was with.  
Naruto walked over to find some nice pieces of jewelry, thankfully he has been working on a new Ich-Icha book. It's Icha-Icha: Holiday Surprise. So, far Naruto thinks it's going to be a hit and his publisher along with Naruto has been swimming in money. Naruto's only reply was, "Perverts". To his publisher. The publisher knew how much Naruto hated perverts, yet again he was writing perverted things. Naruto told his publisher that he only did it for the money. By keeping his head out of the gutter allowed him to work. In the bank, Naruto easily had over three-four million yen. He looked at the jewelry some more until he came across a ring. The ring had a silver band with a Ying Yang with a black-haired cat in the Ying and the White-haired cat in Yang. Naruto was reminded of Kuroka and her sister Koneko. Naruto decided it be a nice gift for Koneko since he was there. When Naruto was there he thought of Rias since she was going to allow him to stay at her parent's house. He figured he should pick something up for her as well. It would only be right to do so; they were spending Christmas there.

Naruto pointed at the two identical rings. He then kept looking around and he found a necklace that had two swords on it. It was the sword Intetsu and Lævateinn, the two swords wielded by her two favorite anime characters Ikki Kurogane wields Intetsu and Stella wields Lævateinn. She always raved about the anime and had him sit down one night and watch it together. She was so damn persistent it was annoying, but he didn't mind it since he never talks to anyone else. Rias sees Naruto for him and that's what he likes about her. Rias is really caring, sweet, and super selfless when it comes to her peerage, family, and friends. Naruto respects that about her and why he can tolerate her so much. "I'll take this one". Naruto pointed at the necklace.

Then he thought about Akeno as well, at that point he would as well get something for all Rias's peerage members. Naruto found a hairband that has half-angel and angel wing necklace. Naruto knew Akeno was a Fallen Angel he could feel the angelic grace within her that she doesn't hide very well. Naruto made him wonder if that would be a good idea. To be honest he doesn't give two shits about what she is. She Akeno and nothing else… it makes him wonder why she is so troubled about her true self. So, instead, he points to a necklace that has a chain and whip on it. Naruto found a cross decorated with diamonds and a silver chain. Naruto figured that would be good for Asia. Naruto has seen her a few times and talked to her. She is an innocent girl with a pure heart. It makes him wonder how the hell she fell for Issei. Which the woman was confused with the amount of jewelry he was buying, "Just say I got a lot of friends". Naruto went to the register as she rung him up.

"That will be 861,160 yen". The woman looked up at Naruto. Naruto said nothing as he took out his credit card and swiped it. He knew that his bank would take the money and pay for it right off the bat. Money wasn't too much of an issue. Not like he throws it around like it's nothing to him. He will do anything to save money, Naruto decided to publish his Icha-Icha: Holiday Surprise on Christmas. He already sent her the draft for it to be published. He then asked her to send the first printed copy to him. He was going to sign it as Ero-Sennin and give it to Issei so he can go sit in a corner on Christmas. For Kiba… Naruto had no fricken clue on what to give him. So, Naruto was going to create seals on for Kiba to put on his clothes to increase and decrease the weight on his clothes. He could buy him a sword, but he fucking makes a sword with magic for peek sakes. Naruto decided to get a puppy for Asia which he thinks will make her happy. Mainly due to her living with Issei and how his parents love her more than their own child. Which makes Naruto chuckled at the sight of, but curses Issei for knowing his parents. Naruto wonders what his Kaa-san and Tou-san were like.

Naruto got what he needed and headed back for home as Kuroka had all their stuff packed and ready to go. "Naruto!" Kuroka chirped running over and hugging Naruto, "So, you ready to head off!" Kuroka purred as she hugged his arm smooshing his arm between her chest.  
"Yeah let's head on over, we're supposed to meet them at the train station. I sent a clone over there earlier and had them place a Hiraishin seal there. It's a new jutsu I've been working on. I think I got it done. Ready to go?" Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah let's go!" She smiled as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek as she scratched his whiskers.

Naruto let a small purr out as Kuroka giggled as she scratched more, Naruto slapped her hands away with the two having a small catfight, "Kuroka!" Naruto said with the embarrassment gone from his face.

"Nya! No fun master!" Kuroka giggled.

"Jeez, you're such a handle full Kuroka". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Nya! I will always serve you, my master! I do love you will always shower my love unto you!" Kuroka kissed his cheek wanting to go to his lips.

"Kuroka calm yourself we're leaving". Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and they Hiraishin to the train station. Naruto left a trail or black and white lighting as they teleported.

Rias and the others have just arrived at the station as a flash of white and black lighting appears. "Yo". Naruto raised his hand smiling at everyone. Naruto saw everyone in their warmest attire and Naruto was wearing an orange shirt, with a black jacket with hints of orange. He had black combat pants on with some orange going down the side. He was wearing closed combat shoes.

"H-How are you not cold?" Rias looked at Naruto confused.

Naruto sighed, "Just say being like me… comes with its perks".

"That reminds me Naruto, what sacred gear do you have? Issei told me that Ddraig told him that he sensed you had a sacred gear". Rias looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us!?" Rias looked at Naruto annoyed.

"You never asked…". Naruto stared at her with a blank face.

Rias walked up and got in Naruto's face, "Mou! That's mean to keep secrets from friends you know!"

"Hey Rias". Naruto motioned his finger for her to come close.

"W-wha". Before Rias could say anything more.

**POKE **

Naruto poked Rias with his pointer and middle finger on her forehead, "I'll tell you about it later". Naruto smiled as he stood straight back up after lowing himself to be eye level with Rias.

"Mou! So, mean!" Rias walked away heading inside of the station, "Let's get going!" Rias had an annoyed look on her face. Akeno stood there giggling as she watched the scene play out. Issei just stood there on the side with tears in his eyes. Asia was trying to calm him down.

They made their way inside to an elevator which took them down to a lower level of the train station. They walked out to find the Gremory Train, "Really… your family owns their own train". Naruto deadpanned.

"Yeah! How else are we supposed to go to the underworld?" Ria smiled.

"Hey, Issei". Naruto called towards him.

"What is it Naruto?" Issei looked at Naruto.

Naruto walked up, "Hey want an Icha-Icha spoiler?" Naruto asked.

"HEY! SHUT UP! I'LL PUNCH YOU! SO YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Issei got super defensive.

Rias raised an eyebrow as Naruto chuckled, "Ahahahaha with pleasure". Naruto walked onto the train with Kuroka following him.

Rias and the others deadpan with Naruto's antics with Issei asking, 'What did I do?' Rias pulled Issei's ear, "Just get on the damn train".

While they got on and made their way Naruto was sitting across from Rias playing a chess game. Naruto sat there as he watched a frustrated Rias, "I can still win!" Rias moved her piece.

"Well Rias that was a good move, you probably would have won if you didn't move. In other games you would have won, but". Naruto blocked her with his bishop.

"Wait what!". Rias looked at the board.

"Checkmate". Naruto smiled looking up to see a defeated Rias.

"Dammit! I swear Sona better kick your ass!" Rias pouted.

Naruto got up and stretched and went to lay down on the couch. Kuroka slipped herself under his head using her lap as a pillow for him, "Thanks Kuroka… your thighs… are nice and… soft". Naruto quickly fell asleep with Kuroka putting a small sleeping spell on him.

Kuroka began rubbing Naruto's whiskers earing purrs from him. Akeno and Rias came running like devils out of hell. "HE PURRS!" Rias looked down at Naruto smiling and giggling.

"Oh, this is going to be fun with little Kitsune". Akeno giggled.

"Well, you are partially right". Kurama spoke up from the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Kuroka lifted Naruto's shirt showing off his six-pack underneath his shirt. This made Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka feel up his abs. Kurama deadpanned, "Anyways it's finally a pleasure to meet you Rias… Akeno. I'm typically sleeping and let Naruto use my power whenever. I am Kurama and I am the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox".

"Ten Tailed Demon Fox?" Rias looked at Kurama confused.

"Yes, I do believe there is another woman named Yasaka who is the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, she lives in Kyoto, what are you related to her or something?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, she is my distant cousin. At least I think she is, all I know is that there aren't many of us left". Kurama sighed.

"So, how exactly did you end up being a sacred gear?" Rias looked and the girls leaned still seeing the seal flashing white when Kurama talked.

"Well, when I was fighting for control over the Ten-Tails use to be a different being. My brothers and sisters gave me their power. Their spirits and powers transferred to me; the other Ten-Tails was defeated. I became the Ten-Tails, however, it was bad timing and Kami decided I was too powerful and decided to put me into a seal. A seal that would appear in only humans that were Uzumaki's my first container was Mito Uzumaki, then Kushina, and then to Naruto".

"Wow can't believe that happened to you. So, how many abilities and powers does Naruto have?" Rias looked at Kurama with more curiosity.

"Ohohoho, I must say I give him everything I mean everything. He has full control over all my powers. You will just have to wait for Naruto to show them. Naruto is very powerful and never slacks in his training. He has abilities that you haven't even seen, he has to the power to bring this world and all three factions to their feet". Kurama smiled in the seal.

The others just stare at Naruto in shock, "Why doesn't he?" Akeno asked.

"Answer simple… you might not know it Rias, but Naruto does have a thing for you. As it reminds him of his Kaa-san with your red hair. He doesn't have any good memories of his mother; all he can do it appreciate her hair. You fit that very bill". Kurama yawned, "I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. Naruto is going to wake up soon".

They put his shirt back down as Naruto began to stir and he found himself laying his head on Kuroka. He looked up at her while she looked back at him. "Nya! Naruto you know you make such cute purring sounds when I rub your whiskers". She giggled.  
Naruto kept a stoic face and let a sigh out, "Thanks for letting me sleep on your thighs". Naruto sat up as he stretched.

As more time passed by Naruto was sitting as he was reading some magazines, he brought with him. He felt someone plop in his lap, a short little girl with white hair, "Koneko?"

"My spot". She said, "Rub". She said with an emotionless tone.

Naruto sighed as he began to absorb some of his senjutsu chakra. He was petting Koneko's head as she let her ears and tails out. She was eating her sweets at the same time which made her smile. Rias had a twitch above her eye as she let it go. Kuroka pouted, "Nya! No fair Shirone! I want some of that too!" Kuroka crawled over as she nuzzled her head into Naruto's creek in his neck. She purred as she felt Naruto's senjutsu chakra.

After half an hour they arrive at the station in the underworld. Naruto looked up to see the place expecting it to be different, "Well isn't this place nice". Naruto smiled looking around.

Soon carriages pulled up as they exited with maids lining up outside. Issei began to perv out seeing how busty and hot the maids are. Asia expressed her jealousy by pinching Issei's cheek causing him to cry out in pain. Naruto and the others got into the carriages with Naruto sitting in one with a silver-haired maid. He was sitting in the carriage with Kuroka, Rias, her, and Akeno. The silver-haired woman spoke, "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I am the queen of Sirzechs Lucifer. Also, the head maid of the Gremory castle. It's a pleasure to meet you Senju-sama". She bowed her head.

Naruto smiled, "Please just call me Naruto, I don't care for honorifics".

"Very well then Naruto-sama". She sounded a bit more serious this time.

Naruto sighed and let it go, he had to admit. Grayfia was a very beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes. **(A/N: I know you don't care for ANs too much, but I want to you let you guys know I am using the manga description for Grayfia. I think she looks better with the red eyes). **She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Please do tell how you became acquainted with Rias-sama". Grayfia was curious about this blonde-haired boy with whiskers. She was trying to put her finger on it, now that he was older. He looked like someone she once fought. Granted they met so many years ago, Naruto didn't really remember who she was.

"Well, I think I will say when we all meet up. There have been some new developments as of lately". Naruto gave her a small smile. Grayfia nodded her head understanding.

"Rias how have you been looking for servants?" Grayfia asked.

"I have acquired two new servants. A girl named Asia she is my bishop and Issei, he is my pawn". Rias smiled proudly about both. However, when she said Issei's name there was a small stutter in her voice.

"Very good Rias-sama, we have arrived please follow us in". Grayfia got out as she walked everyone out.

They made their way towards the castle front door, "HOLY CRAP THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Issei shouted with Naruto slapping the back of his head.

"You could just say it's a nice house Dattebayo". Naruto kept his calm, he didn't know why, but he felt antsy about meeting Rias's parents. It was weird, having to tell them he is the last of the Uzumaki Clan.

"_Dattebayo? I know someone else said that… but who?" _Grayfia was asking herself about who it was.

They made their way inside to the living room as they were approached by three people. One man was Sirzechs is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes inherited from his father.

Another man walked up he was Zeoticus has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He looked identical to Rias and Sirzechs.

Then a woman came walking up her name was Venelana, she looks very much like her daughter with shorter flaxen hair and violet eyes much like the natural-born members of the Bael Clan. She appears around the same age as her daughter and her son who appears to be in his early to mid-twenties. "Hello everyone, my name is Venelana Gremory, I am Rias's mother".

"I am Sirzechs Rias's older brother". Sirzechs smiled.

"I am Zeoticus Rias's father". He gave everyone a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you". Everyone smiled giving them a bow.

Sirzechs recognized Naruto, "Naruto is that you?" Sirzechs was shocked.

"Yeah, how ya doing Sirzechs-sama". Naruto gave him a slight bow.

"Wow, I can't believe how long it's been! Senju-san! Did you become part of my Ri-tan's peerage!" Sirzechs smiled hoping he did.

"First please just call me Naruto. Second, I am not part of Rias's peerage I am here joining Rias. She offered me to stay here for the holiday, you see Kuroka here is part of my peerage. I would like to thank you personally as her master thanking you for removing her head from the bounty. What she did was to her previous master was for family, I respect what Kuroka did. I just ask of you to not see her anyone differently". Naruto gave a slight bow.

"Wait! Naruto! You're the Uzumaki the Rias spoke of!" Sirzechs with the other's eyes widens with shock.

"Yes, I am I kept my mother's name secret. I knew the devils would want me to rejoin their ranks. That or kill me since I am from the older generation of the Satan Faction. However, I have no such interest in old ways. I've been living life the way I've wanted to so far. I've been doing just that; I have been looking for more peerage members". Naruto smiled.

"How did you get your hands on an evil piece set?" Sirzechs asked. Zeoticus and Venelana were curious about this Naruto. They wanted to know who his mother was since he is an Uzumaki.

"The day I was born is the day my Kaa-san passed away giving birth to me. I never knew who my Tou-san was either. I did find out he died before my Kaa-san knew she was even pregnant with me. I lived there for a while until I decided to travel the world on my own. That's why I took those placement exams to skip all the grades until high school. Then over time, I met Rias and her peerage members. I didn't know they were devils until I got close and sensed their energy. Over time, I picked up a stray cat that I took in. It turns out that it was Kuroka overtime. One thing leads to another, I found my birth Kaa-san's evil pieces. I think since she was pregnant and was living in the human world. She had no use for servants, so she sealed them away in her closet. I found them and used my blood to reactivate them, I used one bishop to make Kuroka my peerage". Naruto also let a sigh of relief now that the explanation was done.

"Wow that's some back story, it seems a bit vague, but I trust in what you said. I'm just curious who was your mother exactly?" Sirzechs asked.

"My birth Kaa-san was Kushina Uzumaki, why?" Naruto looked at them confused.

"Well that rings a large bell, I've heard that Kushina Uzumaki is the illegitimate grandchild of Rizevim Livan Lucifer. I heard he had an affair with one of the members of the Gremory Clan, that child might have grown up in the human world. Then grew up in the human world and must have fallen in love with another human male". Zeoticus was shocked, it might be true for Naruto's case.

"Naruto can you show us how many wings you have?" Sirzechs asked.

Naruto lets his wings come out of his back making sure he suppresses his angelic side. Naruto had eight bat wings shoot out of his back. **(A/N: If I remember correctly wings do not matter on power. It's on heritage). **Naruto looked at them, "Wait Naruto when you showed us your wings you only had six?" Rias was confused.

"Well, I hid the last pair as if would have traced back to most likely the devil kings. Kurama told me a bit about the system where devil kings typically had twelve and their children had about eight. If you were a general, you would have about 6 devil wings. That is why I kept them hidden, I didn't want to draw attention to myself". Naruto looked up at the others realizing that Naruto was a descendant of one of the previous devil kings. That's only half of Naruto's true heritage.

"Well, it doesn't matter where you came from Naruto! Nya! I'm just lucky to have a badass master like you!" Kuroka wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck kissing his cheek. Naruto blushed with the close contact which made Rias and Akeno's eye twitch. Koneko was annoyed on how touchy and close her Nee-san was to her seat.

"Grayfia can you please show Naruto to his room. Will you be staying with him Kuroka?" Sirzechs smiled.

"Nya! Yes!" Kuroka chirped.

"No". Naruto gave her the look and then sighed, "Never mind she just going to sneak into the room anyway".

"Yeah! Thank you Naruto-sama!" Kuroka hugged Naruto close, "I can serve your desires tonight if you want my master!" Kuroka giggled as she felt her body heat up.

Akeno began to lick her fingers thinking about joining in. Rias had a tick mark on her head, but she couldn't do anything as Kuroka is the servant under Naruto. Sirzechs picked up on this with Zeoticus and Venelana giggling. Seeing their Rias jealous was cute. "Please follow me". Grayfia began to lead them to their rooms.

Naruto followed Grayfia as he looked at her, she was a cute maid. He had to admit she rivaled Kuroka and Rias in looks. What made her stand out were her blood-red eyes that matched her facial features. Her silver hair worked and helped bring out her beauty in her eyes, "Mou! Master stop looking at her! Look at me~ Nya!" Kuroka pouted while she puffed her cheeks out.

"I'm sorry if I think she cute, you're just as cute as she is Kuroka". Naruto rubbed her head not noticing the head maids blush on her face.

"Mou, making me upset!" Kuroka nibbled on his ear.

Soon they arrive with Grayfia letting them settle in, "Please take your time settling in. If you need anything I can come and help you with anything Uzumaki-sama". Grayfia gave a slight bow and began to walk away.

"Please just Naruto". Naruto called back to her.

She didn't turn her head, "Naruto-sama". She kept walking making sure to always address him with -sama while on duty. Naruto just sighed as they began to unpack, Naruto had about two weeks to look for peerage members. He is hoping to have a full set within a year or so. He wants to get at least two for this winter break.

Soon everyone was called to the dinner table. Naruto threw on some normal attire, he was wearing an orange shirt with an Uzumaki swirl in the middle. He had long black jeans with regular gym shoes. The only noticeable type of outfits Naruto wears are the tight shirts that show his muscles off. Naruto most of the time brush when women tried to fall for him. He was a 6'1 blonde boy with sky blue eyes and a well-toned body. Not like his father was an angel and his mother the ligament child of a devil king.

When Naruto walked past some of the other maids that worked at the castle were blushing as they looked at Naruto. Naruto felt their stares with Kuroka pouting about it. He sighed as they made their way through the halls. They arrived at the table to find the girls sitting at the table staring at Naruto. Rias and Akeno had blushes with Koneko's eyes widened a bit. Venelana was giggling seeing Rias blushing, Sirzechs saw that Grayfia with a tint of pink on her cheeks. He smiled; he wants nothing more than his queen to be happy. It makes him wonder if Grayfia would be interested. He was seeing one of his peerage members, she is a new pawn in his peerage. She has been kept a secret, for now, she is a Mid-Class devil she needs to work her way up before Sirzechs can be known that they are together.

Naruto sat down next to Venelana Gremory and Rias. Kuroka sat next to Koneko on her left and had Akeno on her right. Akeno was to Rias's left with Naruto being to her right. The chefs and maids brought out food while they all talked, "So Naruto have you started seeing my daughter?" Zeoticus let a small laugh out.

Rias stopped eating and Naruto slightly began to choke on his food, "Ummm may I ask… why would you ask me that?" Naruto had a sweat drop appear on his head.

"Just curious if one of the great-grandchildren of one of the previous devil kings was interested in my daughter". He smiled, with Venelana holding in her giggles.

"I-I don't have an answer to your question. That's out of my control on who Rias likes and dislikes. Her love choices are her's alone and no one else's". Naruto went back to eating as he saw the discouraged face on Rias. He noticed the flinch by Zeoticus and Sirzechs after his reply. Something was up and something that Rias doesn't like, "I'm sorry if I said some out of line, I didn't mean to". Naruto quickly tried to cover up the issue her opened.

Rias sighed and shook her head, "I probably should have told all of you". Rias looked up at the rest of her peerage. "I'm already engaged to a man name Riser Phenex, but I sill have no intentions in marrying him. Regardless of what you guys say". Rias looked at Zeoticus and Venelana making them hold their heads in shame. Sirzechs had an equally ashamed look on his face as well.

"Who is this bird brain?" Naruto asked.

This made everyone let out a small chuckle, "Riser Phenex, he is part of the 72 pillars just like you are. He is the next heir of the Phenex clan. Due to the great war and loss of many purebred devils. We many devil clans decided on arranged marriages, that's what we did". Zeoticus looked at his upset face on his daughter.

"Rias… do you like this Riser?" Naruto kept eating while not moving his eyes from his plate.

"I will say he could go die… I could care less about who and what he is". Rias had a clear upset look on her face.

"I see then, well if there is anything, I can do… one friend to another I am willing to help you out". Naruto put his fork down and looked at Rias.

"R-Really!" Rias eyes brighten with a smile with her parents looking at Naruto in shock.

Naruto coughed, "Then again I'm only doing this because you brought me and here and you're letting me and Kuroka stay at your place. You were kind enough to have transportation for us as well. I am merely paying you back with my services, I plan on looking for peerage members tomorrow". Naruto kept eating but he had to notice Rias's tears in her eyes.  
"You serious!?" Rias looked at Naruto.

"Yes… I am… you clearly do not love this man you were forced into it. I don't mind helping since I've already caused enough ruckus, I'm going to make sure this world knows my name". Naruto gripped his fist, "Kuroka told me how half breeds are looked down on. Mere weaklings even if they possess a sacred gear. I'm going to show this underworld just how strong a half breed can get. Beating up a flaming chicken sounds like fun too". Naruto smirked thinking about showing himself to the world. It was inevitable that it was going to happen, so getting peerage members would help him work his way up. Zeoticus, Venelana, and Sirzechs were shocked at Naruto's words. They knew Naruto was going to go far, Naruto still would have remained natural and under the radar is Rias didn't take an interest in him in the beginning.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto and Kuroka made their way towards a town not too far from the Gremory territory. They began walking around keeping to themselves. Kuroka for the meantime made sure to keep a low profile even if she wasn't on the wanted posters anymore. They made their way towards an orphanage and began to look around. The caretaker walked up, "Hello there! It's so nice to see new faces around here!" She smiled, she looked like she was in her mid-twenties with brown hair.

"Hello, I am here looking for potential peerage members. I am Naruto". Naruto stuttered the only way she was going to buy him looking for a peerage was to give her his real name, "Uzumaki". Naruto continued with the woman's eyes widening.

"Really! Wow, that's so great there were survivors!" bowed, "It's great to meet you Uzumaki-sama". She smiled looking back at Naruto.

"Please, no need to be so formal. Just call me Naruto, I'm just here to look for peerage members". Naruto followed the caretaker as she went into the back to greet the kids.

She explained to them why Naruto was here, "So, please I want you all to introduce yourselves". She smiled.

They all ranged from 16 or older. It was surprising how old some of the devils could stay here. Naruto, "Please don't be so tense, I want you to all meet my bishop Kuroka Toujou". When Naruto said her name, she put her hood down. The kids were frightened at first and so was the caretaker, "Please don't be scared her name was cleared up and she was innocent just trying to protect her little sister. You two would understand right?" Naruto was looking at the two girls who seemed to be Nekoshou, "Kuroka are they who I think they are?" Naruto looked at her.

Kuroka nodded her head, "Indeed those two are Nekoshou, I'm surprised no one has taken them".

"W-we can hide out powers, so the devils don't take us". The one spoke up obviously being the older twin.

"I see, what's your name?" Naruto gave her a smile as he rubbed her head as he absorbed some senjutsu chakra making her ears and tail pop out.

"Y-You can use Senjutsu chakra!" She said in shock.

"Yes, I was trained by some family members who knew how to wield chakra. Besides what's your name?" Naruto looked at her.  
"M-my name is Maria Claude, and this is my little sister Sicilian Claude". The two twins were clearly fraternal twins.

"What do you think? Would you two like to become part of my peerage? Don't worry your family so I would never hurt or mistreat you". Naruto gave them a smile with the two being hesitant.

Kuroka purred, "You two look so cute Nya! I can assure you that my master is very kind! He is a very generous man! However, you two better watch out because the master is mine!" Kuroka placed a kiss on his cheek.

A girl with red hair smiled, "Sicilian this could be our chance at a new life. A better life, I think we can trust these people". Maria smiled. Sicilian is a beautiful and cute young lady with waist-length blue hair, blue eyes. Maria long red, wavy hair that reaches her waist, and she has big brown eyes.

"If you go with him Nee-san I will go too!" The blue-haired girl said quickly.

Naruto smiled, "I will take add you to the peerage later. You two can pack your things and get ready. I will see if some of the other kids may want to join". Naruto turned to the other kids.

With them seeing how kind Naruto was they were a bit more open to Naruto. "Hello Naruto-sama my name is Saber Lily it's a pleasure to meet you. I possess a sacred gear the, 'Caliburn' also known as Golden Sword of the Victorious". She gave a bow to Naruto.

"Please, just Naruto is fine". Naruto smiled, "Would you like to join, it's your choice".

"I came forward, so I wanted to join unless you don't want me". Saber looked at Naruto with a hint of worry.

"Very well, please go pack your things up". Naruto shook his head understanding.

Naruto talked to more kids and another child stood out to him. Not like Naruto didn't ask the kids who did not have any abilities. He asked every child regardless if they had special abilities or not. Another girl with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt with a white blouse. She had a blue skirt with brown sandals, "My name is Erza Scarlet I possess the sacred gear known as Re-Equip. It allows me". Naruto stopped her.

"No need to tell me if you had abilities or not. If you would like to join it's your own free will. If you have one or you don't, I am going to make sure you are trained properly". Naruto said it loud enough for the kids to hear him.

"I see, well I would like to join you then!" Erza gave Naruto a stern look with happiness behind her stoic face. Her red scarlet hair reminded Naruto of his birth Kaa-san and Rias's hair.

"Alright then, seems I got my second knight, two pawns so far". Naruto looked at the other kids who seemed a bit more eager to join.

A boy walked up as he gave Naruto a slight bow, "M-my name is Wendy Marvel and it's nice to meet you. I-I'm a wind user". She said with a shy look on her face. She was 5'5 with waist-length blue hair. It was let down to the side with a noticeable large bust she had.

"You sure you want to join?" Naruto asked one last time.

"Yes, I do!" She said it with some enthusiasm. Her attitude was a bit like Asia's which would make her a good bishop if she is a wind magic-user.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes, I am here accompanying my Imouto". He looked at Wendy with her smiling.

* * *

** Time Skip **

Naruto and Kuroka left with his new and yet to be peerage members. Naruto already had it planned with Maria being his paw, Sicilian a pawn, Jellal a rook, Erza and Saber knights, and Wendy a bishop. Naruto was walking back with his new group as they got to know one another, "Kuroka please go escort them back home, I will be back in a little while". Naruto went do go do something else. He has been feeling the same person stalk him since they arrived.

"You got it master Nya! Let's go my cute little pieces!" Naruto and the other's have a sweat drop appear on their head.

Naruto waited for them to leave and he began walking around more. He soon came to an alley, "I know you're there come out".

A man came out about Naruto's age but shorter. He had a Western-style countenance with black hair and black eyes unlike his rugged Japanese facial structure from his previous world but has a deeper feature, "You're strong if you were able to keep yourself hidden from Kuroka's senses". Naruto looked at him with a serious tone.  
He then smiled, "Yeah I know, I watched you take those orphans and give them a home. I left that place and watched over them as they grew up. I left them to go on my own when I was ten. Seeing you leave with them made me want to follow you up until now".

"Alright, so what do you want? They are safe". Naruto looked at him curiously.

"You're different from the rest. They are all either a Yokai or were devils, to begin with, you're full-on human, aren't you?" Naruto looked at him.

"Indeed, I am, the name is Shin Wolford. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama. I was wondering if you could do me a favor". Shin smiled.

"What would that be?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.  
"I want you to let me join too, I don't have much more the orphanage anymore. They are all old enough to watch out for themselves. They are all either 16 or 18 and there are a few that were 12. I know they can watch out for one another. I want to join you so I can be with my previous friends and stand by their side. I know I am just a lowly human, but please consider it!" Shin got on his hands and knees and bowed.

Naruto let a chuckle out, "Lift your head Shin, I knew your goal the entire time. I'm more than happy to let you in. I'm sure they will be glad to see their old friend". Naruto turned around to walk away with Shin following him, "Please just call me Naruto no need for honorifics".

* * *

** Time Skip Gremory House **

"Naruto-sama! I didn't know you were staying with the Gremorys!" Maria and the others said shocked when they were in the house.

"Yeah, the Uzumaki and Gremory Clan are pretty close. When we get back to my place, I'll have to revamp the place". Naruto sighed.

"No need I already had that taken care of!" Sirzechs smiled.

Naruto's eye twitched, "You did what?" He looked at him.  
"You've been watching over my little Ri-tan that I decided to pay ya back! You said you were looking for a peerage so you would need more space! I made the place four stories tall with an extra level to your basement!" He smiled wrapping his arm around Naruto's neck, "If you do anything to break my Ri-tan's heart". He held up his hand with destruction magic.

Naruto just stared blankly at him, "You think that is going to scare me?" Naruto looked at him as his eyes flared with red with four-bladed scythes, **Tsukynomi! **Naruto said as he put Sirzechs to sleep. _"Heh, so you finally decided to use your Sharingan after all this time?" _Kurama chuckled.

"_Shut up ya damn fox, they only think you're a sacred gear. That meant they can't try to come after you and free you and take you for their own power. If that were to happen, I'd die since you and I merged souls giving me access to your full power. That doesn't mean they can't force you out with magic Dattebayo!". _

"_I know, I know". _Kurama replied defensively.

"_Besides he was getting on my nerves he won't remember my eyes so". _Naruto kept walking with everyone confused about what happened to Sirzechs. "He is alive I just knocked him out. I karate chopped his neck".

Rias was shocked along with Grayfia, Naruto was faster and stronger than they originally thought, "Well let's celebrate our new family and the rebirth of the Uzumaki Clan!" Rias smiled with the others agreeing.

"Hey, Naruto?" Zeoticus came walking up.

"Hmm? Yeah, what's up?" Naruto looked at him.

"I was wondering if your willing to save our daughter from our mistake. Are you willing to do an arranged marriage between you and her?" Zeoticus asked.

"TOU-SAMA!" Rias spoke out.

"Hold on there Rias". Naruto turned to him, "Let me get this straight, I'm willing to free your daughter from your mistake. Then you want to throw her right back into the ring for saving her? Have you at all asked her about her feelings?" Naruto looked at him.

Zeoticus then thought about his actions for being too rash. He thought and then decided to retract that statement, "You know what… you're right Naruto… I'm sorry for saying that to you. Rias, I am also for being too oblivious to your feelings as a father. I keep wanting to do the best I can for you, I want you to happy. I thought I could give you happiness by seeing if Naruto would want an arranged marriage. I want nothing more than you to be happy". Zeoticus bowed saying he was sorry to Rias and Naruto.

"Tou-sama". Rias was shocked and looked at Naruto, "N-Naruto". Rias had a tint of pink on her cheek. Rias was happy about what her father said, but what Naruto also said made her happy. He did truly care about her; he may seem a bit cold towards her and her peerage. She knew that she had to keep going and get to Naruto, she will get him to open. If he was able to open to Kuroka, then she can get him to open to her.

"Naruto you truly are a kind man, I do ask that you look out for my little girl. You're a very good man a man that is hard to come across". Zeoticus left Naruto, Rias, and Grayfia alone… with Sirzechs still out on the ground.

Naruto made his way towards a separate part of the Gremory household. He made sure no one would be around when he reincarnates everyone. "I would like to introduce you guys to one of our newest members. I was told that he knew you guys". Naruto looked at the corner as Shin came walking out.

"SHIN!" Maria and Sicilian shouted as they ran up and tackled him.

"Shin!?" Erza and the others said in shock.

"We thought you left the underworld! We thought you would have left for the human world!" Sicilian had tears in her eyes.

"No, I actually stayed in the shadows watching over you guys. When I heard you were asked to join a peerage, I asked Naruto if I could join". Shin smiled as he rubbed Sicilian's head.

"I'm just glad you're okay! We haven't seen you in two years!" Maria had tears in her eyes as they hugged Shin to death.

"Kuroka you don't sense anyone right?" Naruto looked at her.

"Correct, I don't sense anyone". Kuroka gave Naruto a slight bow which made him roll his eyes. He hates it when Kuroka tries to be formal with him. It just doesn't sit right with Naruto; he doesn't like being treated like he is better than everyone.

"Okay good, I want you all to listen to me well. Maria, Sicilian, and Shin you three will be my pawns. Erza and Saber I expect great knights out of you guys. Wendy, I know you will be a great mage alongside Kuroka. Jellal I expect you to help protect everyone to the best of your abilities as a Rook. I know you will all be promising friends, but more importantly, you guys are family". Naruto smiled looking at all of them.

"Yes, it's our greatest pleasure to be able to serve you Naruto-sama". They all gave Naruto a bow.

Naruto deadpanned, "No need for -sama part… I don't care for honorifics, well since you're all here there something else you need to know about. That pertains to me as your master, I forbid you guys to tell anyone else outside of this room". Naruto looks at them with a stern face causing them to all tense up.

"As you wish Naruto". They all bowed.

Naruto deadpanned at the bow, but shook it out of his head, "Anyways you know that I am Uzumaki Naruto the son of Kushina Uzumaki and a descendant of one of the previous devil kings. You need to know that my Kaa-san's mother was half Uzumaki and half-human".

"Wow, so that makes you really powerful". Erza said with shock.

"Yeah, but that's only half of my side. The other side is my Tou-san and no one else knows about it than Kuroka". Naruto looked at them while releasing some killing intent, "I don't want to encourage any of you to betray me".

"We would never betray you Naruto! You have given us a chance at a new life! I won't throw that away!" Saber said with passion and resolve in her voice.

"Thank you, Saber, without further ado". Naruto wings shot out of his back. He had eight devil wings with eight silver-white angel wings.

Everyone stood there with their mouths open, "I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Kushina was a devil and human, Minato was an angel". They stood there with their jaw hanging from their hinges, "Can I trust that everyone can stay quiet about this? I don't want to reveal this yet. I already have a ton of people recognizing who I am. I don't want a larger target on my head than there already is. Kuroka will be in charge of all of you; you will listen to her when I am absent is that clear?"  
"Yes, Naruto!" They all bowed.

"Good, let's officially welcome you all to the family. Later in time, I will show you guys my power and my sacred gear". Naruto smiled as he pulled his chess set out.

He went through them as he pulled a pawn out, one pawn for Mira and Sicilian. He said a few chants as the pieces fell into their chests. With them, their wing sprang out, but they had half devil half angel due to the pieces having Naruto's blood, "When you reveal your wings only reveal the demonic side please". He put one pawn on Shin, but the one didn't work so he placed two and they began to glow. The pieces sank win without any issues afterward, Wendy took up one bishop, Jellal one rook, Erza, and Saber each taking one knight. Once they were done they all had their wings out on one knee.

Kuroka was at the head of them with her on one knee as well. Kuroka smiled, "We are your humble servants Naruto-sama. We hope you treat us well so we can be one happy family Nya! You may do as you wish like ravish our bodies!" Kuroka was cut off.

"Yes, to everything else except that. You may love and wish to be with whom you care for. I will do everything in my power to make your desires and dreams come to. If you serve me and listen to me with respect, I will return the same". Naruto's Angel and Devil wings sprang out, "Serve me well! I know you all can do it!" Naruto stuck his hand in the air with his hand glowing white silver and black magic energy. Then Naruto quickly turned his head to see Grayfia standing by the door.

…

"Shit". Naruto mumbled.

**A/N: That's for that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I hope some of satisfied with the peerage! I got the room for one more rook, and four more pawns. I plan on Gabriel being Naruto's Queen! If you guys have any more ideas for Naruto's peerage please let me know! Anyways! TitanFall007 OUT!**


	4. New Member

New Member

**Hello back with another chapter! I know I kept you all annoyed with that little cliff hanger. As things progress, I think a relationship between Grayfia, and Naruto will be able to start here. Rias is still a working progress and Akeno… well, that will be a bit later. After the Riser fight is when…how do I say… things will take a strong turn for Naruto and his peerage. At that point stronger people will appear, when stronger characters appear, it requires Naruto to use more power. He is going to run over hell and heaven showing them who the strongest it. **

* * *

** Last Chapter **

Kuroka was at the head of them with her on one knee as well. Kuroka smiled, "We are your humble servants Naruto-sama. We hope you treat us well so we can be one happy family Nya! You may do as you wish like ravish our bodies!" Kuroka was cut off.

"Yes, to everything else except that. You may love and wish to be with whom you care for. I will do everything in my power to make your desires and dreams come to. If you serve me and listen to me with respect, I will return the same". Naruto's Angel and Devil wings sprang out, "Serve me well! I know you all can do it!" Naruto stuck his hand in the air with his hand glowing white silver and black magic energy. Then Naruto quickly turned his head to see Grayfia standing by the door.

…

"Shit". Naruto mumbled.

* * *

** Now **

Naruto stood there shocked with everyone else worried as well. Naruto knew he could take on Grayfia here, but he would rather avoid any conflict. Now that she was standing there seeing his angel wings and devil wings. Naruto forgot to put up privacy barriers and silencing seals too. Now Grayfia one of the strongest queens and not just any queen. She is Sirzech's Lucifer's queen he is one of the four great Maous. Grayfia's facial expression wasn't her normal emotionless face. Her eyes were widened with her lips slightly apart showing her shock. Naruto quickly dashed behind her and shut the door and placed up the seals he should have put up before. Grayfia kept looking at the others in shock when she realized that Naruto… a devil… has an angel side! How was that even possible!

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'd rather you not say anything if you could. I don't want the world to know of just what I am". Naruto looked at her worried.

Grayfia had a tint of pink on her face on how close Naruto was to her. She remembers going back when Naruto called her cute when Kuroka was upset about it. Naruto couldn't help but agree that she rivaled in Rias in elegance and beauty. Grayfia nodded her head understanding, "I-I just wanted to come and inform you that later there is going to be an important meeting. You will be attending a devil party with all of us. Including all the four great Maous, higher-ranked devils of the underworld, and some of the younger devils. Since you are now a high-ranking devil because of your heritage, even if you are a half breed. Everyone expects a lot from you. I also promise to keep this secret until you reveal it". Naruto let a sigh of relief out letting the seals down.

Grayfia went to walk out, "However… you being a devil and an angel… I think it's quite cute". Grayfia didn't turn her head and she walked out.

Naruto just watched her as she walked out of the room. He plopped back in on the bed, "Close call… alright, then I wish you all would please get ready. I think the maid or whatever should be able to get everyone some outfits". Kuroka stood there with her cheeks puffed out and annoyed. _"Dammit! I better watch that hussy! I won't let her steal Naruto away from me! I want his first time!" _Kuroka said upset.

* * *

** Later **

Naruto's peerage were already downstairs and ready to go. Sicilian and Maria had dresses that complimented each other's hairstyles. Erza had a purple dress that put her hair up, Saber had her normal clothing as it was proper for attending such places. Jellal was wearing a black suit with Wendy wearing a white dress. Shin was also wearing a suit like Jellal's, but Shin had an orange tie. Everyone else was ready to go with Rias wearing a purple dress like Erza's and Akeno wearing a black dress.

Naruto came walking down the stairs ready to go as he was wearing a black tux. He had an orange tie and around his jacket, he had hints of orange, "We ready to go?" Naruto looked at everyone.

""Yeah!"" Everyone shouted. Naruto had previously sent a shadow clone and put a kunai down at the front doors of the building used to meet up with the other devils. The rest of the peerage is to stay off to the side and the king was to bring his/her queen. However, Naruto didn't have a queen, so he was taking Kuroka with.

Before they left Grayfia stopped Naruto, "Naruto-sama you can't be going out like this". Grayfia said in a stern voice. She began to fix up his jacket and his shirt was sticking out which was supposed to be tucked in. His collar wasn't all the way down, so she had to fix that. Rias's had a twitch on her eyebrow which Akeno had to giggle. Sirzechs stood there shocked to see how close Grayfia and Naruto already were. He smiles knowingly that Grayfia might have found herself a man. Ever since the war Grayfia and Sirzechs tried, but it never worked out. Later as time went on, he became busy as a Maou and she wanted kids, but he was too busy. They decided to break up leaving Grayfia trying to date others, but that ended up in failures as they couldn't bring out her personality. They were always so cliché when it came to her. Acting all high and mighty, or acting like she was better than them or they would see her for her body. No one would treat her equally which left Grayfia single for some time until she met Naruto. He has been the only one to not go after her for her body. When he called her cute it was sincere and true and not in a way to try to get into her panties. "Thank you". Naruto smiled as he rubbed the head maid's head which got a lot of jaw drops from everyone.

No one… and I mean no one except her king could touch the strongest queen just like that! It's like if you were to hit a girl! Here was Naruto just rubbed the strongest queen's head like it didn't matter! Grayfia stood there with an emotionless look on her face trying to fight the blush but a little bit escaped, but only Sirzechs recognized it. Rias's eye twitched, "Naruto what are you".

**POKE **

"OWW! MOU! What was that for!" Rias threw her fists to the side.

"Don't be so childish, if you wanted one all you have to do is ask". Naruto smiled as he began to rub Rias's hair causing her to blush with Koneko's eye twitching as Rias and Grayfia were taking her head petting. Naruto was going to have to pay double plus sweets too. Kuroka stood there crossing her arms in annoyance, "Common let's go I can teleport us there instantly grab on to someone and make sure they are touching me".

Boy did Naruto regret that.

Kuroka shouts out smothering her chest into Naruto's face. Rias grabbed his arm with Akeno grabbing his other. Grayfia walked up slowly putting her hand on his back, "You said to touch you and have everyone else grab on". She said with her usual tone.

Naruto just side as he felt a tug on his shit, "Koneko?" Naruto looked down.

"Can I hold your hand?" She tilted her head using her cat looks to make Naruto fall apart.

Naruto sighed, "Sure". He let her hold his left hand. Naruto held his kunai in his right hand. Everyone else held onto someone and Naruto channeled his chakra as they all disappeared in a flash of white and black.

They all arrived at the place for the party, Sirzechs along with his father and mother went off. Rias looked at Naruto, "How can you exactly do that?" Rias asked.

"It's like a space-time manipulation. It's like summoning yourself to another place, like when you teleport when doing contracts". Naruto put his kunai on his chin while he talked, "You need a special seal to make it". Naruto smiled.

"I don't get any of it, anyways common we should head in. I think you should meet my cousin Sairaorg Bael. He is the strongest of the young devils in the underworld". Rias began to walk inside.

"You guys behave, Jellal you're in charge". Naruto got a nod from Jellal as he went in with Akeno following Rias and Kuroka following Naruto.

They made their way inside with Naruto seeing the young high-class devils he was part of. Since Naruto was the last of the Uzumaki clan it gave him the title of High Class due to his clan status. He is technically the head clan leader now due to Naruto being the last remaining Uzumaki. Naruto walked over, "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all". Naruto gave everyone a smile.

"AHHH! This is the Uzumaki that Rias's speak so highly of! The name is Sairaorg Bael! Please to make your acquaintance! You seem strong! We should spar!" The now name Sairaorg was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build due to the extreme training he has done.

Naruto smiled back, "Nice to meet ya just call me Naruto, no need for formalities! It's finally a refresher to find someone taller than me. Being 6'1 makes me stick out like a sore thumb". Naruto stuck his hand out.

"I like your spunk! Just call me Sairaorg then! Hey! That's one hell of a handshake you got there! We should do a quick spar after this!? What do you say?" Sairaorg smiled.

"Yeah! We could do that. I need to meet others first. This is my bishop! I don't have a queen yet". Naruto smiled as Kuroka walked up.

"Bael-sama it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kuroka Toujou an ex-SS Rank Stray". She giggled the last part making Naruto facepalm.

"Ah! I heard about you! I'm sorry for what your previous master tried to do. I would do the same thing if someone tried to hurt my family! Well common! Let's go meet the rest!" He smiled as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto walked into the main room finding a few more devils. There was a beautiful young woman in her late teens, with long green-tint blonde hair and pink eyes. She wears glasses, has speckles, and has a cold, sharp gaze. She was wearing clothes that are very fitting for female noble, she had a flashy design to them, with accessories that have the Agares seal on them which give off a posh vibe. Instead of a dress, she wears a miniskirt and high boots which are matched by her posh clothing.

Then there was a man that has lots of black magic-like tattoos on his face and on his upper body. He has blue hair that stands on its end and matching eyes. He also has pointed ears. He had a cocky and brash attitude talking and trying to belittle everyone. He was arguing with the girl who was standing in front of him.

Then there was another man, his outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned giving a slight view to his chest. He was sitting on the couch as he opened his eyes and looked at Rias. Naruto didn't need to turn around and realize that he was eyeing Rias. Naruto could see the lust in his eyes and how he stared Rias down. He saw how he eyed her curves and her luxurious bosom.

Before anything more could be said Naruto walked up to Riser getting his way from his view of Rias, "Hey! Get out of my sight!?" Riser snarled at Naruto.

"Sure, soon you stop being an arrogant prick. Then after you got being a pervert staring at Rias like she a tool for yourself. I see it in your eyes, and don't you deny it". Naruto stood before him.

Riser's eyes brows scrunched his fist tightened and his teeth grinding, "You damn half breed! Don't you think I don't know who you are! I know your part of the Uzumaki clan! That still doesn't matter! You're a half breed! You will never be on the level of what I have accomplished!" Riser smirked.

"If achieving the status of being a giant jack ass whose animal you represent is a chicken being lit on fire. Then no thanks, I'm good at the level I'm at. I got people who respect me for who I am. I'd rather be a full blood human than must be even remotely close being related to you. Hell, I bet your ancestors are disappointed in their clan's heir for being an arrogant prick such are yourself". Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!" Riser shot up from his seat.

"No… how dare you for being an arrogant prick. You don't know much suffering you've put Rias through. Even I don't know what she went through, but as her friend, I whole hardily agreed to save her. Tell me do you even know what Rias's favorite color? Her favorite Tv shows? What her favorite book is? What does she like to do as hobbies? What does she do for fun? Her birthday?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Why should I answer you!" Riser growled.

"Well, surely you being her fiancé you should know. Unless the famed Phenex heir was all talk". Naruto smiled.

"Tch! FINE!" Riser growled. _"Got him". _Naruto smiled, "Her favorite color is… is… umm…". He looked at her outfit, "It's purple!" He smirked.

Naruto frowned, "That's truly pathetic, I may have not known Rias for long, but she loves red, crimson red to be exact. She loves the anime Chivalry of a Failed Knight, her favorite book I won't say because I know it. Her hobbies are her club that she runs, spending time with her peerage. She enjoys watching anime together with me and Akeno. She likes certain video games and doing schoolwork. If you would visit our school, she is ranked the top three. With one being me". Naruto smirked earning a smack behind his head, "Her birthday is April 9th. She also has her license to drive and owns a red convertible. She has her own hair salon as well, her dream is to do a drive date one day with the person she loves! THAT PERSON IS NOT YOU!" Naruto pointed at Riser. This entire time Sirzechs, Zeoticus, Grayfia, Venelana, Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, and Lord Bael watched in shock.

Some of these people did not know who Naruto was. Naruto was direct, blunt, and didn't give two shits on what other people thought, "Huh… just as brash and loud as Mito Uzumaki". Zeoticus laughed.

"So… this is the Uzumaki kid you talked about… he is very interesting. Hopefully, he can knock my son down a few pegs". Lord Phenex looked at the magical sphere they were watching it from.

* * *

** Back in the Room **

Riser scowled, "I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS HUMILIATION FROM A HALF BREED! I WILL KILL YOU! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Riser's aura shot to life with flames.

"Please… be my guest". Out of Naruto's back came out silver-white chains, "You think your flames can melt my Adamantine Sealing Chains? They were fear by all the devils, angels, and fallen angels because of their strength and power". Naruto's eyes turn blood red with a black slit in the middle.

Kuroka did not know that Naruto knew so much about Rias. Rias stood there shocked that he even listened to her when they talked during school. It made her heartbeat speed up against her chest. She was able to go to Naruto for advice, help, or just to talk to someone. She thought he never cared to pay attention or listen to her. She wa surprised that he was really going through with fighting Riser. Naruto's devil wing's shot out of his back with all eight of his wings. The devils in the room beside Rias took a step back seeing eight devil wings.

"What! He a descendant to one of the Devil Kings! HOW!" Riser snarled.

Then one of the other devils in the room deiced to make them cool down, "Uzumaki-san, Phenex-san cool it". The girl who was arguing with the other one male devil earlier spoke up, "My name is Seekvaira Agares. I wish you two would stop your quarreling".

"Fine, just call me Naruto I hate honorifics make me feel like I'm better than others. Just call me Naruto". Naruto looked at her taking a deep breath.

"Grrrr I accept your challenge Head on!" Riser screamed.

"_There it is, pisses him off get him riled up. Say the truth that deteriorates him, then once the person tries to defuse the situation. End it but end it with some sugar on top and ignore him". _Naruto shook his head, _"Fool, you just made it easier to free Rias". _

"I'll fight you! I'll fight you in a rating game! I will give you one week to train! If I win you back off and leave Rias and I alone! If you win… you get Rias's freedom or her hand in marriage! I'll show you the power of a Phenex! I hope you got a full peerage. I'll see you in a week!" Riser snarled.

"I will have that set up". Sirzechs came walking in smiling.

"Sirzechs-sama!" Everyone bowed to him. Rias gave a small bow and Naruto there without giving much of a care.

"I will see that this is done, are you okay with this Riser?" Sirzechs raised his eyebrow.

"Yes! I am! I will show this fool of a half breed just what a Phenex can do! Since I am so kind, I will give him a week to train. I will beat him in this rating game!" Riser smirked, "I'll leave, everyone; the training the boy receives won't matter. A weakling will always stay weak". Riser left in his teleportation circle.

Lord Phenex came up, "I am very sorry for our son's actions towards you Uzumaki-san. We apologize for his behavior". He and Lady Phenex bowed.

Naruto stopped them, "It's not your fault, it's his and his alone. I promise you I will straighten him out. I want Rias to be loved by the person she cares for". Naruto smiled, "I only want to help my friend that's all".

Rias felt her heart flutter hearing Naruto calling her his friend. Even if Naruto doesn't show it that much, Naruto really does care about her and sees her as a friend. Naruto turned his head and smiled, "Common let's go back to the Gremory house. I think I'm going to go search for my queen. I got a week so, Kuroka I want you to train everyone this week. I am going to see if I can find my queen". Naruto turned towards her.

"You got it, master!" Kuroka smiled.

"Alright then, I'm heading towards the human world. I'm going to look for my queen if I can". Naruto smiled as his magical circle appeared. His magical circle was the Uzumaki whirlpool, "I'll be back". _"It also gives me some time to get more presents for Christmas". _

"H-He just left in the middle of a meeting". Rias eyebrow twitched.

"I was going to make him a high-class devil because of his status… guess that's going to have to wait". Sirzechs sighed.

"I'M HERE! Ri-tan! Sirzechs! Where is the Uzumaki kid! I want to meet him!" A beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and pink eyes came walking in. She also has a child-like body, she was in magical girl's clothing **(from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, the same outfit Mil-tan wears), **with a magic wand.

"He just left". Sirzechs deadpanned seeing the other devil king. Serafall Leviathan.

"Phooey!" She puffed her cheeks out pouting.

"Nee-sama please act your age. I'm sure you will see him some other time". Sona Sitri came walking up fixing her glasses.

* * *

** With Naruto **

He was back in his now enlarged home, the only thing different was the extra stairs going up. He sighed but was happy that the first two floors were left untouched besides more stairs to the third floor. He walked outside and began to feel around himself, he sighed as he deiced to do what he could to find a queen. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea where he could even start to find a queen.

Naruto didn't know it, but since he been around, he has piqued the interest of a certain angel that he hasn't even recognized.

* * *

** Secrete Base for Angels **

"Gabriel-sama are you sure about this? I don't sense any angelic power coming from him. How can you be so sure that thing is related to Minato-sama? I never heard of him having a lover". An Angel minion looked at Gabriel.

"I definitely think he is his son. I want to meet him; I want to know what type of being this Naruto is. He is a devil, yet he also shares angels' blood. I want to learn what type of guy he is, I promised Minato to look after someone named Kushina for him. Since she has past and had a child, it must be Minato's son". Gabriel kept watching through her magic circle.

"Gabriel-sama I know you held your own feelings for Minato-sama, but I don't think this is the right course of action. He is a demon though". The guard pleaded Gabriel.

Soon another being came, "I think it's a great idea, maybe there be a way to become allies with him. If we do, it's a good chance that he could bring all three factions together". Soon someone arrived he was a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. He has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, further symbolizing his position as the former leader. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.

"Michael-sama! If you say so, then I will escort Gabriel". The guard bowed.

"That's wonderful, Gabriel I want you to take him to heaven. I would like to meet my nephew". Michael smiled as he disappeared in yellow light.

"Yes, Michael-sama! Gabriel-sama let's go". The guard looked at Gabriel as she had a smile on her face.

* * *

** With Naruto **

He was flying around sensing around for people who were strong, but he didn't know where to start. He sighed thinking as much as he could, he shrugged his shoulders and went ahead to do some shopping. He wanted to buy his peerage some gifts for Christmas. He landed on the ground tucking his wings away. He went into an armory store finding swords and armor. He figured that Erza said she used reequip magic, Naruto had an idea on the scared gear. He knew that he could get jewelry for Sicilian, Maria, and maybe Erza and Saber. Wendy would like it too, but he wasn't too sure if Erza and Saber were people who liked jewelry. Shin and Jellal might like magic books he could probably find in the underworld.

Naruto looked around as he found some set of armors and swords too. He bought them and sealed them away, he then went out and went towards the jewelry store. He looked around and found some jewelry with red, and blue gems for Sicilian and Maria. Then a white cat hairband for Wendy. For Saber, he looked around a found a white gemstone necklace. He found a sword necklace that was Kirito's duel blade swords. They were Elucidator and Dark Repulser, Naruto then figured to order two sets, one to be used, and one for display. He could get a forger in the underworld to make a real replica to use for Erza, then buy one for Rias. He knew she like her Otaku culture.

Naruto left the store and then felt an energy barrier. He looked up to find two angels being attacked by a large group of fallen angels. He then sensed energy off in the distance he will get later. Naruto made a clone to get him, Naruto flew into the sky to join them. He looked at the black-winged Fallen angels attacking the regular angels. Naruto knew the situation, "My what's going on here?" He asked.

The two angels look at Naruto in shock and so do the fallen angels, "Hey look! It's that devil kid that I heard of! Let's kill him in the name of Kokabeil! Let's kill him and the guard! Let's bring that pretty angel with us!" The fallen angels looked at Gabriel with lust.

"I also heard he got a peerage too, I heard he got the SS-Ranked stray devil Kuroka Toujou as his bishop. If we use him as bait, we could draw her out using her up to prevent us from killing her master! We can do what we want! I'm sure Kokabeil wouldn't mind!" Another fallen angel laughed.

There had to be about 20-30 fallen angels following this guy named Kokabeil. Naruto tightens his fist, "Tch damn perverts, stand back these guys are pissing me off". Naruto cracked his knuckles, "No one…. I mean no one threatens my peerage! Especially not her… the first one who I was able to call precious to me! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Naruto charged forward.

His eyes glowed crimson red with four-bladed scythes. He ran forward striking them in their stomachs knocking them to the ground. He didn't kill them, but this was their first and only warning. "Damn you! I'll make sure you die! MAKE THAT CAT BITCH SUFFER!" He threw a light spear at Naruto.

Naruto caught the dodged quickly and formed a Rasengan in his hand, **RASENGAN! **Naruto charged his sphere in his hand. The fallen angel was slammed with the attack as he was spinning towards the ground. Naruto looked up and then charged at the rest knocking them down. He threw kunai with his formula on it. He disappeared in a flash of black and white taking the enemies down. He again didn't kill them; he held the last one in his hand. He held him by his collar of his shirt, "You come after my peerage or anyone I care about again!? I will personally make sure you and your friends DIE!" Naruto eyes spun **Tsukynomi! **The man was put into a world as he fell to the ground.

* * *

** Tsukynomi World **

The Fallen Angel found himself in the genjutsu world, "Where the hell am I!" He shouted.

Naruto appeared in a black haze, "Welcome to my world, in this world I rule time, for the next several years I will torture you. Once you are free, only then will you be allowed to live. Not until you pay for threatening my family! Enjoy your new hell".

The Fallen Angel looked around to find God, little children, small short angels singing, nuns, priests, just about every single holy thing there was. They sang and danced around the Fallen Angel as he let out screams of mercy.

* * *

** Regular World **

Naruto turned his eyes off without anyone being none the wiser. He turned his head seeing some of the fallen angels still up, but beaten, "If I ever see you guys around here again, I won't promise you I will spare you lives next time. I will not let anyone hurt the people I love". Naruto growled at them. They all went to scurry away as Naruto turned his head to Gabriel, "Hey you two alright?" Naruto asked them.

Before anything could be done Gabriel was in Naruto's face with her hand on his chest. She closed her eyes feeling the power inside of him. Naruto was shocked, Gabriel was pretty, but was quick and upfront. Gabriel was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, "You're a devil… and an Angel… though you're a devil… you have such a pure heart! It's radiating with pureness for a devil, granted I feel some pain. I can tell you have suffered losses in your past. Besides that, I can tell your happy with your life, that's interesting". She brought her face closer to Naruto's.

"Umm okay, Angel Lady I don't think you should be so close. I don't want your faction getting angry with me or anything". Naruto had a deadpanned expression on his head.

"This is Gabriel-sama! Show her some respect half breed!" the soldier shouted.

"Geez doesn't get so worked up, she just another angel. Not like I'm one too, it seems she was able to pick it up regardless if I tried to hide it. So… how can I help you". Naruto looked at her.

Gabriel smiled, "I want you to go to heaven with me!" She smiled grabbing his arm pulling his arm into her chest.

"Ummm how about no". Naruto looked at her.

She had a pouting look on her face, "Aww common please!"

"No thanks". Naruto went to leave.

"Do you want to meet your Kaa-san and Tou-san?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Naruto turned his head.

She smiled, "Yeah, do you want to see them again? Since they were humans and still had close relations to devils. They were still humans and still were good-hearted. They went to heaven, been there since you lost them". Gabriel smiled.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders, "YOU SERIOUS! CAN I!" Naruto looked at her feeling as if he could cry.

Gabriel giggled, "Yeah! Sure! Only if you let me hold your arm! I like being close to your pure heart! I've never seen a devil with such a pure heart even for a human too!"

Naruto thought about it, "F-Fine". Naruto as he let his angel wings out. He then began to transform into a silver light while Gabriel and her guard turned to a golden light. Then they disappeared.

* * *

** Before they Disappeared, Naruto with the being he felt Earlier**

"Hey who the hell are you!" The clone Naruto yelled at the man.

The man is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. He wore a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that open-at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore gray slacks and brown shoes, "Oh? You found me I'm surprised you could sense my presence". He stood up smiling, "The name if Azazel, the governor of the Fallen Angel's at your service". He smiled.

"Geez, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, tell me why those were Fallen Angels were attacking them. I'm assuming they weren't yours as they said Kokabeil". Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"I see, well there is another fallen angel who has been distant. I'm worried as well; he is one of my subordinates. It seems like he has gone a wall and it seems that confirmed my suspicions. They were not under me. Tell me how you duplicated yourself, I don't sense magic used?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"This is Shadow clone, anything said here or done here goes back to the boss. I use chakra like most Nekoshou do. A rare talent that most people don't learn". Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Good then!" Azazel smile stabbing the clone with a light spear. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

** With Naruto **

When they arrived in heaven Naruto's memory of Azazel came back, "I swear I need to stop telling people that is a shadow clone". Naruto knew Azazel did that on purpose to avoid answering more questions.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing". Naruto sighed.

"Please use your wings or raise your angelic power. Otherwise, you will be burned by the light". Gabriel said with worry.

Naruto let his power raise normally as he felt his power grow more than he usually has it as, "Man I feel out of practice with this power".

"Do you suppress it a lot?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, so no one can raise suspicion. It seems as it's about time, but I want to find my queen next. I almost have a full set". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Soon a man walked up with long blond hair and green eyes, "Ahh you must be Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. My little brother Minato would be proud to have seen the type of man you grew up to be". Michael smiled.

Naruto's eyes widen, "W-wait you saying… you knew my birth Tou-san! You were his… Nii-san?" Naruto was shocked.

"Indeed, my little brother sadly passed, but when I learned he had a son. I wanted to come to your aid immediately, but I found you with another family. I didn't want to bother you or drag you into our affairs". Michael smiled.

"So… that means your my… my… Oji-san". Naruto looked at him.

"Yes, I am". Michael smiled.

Naruto slowly walked forward, "So… I still had family". Naruto walked forward giving Michael a hug, "I thought… I didn't have any more family. Granted I have my peerage now… but knowing I have more family out there. It's great… it's great that I still have more family!" Naruto had some tears of relief. Naruto in a sense felt alone not having any family. He never got to learn who his Tou-san was. He never got to learn what he was like what he did.

Michael smiled, "You still have that same sense of love and family just like him. Your father was a caring man who put himself before anyone else. I was his Nii-san… I was the one who should have stayed to fight. He should have returned, but he forced us to teleport us away".

"I-I'm just glad". Naruto smiled as Michael returned the hug. The other angels in the room were shocked to find this out. They respected and all loved Minato Namikaze… now that this kid was indeed Minato's son. The legacy of the Yellow Flash of Heaven lived on. He was famous for his Hiraishin and seemed Naruto created his own version and didn't even realize it.

"I know you came here to spend some time with your adopted Tou-san and Kaa-san. You are unable to visit your Tou-san since angels go to a different realm when we die. We go to the nothingness when Angels die. The same place where devils go too, but there is nothing we can do about that". Michael frowned.

"So… I will never be able to be meet my real birth parents huh". Naruto's face frowned.

"I'm sorry, there are rules even I cannot bend. The only one who could even retrieve them or open the gate would be death. Death is an allusive person who is almost impossible to meet, death always comes to reap the beings who die. She came and reaped God when he died". Michael looked at Naruto.  
His eyes widen, "WHAT!" Naruto was in shock.

"Yes, I must ask you to keep that secret. I will allow you to return, but you must not tell anyone. It could create chaos among our ranks and lose followers". Michael told this to Naruto to earn some trust between them.

"I see, alright then. If I meet my adopted parents than it's a deal". Naruto smiled.

He nodded his head, "I see, alright then you got thirty minutes. After that your time will be up, the place is for souls only. Also, keep in mind, everyone's heaven is different. Their heaven is made up of where they want it to be. It can range from their family, favorite place, or whomever they want in it. It can be a made-up person or persons".

"Thanks". Naruto nodded his head and walked towards a door that was brought up. The door read, 'Tsunade Senju &Jiraiya'.

Naruto knocked on the door as the person inside called out, "Come in!" Naruto felt emotions running back as he tightens the grip on the door. He slowly turned the door and walked through. He turned his head and shut the door behind him, "I'm in the living room, Jiraiya I swear if that's you! I told you that you can't come in here! I saw your heaven you stupid pervert! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GET IN HERE!" She shouted. This caused Naruto to have more tears run down his face hearing his adopted mother's scream. Her voice brought so many memories back to Naruto as he smiled.

"Dammit! Jiraiya! SAY SOME". Tsunade came walking to the hall to their door. She stopped when she saw the figure standing there before her.

"HEY, Kaa-san! Where is Tou-san!" A mini Naruto came running inside.

Tsunade flicked her wrist as the small Naruto paused. Since it was her heaven, she wanted it to be her raising Naruto since he was a baby. She wanted to keep being the mother she loved being, caring and loving for Naruto every day was her heaven. Naruto understood and knew about the personal heavens, "Kaa-san, I came to visit".

Tsunade had tears in her eyes, "N-Naru-chan! I-Is that you!" She ran up as she cupped her hands on his cheeks. She saw his whisker marks and his bright sky-blue eyes. His bright blonde hair, but the difference was his height. He towered over her as he was 6'1, "My baby! H-how did you!... wait! YOU DIED! YOU BAKA!" Tsunade smacked him upside the head.

"OWOWOWOW!" Naruto rubbed his head, "NO! Oji-san let me into heaven! He is letting me visit!" Naruto smiled wiping his tears away, "I-I was offered to meet you again! I-I wanted to see you so badly!" Naruto hugged Tsunade tightly.

"My little Naru-chan is all grown up! My little baby!" Tsunade kept looking at Naruto in shock, "I can't believe you're all grown up!" Tsunade wiped her tears.

"Kaa-san it's so good to see you again… I-I can't tell you how much I missed you". Naruto hugged her close as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Naruto held her close with Tsunade not wanting to let go either.  
Soon the door opened as Jiraiya came walking through the door, "Hey Tsunade I". Jiraiya stood there, "N-Naruto… i-is that you?!" Jiraiya looked at Naruto hugging Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled, "Jiraiya! Look! Naruto was allowed to visit!" Tsunade smiled.

"Wait… you mean your still alive and you were allowed to come visit! Guess it was a good thing you were an angel huh!" Jiraiya came over bringing the two in for a hug.

Once they all separated from the hug Naruto smiled, "It's really good to see you all again! I only have thirty minutes, but I want to catch you up on what's been going on!" Naruto smiled.

Tsunade wiped one more tear away, "Yeah! Common! Let's go!" Tsunade quickly walked towards the family room with tea magically appearing.

Naruto sat down and began to talk about what he been doing. He talked about his travels and what he did to continue Jiraiya's work on his books, "THAT'S MY BOY! IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Jiraiya gave him a double thumbs up and a wink.

Tsunade was not happy, "Naruto… you better have a good explanation!"

"Ehehehe don't worry I don't do research like Tou-san. I actually make them up when writing, but I only do it because I needed a way to produce money. Tou-san's work made a lot of money". Naruto smiled when Tsunade punched her fist in the air.

"Now that's my boy! DOING IT FOR MONEY!" Tsunade chirped. Jiraiya had a dark cloud above his head while raining and storming.

Naruto chuckled they haven't changed that's what he missed about them. Naruto then went to talk about joining Kuoh and how he was able to skip three years of school. When he did join Kuoh he met some interesting friends quickly. As time went on, he eventually called them friends. Naruto went on about Kuroka and now her being his bishop. How he is looking for a queen for his peerage. Now he has a larger peerage as well, he was trying to save Rias from a loveless marriage.

Tsunade smiled as she wiped her eye with a tear, "I'm glad you're making friends! I've also been watching you what you did as well. I don't watch too much as I don't like to pry but hearing al this has made me proud. Helping your friends protecting the people you hold dear. That's the type of man I wanted you to grow up to be". Tsunade smiled.

"I'm proud of you Naruto, you're a good man keep it up! I'm proud of the harem you're forming". Jiraiya's nostrils flared with a deep breath in and out. He had a blush on his face, but Tsunade did not take kindly to this. Jiraiya found his face met with Tsunade's fist as he was sent into the wall. Naruto chuckled it was never a dull moment with Jiraiya.

"Naruto start talking… you're not off the hook!" Tsunade stared at him.

"I don't have one! I'm just their friends!" Naruto waved his hands innocently, "Okay maybe Kuroka has something more for her. I might too, I mean she was really my first friend. She is really nice, but she can be a bit much sometimes". Naruto chuckled.

Tsunade's anger left and was replaced with a smile, "I just want you to be happy, I love you Naruto. I want you to be happy that's all". Tsunade smiled, "If you really care for Kuroka then she might be your one". Tsunade kissed his forehead, "Make sure that I have lots of grandchildren". Tsunade let a small chuckle out.

"You got it Kaa-san". Naruto hugged her while Jiraiya came walking back all healed up. He came in for the hug as the three spent their remaining three minutes together.

After their time was up Gabriel came walking in, "Naruto, I'm sorry to disturb you. Your thirty minutes has expired, I'm sorry to but it's time to go. When you want you can come to visit once a year since you're an angel". Gabriel smiled.

Just then Jiraiya saw Gabriel and he had a nosebleed that caused him to shoot off like a rocket into the wall. Naruto facepalmed, "If he doesn't die to Kaa-san he is going to die from blood loss when he is already dead".

"You got that right". Tsunade chuckled.

Gabriel smiled, "Oh Naruto, you said you were looking for a queen. Michael said to help bring the devils and angels together. We were going to propose a plan for you". Gabriel looked like she had stars glowing in her eyes.

"Ummm alright… what do you guys have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Michael proposed that if you were able to be a devil and an angel. It might be possible for me to be a devil and an angel!" Gabriel smiled.

"Wait you saying". Naruto was shocked.

"Yeah! I want to join your peerage! You got such a pure heart! You live such an interesting life for a devil! I was told something about that being affectionate to their servants was important to you". Gabriel put her finger on her lip.

"Wait but I hardly know you". Naruto said confused.

"Yeah that's true, but I promised your father to look after your birth Kaa-san. That I felt bad that I failed when she passed away". She looked upset.

"What was my birth Tou-san to you?" Naruto looked at her.

"Oh Minato, he was my mentor. He was one of the strongest angels in heaven, he trained me to get where I am today. I want to be able to continue his son". Gabriel smiled, "Besides you can think of my liked your Nee-san!" She smiled brining Naruto's face into her chest.

Jiraiya by this time woke up and saw Gabriel hugging Naruto, he had a harder nosebleed as he was sent flying. "Gabriel let's talk about this later, but first I want to say goodbye to them". He gently pulled away with Gabriel frowning about having to let go of Naruto. She like hugging him too, it made her heart feel weird.

"Well seems like I have to go Kaa-san Tou-san". Naruto smiled as they went in for a group hug.

"I love you Naruto, keep making me proud". Tsunade cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead with Naruto leaning down for Tsunade to do so. Jiraiya gave him a hug and Tsunade and Jiraiya stood next to one another when Naruto and Gabriel left.

Once they were out Naruto smiled with a few tears in his eyes. Many of the other angels were shocked to see a devil cry even if he was an angel too. Something most of them don't see. "Well, how was your visit Naruto?" Michael smiled.

Naruto hugged Michael, "Thanks for letting me see my Tou-san and Kaa-san! Thanks a lot, Oji-san!"

"Anything for my nephew". He smiled patting his back, "Now I want to get on the matter of you accepting Gabriel as your queen".

Naruto gently pulled away, "That reminds me… why would you want to do that… isn't that bad for angels?"

"Well god made a special position where she can do so. She is capable of many things for you, we have found a new way as well to produce more angels with the reincarnation like the evil pieces. Gabriel has also taken quite a liking to you as well which is very rare. Father wanted Gabriel to find someone special for her. He was hoping that one day that devils and angels could live in harmony. I think you might be the person that father talked about. That is why Gabriel wants to join you". Michael smiled.

Gabriel was hugging Naruto's arm tightly, "You know that sadness you had earlier that is all gone! You know, I knew you were a special kind of a devil!" She pressed his arms tighter into her chest.

"Ummm explain to me why she cares so much for me again". Naruto was confused.

"Well your birth father was my mentor, I promised him to look after your birth Kaa-san. He told me that she was his girlfriend he didn't want her to die. However, when I went to see her she was pregnant. I didn't know what to do so I stayed back. When she passed and after having you, Tsunade and Jiraiya took you in. I didn't want to take you away from that". Gabriel gave Naruto a small smile.

"I see… this is weird… don't you think this might throw things off?" Naruto said confused.

"I don't think so, you're a devil and an angel so then makes it possible for her to be part of your peerage. I don't think it's an issue". Michael said.

Feeling a bit pressured Naruto sighed, "Well guess it's a better time than never to get my queen then. You sure about this Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled, "I don't mind at all! I think being with you is going to be fun! If there is any trouble, I can fight alongside you without any issues!" She smiled.

"Well, first we're going to have to get you some different clothes". Naruto saw the outfit she was wearing, and it wasn't normal.

"I see". Michael hands Gabriel a change of clothes to the Kuoh uniform.  
"Wait she". Naruto was confused.

"Yes, I already notified Sirzechs of the situation. Only he knows of the situation now, he said it was fine". Michael smiled.

Naruto began to feel a major headache coming on, "Alright then you sure?" Naruto wanted one last confirmation with Gabriel.

"Yes!" She smiled hugging him again. She immediately started to undress in the middle of the room. Naruto seemed to be unfazed by it at this point because of Rias and Kuroka. The other angels felt like they were going to fall. Michael seemed not to care.

Soon Gabriel changed into her Kuoh uniform and smiled, "It's comfy!" She smiled, "So, can I be your queen now!" She smiled

"You seem very adamant about being my queen, well welcome to the peerage". Naruto did give her a smile which made Gabriel hug him tightly pulling his face into her chest.

Naruto took out his queen half white and half red. He put it to her chest, and he said the chants. Then the queen sank in and her devil wings shot out of her back. Many of the angels were shocked that Gabriel even agreed to do this. Since she was a reincarnate, she had her twelve angels' wings, but with one pair of devil wings. Naruto was still pretty shocked, "Well now that I am here, I need your help, Gabriel. I'm trying to help my friend Rias get out of this arranged marriage by beating her fiancé. I never had any real training with my angelic side. You think you could train me?"

Gabriel smiled, "Yeah! Let's go to the training area! How long do we have?"

"We have a week, so I want to be back in the underworld by Sunday. Introducing you to the others will be important". Naruto smiled.

"You got it! Seems like you understand the concept of magic, so picking up on the angelic power shouldn't be too hard". Gabriel chirped getting to train with her master. Gabriel was wearing her usual uniform as an angel. She had an outfit that showed off much of her chest and her abdomen. Her coat went around the midsection of her body. She had laced golden stockings and a harness that connected to her coat. Her hair was down with a flower in her hair with a head necklace on her forehead.

* * *

** Time Skip 6 Days **

Naruto has finished mastering his use in light magic. It was simple to learn and draw from his source of power. It was easy for him to switch from angelic to demonic magic when needed. He also has been working on his actual sacred gear that no one knew of until now. Gabriel found out what his sacred gear was. She had to admit that it was one of the rarest sacred gears to appear. The beast known as Kurama sealed in Naruto is no scared gear, Kurama a ten tailed Demon Fox was passed down through the generation of Uzumaki wielders. Giving their hosts a mass amount of chakra reserves and every ability that Kurama had was given to the holder. Naruto knew he was well strong enough to protect himself and his peerage.

Naruto and left heaven with Gabriel by his side. When the two were sparring they got to know one another better. Naruto found out that Gabriel loved eating ramen as much as Naruto did. Her strength was all magic-related, so she had some combat training thanks to Naruto. Naruto got to learn what his father was like from Gabriel. Naruto was thankful for that but focusing on Gabriel she was a peppy girl. She was just like Kuroka, the only issue is how naïve she can be. She is ignorant when stripping down in front of others. God knows how many times she caused other angels to fall. Gabriel ate just about anything put in front of her.

Gabriel was very caring and loving like any other girl. When it came to people, she cared for she would be immediately concerned or worried. When people insulted the amount she eats, calling her chest. Making fun of her friends or family, she snaps like a twig and turns into a Tsunade. She would smite you with her holy powers quickly before you even knew what happened.

* * *

** Underworld **

Naruto arrived in the underworld with Gabriel walking with him, "Ready to meet the rest of our peerage members?" Naruto smiled.

Gabriel grabbed his arm, "Yeah let's go!" She cheered fist-pumping the air. Gabriel could act a lot like a child at times too, she hardly ever gets jealous… well until some of the female angels thought he was cute. Gabriel got overprotective almost went on a rampage. You also don't mess with her necklace on her forehead. Anyone touches that, then it's lights out, except for Naruto. She told him that she would make an exception for him and him alone.

Naruto knocked on the doors to find Grayfia opening the door, "Naruto-sama welcome". Grayfia was cut off with her eyes widen and her jaw open. Most of the time Grayfia keeps an emotionless persona on her face. Showing hardly any emotion, but this… this took the fucking cake.

"Sup Grayfia! I'm back and I got my queen!" Naruto tried to keep a positive attitude not letting the amount of annoyance this was going to bring.

Gabriel smiled, "Grayfia! What a beautiful name! You're quite beautiful too!" Gabriel smiled bowing to Grayfia.

Sirzechs came walking in seeing his queen stunned and unable to move, "Grayfia what's wrong". Sirzechs froze when he saw Gabriel.

"Uhhh… can we come in?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhh… sure". Grayfia shook her head in shock letting the two come in.

Soon running footsteps came, "NARUTO-SAMA!" Kuroka came screaming, but her screams came to a halt.

"What is all the commotion". Zeoticus came walking in but then was stopped.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY PEOPLE KEEP FRE!" Rias screamed but then stopped seeing Gabriel.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gabriel! I still am one of the archangels. However, I am now part devil, thanks to my new master!" Gabriel gently laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.  
"This is going to be a long story". Naruto sighed.

* * *

** An hour and a Half Later **

"So, you're telling me you saved Gabriel from an army of Fallen Angels. Then you met her, went to heaven because you want to see your adopted parents again. Then you also found out that her mentor was Minato Namikaze one of the strongest angels. Not just that he was an unofficial archangel! He also had the title of 'Yellow Flash of Heaven', is your Tou-san?!" Rias looked at Naruto trying to make sure everything was right.

"Then I asked him to make me his queen!" She giggled happily as she kept his arms mashed in between her chest.

"Yeah". Naruto smiled as he scratched his chin, "I tried to keep it hidden… but Gabriel was pretty adamant on joining…". Naruto went silent after that.

Rias rubbed her temples, "So… why… why the hell would you bring an angel in?" Rias said confused.

"Don't worry Rias she won't do anything. In fact, she does anything I say". Naruto smiled at her.

"Yes! If Naruto-sama wants me to do something I will do it!" Gabriel smiled.

"I told you to call me Naruto". Naruto looked at her.

"However, that is one request I can't ignore! It would be inadequate to end your name with -sama!" She puffed her cheeks out.

Naruto sighed, "See, but everything else she would. Like slap Issei".

She walked over and bent Issei over and slapped his bum. Naruto deadpanned, "Okay maybe would have been funnier if it was the face".

"You got it!" She slapped Issei across the face.

Issei was in a daze, first, he was slapped in the ass by a hot big titty angel. Then he got the holy slap of the century. He didn't know is that was a good or bad thing, but every step she made. He bazongas bounced with every step. Asia puffed her cheeks out, but she was happy to meet an angel. Gabriel took a liking to Asia immediately, Naruto's and Asia's hearts were pure, "Gabriel please stop squeezing Asia to death. I want you to meet my peerage". Naruto gestured his hand towards his peerage.

"I am Naruto-sama's pawn! Sicilian!"

"I am Naruto-sama's pawn, Maria!"

"I am Naruto-sama's rook Jellal".

"I am Naruto-sama's bishop Wendy!"

"We are Naruto-sama's knights Erza/Saber!" They said in unison.

"I am Naruto's girlfriend and future wife Nya!" Kuroka gave her a wink but wound a lump on her head courteous of Naruto, "Mou! I'm Naruto-sama's bishop Kuroka".

"I am Naruto-sama's pawn, Shin Wolford". He gave a small bow.

"Welcome to the family!" Naruto smiled with everyone smiling along with.

"AHEM!" Rias had her arms folded and her feet tapping furiously on the ground, "When were you going to tell us you were an angel too?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I mean like… I tried to keep it a secret, but it didn't last long due to Gabriel wanting to join". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Rias noticed something, "Naruto… you seem different... you seem a bit happier… relaxed… what has gotten into you?" Rias was the only one who recognized Naruto's change in behavior.

Naruto's eyes widen slightly but then went back to smiling, "W-When I was in heaven, I got to visit my Tou-san and Kaa-san again. It makes me feel better knowing that they were happy".

"Wait! Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya were human!"

"Yes, they were friends on my mother's side of the family. Somewhere in my mother's heritage, there was a human who was part devil. She had an affair with one of the great devil kings creating an alignment child. That ended up leading to me". Naruto smiled.

Everyone just stood there in disbelief, the Naruto they knew was the descendant of the great devil kings. Ended also being the son of an almost arch angel-like being. Naruto was something out of this world. Maybe even an anime of some sort, "Common everyone! Let's all get along! How about some dinner I'm starving!" Naruto's stomach growled.

Everyone deadpanned, but then heard Gabriel's stomach growl even louder than Naruto's, "I think I could eat too". Gabriel smiled bonking the top of her head lighting while sticking her tongue out. Zeoticus couldn't believe his eyes, a devil and an angel hybrid and then an angel turned into a demon angel hybrid. That's something out of a fairy tale.

**A/N: Hope You all enjoyed it! I was really trying to think of ways to bring Gabriel in. this was one of the only ways I could bring her in. Granted their relationship has not started, I know Gabriel is not ignorant when it comes to love. So, I think she can recognize love when she feels it. So, I will have their relationship build up like the others. Pairings have not yet started, Kuroka and Naruto's relationship is building up more and more. Let me know if their relationship either too fast, too slow, or just right! I will see you all next chapter! See ya! I'm going to work on other stories as well! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	5. Holy Maelstrom of Hell

Holy Maelstrom of Hell

**I am back with another chapter! I've been enjoying this story lol! I recently had a dream where I had Rias as my wife lmao! Man, I fucking loved every second of it! Lmao, I sound like a fricken weeb! But COMMON! Rias Gremory is waifu material! She can fucking cook in an apron! NAKED! She will do anything to make you happy! She loves anime herself! I mean! If she isn't waifu material than I don't know what is! Anyways! Enjoy! Time for a Phenex smackdown! **

Naruto sat in the living room with everyone around him, "So you mean to tell me that heaven wants to talk peace negotiations. They sent you as a representative?" Sirzechs looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, Michael Oji-san said he wanted peace too!" Naruto smiled with Rias was on his right with Akeno on his back and then Kuroka hugging his left side. Gabriel hovered above him as she smiled. Gabriel had cookies in her hands as she ate them.

"I see, well maybe we should get the governor of the Fallen Angels for peace too. I will gather the rest of the four great Maous and talk this over. Naruto it's been great having you, you might just bring peace to the three factions. Thank you". Sirzechs got up to contact the other Maous.

When their meeting was done Naruto let a sigh out as he got up. He placed Koneko on the ground, "I'm going to go take a bath". Naruto stretched, some of the girls went to speak up, "Before you say anything I'm going alone unless the other males want to join!" Naruto looked back seeing all the girls' faces sadden.

Naruto went towards the bathroom as he was followed by Kiba, Issei, Jellal, and Sirzechs soon followed sending the letter out. Naruto and the guys went into the bath, and Naruto began to wash his hair as the guys came in. Naruto walked towards the bath as he began to soak in. The other smiled and Kiba was the first to speak, "Naruto I would just like to say, thanks for saving Bucho for us. It means a lot to us that she has her freedom". Kiba smiled.

Jellal stayed silent, "Yeah! You're lucky that Bucho likes you so much… and Akeno… and Koneko! YOU BASTARD!" Issei began to cry.

"Shut up you cry baby aren't you dating Asia?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"S-Shut up… I am… got a problem with that?" Issei narrowed his eye at Naruto.

"No, just was saying you two make a cute couple that's all". Naruto smiled.

Then Shin came walking in with Sirzechs, "Naruto-sama!" Shin smiled as he walked in.

"Shin just call me Naruto no need for formalities and it's an order". Naruto looked at him.

"Understood Naruto, I also would like to thank you for taking Sicilian and Maria in. They deserved a good life, I looked after them even when I still in the orphanage. Them being Nekoshou many people or devils hated them because of their heritage. Mainly due to Kuroka, but you proved many devils wrong about Kuroka. I'm glad you're the one who picked them up". Shin gave Naruto a bow.

"You really care about the two, don't you?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, we grew up together. The reason I left them was so I could train and get stronger". Shin smiled as he sat in looking down at the water.

"Lift your head, Shin, I am their master and I would never let harm come towards them. You make sure they also stay safe Shin. As their master, if you have free roam if you feel something more towards them. If they can return their feelings towards you, then you can be their person they can lean on". Naruto smiled giving Shin a double thumbs up with a stupid smile that his Tou-san would give him.

Shin chuckled with Jellal even letting out a smirk, "You're one interesting master Naruto. I am curious about how far we will go".

Naruto stood up, "We're going to the top! We're going to be stronger than everyone in all three factions! Who knows! Maybe I will be able to kick even god's ASS!"

Sirzechs and the others deadpanned, but for some reason, they couldn't help but believe in Naruto. Sirzechs smirked, "Hey Naruto, you got a nice size there! I can say that the girls will be more than satisfied with you". Sirzechs giggled.

Naruto realized his towel dropped, but they are all men here… it was still weird. Then Naruto sighed as he felt the chakra signatures on the other side of the wall. "HOLY SHIT NARUTO YOU HAVE TO BE ALMOST TEN INCHES!" Issei screamed.

* * *

** On the other side of the Wall**

Rias, Kuroka, Koneko, Grayfia, Akeno, and Gabriel who was sitting in the pool confused, "What are you guys doing?" She tilted her head confused.

Erza and the rest of Naruto's peerage were up against the wall as well. Maria, Sicilian, and Wendy sat in the water with Saber and Gabriel, "You know listening in on Naruto-sama's conversation is very rude. After all, he took us in, and you girls are".

She was cut off when they all heard, "HOLY SHIT NARUTO YOU HAVE TO BE ALMOST TEN INCHES!" Issei screamed. The girls up against the wall had droll run down the sides of their mouths.

"I am so getting that!" Akeno giggled.

"Over my dead body!" Rias shouted at her queen.

"Fufufu! Naruto has been hiding out on me!" Kuroka purred.

Koneko stayed silent, "You all better watch out pervs".

Erza was confused by all this, but it sounded like he was big and healthy, "Naruto-sama is that big… I heard that they feel good".

"Indeed, I'm quite interested too". Grayfia put a finger on her lips.

"Grayfia!" Rias looked at her in shock.  
Grayfia blushed she backed up from the wall coughing into her hand, "I'm sorry Rias-sama but I too have taken an interest in Naruto-sama".

Rias puffed her cheeks out, "What do you guys mean taking an interest in Naruto?" Gabriel floated over confused. The others stare at Gabriel's large bust with Rias eyebrow twitching, "Do you guys love Naruto? I heard about love before, but I was never able to establish it with someone else before".

"What do you think love is?" Kuroka raised an eyebrow.

"Well I mean I love God and all my brothers and sisters". Gabriel looked at Kuroka.

"This type of love we're talking about is the type of wanting to be with Naruto. Live with him for the rest of our lives, maybe even have a family". Rias blushed thinking about having little blonde- and red-haired children with blue-green eyes or sky-blue eyes like Naruto.

The others thought the same thing with Akeno blushed. She whispered in Rias's ear, "I'm going to get Naruto to cheat on me with you!" She giggled with Rias snapping her head towards her. Akeno just giggled, "Rias you fluster so easily, it's too easy to tease you!" Akeno giggled.

Gabriel smiled, "A family… living with Naruto forever sounds like fun! So, this love its more of the kind to make life. I've always wondered what it was like to have a family". Gabriel smiled.

* * *

** Men's Side **

Naruto and the rest of the guys were just normally talking, "So… Naruto… who do you actually like?" Sirzechs looked at Naruto.

The guys looked at Naruto, "Yeah! You practically have a harem at your feet! Is there anyone out of all of them you truly like?" Issei raised his eyebrow.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Well… I mean like… they all have their quirks that make them who they are. If I had to chose who I liked more I don't have a preference. Everyone is special in their own. Take Grayfia, for example, I hardly know her, she just has a powerful aura and her maturity as well. I can tell she is plenty smart, powerful, and very pretty as well".

Everyone nodded their heads, "I see what about my little sister Ri-tan! Do you like her too?" Sirzechs smiled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well Rias… let me see… she is smart, she is mature, but can be sometimes childish. I like her aura she is powerful, has the maturity to an extent. Probably her best part would be who she is. She so laid back, loves and cares for her peerage. She never wants to see them hurt and puts her life in front of others. She fights to protect she loves. When she sets her sights on something she keeps going. She doesn't stop, she works hard to achieve what she wants. I respect her for that". Naruto smiled, Sirzechs gave Naruto a happy smile. He could tell that Naruto did like Rias. They all have their ups and downs, with many of them being ups.

"Naruto what about their boobs man! You need to tell me! How do they feel! How big are they! Are they warm and bouncy!" Issei had a line of blood running down his nose. Before Naruto could punch him across the face Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

** Woman's Side of the Bathroom **

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke with Kuroka giggling. Naruto looked around, "Wow… Kuroka…how did you do that?" Naruto looked at her.

Kuroka giggled, "I created a summoning seal that allows me to summon whomever I am thinking of. I must know their chakra energy, their name, and what they look like!" Kuroka giggled mashing her large breasts on his back.

Naruto had his towel around him as he sat into the water, "Maria… Sicilian… Wendy… I'm not a pervert and I didn't do anything right? I'm not asking you this as your master".

Sicilia, Maria, and Wendy nodded their heads confirming Naruto's words. Then Naruto let a sigh out, "Naruto-sama let me wash your back". Grayfia walked up pulling Kuroka off.

"No, need I". Grayfia sent a killing intent to Naruto and caused him to freeze up, "Okay". Naruto stood up and walked over by the showerheads. Grayfia blushed as she poured water on her chest and soap too. She pressed her chest against his backwashing him. The girls all heard what Naruto said, Grayfia did this with a blush on her face. Kuroka was pouting with Rias and Akeno just giggled smiling. Naruto kept his mouth shut and his eyes shut, but then he felt movement.

He opened his eyes to find Akeno in front. She was pouring soap and water on her chest and pressed it up against his chest. She began to wash his chest straddling Naruto. Grayfia looked annoyed with Akeno's actions. She began to move closer and closer to the lower half of his body.

Naruto stood up with Grayfia falling forward and lands on top of Akeno. Naruto let a sigh out as he went to walk out, but he found Rias grabbing his arm. Rias smiled, "Common spend some time with us". She gave him a puppy dog look. Naruto wanted to say no, but he said nothing as she dragged him back into the bath.

They sat down with Rias hugging his arm and keeping him close. Grayfia walked over sitting next to Naruto on his left. Rias was towards his left as Koneko walked over and plopped herself in his lap. When she went to sit, Naruto stopped her, "Sorry Koneko that's a no".

She looked at him and pouted, she ignored him and sat down, but she felt a lump that laid flat. She felt it and blushed, "Naruto… big". Koneko got off with the others staring at Naruto. Rias couldn't help but find her gaze looking down towards Naruto's lap. Naruto facepalmed with the other girls blushing.

Gabriel floated over, "Hey Naruto what do you know about love?" Gabriel asked him out of the blue.

"Wait, love? You mean as in boyfriend-girlfriend?" Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, Minato has told me about love before. They do intimate things to produce offspring". Gabriel looked at Naruto, "Is that the thing they used to call love?" She asked.

"Umm it's something like that, but there is more to that. It's about getting to know the other person you care about. If you like the person more than just a friend and you see them as a companion and a person. Well… you could consider that you love them then". Naruto smiled.

"So… if I get to know Naruto better and he shows me his penis and we make children. Does that show love?" Gabriel asked.

"Ummm not exactly first you have to get to know the person first". Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto, ~!" Akeno smiled.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at her.

"Missing something?" Akeno giggled as she held up his towel.

Naruto stared at Akeno and facepalmed, _"I let my guard down… dammit". _Naruto realized some of the girls looked down in the water to try to see. Naruto began to swirl the water around in the bath to obstruct their view. The other pouted Asia, Maria, Sicilian, and Wendy got up and left the bath, "I think I'll leave too!" Naruto smirked trying to leave.

Akeno grabbed his shoulder, "Oh the fun is just starting".

Saber and Erza didn't want to be perverted about it, but they were interested in how big Naruto was. Naruto deadpanned, he wanted to leave while the other girls in the bath wanted to just how healthy Naruto was. Rias smiled, "Just a little peek? You always see our boobs every morning and our other areas too. It wouldn't hurt". She blew into his ear sending shivers down his back.

Naruto looked at them, "Why would you need to see that? I'd rather not". Naruto looked at them.

"What! You are you saying you're actually small~?" Akeno said putting her hand over her mouth laughing.

"WHAT!" Naruto shot up from the water. Naruto was angry, but his anger quickly left. He felt a draft in his lower area while also feeling blood running towards the lower area too. Naruto looked down to see that little Naruto decided to wake up.  
Koneko had a line of blood run down her nose. Grayfia had two lines of blood down her nose. Akeno smiled as if she was in a trance, Rias covered her nose having a nosebleed shoot out. Erza and Saber trying to be as formal as possible couldn't hold it. They went ahead and shot into the wall with a nosebleed. Gabriel came flying over, "Oh! So, this is the thing that is known as a penis… how interesting… what do you do with it?" Everyone felt face-first into the water.

Naruto knew Gabriel could be naïve and innocent, but this was on a new level. Naruto calmed himself down as he began to freeze the water in the bath. He was using the Ice Kekkai Genkai to cool the water. Having such close contact with the girls was a bit much. He turned his head to find Kuroka face first smashed through the tile of the bath. She had a fountain of blood shooting out of her nose. Naruto deadpanned, _"Who knew girls could be perverted as guys… okay maybe it's because guys actually show it". _Naruto went to leave.

Gabriel was confused, "Already done Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm tired. I need rest for the rating game, I need you to gather up the other girls and head to bed. I want everyone to get a full night's rest. Grayfia get Koneko and Akeno, I'll take Rias to her room". Naruto walked over finding Rias passed out due to the blood loss. Naruto was shocked and for Koneko too? Koneko was a bit much, Akeno had too many… erotic and…other ideas she wanted to do with Naruto. He didn't want any part of that, Naruto picked Rias bridal style. He quickly changed himself into his clothes and her too. He dried her off with a quick wind jutsu.

He went towards Rias's room as the maids bowed towards him with a blush on their face. Naruto took Rias to her room. He looked around to find a bunch of Otaku things, animes, mangas, action figures. You name it she had it. He laid her on her bed as he found a sleeping pillow. He deadpanned to find it being a giant orange yellow fox, _"Lmao she doesn't even know that looks exactly". _

"_**You finish that sentence I'll rip you a new asshole". **__Kurama growled. _

"_Calm down you giant furball". _Naruto chuckled as he laid Rias down. When Naruto set her down Rias was awake and pulled him into bed, "Oh look who's awake". He smirked.

Rias smiled but then she had a look of worry, "Naruto… I need to know… why are you doing this for me?" Rias looked at him.

Naruto smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed, "Well… how do I put it… even though I keep trying to keep you and Akeno at arm's length. You two never stopped and kept trying to befriend me, soon I gave up and you kept joining me for lunch. Granted I would act cold and try to avoid any personal questions. You would tell me all your problems and I listened to you. When I said the few things about my life you paid attention. I felt scummy for that… when I got to see my Tou-san and Kaa-san again. I just feel as if my old self has returned to me. I'm trying to be the kid I use to be, happy, energetic, smart, kind, loving. I thank you for keeping those emotions close to the surface. If it wasn't for you, Akeno, and Kuroka, I don't think I would have gotten myself into this mess. You're a good friend Rias, I like girls like you. Kind, smart, caring, respectful, mature, and beautiful. You remind me of my birth Kaa-san red hair just like you, but violet eyes". Naruto held a picture of her with Minato.

Rias smiled, "Wow she was so beautiful… I can see why you love my hair so much". She giggled as she pulled Naruto down for a hug.

Naruto was on top of Rias with her arms wrapped around her neck. Rias stared into his eyes and she smiled, "Thank you again for trying to get me out of this mess. D-Do… you have any feelings for me?" Rias asked with a blush on her face.

Naruto smiled as he gently pulled away from her grip. He didn't move too far, but he put his forehead on her forehead. He smiled, "Well… I'd be lying I said no. Rias you're very pretty, proud, immature at times, but mature most of the time. You're smart, you work hard, you care about others and you put your life in front of others. You don't care for titles and you want people to recognize you for you. You don't like being known as the spoiled little sister of Sirzechs. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Princess of Destruction, Crimson Bust Princess, or any other stupid title people try to put on you. Your ideas aren't too far off from mine and neither are your goals. However, I plan to go far. I know you want to live a simple life like a human. Have a family to love and care for, that is one of the goals I want as well".

Rias looked at Naruto in awe she felt surprised at his answer, his dreams were big. Large for any half breed devil could achieve. He was hoping to reach high, "What exactly is your main goal?" She asked.

"My main goal… to bring peace to the three factions… between the other countries. So, this world could live in peace and harmony. I don't know what it is but making that dream to reality would be amazing". Naruto smiled looking down back at Rias.

Rias smiled as she went on all fours and crawled up to Naruto's face, "Well I want to be the first, I love you Naruto. I want you to be mine". She kissed Naruto on his lips shocking him at first. Naruto leaned in showing he accepts the kiss as well.

Soon the door burst open with Kuroka kicking the door down, "NYA! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN I FELT NARUTO AND RIAS TOGETHER!" Kuroka screamed.

Rias smirked, "Well too bad kitty! I think I won Naruto's heart!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Here we go again". Naruto mumbled in annoyance.

* * *

** Next Day **

Rias woke up the next day in bed full of sweat. She sat up finding Naruto sleeping next to her. She looked around to find Gabriel, Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Erza, and Saber all sleeping on the same bed. Rias looked down as she rubbed Naruto's whiskers, "I can't believe it's today… I know Naruto can win… but…". Rias felt bead for doubting Naruto.

Naruto slowly sat up, "It's okay to be nervous Rias. This fight is really debating what happens to your life. Don't worry, I am going to save and win your freedom back". Naruto sat up smiling at her.  
Rias blushed and smiled, "Thank you". She smiled.

Soon Grayfia came walking in, "Naruto-sama it's time for you and your peerage to get ready for the battle. You and your peerage will have to arrive at the stadium alone. We will see you then". Grayfia bowed leaving.

"Well probably should get everyone going. Gabriel make sure everyone wakes up, meet downstairs for breakfast". Naruto ordered with Gabriel rising out of her sleep.

"Got it Naruto!" Gabriel woke up quickly and began to wake everyone up.

* * *

** Later as the Stadium **

Naruto and his peerage arrive at the entrance with a flash of black and white. He had everyone battle-ready, Naruto was wearing a new outfit he had ready for today. He was wearing tan shinobi pants with a black shirt. He had an orange cloak on with black flames on the edge of the sleeve and the bottom of the cloak. **(A/N: Check the story Wise Man's Grandchildren cover page for it! That is Naruto's outfit!).**

Wendy, Naruto's bishop, was wearing a very revealing cerulean-colored top with a thin white trim, which tapers off at her waist and at her bust into multiple spiked points. Decorating the front of this top is a sky-blue bow tied in the very center of her chest, and she wraps up her overall appearance with a pair of white capri shorts. **(A/N: Idk if I mentioned it but this is Edolas Wendy). **

Jellal was wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He was carrying Magic Staves on his back, which is held by a dark green strap going across his main body.

Erza had an attire that consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond-shaped silver earrings. Saber was wearing silver chest plate armor that went down to her sides like a skirt. She was wearing a white skirt with armor running down her legs with armored heels. She had armor gauntlet on her forearms and a black bow in her hair.

Shin was wearing a white kimono like Kuroka's with hints of blue. With Maria wearing a kimono-like Kuroka's too with red being the main color with hints of black. Gabriel was wearing a cloak so no one could see her. However, she was wearing a golden white kimono with silver bells with a white bow tie on the bells.

Naruto walked through the crowd around making a line for him to walk through. Naruto and his peerage were being led by Grayfia and Sirzechs. Many of the devils seemed to hate Naruto or would call him a filthy half breed. Many of them didn't think a half breed couldn't stand up to a purebred more or less one from the Phenex clan. Many of the girls in his peerage hated them for calling their master that. Naruto was a good master and would treat them fairly. Even if they just became his servant. Gabriel was shocked by the hatred the devils had for their own kind.

Naruto made his way as he passed the Phenex family and he then passed Rias and her family. Naruto stopped in front of their family with the other devils watching. Naruto stepped forward, "Rias Gremory, on the name of the Uzumaki clan. I promise to free you from this loveless marriage so you may be with the man you love. So, you can have a date with the man you love in your red convertible". Naruto smiled giving her a foxy grin. Grayfia was a bit irritated with Naruto giving Rias the attention but she understood the situation. Grayfia was going to do what she could to see if Naruto could be the man she was looking for as well.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san, I hope you win". Rias said formally leaving in and giving Naruto a kiss on his lips. Many of the devils were shocked that Rias would kiss anyone…just who was this Naruto?

Naruto and his peerage were teleported to the club room in Kuoh, "So, they decided to send us here… that's an issue since you guys don't know the layout". Naruto looked at his options.

Soon Grayfia spoke up, _"I will be the announcer for this rating game. There is no killing allowed in the rating game unless it was an accident. Whoever wins at the end of the game will get what the other has wagered". _

Then Sirzechs spoke up, _"Naruto Uzumaki, if you would win this match what do you want? A title? Fame? Money? Perhaps the hand of a lovely maiden? Do you want an unlimited supply of Ramen for life?"_

Naruto groaned as he began to scratch his head. He wa internally debating on the unlimited ramen part, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Rias shouted standing up from her seat.

Sirzechs chuckled throwing in the last part, is one of the great Maous has its perks. Finding out what Naruto absolutely loves was easy. Kuroka slapped Naruto across the face, "Thanks Kuroka, I want Rias's freedom! I will do whatever it takes to help her be free. Like my Kaa-san said! Find the people who I consider precious and fight for them. Only then you can truly become powerful".

"_Good luck to both sides you may begin!" _Grayfia commanded.

Naruto and the others walk outside and hop on top of the club room roof. Naruto smiled as he stuck his hand out, his fingers had five Rasenshuriken powered up. Naruto said nothing as he flicked each and every one of them. They were sent flying as they crashed into the main school building, gym house, track, and field, everywhere. Naruto destroyed the entire playing field with just a flick of his finger. There terrain we all know, "I'm sure that area of the school is the principles building. Alright you guys know what to do, you guys stick together. Gabriel stick close to me, don't fight until I tell you to". Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, Naruto". They all said as they ran off to their side of the battlefield. Naruto jumped down with Gabriel following him. Naruto told his peerage to summon him if they needed to. He handed them his Hiraishin kunai if they need it.

Soon with Naruto's peerage, they broke off in half. Erza was with Jellal and Shin. Kuroka was Sicilian, Maria, Wendy, and Saber. Before anything more could be said there was an explosion that happened quickly. Naruto heard his peerage were already engaged with the enemy.

Erza was up against Siris, "Riser's knight, shall we see who is better?" Siris was a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving a view of her breasts and cleavage.

"I am Erza Scarlet, Naruto's knight I will show you just how strong I am!" Erza charged forward as she equipped her sword. The two began to trade swings and Siris was swinging a heavy blade. Erza was able to slip past her guard. Erza quickly changed her armor to the Clear Heart Clothing. This earned many woos from the crowd from the male devils. Without knowing the camera turned to Naruto, he was sending a killing intent that all the devils felt.

Erza quickly took her sword and did an upwards slash on Siri's back causing her to bleed. Erza kicked her forward with Siris falling to the ground. She began to disappear in blue light, _"Riser Phenex one Knight Retired". _Grayfia spoke.

Over by Maria and Sicilian, they were fighting off two pairs of twins Ile, Nel, Ni, and Li. Ile and Nel. Kuroka was standing by with Wendy ready to back them up. Maria and Sicilian were in combat for the first time, but thanks to Kuroka's training they should be enough to beat them down, Ile and Nel went for Sicilian, but she ducked under their chainsaws. She brought hand hands down to do a handstand. She twisted her body while walking on her hands and extended her legs out to kick them both. She got back on her feet and charged Ile and punched her stomach and then gave her a quick left hook. This caused her to pass out and glow blue. She quickly ran towards Nil and chopped the back of her neck.

At the same time, Maria was engaging Ni and Li as she shot a few balls of senjutsu chakra. She used them as distractions and punched them both in the gut. She then took their heads and slammed them together. They both began to glow blue, _"Riser Phenex four Pawns retired". _Grayfia spoke out.

Over by Shin, he was fighting Shuriya, Mira, Marion, and Burent. Shin was taking the four head-on dodgings and weaving their attacks. Shin quickly stabbed Burent in her pressure point and he kicked her face. Mira swung her wooden staff at Shin, but Shin countered her. He broke her staff and punched her in the stomach. He then did a roundhouse kicking her into Burent. Marion went to strike, but Shin grabbed her wrist and followed the attack to hit Shuriya in the face. Shin backed up and charged a small blue flame in his hand. He fired it at them causing a giant explosion. _"Riser Phenex Four Pawns retired". _Grayfia spoke.

"Tch! The hell are they all DOING!" Riser stammered.

"Shall we go to Naruto? He is slowly walking his way towards here". Yubelluna asked.

"Fine". He got up and signaled his Bishops to follow.

Naruto found his way towards Jellal, Erza, and Shin, "How is everything going?" Naruto asked.

Jellal stuck his hand out and shot a ball of magic at the tree line. The explosion went off, _"Riser Phenex Two Rooks Retired". _Grayfia spoke up.

"Good work all of you". Naruto smiled. Soon the other came walking up with Maria and Sicilian looking like they got to fight. Wendy, Kuroka how are you two doing? Maria, Sicilian good job with the bishop". Naruto smiled.

Soon Riser emerged with his two bishops and his queen, "Tch seems like you were able to gather some strong members. Maybe when I'm done with you, I think I'll take a second peerage. They don't seem that half bad, especially those girls". Riser smiled as he looked at Kuroka, Erza, Sicilian, Saber, and Wendy.

Naruto frowned, "Okay, I'm done. You all stay back and enjoy the show".

"Gabriel let's show them, it's time for this world to know who I am". Naruto looked at her with her throwing her cloak off.

Gabriel was smiled, "Hello". She smiled, everyone in the arena went silent. Riser stood there with the remaining pieces he had left astonished.

"Y-you're an Angel!" Riser was able to get words out of his mouth.

"Yes!" Gabriel said with her angel and devil wings coming out of her back.

"H-How is that possible!" Riser looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Because I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze". Naruto had eight devil wings and eight angel wings.

Riser looked at Naruto, "How is-is that even possible".

Everyone back in the stands stood on their feet. The three of the four Maous stood on their feet with Sirzechs smiling, "A-A angel! That joined Naruto! Naruto is an angel and a devil!" Ajuka Beelzebub stood on his feet astonished. The other devils were shocked and couldn't say a word. Rias and Sirzechs stood there smiling and giggling at everyone's astonishment.

Naruto walked forward, "Gabriel don't kill his queen just knock her out".

Gabriel nodded her head as she appeared behind Yubelluna and used her hand coated with some light energy and chopped the back of her neck. She fell to the ground passed out. Gabriel flew back towards Naruto and landed next to him, "I got the rest". Naruto walked forward.

"Attack him! Attack him!" Riser screamed as his bishop went to attack, but they disappeared in blue light. _"Riser Phenex one Bishop retired". _

"RAVEL ATTACK HIM! NOW!" Riser screamed.

"Nii-sama! I-I can't!" Ravel looked at Naruto.

"JUST DO IT" Riser screamed, "FINE THEN!" He screamed. The bishop piece appeared in his hand.

"Wait… Nii-sama! That's forbidden!" Ravel shouted, but Riser didn't listen.

Ravel's bishop piece went up in flames as Riser began to grow stronger, Riser smiled, "Phenex Trade". Riser's power began to sore to new heights as Ravel's power and life force began to dwindle.

Riser powered up and charged Naruto, "I AM RISER PHENEX! I AM THE ETERNAL PHENEX! I CANNOT LOSE TO A FILTHY HALF BREED!" He screamed as he formed a flame spear in his hand, "DIE YOU LOWLY DEVIL SCUM!"

Naruto's hair covered his face, _"He… he abandoned his comrade…his peerage member… not just that she is his sister… I don't understand why she was in his peerage… but… he was willing to sacrifice his little sister… family… a family I never got to have… he just gave her up like it was nothing". _Naruto's anger grew to heights he never thought was possible.

Naruto's eyes turned to a crimson red with black slits in the middle. ***Ca CHUNK* **There was a loud stabbing sounds with blood that was sent flying. The flame spear pierced through Naruto's stomach. "NARUTO!" Everyone shouted.

Ravel laid on the ground weak and slowly dying. "NARUTO!" Rias screamed in the stands with everyone standing there in shock.

Lady Phenex and Lord Phenex stood up in shock, "RAVEL!" The mother began to cry for her daughter.

"Lord Phenex! What is that ability!" Sirzechs looked at Lord Phenex.

"It's a forbidden ability we found out about. We can use our peerage to reach new heights in power. By sacrificing their peerage member's life they absorbed their life force and any Phenex power they had to the king. They keep that power and the person that is happened to… dies". Lord Phenex was worried about his only daughter. He couldn't believe his only daughter… his son… his flesh and blood were willing to kill family… just to win. He knew his son was arrogant and was a real asshole. He was hoping that he would change… but this… this has gone too far. He waited for too long… he was about to pay the price for his actions. The only way he could save his precious little girl was to kill Riser.

Riser smiled evilly with power; Naruto ignored Riser looking over at Ravel. She was in pain and clearly began to see her losing strength and her life was leaving her body. Naruto was angry… not furious, "Riser… you piece of scum".

"What!" Riser looked at him.

Naruto took his arm and grabbed Riser's throat and began to squeeze it. Riser couldn't breathe as Naruto began to crush his throat with just one hand. Naruto's anger left his face, he was crying, he put his hand on his cheek to feel the teardrop. Everyone in the stand were shocked, and Gabriel felt sorry for the little girl. She didn't deserve this at all. Naruto kept chocking Rise and ignored him forgetting about Riser. Naruto looked down to find the fire spear in his stomach. Riser lost dropped the flame spear and Naruto let him go.

Naruto walked up as he wiped his face, he took the flame spear out of his stomach. Blood fell to the ground, "Grayfia… my peerage retires". Naruto said as his peerage members disappeared in blue light.

"Wait! NARUTO!" Kuroka screamed but they all disappeared. The ones left on the battlefield were Naruto, Riser, and Ravel.

Naruto walked towards Ravel limping with the wound in his stomach, but he didn't care. Naruto knelt down, "Hey… tell me… what's wrong! Let me help you!" Naruto held Ravel.

Ravel smiled, "I-I'm sorry, b-but you can't… he is absorbing my life force to empower him".

"Hey! I can help you! I'm Naruto! What's your name! I promise I will save you!" Naruto looked at her with concern.

"Y-you baka… I'm y-your enemy… the name is Ravel". Ravel began to disappear as her body and energy were sent into Riser.

Naruto slammed his bloody fist on the ground. He realized he was still bleeding and losing blood. He stood up to see Riser, Riser stood up with stronger flames on his body, "I will not lose to a half breed like you! I WILL KILL YOU!" Riser screamed.

Naruto clenched his fist, "So-so! You kill your family members! YOUR SISTER! SHE WAS FAMILY DID SHE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!" Naruto screamed.

"She was my bishop! Nothing more! Nothing less! SHE JOINED OF HER FREE WILL! NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Riser charged forward with another flame spear.

Naruto felt Ravel's energy still in Riser's body but was slowly fading. Maybe… just maybe there was a change. Naruto's wound on his side began to heal up and close thanks to Kurama. He began to dash at Riser and top speeds and so did Riser. Riser went to pierce Naruto, but he ducked under his spear, "Take this!" **HOLY FOX FIST! **Naruto's fist was covered in light energy. His fist took the form of Kurama's head as Naruto punched a hole through Riser's chest.

Riser stood there with his eye widen and blood running down the side of his face, "Damn you Uzumaki… damn you… you… killed me". Riser fell to the ground dead. Naruto stood there holding Ravel's body.

"Ravel! Hey! Ravel! Wake up!" Naruto began to gently rock her awake.

Ravel opened her eyes, but she was weak, "I-I'm alive?" She looked up to see Naruto's blue eyes.

"Yeah! You're fine! I'm going to help you!" Naruto began to use his medical ninjutsu to heal Ravel.

Ravel smiled, but still, her life force was used in that last fire spear that Riser used, "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-sama… Nii-sama used most of my…life force… in that… last… attack". Ravel began to lose consciousness.

Naruto grit his teeth as he quickly pulled his chess set out. He pulled out a pawn and placed it over her chest. It began to glow immediately; Naruto said his chant and the evil piece sank into Ravel's chest. Ravel laid there her color in her face began to return to her. Her life force began to steady, and her pulse was stronger. Naruto sighed, "She fine". Naruto looked at her happy. It was cruel for Riser to do that… it was the lowest of the low. To go as far as to sacrifice your own comrade… let alone your own sister.

Naruto held Ravel in his arms bridal style, but her body began to glow. She began to grow out of her outfit and tore through them. She began to grow not just in age but in beauty as well. She stood there with devil wings that represented the Phenex clan which was on fire. Then a set of Angel wings came out of her back as well. Ravel now had a set of D-cup breasts and stood at the height of 5'7 just a bit smaller than Rias. Naruto took his cloak off quickly and wrapped it around her. The only thing that was still on was her almost outgrown panties. Ravel opened her eyes to find a cloak around her and her butt naked except with her underwear, "WHAT THE HELL!" She looked around herself.

Naruto sighed, "You're alright that's good". Naruto smiled at her.

Ravel looked up to see the blonde kneeling in front of her. His alluring sky-blue eyes and the three whisker marks on his cheeks. This earned a bright blush from Ravel, "Y-You! What did you do to me you pervert! I'm naked!"

"Geez calm down. I saved you and for some reason, you began to rapidly grow… I don't know why though". Naruto looked at her as he scratched his head.

Ravel blushed, "Wait I grew?" She looked under the covers to see her bigger bust and her taller stature. She stood up, "T-That means!" Ravel was blushing as she put her face in Naruto's chest. What happened to Ravel was her body reacting to Naruto's presence and power. Since because of Naruto's strength, power, and the way his heart it. It caused Ravel's body to react to Naruto thus forcing her body to grow and age so she could appease Naruto. Naruto… was her Fenikkusufezā **(A/N: Phoenix Feather)**. A Phenex Feather is a destined man for a female Phenex clan member. For a Phenex clan member to react is very rare and hardly ever happens. When it does happen, it forces the female Phenex member to age physically to appease their Feather. In hopes to attract them and have them fall in love. It's a sacred and rare event that happens for a Phenex clan member, "N-Naruto! You're my fezā… I'm your Fenikkusu! You better take responsibility!" Ravel puffed her cheeks out.

"Wait what!" Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Baka!" Ravel smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Naruto. Naruto didn't know what was going on until he felt a killing intent appear behind him.

Naruto turned his head to find an angry Rias running up to him, "What the hell is a Fenikkusufezā!" Rias screamed.

Before anything else happened Lord and Lady Phenex walked up to Naruto. They both got on all fours and bowed to Naruto and Ravel, "Uzumaki-sama please forgive us. The way our son treated you, the trouble he caused you. Then you did nothing but try to make him a better person. He ended up trying to kill you. You then saved out daughter, we may have lost our son. I-I don't even know if I could even call him my son". Lord Phenex kept bowing.

Naruto looked at them, "Raise your heads, don't call me Uzumaki-sama. Naruto is just fine, I am the one who should be apologizing… I killed your son".

"No, it's fine… I am saddened to have lost my child. You saved my other child though; I don't even know if we could call Riser our son. He… he wasn't someone I recognized when he went to sacrifice our daughter". Lord Phenex looked in disgust at his dead son.

Lady Phenex went and hugged Ravel, "I'm so glad you're okay my baby! I'm so glad you're safe!" She cried hugging Ravel.  
"Kaa-sama! Naruto is my Fenikkusufezā!" Ravel smiled.

Lady Phenex smiled, "Yes I can see that, I'm happy for you dear. I wish you many happy years together!" She smiled kissing her daughter's cheek.

Lord Phenex smiled, "Thank you for saving her Naruto, she also said you are her Fenikkusufezā as well. Which means you are Ravel's Fiancé". He smiled.

…

"WHAT!" Rias screamed.

"Yeah! Since my body reacted to Naruto after he saved my life! It's a once in a lifetime chance!" Ravel smiled as she hugged Naruto's arm, "Now I am his pawn too! Which makes us even closer!"

"Tch! You listen here, missy! Naruto won the rating game! He is marrying me!" Rias blushed as she pointed at Ravel.

Naruto stood there, "Wait! I NEVER SAID I WAS AGREEING TO MARRY ANYONE!"

"You beat Riser got my freedom! I chose to marry you!" Rias smiled grabbing his arm.

"Hey! He is my Fenikkusufezā! I want to marry him! However! Since I am the grateful Ravel Phenex! I will allow you to marry him. You should be honored". She smiled.

"No way in hell! I am going to marry Naruto because he has done so much for me! I've known him longer than you! So, he is mine to marry!" Rias growled at Ravel.  
"Oh, my sounds like I will get Naruto to cheat on both of you with me". Akeno giggled.

"MOU NO FAIR HE WAS MINE FIRST!" Kuroka jumped pushing Naruto's face into her chest.

Naruto began to groan wondering what the hell he got himself into.

**A/N: Okay! That is it for this chapter! Now tell me so far I have **

**Grayfia**

**Rias**

**Akeno**

**Kuroka**

**Gabriel**

**For the harem, people have asked for Erza to join and someone said, Saber. I don't want to overload the harem. People have asked for Koneko which I don't mind doing later. If people want Koneko great. Ravel is in since I decided to add that in myself as a surprise for all! Also! RISER IS DEAD! YES, HE IS DEAD! LMAO! So, let me know if you guys want Koneko, Erza, and Saber to join. If not then I won't because I don't want to overdo the harem and make it too complicated. If one person says no it count for five votes. If a person says yes it will count for one. Mainly because people who want the harem to make up most of my viewers. So, for people who don't want more added get a higher chance of no more being added and Ravel being the final pairing. I feel like it's reasonable a person who says no counts as five votes and person who says yes equals for one. These are fair too, it might not sound like it, but there are a lot of people who do want the harem. See you all next chapter! TitanFall007 Ja Ne! **


	6. The Abomination

The Abomination

**Update 10/14/2019: I need you all to understand that I changed what I think was appropriate. I know I asked everyone, but I decided to revoke my suggestion. I feel that I don't give enough leeway for the people who like the harem, but don't like it large. I always like stacking this harem to almost eight or ten people Counting right now. We have Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Gabriel, Ravel, and Yasaka. Yes, people did want Saber or Erza, however, I took it upon myself to go ahead and remove them instead. I know many would have like Erza, Saber, and Koneko. I understand many are upset. I am putting my foot down on this one sorry. I just decided that an idea I had I wanted to revoke it and take it back. Please understand that in due time, I do not mind making an all-out harem story for everyone. That will be much later, I got stories I'm working on now. Then some I will be wrapping up. I have a request as well for a story to be made with Naruto and Princess lover crossover. I will be putting this same paragraph next chapter if people don't go back and read this. **

**Update 10/13/2019: Thank you Shirou Emiya1 for addressing an issue with Saber! **

**Alright! So, I'm coming straight out, I want to keep the story interesting and not overbearing with the harem. So, the girls I have previously are staying including Ravel. I had that planned from the start. No as for Erza, I decided to she will be with Jellal like how we all want from the Fairy Tail anime. As for Saber, I am going to go with a no as well. Koneko seems to be a no go as well. Even if I did do Koneko I would give her the body Kuroka had when she grew up. Granted in the anime she… never… physically changed. Anyway, many people have asked so one of them is going to be Yasaka. I think that would be a logical one, I decided NOT TO ADD ANYMORE. So, then that's it. It's done, closed, locked, putting my foot down. Anymore would how do I say…ruin the story. So, keep reading and enjoy! As for Koneko and her pairing… I think she could get along with Issei since Issei is with Asia, I think he could get Irina, Koneko, and Asia. With Asia being the main. Anyways onward to the story! Oh, how I bring Yasaka in I will come up with.**

**Also! Sorry for not posting, a friend of mine came up to visit me in college. I needed to take a break from everything. This week I am going to be VERY busy. I won't be posting a lot this week. I got like three exams, a quiz, a midterm, and a biology lab report.**

* * *

** Unknown Location **

"Lord Kokabeil! I just received word from our spies! Intel states the man known as Naruto Senju… he is also an Uzumaki as well". A fallen angel minion still had a shocked look on his face.

"Something tells me there is more isn't there?" Kokabeil removed his fist from resting on his chin.

"Indeed, we also found out he is a descendant of one of the Four Great Maous as well. Then… then…". He began to shake.

"Dammit! Spit it OUT!" Kokabeil screeched.

"He is also the son of Minato Namikaze… the nephew of Michael". The minion still couldn't believe that a devil could be a part-angel and remain an angel and not fall, "He also has the arc angel Gabriel as his peerage member… she is his queen".

Kokabeil's eyes widen, "Interesting! Fascinating! His ties between the devils and angels! This could get a war really start going. This boy… seems like he might be immune to be falling due to his angelic and devil side colliding with one another. We will meet soon one day Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze". Kokabeil began to set his plan in motion faster than he originally intended to.

* * *

** Underworld a Few Days Later **

"Dammit! Why do we have to attend this stupid ball!" Naruto tugged on his suit feeling as if it was choking him to death.

"Please calm down Naruto-sama and let me fix your suit. I won't let you go out there looking like this". Grayfia gave him a blank stare with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. She fixed his collar, his tie, and shirt.

"All I did was kick Riser's ass; I mean common I'd rather keep it on the low". Naruto said annoyed.

"Well, you're the idiot who decided to reveal you're true heritage". Grayfia said keeping her eyes shut, then slowly opened them, "Now look at that, just look how handsome you look". She smiled.

"Thanks, Grayfia, you know you're the one that makes me handsome. By having such a pretty girl by my side". Naruto flirted with her earning a blush. Rias and Kuroka had an eyebrow twitch watching Naruto flirting with Grayfia. Sirzechs just smiled watching from afar.

When they were readying for the ball Sirzechs walked up to Naruto, "Hey Naruto can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirzechs smiled.

"Yeah what's up Sirzechs?" Naruto looked at him.  
"Tell me… what do you think of Grayfia and Rias?" He looked at Naruto with a serious look.

"Oh… uhh, like them… yeah, I guess you could say that. They both are beautiful women, do it because it aggravates Kuroka. Kuroka is the first girl I fell for… but she doesn't know that. The reason I won't tell her, she the first girl and person I ever really cared for. Rias is a girl I care about. I'm beginning to care for, Grayfia seems to be a really nice girl too". Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Kuroka really? That's nice, she seems like a nice girl she seems to understand you". Sirzechs looked at Naruto interested, "How come not Rias?"

"If you think I'm favoring any of the girls. I just know Kuroka better than everyone else". Naruto smiled, "She already has told me how she feels, having more than one girl feels weird".

"You know it's completely normal to have more than one wife Naruto, it's quite common in fact". Sirzechs smiled.

"Nya! You betcha master!" Kuroka wrapped her arms around his neck, "Common the ball is starting soon!" Kuroka purred.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah let's get this thing started.

Soon a mass of devils came walking in. Many wanted to meet and talk to Naruto trying to learn of who he is. Naruto talked to many nobles and other devils. Many were interested in meeting the man who beat Riser Phenex. Many were proposing marriage contracts and many business deals. Naruto slowly drifted away getting away, he was off on the side. He let a sigh of relief out, "What are you doing out here?" Kuroka came walking out.

"Oh Kuroka, you look beautiful in your dress". Naruto smiled.

Kuroka bowed and blushed, "I do my best to keep make sure my master is pleased". Kuroka was wearing a revealing dress that made her cleavage stand out. It was white with hints of a light golden on the ends of her dress.

"Kuroka can you come here for a moment". Naruto waved her to come close to him.

"Nya what do you need?" She smiled.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her as his hands came around. Kuroka blushed, "Nya master, I don't mind but why so sudden?"

"I-I've been doing a lot of thinking. You never cease to make my life interesting or fun. If it wasn't for you would have never met my new family. Rias and the others, I'm glad you're my bishop and you came into my life. When you said you love me those months ago? I never answered up and left you hanging. I'm sorry about that". He frowned.

"Nya! Don't fret about that Naruto! I was just telling you how I felt, I never took into consideration how you felt". She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her holding her close.

"I-I'm sorry for making it look like I was flirting with other girls… okay, actually I was really flirting with Grayfia. I find her attractive like you, but when I try to think of someone to love. You always enter my mind, with your Nyas and the way you talk. Your soothing and gentle voice, I love you Kuroka, I want you to know that I want to return my feelings to you". Naruto put his chin on her shoulder.

Kuroka stood there hugging her arms around herself to hold Naruto's arm. She was blushing looking down, "I-I was so worried… when Rias came into your life… then Gabriel and then some of the other girls in our peerage. Then that girl Grayfia… I was worried that I lost you". She had tears running down her face, "I thought I was forgotten! I feel so bad for feeling like that! When this entire time you have continued to love me! I doubted you! I'm so sorry!" Kuroka had tears running down her face.

Naruto was shocked, "Huh… guess I failed you as your master". He looked down.  
"Wait! No! You didn't! You're doing just fine!" Kuroka looked at him in shock, "Don't say such things".

"No, Kuroka. Since I never gave you a serious answer. I left you hanging, your heart was wavering, and you were worried. I didn't want to make you cry of feel left out or hurt. I-I was just really scared… really scared to get close to anyone. I was just really worried about losing you or anyone else I hold dear. Like my Kaa-san and Tou-san, they were important to me and I lost them. I was afraid to love again, because of my fear you were worried and hurt". Naruto looked down.  
Kuroka smiled wiping her tear, "Seems like we both screw up, but you know what. I'm so glad you feel the same way". Kuroka turned her body in his arms with her facing Naruto. She leaned her head in towards Naruto, "Naruto… I love you". She cupped her hands on his cheeks.

Naruto looked down letting a sigh out and smiled, "Yeah and I love you too Kuroka, you're important to me. I want to keep you close in my life". Naruto smiled as Kuroka leaned in and kissed him on his lips. Kuroka's heart fluttered as she leaned in more causing Naruto to kiss back making them fight for dominance.

Kuroka smiled with a blush on her face when she broke the kiss, "I'm am yours, my dear master. I am glad you love me; I love you back. Make sure to find more girls for our big family Nya!"

"More girls? What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Ugh, you baka you know what I mean! When you get Rias and Grayfia to be your girlfriend too! Maybe that Akeno too! I like her". Kuroka giggled.

"Wait, but that would be considered cheating!" Naruto looked at her surprised.  
"It's okay Naruto, it's very common for a person like you to have more than one girl. Power draws in the women Naruto, your one of them. I don't mind, but you must know that I will be your first". She giggled, "I hope we have many little kittens running around! Nya!" Kuroka went back in for more kissing with Naruto leaning back in to return her kiss.

Naruto smiled as he felt his heart rate sync with Kuroka as the two held one another. Naruto and Kuroka slowly pulled apart, she had a blush on her face. She rested her head on his chest, "So, what other girls are you interest in master?" Kuroka looked up smiling at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "I will worry about other girls later Kuroka. I will tell you of that later, right now. You're the girl I am caring for right now".

Kuroka giggled, "Nya! I knew you loved me! Seems it was a good thing that you met your Tou-san and Kaa-san!"

"Yeah, I think it was… I feel so much… how do you say… relieved. Knowing they are happy and well makes me feel better. Losing them when I was young was bad and I shut myself out. I didn't want anything to do with other people". Naruto let a chuckle out.

"That's when little old me came int the picture huh?" Kuroka smirked looking at Naruto in his sky-blue orbs.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah even as a cat I had a connection to you. You still act the same even now when you were the cat".

"Nya, I know!" Kuroka smiled.

Naruto turned his head to find Rias walking out with Akeno following her, "Hey what are you two doing out here?" Rias looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"Uh us? Just Naruto telling me how he feels!" Kuroka jumped and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Rias frowned and looked annoyed, "Kuroka can I take Naruto for a moment I would like to talk to him".

Kuroka giggled, "What do you think master?" She placed a kiss on his lips causing Rias to frown even more as a thin red line of destruction magic surrounded her body. Akeno began to giggle trying to keep it quiet by placing her hand over her mouth.

"Common Kuroka, it will only be a moment, besides we spend a lot of time together anyway". Naruto rubbed her ear on top of her head. This earned a small moan from Kuroka as she smiled.

Kuroka and Akeno soon left together chatting whatever the two liked to talk about. Naruto leaned on the railing of the balcony, "So what do you need to talk to me about Rias?" Naruto turned to look at her.

Rias smiled finally being alone with Naruto. She walked up and leaned on the balcony. She put her hands on the railing and leaned into Naruto. She smiled, "I just want to thank you for saving me from my marriage contract". Rias looked up smiling at Naruto.  
Naruto was turned his head to see her sparkling blue eyes. The moon shined down on the two, Naruto smiled giving her a foxy grin, "Of course! You're my friend Rias. I protect the people close to me.

Rias smiled, "So… Naruto… do you think you have any feelings for me?" Rias blushed.

Naruto leaned in closer and Rias blushed too. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her back.

**POKE! **

"MOU! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Rias rubbed her forehead, "I can't believe you!"  
Naruto chuckled, "Give it some time Rias, you're a great girl don't get me wrong. I want to get to know you better before I can say I even like you. I want to love you for you Rias, I want to get to know Rias, not Gremory then Rias".

Rias smiled with a blush, "I see then… I must say you have a way with words". Rias leaned in and placed a cheek on his cheek.

"Thank you for giving me more time". Naruto smiled.

"Well, I need to go speak to some of the other nobles. They want my take about this whole event". Rias chuckled when some of the nobles came walking over.

Naruto smiled, he wondered just how much his life was changed.

* * *

** Two Weeks Later **

It was Christmas eve and Naruto had his presents for his peerage and Rias and her peerage. Naruto and Rias's peerage went back to their newly renovated house. Apparently devils in hell don't celebrate Christmas. However, Rias was willing to celebrate with Naruto. Naruto had jewelry for the girls, armor for Erza and two swords that Kirito wields from SAO. Made with special metal that can channel magic. Then a replica set for Rias and her Otaku collection, Issei… well something special for him. Then a special cross necklace for Asia that won't burn her. Magic spellbook for Wendy and Jellal to use. Naruto felt happy for the gifts he had for his friends… it was going to an interesting.

* * *

** Next Morning **

Naruto woke up and got dressed, he wa surprised that Rias, Kuroka, or Akeno weren't in bed with him. Gabriel began to sleep in his bed as well which became more and more common. Naruto noticed that Koneko and Issei have begun to get along more and more. Probably because Issei told her that her Nekoshou side made her seem cute. Naruto won't lie, dating Kuroka and her sister would be kinda weird.

Naruto went downstairs to find Issei sitting on the bed with blood transfusion set up, "What the hell". Naruto was confused.

"Death to all perverts". Koneko said in a monotone.

Naruto looked up to find Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Gabriel, and Grayfia. Oh, yeah forgot to mention that Grayfia was assigned as the maid of the house. She would be there to keep the place clean and tidy watching after the place. They were all wearing sexy and very revealing Mrs. Claus outfits. Except for Grayfia, she was wearing a Mrs. Clause maid outfit. Naruto smiled, "Wow… didn't expect this… I think I can see why Issei is in bed". Naruto deadpanned.

Naruto looked over by the green Christmas tree they had up in the living room. It was the tree that he used with his Tou-san and Kaa-san. Naruto remembered waking up and running downstairs every Christmas morning. They would eat breakfast and allow him to open on the gift before breakfast. Then afterward he went hell-bent crazy over the gifts. They ranged from clothes to training gear, to toys, books, just about anything you could think of. He was given as a child. Naruto knew that the gift only made his life a little easier and happier. The best gift he was ever given was his Tou-san and Kaa-san. Naruto had a lone tear run down the side of his face, _"Merry Christmas Kaa-san… Tou-san". _

"Common! Let's get breakfast rolling! We all helped pitch in and cook!" Rias smiled.

The large group sat down to eat breakfast together, there was plenty of chatter and laughing. There was mainly a few of the girls chatting away with Naruto. There was a ring at the doorbell, "I got it". Naruto got up and flashed to the door.

Naruto opened the door, "Hello Uzumaki-sama". Ravel stood there in her usual dress.

"Oh, Ravel! I didn't know you were coming!" Naruto was shocked.

"Yeah, my Tou-sama and Kaa-sama said that I should come. I hope I'm not intruding". She a blush on her face.

"Yeah… no biggie I'm glad you came! Common we're all eating breakfast". Naruto ushered her inside.

"Seems we have another guest! Grayfia can you get another plate set ready please?" Naruto looked at her and Grayfia smiled.

She gave him a slight bow, "Of course Naruto-sama, lady Phenex-sama it just a moment".

"You know Grayfia you can just say Naruto, right?" Naruto get's annoyed when she adds -sama to end of his name.

"No can-do Naruto-sama this isn't my day off. As a maid, I must be professional about unless I'm off". She walked into the kitchen grabbing the plate and silverware.

They all went back to the table and sat back down for breakfast again and began to eat. Kuroka was right next to Naruto with Rias to his left. Grayfia sat next to Kuroka and Akeno by Rias. Gabriel sat with Koneko, it was funny watching Koneko and Gabriel get along. You would think they would be like water and oil. Gabriel being the naïve, innocent, kind, energetic, and gentle girl. Koneko was a monotone girl who showed a bit more emotion then she uses to. Koneko was still Koneko, so she was pretty much blank-faced the entire time. It was still never a dull moment with those two. Koneko would insult Gabriel in some way, but she would wave it off a smile. Gabriel began to grow on Koneko and the two began to hang out more often.

* * *

** Later **

Once breakfast was done, they went towards the tree to hand out gifts. Naruto wanted to say a few words before they began, "Alright! Before we start, I want to make one thing clear. When I celebrated with my parents. I always said this before I open gifts, whether it was for birthdays, Easters, Christmas, or any other holiday. I just want to say no matter the gift I get, the best gift I could ever get if you guys. To me, that's the best gift I could ever receive because I get to receive it every second of my life". Naruto smiled.

Many of them smiled with Kuroka and Rias hugging his arm. Issei began to cry tears calling him the true harem king. Asia puffed her cheeks out annoyed, "Don't worry about it, Asia. That's just how Issei is and forever will be. Be easier if you just accept that". Naruto chuckled rubbing her head.

"Thanks, Naruto". Asia liked Naruto, he was always there for her like a big brother, "C-Can I call you Oni-san?" Asia looked up at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes soften, "Yeah you're free to call me that anytime". Naruto smiled, but then he glared at Issei, "Do anything perverted without her consent to my Imouto and I'll kill you".

"Hey! She is my girlfriend!" Issei stammered.

"I know, but I feel like I have the right to say that". Naruto smirked back at Issei. "Anyways before we begin, I want to give this to Issei". Naruto unsealed a wrapped-up book.

Issei began to open it until his eyes widen large as saucers, "OH SHIT! THIS IS THE NEW ICHA-ICHA: HOLIDAY SURPRISE!" Issei screamed, "How the hell did you get your hand on a copy! It's not even released in stores YET! I so want to meet Ero-Sennin!"

Naruto went to speak, "That's simply because Naruto-sama is Ero-Sennin". Grayfia spoke up confused tilting her head.

Naruto froze in his tracks… _"Sirzechs… how the hell did he find out!" _

"WAIT WHAT!" Everyone in the room screamed including Kuroka.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Dammit… what a drag".

"WAIT YOU'RE ERO-SENNIN! NO WAY! I'M IN THE PRESENCE OF KAMI! OW! PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!" Issei went on all fours bowing his head furiously.

Naruto looked at Grayfia with an annoyed look, but she gave one of the same things, "That's your fault for getting him something perverted".

"Nii-san is a pervert!" Asia said shocked.

"My! I didn't expect Naruto to be Ero-Sennin!" Akeno giggled.

"Naruto… a… pervert?" Ravel said shocked.

"Naruto… is a pervert too". Koneko said in a disappointed tone.

"Ugh! Don't take it like that! I need you to look it at my viewpoint, how do you think I made so much money?" Naruto looked at them.

"You actually make a good point… your sales for the book have been really well. How much do you even have in the bank?" Rias asked.

"I think a little over a few… hundred…. Million". Naruto scratched his cheek letting a chuckle out, "Besides! I do it for the money! See just how stable my life is!".

"Naruto-sama is a pervert". Grayfia looked at him.

"Oh? You're not the one wearing a perverted outfit?" Naruto pointed out her Santa Maid outfit.

Naruto appeared behind her putting his arm around her shoulders, "N-No! It's just for the occasion! It's Christmas after all!" Grayfia sputtered out. Rias was suspicious of Grayfia, it was plainly obvious that she had feelings for Naruto. She has never seen Naruto flirt with someone so much, it was Grayfia that he flirted with a lot.

"Right". Naruto smirked, "Common let's go ham! I want to give everyone else my gifts last. Another tradition I gave my presents last".

They went through present and wrapping paper, once everyone opened one another gifts. It was time for the Naruto, Naruto walked over to Grayfia. Naruto pulled a small box out, "Here Grayfia this is for all the handwork you do around here!". Naruto smiled handing her the box.

Grayfia's eyes widen as she opened the box. Naruto got her a necklace that had a small little devil that was wearing a maid outfit. Then an extra little keychain that had the same thing she could put on as an accessory, "On the back of the devil on your key chain and necklace I put my Hiraishin seal on it. So, I can teleport to you instantly if you ever needed me to. All you need to do it focus your magical energy into it".

Grayfia smiled with a blush on her face, "Thank you Naruto-sama". She leaned in and kiss him on the lips surprising everyone. Even Naruto was taken back by her sudden kiss. Naruto enjoyed the kiss from a mature woman. Grayfia leaned in holding it as Naruto pushed back, Kuroka just giggled smiling. Kuroka knew what girls caught Naruto's eye and what girls were interested in Naruto. Rias was upset because Grayfia got her kiss before she got hers with Naruto! It wasn't fair!

**A/N: Life isn't fair Rias. **

Naruto made his way towards Erza, "Here ya go!" He unsealed sets of armors with weapons, then two swords came out. Erza's hidden Otaku side came out.

"NO FRIGGEN WAY! YOU GOT ME ELUCIDATOR AND DARK REPULSER!" Erza ran up to the swords, "THEY ARE USABLE!" Erza was smiling at the swords with stars in her eyes, "Thank you so much, master!" She gave him a hug, she then quickly backed up so she could be mesmerized by the swords. Rias was drooling as she looked at the swords. No man knew, but Erza had a thing for Japan's otaku culture. Rias recognized this, _"So… she is a woman of culture!" _Rias smiled thinking that she has a new friend.

Naruto went over and gave everyone else their gifts as well. Maria and Sicilian some outfits, training gear, and jewelry. He got Wendy and Jellal magical scrolls which were copies of what his birth Kaa-san had on water-based magic with the wind too. Naruto gave Ravel a phoenix necklace on a ring with on it too. Gabriel was given a silver cross earring and a bracelet. Naruto then gave Kuroka her necklace that had the yin and yang with the black and white cat's in the opposite color. Naruto gave Shin and Kiba some training gear with weighted seals. He gave Shin some magic scrolls to learn and Naruto said, "Kiba why don't you try making a sword, I thought of it and it's an idea you could try. You should make a sword that can infuse my eternal black flames. The Amaterasu flames".

"I could… but I need the flame to try to do that". Kiba said surprised.

Naruto eyes shifted to a black and red flower pinwheel and he aimed his attack at the ground. Once the flames sprang to life, this surprised everyone. Kiba took his sacred gear and began to infuse his powers into it. Soon, a sword with a black and red hilt with Tomoes on it appeared. The sword had the flames erupt on the blade when Kiba willed it to appear, "Yeah! This is nice! Thank you, Naruto!" He gave Naruto a bow.

Naruto began to pull out similar armors that Saber wore. They were dresses with armor on them, very similar to the outfit she wears now. Naruto also got her some weapons she could use as well. He also bought regular clothing a woman of her taste would wear. One of many being a white shirt that has a white blouse and blue long skirt. Many different outfits mixed and matched. Naruto also took out more dresses for the other girls in his peerage. Het got them basically anything they wanted to wear.

Naruto gave Koneko a hairband with the same idea of what was on Kuroka's necklace. Asia got a silver cross necklace that wouldn't hurt her. Naruto handed Akeno a necklace that had a whip and chains on it. This made her eyes widen and then a blush to appear on her face, "I knew you liked this type of stuff". Naruto chuckled.

Akeno smiled, "I can be the S which is the servant and you can be the M, master". Akeno giggled licking her lips.

"I think I'll pass". Naruto had a sweat drop appear on his head, "Last but not least! Rias!" Naruto smiled.

He began to unseal the same swords he bought for Erza, "You can't use them, but I figured you would want them". Naruto smiled. Naruto pulled out Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

Rias's eyes widen, she began to nerd out over the swords, "Thank you so much!" She hugged Naruto smiling at the swords.

"Well, I got one more thing Rias". Naruto pulled a small box out.

Rias opened the box to find a necklace. It was two swords crossed against each other. It was the sword Intetsu and Lævateinn, the two swords wielded by her two favorite anime characters Ikki Kurogane wields Intetsu and Stella wields Lævateinn. Rias began smile happily over the necklace, "Thank you so much Naruto!" Rias smiled hugging him.

Rias was looking up at Naruto with a big smile plastered on her face. Then Rias felt a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes blinked, as Naruto was kissing her on the lips. Naruto gently pulled away, "Yes". Naruto smiles rubbing her head, "We've spent enough of time with one another I think it's alright with me. I've already talked to Kuroka about this, she said she happy with it". Naruto smiled.

Rias blushed, "So… that means… you have feelings for me?" Rias' eyes looked up at Naruto with seriousness.

Naruto chuckled, "Like I said yes, with the time we spent together. The times you talked to me back in school even though I would try to ignore you. After you accepted Kuroka into the school. It made it easier on me knowing that she was safe. With the amount you have done for me, I ended up falling for you".

Rias smiled, "This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Rias pulled Naruto back in for another kiss. Akeno just stood there giggling and Grayfia had a twitch above her eyebrow. Grayfia well knew that Naruto was going to have a few girls.

Gabriel flew over, "Mou no fair, I want to love Naruto too!" She smiled.

"What do you mean by love?" Naruto looked at her.

"Where you do the baby thing… isn't that love?" Gabriel asked confused.

"No Gabriel, love is between two people who love one another for who they are. Not because they want to make a child, they only do that if they love one another". Naruto rubbed her head.

"Oh! I get it then! Then I want to love master!" Gabriel pulled Naruto into a kiss with Rias being held in his arms.

Naruto's eyes widen, with Gabriel kissing him. Naruto saw Issei on the side rocking back and forth with a dark rainy cloud above his head. Asia was trying to help him collect himself, Issei was muttering, 'Naruto is the true harem king! He is also Ero-Sennin!'. Gabriel pulled away blushing, "My what is this?" She felt her heart pounding and herself enjoying the kiss from Naruto.

Kuroka walked up patting her hand on Gabriel, "It's called love Gabriel! It must mean you have feelings for Naruto, you love him more than a master!"

"Wait… I remember now! I remember father saying that he wanted me to look for this so-called love. I didn't know what he meant right away! I thought it was love through my family. With my brothers and sister in heaven. Is this what he means? Being with the person you want to be with forever and to live a happy long life!". Gabriel's eyes sparkled like stars.

Kuroka smiled, "Yes! Exactly! It is you knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with your special someone! Loving the person for eternity and getting to live the life you want! That's love! You know it when you're with the person you care about". Kuroka slipped her way in holding Naruto along with Rias.

Naruto stood in the middle of all of this, "Why is this happening to me! I just told Rias what was going on!"

"You're fault for being indecisive". Grayfia turned her back to Naruto crossing her arms under her bust.

"What! I mean… I uh… common Grayfia! Don't be like that! You know that I care about each and every one of you". Naruto slipped out of Kuroka's and Rias's grip. He made his way towards Grayfia, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Grayfia enjoyed the feeling of closeness with Naruto. She blushed and let a sigh out, "Fine… I'll let is pass. Just so you know, since there are other girls in your life. I expect all of to receive an equal amount of love from you".

"I would never hold my love back from you guys. I can show you all the love you need Grayfia". Naruto whispered the last part in her ear.

Grayfia smiled and the girls in the room smiled, they all celebrated the rest of the holiday having a small party with the four Maous, Rias's parents, Sona, and some other devils coming in to celebrate as well. This shocked everyone since the other devils don't typically celebrate Christmas. Sirzechs just told them that he figures it would be a change of pace. Something different that the devils could pick up as a new holiday.

Later that night when everyone was going to bed Naruto was laying in bed. He had Kuroka on his right, Rias on his left, Akeno hugging his left leg, Gabriel holding his right leg, and Grayfia sleeping on top of Naruto. Naruto didn't mind it too much, but it was getting to be a bit much. Then Ravel was sleeping by his feet snoozing away.

During the middle of the night, Rias was sleeping peacefully, but then the warmth from her body disappeared. She went to feel around and felt something, she grabbed something that was soft and squishy. She didn't remember Naruto having that at all. She opened her eyes to find her groping Akeno. Rias let go and sat up looking around for her body pillow, "Naruto?" She looked around scanning for the room. Then suddenly she felt a presence, she found Grayfia stumbling into the room, "Grayfia where is Naruto?"

Grayfia looked like shew as through war and back. She battered and bloody, she was jumped by someone and she tried to fight them back. However, they placed a magic restraint that drained her magic. In the dark Rias couldn't see the blood running down Grayfia's face, "N-Naruto… k-kidnapped… group of enemies… old Satan faction… fallen angels… and rogue… priests with… rouge… angels". Grayfia fell to the ground passed out.

"Huh…. Grayfia! GRAYFIA!" Rias shouted waking everyone up.

"W-what's going on?" Gabriel sat up rubbing her eyes.

"AKENO GET ASIA NOW!" Akeno was getting up hearing Rias with a worried voice. Akeno stood up stunned to see Grayfia, "AKENO! NOW! GET ASIA!" Ravel and the others began to wake up seeing the situation they were all in.

The entire house was roaring with screaming, Asia heard the commotion and she woke up Issei. They made their way towards Naruto's room with Koneko coming from Issei's room. Kiba came running in with his sword at the ready and Naruto's peerage were battle-ready too. They burst into the room before anything was said. Asia knelt and began to heal Grayfia's wounds up, they were spear attacks, most likely light spears since her flesh was burning. She seemed that she had a spell cast on her that drained her magic reserves.

Once Grayfia was healed she looked down and slammed her fist into the ground, "DAMMIT! THEY TOOK HIM!"

"WHO!" Rias said worriedly.

"It was the Anti-Satan faction… along with a bunch of angels, devils, and fallen angels gone AWOL. They took me by surprise… at least one of them did". Grayfia had tears in her eyes, she thought he was locked away. Imprisoned so he wasn't walking around, yet he attacked her and kidnapped Naruto.

* * *

** Flashback Twenty Minutes Ago **

Naruto was sleeping in his bed, but he disappeared between the grips the girls in his room had on him. He was quickly restrained, and he woke up to find himself magically binded, and chakra restraint seals placed on him. He tried to break free through brute force, but they stabbed light spears through his thighs and his shoulders. They were inside the perimeter seals Naruto had placed down. Naruto growled, "How the hell did you get in! How did you get past my alarm seals!"

"That's simple". A Fallen Angel said, "Our friend came here to help us".

A young handsome looking man appearing in his early twenties with silver hair that is tied in a braided hairstyle. He wears a silver robe with detailed accessories, "Hello there abomination, my name is Euclid Lucifuge. I am part of the Anti-Satan faction I am here to take you with me. You are an important piece of my plans. I know of your chakra capabilities as well. So, I had your magic and chakra sealed. How you might ask, well here if your answer. Did Tsunade and Jiraiya ever tell you that they were two of three Sannins?" Euclid asked.

"What Sannins? I heard they were Sannins but… there were three?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Kukuku well hello there Naruto-kun! My name is Yamata no Orochi, but I just go by Orochimaru". He has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. He was wearing plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"The hell! Kaa-san and Tou-san never told me about you!" Naruto was shocked.

"Kukuku interesting, I was their partner. We were feared by many devils and we even fought together against one of the previous four Maous. Granted that we didn't win, I was granted immortality so I could learn this world's magic and jutsu! Before Euclid was sealed away, he made me his rook. I devoted my time to learning magic and learning to break his seal of imprisonment. Now he is here for your head, but most of all he is here for his sister". Orochimaru giggled licking his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HER!" Naruto screamed.

"Simple… I am here to draw your bitches out, if I get Gabriel out here, Rias Gremory and her peerage, then Sona Sitri since she is your friend! It is to start another great war! However! This is going to be a massacre! I am planning on using you to catch Rias Gremory and my dear Nee-san so I can draw Sirzechs Lucifer out! Once I do and have them bow at my feet! I will kill each one of the people you care about. Maybe I should use the girls that you call friends. Like that Kuroka girl… perhaps Akeno, Rias, or Gabriel? Maybe I should fuck them in front of you, so you lose hope! Yes! That sounds like a great idea! Then my followers can get some revenge too! Maybe… just maybe before you die, I can let you stick your penis inside before I kill them!" He smiled manically, "I will use all you to get to your friends, your friends to get to Michael and the Four Great Maous! I will get my revenge! Men! I want my dear Nee-san alive! I need her so we can bring back the Lucifuge clan! Even if she is my dear Nee-san, we both share royal blood. Who is better than Grayfia to bring back my clan even if we are family".

"You're a sick fuck". Naruto's hair covered his face.

"What did you say brat!" He looked down on Naruto by punching him in the face.

"You heard me you stupid bastard! YOU'RE A SICK FUCK! THINKING I WILL EVEN LET YOU NEAR MY FAMILY! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Naruto began to break the restraint. Kurama's chakra began to leak out breaking the chakra retraining seal.

Orochimaru walked up, "How cute, but I came up with my own abilities!" **Five-Pronged Seal! **Orochimaru's hand was glowing purple as he slammed his hand on Naruto's stomach. Naruto let out a scream of pain feeling his connection to Kurama's power close off.

Naruto was still conscious, "H-How did you know that!" Naruto only remembers his Tou-san ever having to use that on him once. That's when he almost lost control using Kurama's power.

"Kukuku I studied everything, including Fuinjutsu, don't you think I knew what I was doing. I learned it all thanks to your secret safe your parents have in the basement. I'm so thankful for you leaving the house wide open for me". Orochimaru giggled.

Naruto began to curse himself with the situation he was in, "HEY! LET HIM GO!" A voice came from the right, Grayfia and her red glowing eyes came charging.

"Perfect time Nee-san". The same man stepped in front causing Grayfia to freeze in her tracks, "What's wrong Nee-san? Aren't you going to come to give your Eu-kun a hug?" Euclid smiled giving Grayfia a once over.

"W-what the hell! How are you free! You should be sealed!" Grayfia said this with a tremendous amount of shock and worry.

"Well I got my tricks; I will tell you this much. Surrender to me and bring everyone to the park two days from now at 11:00 pm. Every second your late, it the number of times Naruto is tortured, so please take your time. Please send my regards to the Four Maous, have a good day". He went to leave with his men via magical portable.

Grayfia had tears in her eyes, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Grayfia charged forward with tears in her eyes. No… she won't let the love of her life be taken from her again. Not again in the previous war… the brother she thought she loved… she didn't want him to kill the man she cared about again.

"Foolish Nee-san". He stuck his hand out and it created bindings around Grayfia that began to restrain her movements. He walked up cupping her cheek, "Sadly I can't take you now. I need you to deliver that message to me. However, please do return to me soon. Together we will revive the Lucifuge clan together. Even if you are my sister, the Lucifuge clan will rise again and eliminate our enemies".

She turned her head and opened her mouth biting on his hand, "You insolent little bitch!" He turned his head and nodded at his men. They took out a sword and a light spear and shoved it through Naruto's stomach. He began to let a scream of pain our while coughing up blood.

"NARUTO!" Grayfia had a worry in her eyes with tears, "Please! Not again! Not again please!" Grayfia begged falling on the ground powerlessly.

"Pfff foolish, to fall so low to love this thing… this being is a devil, an angel, and a human? He is nothing but an abomination that needs to be put down. However, if you pleas me enough with the women you bring with you and the guys to slaughter for my liking. I will let you keep him as a pet instead of me kill him. You can chain him up with a collar and we can put him in a metal pen for you to treat him as a pet". He smiled devilishly. Grayfia was clenching her fists and grinding her teeth against one another. She wanted to kill him! Even if they were blood related! He wanted to hurt her master… but most of all he wanted to hurt HER family! HER FAMILY! "Don't think you can get him out of this". He took out a collar and put it on Naruto's neck.

"You bastard! Get this stupid thing off me!" Naruto screamed.

Grayfia looked up with her eyes red and sobbing, her eyes were even more shocked. The collar he put around his neck was glowing and radiating of Euclid's magic, "This is my newest spell, a master and servant spell. If he is too far away from me, or I decided it. Just with a snap of my fingers. Naruto's heads explode and he dies, that's that". He smiled.

Grayfia sat there on the ground crying, "No… no… please don't take him from me… I love him! I really do! He…he is the man I love… he is even better than the man I lost during the war! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't kill him… please don't hurt him!" Grayfia begged.

Naruto watched Grayfia in despair, "Grayfia! Listen to me! Don't do what he says! I'd rather die than know you guys died! Don't!" He was punched across the face and had a light spear shoved through his chest. He began coughing up blood.

"Orochimaru, how much more can he take before he dies?" Euclid asked.

"He is an Uzumaki, I think he can take a few dozen more strikes before he kills over". Orochimaru giggled.

Euclid walked up to the begging Grayfia "I don't care what you say, bitch!" He stomped on her head causing blood to run down her face.

"Grayfia! T-This is an order… *coughs up more blood* Grayfia don't you damn dare come for me. H-he is using your emotions and everyone else's emotions! D-Don't do it… don't come for me. Forget about me, I don't want to see you hurt… or even worse killed. I can't stand the sight of any one of you guys dying! *coughs up more blood* Please… tell that to my peerage too… it's an order". Naruto passed out due to the blood loss and pain he was given.

"Is he still alive?" Euclid asked.

"Indeed, but we do need to patch him up or he will. It seems we did more damage than we thought". Orochimaru responded.

"You can say goodbye to your dead Naruto if you want". Euclid smiled.

Grayfia stood up and wobbled to Naruto as she walked over light spears were shoved through her arms and legs. One in her stomach and another in her chest. She ignored the searing pain and blood running out of her wounds. She knelt down hugging Naruto, "I'm so sorry Naruto! I-I did this to you! I'm sorry".

Before anything else was said, "G-Grayfia". Naruto said weakly, "I said… don't come for me… that's an order!". Naruto raised his voice.

"Oh! So, he is still conscious, he has a very strong will". Orochimaru couldn't wait to start doing experiments on Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"ITS AN ORDER!" Naruto screamed. As he felt himself losing conscious.

"WOW! HE CERTAINLY HAS SOME SPUNK! I can see why you love him so much! He is so much like your fiancé eh? He is very much him don't you think?" Euclid laughed.

"S-Shut up! Naruto does remind me of him, BUT Naruto is Naruto! THAT'S WHY I LOVE HIM!" She placed her lips on his as she felt a light spear go through her chest again. She pulled away and turned her head to spit the blood out.

"Alright that's enough!" He pulled the two away and kicked Grayfia, "Go and tell your pals. I will enjoy when you bring me the lovely ladies in the Gremory and Naruto's peerage". He turned and disappeared in a purple magic circle.

Grayfia was focused solely no Naruto, she got up and grunted, "I'm sorry Naruto… but I can't sit by… and let them kill you. If you died… where would I see that smile… where would I find someone who does the same jokes or pranks you do. Where do I find a man… to… love me for who I am?" She waddled her way back home she wanted to heal herself, but felt her magic drained from Euclid.

* * *

** Flashback End **

Grayfia woke up a couple days later in the underworld with Sirzechs pacing back and forth. Rias and Naruto's peerage were all uneasy and nervous. Rias tried to explain what happened, but it was Grayfia who knew what really happened. Grayfia woke up with everyone else rushing over, but Sirzechs told them to step back and give her room. The other Four Maous along with the Governor of the Fallen Angels with Michael and his two new pieces added to his peerage. "Grayfia! What happened!" Sirzechs looked at her. Grayfia's eyes saddened with tear ready to erupt, but she wiped them away. She had a crestfallen look on her face. She began to tell the story of her encounter with her Otouto.

**A/N: Hey! There is it! I hop you all like the small little side arc I am doing. Just thought it would be interesting, I was thinking that it could help build Naruto's and Grayfia's relationship. I am trying to also build the relationship between Gabriel and Naruto as well, but that is a bit harder. So, I am having it where she is beginning to understand this whole loving thing. I will post when I can see you all next chapter! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	7. Don't Mess With Family

Don't Mess with Family

**I need you all to understand that I changed what I think was appropriate. I know I asked everyone, but I decided to revoke my suggestion. I feel that I don't give enough leeway for the people who like the harem, but don't like it large. I always like stacking this harem to almost eight or ten people Counting right now. We have Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Gabriel, Ravel, and Yasaka. Yes, people did want Saber or Erza, however, I took it upon myself to go ahead and remove them instead. I know many would have like Erza, Saber, and Koneko. I understand many are upset. I am putting my foot down on this one sorry. I just decided that an idea I had I wanted to revoke it and take it back. Please understand that in due time, I do not mind making an all-out harem story for everyone. That will be much later, I got stories I'm working on now. Then some I will be wrapping up. I have a request as well for a story to be made with Naruto and Princess lover crossover. **

**I know this whole thing with Grayfia's brother coming into the picture is random. However, if you all understand me as a writer and what I like, well… I like my flashbacks. There is a reason why Grayfia's brother Euclid, one so Naruto and Grayfia could have some relationship building. Not just that this is building Naruto as a character as well. If you get why Naruto didn't want them to come after him. **

Naruto awoke in a room that was closed off. He found himself with restraints, he looked around seeing Orochimaru come from the shadows, "Naruto-kun! How are you feeling?" Orochimaru said creepily.

"Tch well besides the attacks earlier and being kidnapped from my home from your delusional master… I'm pretty good". Naruto smiled at him.

Orochimaru hissed, "Seems you got a tongue on ya, anyways I figured you ought to know, that I've been watching you for some time".

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at him narrowing his eye at him.

"You wouldn't have known; I've been using many spells and ninjutsu to conceal my presence. Master told me to trail you since you took such a liking to his sister. Just so you know, the only reason she even remotely likes you. You remind her of her previous fiancé she was supposed to marry. However, the civil war between the old and new Satan war broke out. He was killed and by her own brother, now that she been with you. You remind her of her fiancé and that's the only way reason she like you". Orochimaru chuckled.

"Shut up you damn snake!" Naruto yelled at him; he could understand Grayfia having a previous lover. However, he can't believe that Grayfia only liked him because of that.

"Oh, but yet it's true". Euclid came walking in with a smile on his face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "You two know nothing about Grayfia, you don't know anything about her. You may be her brother, but you're not family. You're just a piece of devil scum who looks at other girls like they are used for breeding machines or uses for your use!"

"Ahhhh what else do you think they are!" Euclid laughed.

"You damn fool, if you think you can do those things to my friends? Your sadly mistaken, I won't let you hurt any of them!" Naruto snarled back.

"Oh, that's the thing, I have their precious Naruto! Your peerage and Grayfia will be coming to help you, I know they will be. Rias Gremory will come help you, I know Sona Sitri might be coming if Michael catches wind. I'm sure he would come and help you too! If I have Rias Gremory in my hands with Sona Sitri I could use them to get what I want". Euclid chuckled, "Since it doesn't matter anymore, all I want is to kill the devil kings so I can take it. I will use Grayfia to rebuild the Lucifuge clan, family or not pureblood should stick with pureblood. Not an abomination like you! Just looked at you, a disgusting devil of noble heritage being related to one of the previous devil kings. Not just that being the illegitimate child, yeah, I did my research. Then you're the son of Minato… the arc angel who is Michael's brother".

Naruto couldn't say anything, he knew that they were going to come regardless, "Once they come, I'll make sure to treat them properly".

"Tch! I won't let you do anything to them! I'd rather die than let you get your filthy hands on them!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You will once I kill the men in your group and take the women for my own!" Euclid grabbed Naruto's collar pulling him close to his face. Naruto spat in his face causing him to scowl, "Orochimaru do what you want, just don't kill him… yet". Euclid left Naruto to Orochimaru.

"Now let's see just how much a devil and an angel can handle". Orochimaru walked over to the fire pit. He pulled out a metal stamp with the Lucifuge clan seal on it, "With this well, you can assume what this is". Orochimaru took the heated stamp and sprinkled some holy water on it. Naruto lifted Naruto's shirt and stamped Naruto on his chest.

Naruto let out a scream of pain hissing at the stamp on his chest. Once Orochimaru was done he smirked, "Now you belong to us. I hope you enjoy your stay". Orochimaru chuckles.

Naruto winced as he looked at him and smirked, "You can do what you want to my body. I can handle anything you throw at me! I won't break!"

"Oh, well at least you won't make these experiments boring". Orochimaru chuckled taking out some needles, tongs, clamps, and other fun tools.

Naruto grit his teeth, he kept thinking of Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Ravel, and Gabriel. He then thought of his peerage and his other friends too. Issei, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Erza, Saber, Sicilian, Maria, Shin, Jellal, and Wendy, _"I'll wait for you guys. I won't break I know I said for you guys not to come. Please make sure you come with back up, I don't know who his other peerages are"._

* * *

** Others **

There was a large meet up at Naruto's house. Sirzechs and Serafall were there on an emergency call. Sona was called over with her peerage as well, then Michael also arrived with his new peerage members as well. Everyone had issues as well with Gabriel leaking out light energy which began to burn some of the normal devils. The stronger devils in the house to feel the power Gabriel was leaking out. Gabriel was quite mad that her Naruto was taken away from her. Everyone wasn't happy about it, but what could they do.

"So, we are all going to stay back while you guys head in trying to take Euclid down?" Grayfia looked at Sirzechs.

"Yes, we had our spies find his location. He is not too far out; he is in a house about twenty minutes south of here. Serafall, Michael, and I will stay back while you take out his peerage that gets in your way. Once you draw Euclid out summon us, Sona will summon Serafall, Rias me, and Gabriel Michael. Euclid is someone not to be taken lightly". Sirzechs looks at everyone seriously.

"I am glad we can work together. I couldn't imagine what could happen to my nephew". Michael smiled.

"Yes! Thank you for you all helping my Naru-chan!" A woman with a halo and an angel wing comes walking up. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a tan kimono top with blue capris and a green jacket.

"Naru-chan?" Rias looks at her.

Grayfia was confused as well, "Where are my manners, my name is Tsunade Senju. I'm Naruto's adopted Kaa-san". Tsunade bowed.

Then a man walked up was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face. He had black wings and smiled, "My name is Jiraiya! I'm the great Toady Sage!" He did a stupid pose as he summoned a toad that he stood on.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Yeah once I reincarnated him into an angel he fell immediately. I need to go back to heaven and fix that. Relatively we don't like our servants being perverted with sexual desires. He is an exception since he is dead, so we need to keep him on heaven's side". Michael chuckled.

Everyone deadpanned, "So he is a pervert?" Koneko said in a monotone.

"I'm not pervert!... I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya said proudly as he stood there, "You also might know me as Ero-Sennin!" He smiled rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Wait! I thought Naruto was Ero-Sennin!" Issei spoke up.

"Well he is, he took up my work. I'm the original Ero-Sennin!" He smiled proudly.

"Oh! Yes! Master! Please teach me your ways of the pervert! I love boobs! Big boobs!" Issei ran up and began bowing to Jiraiya.

"Ahhh! So, you're a man of culture! I will be glad to take on another student!" Jiraiya smiled.

Then there were two craters made into the group courteous of Tsunade and then Koneko. Tsunade looked at Koneko and Koneko looked back at Tsunade. Tsunade smirked, "You're strong for a little girl. You seem to have the same tendencies against perverts".

"Death to all perverts". Koneko said.

"Well put! I think we're going to get along!" Tsunade chirped.

"I look forward to your training Sensei". Koneko bowed to Tsunade.

Rias sweatdropped, "Shouldn't we worry about this later. We have Naruto to worry about".

"Oh yes! Ahahaha we all got sidetracked". Tsunade rubbed the back of her head.

Grayfia just stood off on the side with a small smile, but quickly turned to a frown. She was worried about Naruto; she just hopes he could hold off. Sirzechs came walking up, "Grayfia how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm… I'm just worried about him. I've never felt this way towards another man since before the great war". Grayfia looked at her hands remembering the scenes from the other night.

"I see well, I hope you and him have many wonderful years together. Once we save him, I was going to release you". Sirzechs looked at her smiling.

Grayfia looked at him with shock, "Wait what?"

"Yeah, then you can be with him all the time. I don't want to be standing in the way of the life you deserve. You've gone through a lot this life; I want you to be happy". Sirzechs rubbed the top of her head.

Grayfia smiled, "Thank you Sirzechs-sama". She bowed to him.

"Alright then let's start formulating this plan then, our scouts came back with the information we learned about. We found out that he has a rook known as a man Orochimaru working for him. He has a bishop named Kabuto since he was under Orochimaru as his apprentice. Euclid doesn't have a queen whatsoever. His peerage is small, but they are powerful. He seems to have a few pawns which I think we can handle. From out intel there are two pawns both taking up four pawns in total. They are Deidara and Sasori both are chakra users. Seems Orochimaru taught them how to access their chakra and learned from Orochimaru. He has one knight as well his knight is Kimimaro, a bone magic user who can use their bones as swords. So, it's important to be careful with him".

"We need to remember that he has Fallen Angels and other Devils on his side as well. We need to be careful about that too". Michael made sure everyone hears him, "I do not wish to make this a national issue. So, you guys will be leading the charge. It's important to be wary of Euclid, knowing him he was known for torturing his prisoners. Naruto… might not entirely be the same person".  
"Wait! He tortures people!" Rias and the other's eyes widen with fear.

"Naruto is going to require you all to look after him. He will and probably be unstable, so it's important to watch him". Sirzechs pointed out.

Grayfia knew that all too well, she wondered what happened to the sweet little boy went. Her little Euclid changed when he was nine. He became dark, distant, almost like he was the black sheep of the family. Since he took after their father of the old ways for devils. Euclid said he wanted to use Grayfia to keep the family bloodline pure when he was fifteen. Their father was going to accept that and named him the clan heir since he was a male. Grayfia at the time had a person she already loves. When the war broke out, he joined in when he was eighteen. Behind her back her lover was in her squad, he never returned. Grayfia ended up learning that there was a miscommunication and Euclid fired off a powerful attack and the attack was in the area where her lover was. The attack killed him on impact. This is what caused her to betray her family and the old Satan faction, they were all so stuck up on preserving the old ways. It was time for anew, but she had the opportunity to kill her little brother. However, she couldn't bring herself to do it, he was still family so she sealed him in an ice sealing magic.

* * *

** Time Skip Next Day **

Naruto woke up from his short slumber. He woke up to feel his body aching with holes throughout his body. He opened his eyes to find his fingernails missing, a bruised and beaten face. He had a hole with metal and bless nails through his hands and feet. Naruto saw a mirror off in the distance, he could see that the tips of his hair were turning white due to the stress. He coughed up blood, he looked down to find a metal rod through his stomach. He was hungry, but he had a rod in his stomach. His magic reserves were sealed off and his chakra was sealed off. He didn't know how much his body could take, but he had to hold on. Hold on until they came, he didn't want them to but they were only his hope.

Orochimaru came walking in, "Kuuku you're awake, it's interesting how the holy water burns you. When you have your angelic powers activate you can resist the water. However, with your powers sealed, it means you have the body of a devil and the power of an angel. These experiments on a Nephilim such as yourself has been proving quite interesting. Now, let's get on to the organ testing, I want to see just how durable they are". He pulled out a kit of sharp tools, Naruto knew what was coming and he began to brace himself.

Next thing Naruto all he could feel was pain, and him fading in and out of consciousness. He could see blood flying and Orochimaru smiling. Naruto just kept thinking to keep himself conscious, _"Kuroka… Gabriel… Rias… Grayfia…. Akeno… Ravel I'm trying to hang on… just hurry". _Naruto kept his mind thinking about his spirit rather than his body. Almost as if he was trying to separate his own soul from his body to stop himself from feeling anything.

* * *

** Later the Same Day **

Sirzechs was commanding everyone to get into battle-ready positions. He needed them to draw out Euclid so he could take care of him. He didn't want to get in involved too much, he wanted this to also experience for Naruto's and Rias's peerage. Michael, Serafall, and Sirzechs were ready to teleport whenever Gabriel, Sona, and Rias got a magic circle ready. Rias's, Naruto's, and Sona's peerage were making their way towards the house and felt many alarm systems made. Ria smiled, "Okay so what should we do? How should we approach this? There are clearly alarms set around".

"Hmmm, we could do a pincer attack?" Sona suggested.

"Wait let's do something Naruto would do!" Kuroka chirped.

"What would that be?" Grayfia asked.

"Simple". Kuroka giggled.

Grayfia realized Kuroka's idea the both said in unison, "Attack all sides at the same time and attack head-on. Go full speed ahead!" The two said at the same time.

Kuroka chuckled, "You seem to understand Naruto even though you haven't been with him as long as I have! You're very observant".

"Well, it is important for the head maid of his household to understand the master's ideologies and how he thinks". Grayfia said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Kuroka walked up and put her arm around Grayfia's neck, "After this is over with, I'm going to convince my Naruto that you're perfect! Just to let you know, I'm number one in this relationship. His virginity is still mine and mine alone". Kuroka licked her lips as Grayfia gave her an emotionless face without trying to break. She happy on the inside that she was so accepting of her, but it also made her mad that she couldn't take his first and hers for the first time too.

Rias puffed her cheeks out, "Mou! I want Naruto's first!" Rias stammered.

"_Rias can we please get back on track here instead of wanting to get down and dirty with Naruto". _Sirzechs sighed.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YOU HUSSIES TRYING TO DO TO MY BABY BOY!" _Tsunade grabbed the microphone from Michael's headset. No one tried to stop here with made Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael cower in fear.

"_Ummm trying to make a family". _Kuroka replied.

"_F-Family! Already! He is only 18!" _Tsunade argued.

"_I'm his girlfriend if that makes things better for you". _Kuroka added in.

"_You and I are having a talk after this blown over". _Tsunade shot back in the microphone.

The group split off into four groups, Rias with Akeno, Jellal, Wendy and Reya Kusaka Sona's bishop. The next group was Kuroka, Koneko Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Erza, and Ruruko Nimura. The third group was Sona, Loup Garou, Tsubaki, Saber, Momo Hanakai, Bennia, and Ruruko Nimura. Our last group was led by Grayfia, Kiba, Shin, Sicilian, Maria, Ravel, Issei, and Saji. They were going to attack head-on knowing the enemy was expecting an attack.

* * *

** In a Secret Room **

Naruto eyes opened to find Orochimaru digging in his chest cavity. Naruto eyes were half-open seeing Orochimaru digging inside of his body, "Oh! You're awake! I'm impressed! Well let's be honest you keep surprising me. You being conscious when I'm seeing what your body is like. Kukuku, I must say your bones are a lot denser even magic or chakra can't cut them. So, I've been playing with your heart and lungs. I must say seems your body has an automatic adjustment depending on the pain your body is in. If I was to stab your left arm or right arm. Your body would adjust quickly allowing the body part to heal fast, but also allow you to keep fighting without any issues".

Naruto could feel the pain in his chest, he just wanted to leave. His entire body was numb and felt cold, but he was hooked up to blood transfusions. So, he wasn't going to die since there was so much studying Orochimaru was doing. Then there was an explosion from four sides that shook the house. Orochimaru stood up, "That's something I didn't expect seems like we are under attack". Orochimaru giggled as he left. "Don't miss me too much. Our fun is just beginning".

Naruto found himself slowly healing with his chest heaving. He realized they loosened the seals on his body to allow him to heal. He turned his head to look at a mirror, he noticed some white strips in his hair. It was a few strands with some tips of his hair being white. Due to the extreme pain and stress, his body felt, the physical fatigue began to take effect. Naruto felt tired as he fell asleep again too tired to stay up, _"Kuroka… Rias… Grayfia… girls… I-I know you can find me". _Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

** Outside **

The battle began to rage on, but there were some issues. The peerage for Euclid were trained well… a little too well thanks to Orochimaru teaching them how to use chakra. When the groups got to their destination, they were all met by a member of Euclid's member. Rias with Akeno, Jellal, Wendy and Reya Kusaka Sona's bishop met up against Sasori. Grayfia, Kiba, Shin, Sicilian, Maria, Ravel, Issei, and Saji against Orochimaru and Deidara. Sona, Loup Garou, Tsubaki, Saber, Momo Hanakai, Bennia, and Ruruko Nimura were up against Kimimaro. Kuroka, Koneko Gabriel, Asia, Koneko, Erza, and Ruruko Nimura were up against Kabuto.

Rias and her group met up with Sasori Rias already had a layer of destruction around, "Where is Naruto! WHERE IS HE!" Rias yelled with her power increasing with every second.

"Ohoho what's this the ruin princess is upset about some blonde Nephilim an abomination that needs to be put down? Interesting why you would care so much for him". Sasori looked at her confused.

"Damn you! Naruto is a great person regardless of what he is! I don't care what he is! He is Naruto! He is my friend! A friend I don't want to lose! NOW VANISH!" Rias charged up a giant ball of destruction magic and fired it at Sasori.

Sasori was surprised by the attack and went to dodge. However, he was kicked in the back. By Jellal and then Wendy ran up, **Sky Dragon: Roar! **She shot out a wave of wind that slammed him into Rias's destruction magic. The explosion was set off, but Sasori came flying out, "Damn you, you broke one of my favorite puppets". Everyone realized that Sasori wasn't any ordinary devil he was a human who sealed his body into a detachable human soul who can transfer his life to another puppet. He had a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on his back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in his right chest, and a 'core of living flesh', "Once we kill Naruto, I think I'll use his body to make a new puppet for myself". He smiled with his eyes widening with pleasure. He pulled out scrolls as a large army of puppets were made and he was controlling them with all the chakra ropes that allowed him to control all the puppets.

The others didn't feel threatened, actually, they were pissed off that he wanted to use Naruto's body as a puppet, "Tch! Time to die!" Rias looked at Akeno.

Akeno smiled as she quickly charged her appearance when she was struck by lightning. She was wearing a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi, Akeno frowned, "This is for taking Naruto!" She raised her hand into the air and charged up her magic. She threw her hand down striking Sasori since he was hiding behind his puppets. He was stunned and physically couldn't move.

Jellal walked up and placed a magical seal on Sasori so he couldn't move. Which also prevented his core from leaving. Rias walked up with a frown on her face, "Where is Naruto! Where are hiding him! If you don't tell me, I will make sure my queen kills you as painfully as possible!"

Sasori smirked, "Hehehe you can go fuck yourself Gremory. I ain't saying shit".

"Akeno… it's okay playtime". Rias left with the other as Akeno stayed behind keeping her eyes closed and a very large… and an unnerving smile on her face.

"It seems I really get to kick my legs out and let loose. I hope your ready for the pain I'm about to dish out! I'm already getting turned on just thinking about this". Akeno had her finger in her mouth with electricity coursing through her body.

Sasori paled…_ "What did I just do". _

Soon Kuroka and Sona's defeated their enemy quickly without giving them much room to work with. Sona summoned her sister and Risa summoned her brother soon after defeating them. Michael was then soon summoned by Gabriel. Now they had all five of the strongest people they had. Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Grayfia, and Gabriel were all ready to fight Euclid. Soon Kuroka and Sona's defeated their Kimimaro and Kabuto quickly without giving them much room to work with. Sona summoned her sister and Risa summoned her brother soon after defeating them. Michael was then soon summoned by Gabriel. Now they had all five of the strongest people at the front lines ready to fight. Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Grayfia, and Gabriel were all ready to fight Euclid. Grayfia and her group made their way towards Deidara, "Looks like you guys decided to come after all! Get ready! I am going to show you! ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara went to use his hands to eat the clay. Before he could move, he found himself the neck down covered in a thick five-inch layer of ice. Grayfia walked up to him with an icy cold stare, **"WHERE-IS-NARUTO-SAMA!" **She looked at him.

"I ain't telling you" Deidara was cut off, **Ice Coffin**, Grayfia said coldly as the rest of the ice froze over Deidara's face. Grayfia began to walk past him, **Shatter**, the frozen Deidara fell into tiny pieces of water. Grayfia used the hydrogen and the oxygen in the air to create water, then freezing the air. The water vapor in the air caused it to freeze around Deidara. Grayfia used the ice already covering his body used the water vapor to travel into the mouths on his hands. She used her ability to freeze his blood. Once she covered the rest of his body, she froze his organs and blood. All she had to do was make a high-pitched soundwave at a frequency a human nor devil could hear. Thus, causing the ice to shatter. Everyone in the group took a mental note, 'Don't piss off the Underworlds Strongest Queen'.

Soon afterward, Grayfia was met up with everyone else, Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael. Michael brought along Tsunade and Jiraiya. They waited and soon the magic seal for the Lucifuge, Euclid came walking out, "Oh, so very impressive you came. Seems I have my hands tied, let's make this easy on all of you. Grayfia you come with me, I'll free Naruto it's simple as that". He snapped his fingers.

Orochimaru appeared with a beaten and tortured Naruto. Naruto eyes seem like they were sunk in, his bright sky-blue eyes were darkened and seem cold. His skin made him look as if he hasn't been out in the sun for years. Orochimaru chuckled, "I went ahead and made sure you guys didn't try anything funny. I went ahead and almost drained him of all his blood. He may or may not die depending on what you decide to do. While you guys were busy with my teammates. Naruto, I say has about an hour before he collapses and never wakes up again. Unless you get him a blood transfusion".

Tsunade standing there was in shock and anger, "OROCHIMARU YOU DAMN SNAKE!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto lifted his head hearing his mother scream, "K-Kaa-san?" Naruto tried to look up, but his head went limp unable to lift his head.

"Naru-chan!" Tsunade had tears in her eyes, "Please tell me someone has O negative blood!" Tsunade looked at everyone.

Everyone had their eyes mouths shut, none of them had O negative type blood. An O negative blood person can only receive O negative blood. Euclid chuckled even harder, "Orochimaru this is why I find you the best person out of my entire peerage! You keep serving me well, I will make sure you get whatever you want for your research!" Euclid smiled even harder.

"What's so damn funny!" Rias boomed with her aura flaring and Sirzechs began to leak his magical power with Serafall.

"I have O negative blood". He smirked. Everyone's eyes widen and Grayfia clicked her teeth.

"If you do it… if you give him a blood transfusion… I'll go with you willingly". Grayfia said without much hope left. She had O blood, but not O negative.

"Perfect". He let out more chuckles.

Before Euclid walked over to Naruto and Grayfia went to stand next to Orochimaru, "Grayfia don't you damn take that deal". Naruto breathing was heavy, _"Dammit Kurama how much longer before I pass out or die before blood loss". _

_"You don't have much time left Naruto, there isn't much of anything you can do now". _Kurama said angrily and annoyed how he couldn't save his container.

"Oh? What's this?" Euclid smiled, "Still got some fight left in ya kid. How about this then! You land a lethal blow to me, I'll let you go and help you. You can keep Grayfia! If you can wound me critically that is". He spread his arms out like a bird, "COMMON MR. HOT SHOT SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

Naruto grunted there was nothing he can do to stop him. Naruto did, however, chuckle, "You damn fool. You gave me just enough time. I know what you're going to say, "How could you have just enough time ya brat!""

"How could you have known just enough time ya brat! Eh! What!" Euclid said in shock.

"Surprise". Naruto appeared behind him with his hand charged up with holy magic. He slammed his fist through his back and out his stomach. Euclid fell to the ground with blood leaking out of his body. Naruto body was filled with Kurama's chakra and Kurama began to increase his blood replication. Soon Naruto's body began to return to normal except for his hair. Naruto took his hand and grabbed Euclid by his skull. By this time Orochimaru went to attack Naruto, but Grayfia froze him in his tracks. Naruto eyes spun until his eyes were a ripple pattern with black circles and tomoes on the rings. Naruto looked at him, "You fool once you pulled off the chakra seals is when my power began to return. I could talk to Kurama again, which meant I could use my powers again. Granted I can use them on my own, but I needed chakra. You gave him enough of time to recover and for me to keep fighting, "For the shit I went through it's time for you to sleep for good. Tell the Shinigami I said hi". Naruto weaved a few hand signs, **Human Path**. Like that Naruto ripped his soul of his body. It was black and dark with devil wings, "I hope you enjoyed your life, but not it's time to enjoy eternal hell". The King of Hell appeared behind Naruto for only Naruto to see. Euclid's soul was eaten and stored away to the true hell that awaits Euclid. Euclid's body fell to the ground lifeless. Naruto's eyes returned to normal, he stumbled backward and fell to the ground, but Grayfia caught him.

Naruto opened his eyes to find Grayfia running her hand through his hair, "Naruto! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I was going to lose you too! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Grayfia…". Naruto fell asleep as she pulled his face into her bosom. Jiraiya watched the events that transpired and was very proud. Naruto had a very hard time mastering that, he produces great results. Also great material for the Icha-Icha series! Everyone let a sigh out with Tsunade crying tears of joy and the girls all relieved that Naruto was safe.

Sirzechs was glad but worried, "Alright let's head back we need to check Naruto's mental health later. I can guarantee that he isn't going to be the normal Naruto we knew".

"That's why we will stay by his side! Make sure he remembers us! I mean remembers us! I mean every inch of us!" Kuroka chirped with some of the girls agreeing. Ria smiled and blush with Akeno smiling while licking her fingers.

Grayfia didn't mind sleeping with Naruto to make sure he was physically and mentally stable. Tsunade spoke up, "NO WAY ARE YOU HUSSIES GETTING HIM TONIGHT!" Tsunade marched over to Grayfia, "You listen here, missy! I don't care who or what you are to Naruto! If you or so much as another girl tries to take his first time when I'm around! No way in hell that is happening!" Tsunade stammered.

Everyone deadpanned, "Is Naruto's Kaa-san always like this?" Issei asked.

"Yes… she is… she can beat the living crap out of me and Michael. Not like the first time she punched him when he made me an angel and I fell soon after. I got the living tar beat out of me". Jiraiya's body shivered with Issei swallowing hard.

"Let's just take him home". Kuroka came walking up stroking his hair she frowned at the white strands of hair on his head. Everyone knows where they come from, hopefully, Naruto isn't too broken from the torture he went through.

* * *

** Later **

The arrive back home and undress Naruto to clean his body off from the dried blood. Tsunade and the other frown finding the scars across Naruto's body. The many incisions and cuts that were made into his body. Tsunade user her medical ninjutsu to find irritated and messed with organs. She felt his heart was messed around with, lungs, liver, kidneys, and all the other organs were messed with. Not to mention the mark that was left on his chest by a stamped mark. It was by blessed metal with holy water heated up in a fire. Grayfia sighed, "I can reverse the scarring done, but the burn is something that is beyond what I can do".

"I can heal it, our holy powers when at full power can just heal just about anything". Gabriel smiled.

Tsunade smiled, "I'm sorry I lost it back there. I'm just a bit overprotective of Naruto. Now he has so many beautiful girls around him. I just hope he doesn't perv our like his father".  
"Don't worry he doesn't he is really good at controlling his urges he still has his chastity… for now". Kuroka giggled, "It's still my right to take I am his girlfriend". Kuroka smiled.

"Wait! Hold on a sec I'm his girlfriend too! I may have not been his girlfriend longer, but he would want me as his first!" Rias argued.

"I should cheat with Naruto on you two!" Akeno smirked.

"I won't let you do that Kuroka, Rias-sama, Akeno. Naruto will do it with whom he wants to… preferably me". Grayfia said the last part quickly.

"WHAT!?" Rias shouted in anger.

Sirzechs, Jiraiya and Michael deadpanned, "Women will be women I guess". Jiraiya, "Why did I get this! I want girls begging me to take their virginities!" ***SLAM! * **Jiraiya found himself in the wall courteous of Koneko and Tsunade.

"Damn pervert! When will you learn!" Tsunade shouts.

"Death to all perverts". Koneko walked up to Jiraiya kicking him in the ribs.

"Ack! AHHHH! IT HURTS! WHY DOES IT HURT! SHE JUST A LITTLE GIRL! ACK! AHHHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya screamed in pain with Michael deadpanned.

"Why did I agree to bring him into my peerage? It makes me wonder if it was a mistake". Michael said with regret.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're regretting something". Sirzechs looked at him shocked.

"We all have our regrets even god and me". Michael sighed, "But I don't regret stopping Euclid he would have brought the world to its knees".

* * *

** Couple Days Later **

Naruto wakes up from his long sleep and healing he went through. He looked to his left and right to find the girls sleeping next to him. Rias, Akeno, Rave with a Phenex tear on the side, Gabriel, Kuroka, and Grayfia were all in bed with him. Naruto thought he heard his Kaa-san, but he shrugged it off as him going a bit insane. Naruto had a couple of flashbacks remembering the pain he was feeling. How he toyed with his organs by cutting them out and putting them back in. His body would slowly and naturally fuse the cut-out organ and places it back in his body. Orochimaru would break his bones and watch them mend over the course of hours. He lost a little over 5 or six pints of blood. More than 4 pints of blood would kill a normal human or devil.

Naruto found himself naked but with his underwear still on. He slowly maneuvered his way off the bed and walked out on the balcony. It was a new touch to his room; it was bigger than he remembered too. He looked up at the night sky and let a sigh out. A breeze blew past his face as his hair waved in the wind, "N-Naruto?" Naruto heard the voice to find Rias looking for her hug pillow. Some of the other girl's bodies felt that his presence was gone. Naruto smiled, _"They can sense when I leave… makes me feel wanted. Geez, they came and got me too". _

_"Because they love you ya brat. Don't let anyone of them go, they were all very worried about you. They watched you for two days straight, not many of them left your side unless they had to eat, drink, or use the restroom". _Kurama smiled.

"I see". Naruto made his way back to the bed as he felt all their arms grab some part of his body. They had their bodies up against some parts of his. Rias pushed her head into the crook of his neck with Kuroka doing the same. Ravel was hugging his waist with Akeno moving her arms to wrap around his leg. Grayfia had her hand on his stomach as it shook with nervousness. She unconsciously moved her body and pulled his other leg into her chest. Naruto held his laugh in as he laid there as he decided to sleep more. _"Maybe I should take them out on dates after this…". _

_"I see where you're going with this kit! Good luck!" _Kurama did the stupid double thumbs up the impression of Jiraiya.

_"Since when were you a pervert?" _Naruto said.

_"Well, I've been inside of Mito when she had a child… then Kushina… then I'm going to be with you when you know… you know to do the fun stuff". _Kurama chuckled.

_"You're a super pervert just like Tou-san". _Naruto chuckled.

_"Thanks to your ideas for the stories, I have an endless supply of Icha-Icha books in here too. Did I mention there was a pool table?" _Kurama laughed.

_"Wait how the hell did you get a". _Before Naruto could finish there was a clack of two balls for a pool table in his head, _"What the hell! HOW DID YOU… you know what… I don't even want to know". _Naruto cut the connection and went to bed instead.

**A/N: Alright! I hope you all enjoyed! So, I will be going back and re-looking at the remaining pieces Naruto has. I think he has a rook and a few pawns left? I think if I look it up before I write the next chapter unless yall wanna be the OGs and let me know in the reviews! Lol! Saves me some time! Since the harem is closed off for Naruto, sorry again for others who wanted more, I was thinking of making Moka Akashiya as Naruto's rook. For pawns, I need to think of. It depends on how many I have left. Anyways! I'm going to bed! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	8. The Truth Behind Everything

The Truth Behind Everything

**Guest: There is no Minato bashing at all! **

**I did have one concern with Naruto and Ravel, their relationship won't kick off or even really start until the born season is when their relationship will kick-off. I don't want to sound like a pedophile since Ravel is technically 15 years old and Naruto is 17 I believe… if I am let me know… I think he is 17… or he 18… I don't even fucking remember the ages of my own characters lol. I'm pretty sure it's 16 or 17. Anyways if I wait till then she would be of age. Then again she is a devil… we can't really say how old she really is since she is a devil and devils tend to keep their youth forever. **

**Hello back with another chapter, I will be getting back on track to the original timeline. If need be, I was even thinking of continuing after Hero IF There hasn't been another season for DxD comes out. I was thinking of getting into the Naruto timeline for Shippuden roughly around the Fourth Great Ninja War. I hope you all have a great day! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Morning **

Naruto woke up to find Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, and Gabriel all naked on his bed. He sat up in bed rubbing his head. He looked down on his chest to see almost all his scars gone including the burn marks. Naruto was shocked, it must have been the girls healing him overnight. Naruto looked over to find Grayfia waking up, "Naruto you're awake, how do you feel?" Grayfia puts her hand on his cheek rubbing it.  
Naruto blushed as he saw her naked, "Well I feel just fine just a bit mentally tired that's all". Naruto smiled.

"Well whenever you have any flashbacks or anything, you need to tell me. I'm worried about what they did to you". Grayfia gently pulled Naruto into her chest.

"Yeah… I hear you". Naruto blushed.

"Mou Grayfia I see, trying to get a leg up on me Nya!" Kuroka crawled up as she laid her body across Naruto's. She began to trace her finger down his chest, "Nya, how do you feel?" She had a more worried look on her face. She leaned in and kissed Naruto on his lips, "I just want to make sure they didn't hurt you too badly. I'm worried about how your mental health is doing". Kuroka said worriedly.

"Mou we just want to make sure your okay Naruto. You're important to all of us". Rias smiled as she crawled over getting close into Naruto's face.

"Ara! Don't leave me out! I want some of this too!" Akeno jumped on Naruto's lap. She touched his boxers, "Ara seems like little Naruto is awake!" Akeno licked her finger.

"Akeno not now, maybe some other time". Rias said sternly.

Naruto had a sweat drop appear on his head, "So… that reminds me I thought I heard me Kaa-san call my name. Was it me or was I hallucinating?" Naruto looked at them confused before he passed out.

"Well, why don't you ask me yourself". A voice came from the entrance of the door.

Naruto turned his head to find Tsunade standing there. Naruto threw his clothes on and ran over, "Kaa-san!" Naruto ran over hugging her closely. Naruto slowly broke apart to looked at Tsunade, "H-How are you here!" Naruto smiled.

"Well, you see your Ojii-san reincarnated me part of the suit of spades. I'm his spade 6 of his suit, your Tou-san if the three of spades". Tsunade smiled. **(A/N: Sorry for the quick interruption, correct me if I am wrong about that. I thought I said what they were previously if I did let me know I will address it). b**

"Really! Wait… does that mean you guys get to live with me again!" Naruto brought Tsunade back in for another hug quickly.

"Yes and no, when Michael-sama calls for us. However, I need to ask him about the rules about that. Living with you would be amazing again, I miss being with my Naru-chan". She smiled hugging him close.

The girls in the room just smiled, "Aww looks who is a mams boy!" Rias smirked.

"Well if you had Kaa-san as your Kaa-san I think you be a mama's girl. She was one in a million. I'm glad we get to live together as a family again!" Naruto smiled happily.

Tsunade smiled and kissed his forehead, "Let me go talk to Michael-sama and see what he says".

"I think that's a wonderful idea". Michael's voice rang out causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Really Michel-Ojii-san!" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, Tsunade and Jiraiya can be the representatives for the angel faction living with you. Naruto you are the living breathing representative of both god and Satan. You represent both sides, I don't find any issues with it". Michael smiles.

"Awesome! Getting Kaa-san and Tou-san back is great… wait a second". Naruto thought of the idea.

"WAHOOOOO! Naruto you going to hook me up with some busty devil ladies?" Jiraiya came running into the room with his halo disappearing and his wings turning from white to black.

Naruto just stared at his perverted father, "Wow he fell that quickly".

"That's interesting, I thought I had Metatron fix that. Jiraiya you must return to heaven with me so we can fix your issue. Seems we need to add and alter the spades of three for you, it would be helpful if you weren't so perverted". Michael sighed.

"You know he is the literal embodiment of lust, one of the seven deadly sins… lust". Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

Rias chuckled, "I think things in this house just got a whole lot livelier! Let's celebrate with your family reunion Naruto! I'll make sure to contact Issei and the others".

* * *

** Later **

"This is Naruto when he ate ramen for the first time!" Tsunade giggled at the tiny five-year-old Naruto.

"Aww, he so cute!" Kuroka purred.

"Just look at his whiskers! They made him look so adorable!" Akeno giggled.

Grayfia stayed silent, but had a tint of pink staining her cheeks, "Just look how tiny he was". Asia said cutely.

"Oh, are you also one of Naruto's girlfriends?" Tsunade chuckled, she like her she was gentle sweet and very honest.

"Oh! Uhhh No-no! I see Naruto as my Nii-san and he thinks of me as his Imouto". Asia smiled. Naruto stood behind the couch rubbing her head, "Issei is my boyfriend". Much to everyone's amusement Tsunade snorted.

"Really? A cutie like you could do so much better… however, I can see how you love him. I didn't love that idiot for no reason". Tsunade deadpanned watching Jiraiya and Issei perving out on his secret porno mags he brought over. Apparently Jiraiya within the span of a couple of hours taught Issei to use chakra so he could seal and store his porno mags in his forearm and take them out whenever he wanted to.

Tsunade turned her head and looked at the girls sitting in front of her. There was Rias, Grayfia, Akeno, Kuroka, Gabriel, and Ravel. Then there was Erza, Wendy, Jellal, Shin, Maria, Sicilian, and Saber, "Okay so these people here are part of your peerage including Gabriel, right?"

"Yes, I gathered them into my peerage so I could be part of the underworld's evil pieces system. So far, I'm class what in the underworld? Low-Class Devil?" Naruto looked at Rias.

"Well to be honest they don't know your gauge of strength. I don't know just how powerful you are. There are methods too to work your way up and earn promotions". Rias looked at Naruto.

"Hmmm, I feel like I could take on all four of the Maous and win". Naruto boasted.

"Well it's very possible, you should see if they want to spar?" Tsunade smiled, "Then you can show them just how powerful you are!"

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Naruto jolted up from his seat.

"Naruto-sama the four Maous are always busy I don't think it's that simple to do that". Grayfia spoke up.

"Oh… that's a shame it would be fun to fight them one day. Well when I do, I'm sure I can win". Naruto looked at his fist and felt his power surge through his body.

Rias looked at Naruto curious, "I wonder if you are stronger than Nii-sama it's possible, but don't get your hopes up". Rias looked at Naruto with a serious look on her face.

"You know I also heard through the grapevine that the Leviathan and the Lucifer were both Sis-cons is that true?" Naruto looked at her question.

Rias took a deep breath in and out signaling her sigh, "Sadly". She remembers Sirzech's antics.

"Did someone call for me!" A red circle appeared with Sirzechs appearing from the circle. Then he was quickly met with a punch to his face sending him into the wall. He laid in the wall passed out cold.

"HAHAHAAH! I WIN!" Naruto made the peace sign and threw it into the air. Everyone just deadpanned at his actions. Grayfia sighing for having a sorry for an excuse of a master still acting like a child.

Soon another light formed into the room, "Naruto are you here?" Michael looked around to find Naruto standing victorious over Sirzechs.

"Yeah, Ojii-san! What's up!" Naruto smiled.

"I want to let you know that two of my underlings Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou are coming to Kuoh. There are some issues with the church that requires my full attention". Michael looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya, "I need you Jiraiya to do scouting and work your spy network when you can. Tsunade be on standby when I call for you". Michael said with a serious tone.

"Is this about that?" Naruto remembers being told of the Holy Sword project by Gabriel. Even Naruto knew just how bad it was and how Kiba has a connection to it. Gabriel told him that Kiba was the only survivor and was saved and reincarnated by Rias. Naruto knows of Kiba's hatred and sworn revenge to destroy the holy swords.

Kiba stood there knowing well what was going on. He decided to stay quiet and didn't let his emotions control him. However, Naruto and a few others noticed his bleeding hand from squeezing it too hard.

Soon Michael finishes his business and soon leaves urgently and Jiraiya excuses himself, "I'll try to keep Rias and the others out of this. Gabriel, you have the same amount of influence in this. As for the others, Kuroka I want you to make sure everyone else stays out. You guys are my peerage, but I don't want you guys dragged into this".

"Naruto-sama if it involves you it involves us! Remember we are your family we will do anything and everything for you" Erza walked forward with the others agreeing.

Tsunade smiled, "Thank you all for taking such good care of my boy. By golly he needs it". Tsunade chuckles.

"Hey!" Naruto closed his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto was walking through school as he came behind Kiba in line for lunch. Naruto realized how tense he was. Naruto turned his head to see a bunch of chatter. The guys were talking up a storm with Erza and Saber. Then Shin was keeping the boys off Maria and Sicilian. Jellal was being protective or I'll kill you if you come near my little sister. Wendy sat there as she was speaking to Saji a pawn from Sona's peerage. Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Hey Kiba you alright man?" Naruto asked.

Kiba flinched, "Oh! Umm yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know of the whole thing Kiba. I want to let you know that I'm here for ya, I know what happened I already scolded my Ojii-san for letting something like that to happen. I will help you get your revenge, but if it starts affect you as a person, as our family member. I will flatten you on your ass and drag you back home. Don't you dare go A wall on me or Rias. We're your family and we're here for you". Naruto smiles with sincerity in his eyes.

Kiba tensed up, "This doesn't concern you Naruto".

Before anything else happened, Naruto punched Kiba across the face. He fell to the ground with others staring along with Rias, "Dammit! What did I just tell you! I don't care about making a scene, but you need to know! We're here for you!" Naruto yelled at him. Naruto leaned in and whispered in his ear, "If you go out for revenge on your own recklessly, I will personally bring you back even if I need to break every bone in your body". Naruto looked at him seriously.

Kiba averted his gaze, "Fine".

Naruto helped him up with many of the kids talking and Rias one of the few only understanding about Kiba's situation. Naruto and the others went to sit down for lunch and continued their day from there.

* * *

** After School **

Naruto and the others were in the ORC with Sona in the room as well. They were waiting for the two church followers until they came. Michael was having them tell others about the situation in Kuoh. Naruto could have told the others, but it was going to involve him since he would be helping them out. Naruto hasn't met Xenovia or Irina before, so meeting them for the first time should be interesting. Making sure he doesn't tell them that Kami is dead could tarnish their faith in him.

The two soon arrive with Erza and Saber escorting them inside the room. Naruto approaches them, "Hello ladies you must be Michael's underlings, Xenovia and Irina, right?" Naruto looked at them respectively.

Xenovia didn't care who was who and what was what, "Alright we are here on the orders of Michael-sama. We wish that hen in your territory, you will not interfere without matters. If you do we will kill you".

Sona and Rias did not take kindly to this, "Woah, Woah hold up you tell us you're going to work in our territory, and you threaten us. Don't you think that is a bit much and Michael wouldn't have said something like that". Naruto spoke up.

"We just came here to inform you devils that was it, if you would excuse us, we will leave". Xenovia said coldly. Then she saw Asia standing next to Issei, "Are you Asia Argento? The witch who abandon the church. Then decided to leave to join the devils?"

"Witch?" Asia said nervously, "I-I" Asia was scared.

Then Issei stepped in front, "Hey you leave her alone! She has no ties to you anymore!" Issei stood up for Asia.

"Asia, do you still believe in god?" Xenovia asked.

"Of course, I do! I may not be able to pray, but I do enjoy believing in something. It's all I've ever known". Asia smiled.

"Then if you still believe in god then there is hope. You are to let me strike you down so god can accept and forgive your sins". Xenovia pulled her sword out with Irina trying to stop her.

Asia backed up scared, "I-I don't".

Issei stood in front, "STOP IT! I'm not letting you lay a finger on Asia!" Issei's boosted gear appeared on his hand.

"Xenovia it's time to stop". Naruto came walking up as he stared at her, "You threaten my Imouto again, I will report this to Michael you are not to touch anyone in our family".

"Who the hell gave your authority over us!" Xenovia shot back aiming the tip of her sword in front of Naruto.

Naruto stuck his hand out as a blade from another dimension appeared in his hand. A broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Naruto had twelve angel and devil wings that formed behind him, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, I suggest you stand down before you regret it". Naruto snarled back at them. Xenovia and Irina's eyes widen as they hear the name, "I suggest you stop threatening my family before I have you dealt with myself. It's a rather shame if I hurt you guys now, you two are cute girls. However, if you threaten my family that's a different story. I'm sure Michael Ojii-san should understand". Naruto stared at them with his eyes turning crimson red with a black slit in the middle.

Kiba wanted to explode, but when Naruto threatened them and the energy he start leaking out. It caused not just Kiba, but everyone in the room to fall on their knees. Even his peerage were shocked on the level of Naruto's power was at. Xenovia and Irina fell on the ground, "I was the one assigned to help you two. If you two are done threatening my family, then let's head home. We have room back at home where you can stay be fed. My Kaa-san is Michael Ojii-san's Spade of 6 and my Tou-san Spade of 3". Naruto released his power and changed his attitude quickly, "Might as well make up if we are to stay under the same roof, just change your attitude all devils aren't bad". Naruto helped them both up.

"You're an angel and a devil!" Xenovia said surprised.

"Namikaze… that was Michael-sama's little brother!" Irina said shocked, "Uzumaki… a well renowned devil clan from hell which means Minato-sama had a child with a devil!" Irina still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes, my Tou-san was Minato and my Kaa-san was Kushina Uzumaki". Naruto smiled back which surprised how kind Naruto was even if he was part devil. Kuroka and the others who were breathing heavily stood back up and Naruto turned around, "Oh… ops guess I lost control". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait you weren't trying!" Xenovia was shocked.

"Hm? When I was angry… no, I wasn't trying, I say that was about… 5% of my full strength". Naruto smiled as he held a kunai up, "Common let's go home using my birth Tou-san's technique. I learned his special move that gave him the name, 'Yellow Flash of Heaven'". Irina and Xenovia tried to relax themselves seeing just how powerful Naruto was. He was wielding Durandal without any issues. This surprised the two, even though he was part devil he was able to hold the holy sword without any issues.

"Naruto-sama! I brought the cookies!" Gabriel came walking in with Koneko following suit. They both were wearing aprons with nothing else underneath.

Naruto deadpanned, "Why are you two not wearing anything?"

"I thought you might like the way I look in this master! Besides! I couldn't wait to meet Xenovia-chan and Irina-chan! Michael told me great things about them!" Gabriel giggled. Issei stood there staring at Gabriel and Koneko until he felt a killing intent by Naruto.

As if Irina and Xenovia like a bat out of hell ran up to Gabriel. They went down on one knee, "Gabriel-sama! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Xenovia began to pray.

"Thank you, lord, for giving us the opportunity to meet Gabriel-sama!" Irina praised.

Naruto deadpanned, he walked over and bonked Gabriel over the head, "Baka why are you naked put some clothes on".

Irina and Xenovia scowled at Naruto, "How dare you hit her!" Irina shouted.

"Calm down". Naruto bonked Irina on the head, "Gabriel can be quite childish, but she is my queen. She just trying to make me happy that's all".

"Wait… queen!" Xenovia and Irina shouted.

"Yeah, Gabriel is an angel and a devil now". Naruto smiled as Gabriel had twelve angel wings with twelve devil wings come out of her back like Naruto.

Xenovia and Irina's jaw drop, "Please forgive me! Please!" Irina bowed her head slamming her forehead into the ground.

"Yes! We are sorry for getting angry with you Naruto-sama! I keep forgetting that you're an angel too! Not just any angel an angel who is a devil and the nephew of Michael-sama!" Xenovia slammed her head into the ground.

The two kept going as they created cracks in the ground and their foreheads bled. Naruto then stopped them and began to heal their foreheads with his medical ninjutsu, "You two don't need to add -sama to the end of my name. Just call me Naruto and we can consider one another friends, can't we?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, please Naruto-s… Naruto". Xenovia remembered but felt weird not adding the -sama suffix.

Rias and the others sigh, "I'm glad we're all on the same page, we can figure out this issue together".

"Oh yes, we should discuss our plans and the situation back at Naruto's house". Xenovia seemed a bit livelier, "Oh and Asia". Xenovia turned to Asia.

"Oh! Uh… yes?" Asia tilted her head.

"I'm sorry for calling you a witch. I didn't know that Minato-sama and Kushina-sama had a second child. I didn't know you were Naruto's Imouto". Xenovia bowed.

"Oh! Ummm please don't say it like that! I'm not related to Naruto by blood, he just sees me like his little sister. He just thinks I'm cute". Asia giggled, "Plus he takes care of me like a Nii-san".

"Yeah, I already told Issei that if he tried to do anything perverted to Asia". Naruto started.

"Mou Nii-san! If Issei wants to he can, I-I don't mind". Asia blushed with Issei having a trickle of blood run down his nose.

* * *

** Hours Later at Naruto's House **

Naruto sat there with Rias and Sona both having headaches, "So you're telling me the church had it's holy swords known as Excalibur stolen. We think it's the fallen angel who are behind this?" Rias looked at the two holy swordsmen.

"Yes, Michael-sama told us that Naruto, Tsunade-sama, and Jiraiya-sama would be helping us". Xenovia added.

"That's good well we should contact the Fallen Angels and see what's going on. Let me go pay Azazel a visit, when I first met him, I placed a Hiraishin seal on him". Naruto stood up with his kunai in his hand, "Grayfia be ready to pour magic into that seal on your necklace". Naruto then disappeared in a black and white flash.

* * *

** Fallen Angel Territory **

Naruto appeared beside Azazel with him having one of his fallen angel lackies on his lap. Naruto sighed, "Alright raven pervert I need information".

Azazel looked at Naruto, "How did you get in here?" Azazel asked.

"I placed a Hiraishin seal on your jacket the last time we met. I put it on you before you took my clone out. Anyways I want to know who has been stealing the Excalibur from the church?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Can't say that I have… must be one of my underlings Kokabeil". Azazel put his finger to his chin signaling the girl to leave, "If you find him think you could bring him in for me?" Azazel asked.

"I don't care really if he threatens my family. I'll end him". Naruto flared his aura and then quickly left.

Azazel was impressed, "That boy… he might be more interesting than the pervert with the boosted gear… his power".

"On a whole different level! It's even more power than you can muster". One of his fallen angel underlings hugged her body.

"_Just like that, power attracts the moths to a lightbulb". _Azazel sighed, "He is strong I give him that… maybe even stronger than the four Maous and Michael". Azazel the pulled out an red and green book that read, "Icha-Icha: Holiday Violence.

* * *

** Naruto's House **

Naruto arrived back after a few short minutes, "Hey I'm back!" Naruto waved.

"Yeah I just got here too, I got some intel on a fallen angel named Kokabeil". Jiraiya turned his head to meet with Naruto's.

"Oh, I just got done talking to the governor of the fallen angels. He said it was probably Kokabeil, he said he would like him alive. I didn't make him any promises". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I see, the other issue is we don't know where he is. Do you know his position?" Xenovia asked.

"Do we know what type of person Kokabeil was during the war?" Naruto looked around for an answer.

Michael appeared, "Kokabeil was a warmonger we all knew he had a bloodthirst for battle".  
"Oji-san you showed up. That's good to know, if he is a warmonger, he would come to us. So, it might be in our best interest and wait. He might attack Kuoh Academy and try to kill Sona or Rias. Doing that would spark another war between devils and fallen angels. I think it's important to keep the school on high alert then.". Naruto thought of the idea very quickly and obvious why Kokabeil would be in Kuoh.

"That's a very good observation its highly likely. I think I will have Irina and Xenovia attend Kuoh, so you guys have back up. Do you mind that Rias? Sona?" Michael asked.

"I don't see an issue, I can ask Nii-san to enroll them into the school I don't think it will be an issue". Rias smiled.  
"Well sounds like this will be an eventful few weeks until he decides to attack. Rias, Sona, if you guys want to join me and my peerage. We will be training every day; I can probably help Issei with his boosted gear. I can train to get your stamina up along with your combat abilities. Kaa-san, Tou-san will you guys like to help me out? I plan on putting gravity seals on their clothing". Naruto had a hint of giddiness in his smile. He was going to work them into the ground with training.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, every day after school we meet up at Naruto's house for 3:00 pm to train. I want you all to be there". Rias looked at her peerage.

"Yes Buchou". They all said.

"You guys will do the same too". Sona looked at her peerage.

"Yes Kaichou". They all bowed listening to their master.

"Good make sure your prepared, training starts tomorrow". Naruto smiled with a true devil look on his face.

"Don't work them too hard Naruto". Tsunade came walking over.

"I won't Kaa-san". Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto was in going through school as he stumbled across some of his peerage members, "Oh hey Jellal how are things?" Naruto smiled.

Jellal smiled, "Pretty good classes are easier than I thought they would be. The only issues I've been having are the girls really. Then the guys trying to hit on my cute imouto!"

Naruto had a sweat drop, "You know Jellal you will have to let your sis go, don't become a sis-con like Sirzechs. Besides you should try to get a girlfriend or something". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I a…". Jellal was a bit hesitant.

"What?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Can we talk about this during lunch. I want to meet up with the others and talk about it". Jellal smiled.

"Yeah sure, we're heading there now so let's meet up with everyone". Naruto smiled.

As they walked Naruto and Jellal met up with Shin. Shin had Maria and Sicilian hugging either side of his arm. Naruto chuckled, "How have you three been doing. Enjoying your lovely ladies Shin?" Naruto smirked.

"Well everything been fine, we plan on going on a date this weekend". Shin scratched his chin with Sicilian and Maria blushing.

"Sounds like fun, I got to take some of the girls out on one too. I don't think I've taken them out anywhere". Naruto chuckled scratching his chin.

"Nya that's right! I haven't even gotten to go out on a date with you Nya!" Kuroka wrapped her arms from behind Naruto. She nibbled his ear.

Rias and Akeno both heard Naruto and Kuroka as they came walking up with their food, "Mou you need to take me out on one too!" Rias puffed her cheeks out.

Xenovia and Irina then came walking up, "Wait if you date or have any type of sexual contact won't you fall Naruto?"

"Ummm no, I can't since I'm already part devil. Also, Gabriel said I already had a pure heart for being a devil. Since I was told by Oji-san I was a special case". Naruto thought about why he couldn't really fall. Was it because of what he was?

"You have that pure of a heart… even for a devil? Guess then all devils can't be that bad… what about you Asia?" Xenovia looked at Asia.

"Ummm from what I can believe I think I have a pure heart. I don't know if I do, but I like to think I do". Asia smiled.

"Of course, she does! My little Imouto has one of the purest hearts!" Naruto rubbed her head causing her to giggle.

"Naruto… we shouldn't be talking about stuff like this so casually". Irina spoke up.

"Don't worry I already put up a magical barrier. It's acting if people come up to talk to us. I also then put up silencing seals as well so people can't hear our conversations. Then I put another spell up to reorganize the sound waves produced by our voices into something else. Like Rias right now if turning a guy down". Naruto let a small chuckle out.

"Wow… can't tell you how often I do that. You need to teach me that spell, then I don't have to turn guys down physically. That reminds me Naruto… now that we have the new Great Onee-samas". Rias was referring to Kuroka, Erza, and Saber. Which many of the boys tried to ask out and many of the girls praise them, "Who will you be calling girlfriend while we're in school? Kuroka or I?" Rias narrowed her eyes at Naruto. Then Kuroka looked at Naruto with curiosity.  
Naruto began to sweat, "I mean… it's not fair if I chose one over the other right?... Right?" Naruto looked at them nervously.

Rias puffed her cheeks out, "It was going to be Kuroka wasn't it?"

"I mean… technically I did ask her out first". Naruto chuckled, "I mean don't get me wrong here Rias.

"Nya! That's my Naruto! So loyal to me!" Kuroka pulled his head into her chest.

Issei rested his head in Asia's chest crying his tears out saying he wanted to be harem king. "Which reminds me, Rias aren't you trying to get Gabriel and teaching job here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, next semester my Nii-sama introduced a cooking class. So, Gabriel is going to be teaching it along with Grayfia getting a job position here as well. Since she is the head maid of the house, she was also offered a position here. I heard she was going to be a mathematics and history teacher". Rias remembered hearing about their job offerings. Something about being closer and together with Naruto more.

"Well, then how about this then Rias. Saturday, I take Kuroka out for a date. Then I can take you out on one too. We can go just about anywhere if you tell me where you want to go. I can send a clone to place a Hiraishin down". Naruto hoped it would work and ease the tension he was feeling. Then he was going to have to deal with Grayfia and Gabriel.

"Mou that's upsetting Naruto! What about little old me". Akeno made herself known as she got her hands under Kuroka's and wrapped them around Naruto's body, "I want to have a date with my Naruto too".

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Well I mean I can if you want, but you know I don't have those feelings like I have for Rias and Kuroka. If you are serious, well I don't mind taking the time to get to know you".

Akeno leaned in, "I don't just want to get to know you. I want to get to know all of you". She traced her finger from his chin down to his chest. Naruto had a shiver go down her spine.

"Akeno? What do you think your doing to my Naruto?" Rias stood up.

"Your Naruto? If I remember correctly technically isn't, he Kuroka's since he was her first boyfriend?" Akeno looked at Kuroka.

"Nya! I don't mind, it's common for Nekomata's man to have more than one wife. Typically, because they are strong". Kuroka stuck her tongue out, "I don't mind one bit, but you need to know that Naruto's first is mine and mine alone". Kuroka went from carefree to serious.

"Fufufu sounds like I will have to get him to cheat on you then~!" Akeno went towards Naruto's face and nibbled on his earlobe.

"A-Akeno". Naruto began to fidget.

"AKENO!" Rias shot up from her seat.

"Y-you need to stop t-the barrier… I'm having trouble focusing it". Naruto was struggling as Akeno wiggled her way onto his lap. She was sitting reverse cowgirl position on his lap. She began to grind on his waist.

"You know we should do it right here, right now in front of everyone". Akeno's face began to flush as she licked her finger. She went in straight for the kill and kissed Naruto on his lips.

"AKENO!" Rias yelled again.

"Nya! So bold and forward! I like that". Kuroka purred, "Akeno you have free roam to date Naruto. I just want his first for me". Kuroka like the way Akeno was, she would be fun together in bed.

"Well you better take his first quick, I might just snatch it before you can". Akeno winked at Kuroka.

"You're so on". Kuroka smiled.

"Wait! We don't need competition for my". Naruto was cut off.

"YES, WE DO!" Akeno, Rias, and Kuroka both shouted. Naruto just let a really long sigh out.

Jellal mouthed, 'Sorry Naruto'.

Naruto mouthed, 'Troublesome women'.

* * *

** Somewhere in a different Universe**

A boy with black hair laid in the grass watching the clouds, "A-ACHOO!" He sat up from his spot, "Somewhere… another man just like me is suffering because of troublesome women… what a drag. May Kami help him".

* * *

** Back in DxD Universe **

It was the end of the day in school with just more homework for Naruto. He didn't care for homework or school all too much. Tsunade grinded him into the ground with studies, but thanks to shadow clones they can take care of the issue easily. Naruto met up with Jellal, "Yo what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Just want to ask if it's alright if I'm seeing Erza". Jellal had a small blush on his face.

"Yeah go for it, never did I say once that you couldn't. Good luck with that, I think we should meet up at the ORC today is our first day or some intense training!" Naruto fist-pumped the air.

When they arrived in the ORC Naruto was very confused by the situation he was witnessing. Sirzechs was standing there with Jiraiya and Tsunade next to him. He was trying to ponder what in Kami's green earth thought it was a good idea for Sirzechs to enroll Tsunade and Jiraiya as part of the school.

"Sirzechs… why the hell would you have my Tou-san teach health? That's probably the worst idea you could have possibly done! P.E could have been better for him!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually, I have your Kaa-san as P.E and School nurse as well". Sirzechs had a sweat drop appear on his head.

Then when P.E came to mind Naruto remembers how competitive his Kaa-san can get. Naruto remembers when the two had a drinking competition on Christmas. There were a whole lotta jolly and whole lotta eggnog. Tsunade drank more than a normal person could physically drink, she could probably drink Kami under the table. When they play a board game, she takes it too the extreme and starts making up rules she thinks are right. Until she get's fed up and punches a hole through the board game. This is why they can't have nice things, Tsunade would punch a hole through the wall. Jiraiya would perv out or do something stupid and perverted.

"Hey! What's wrong with me being a Sex Ed Teacher!" Jiraiya shouted back.

"A LOT OF THINGS!" Tsunade and Naruto shouted at Jiraiya. He went and sat in the corner with a dark cloud above his head. Mumbling something about no one having respect for the great Toad Sage.

The others just laughed at their antics, "Anyways I heard Grayfia was going to be a history and mathematics teacher. Then Gabriel as the cooking teacher". Naruto looked at Sirzechs.

"Yes indeed! I also forgot to mention I released Grayfia from my peerage! You have free roamed to date her, marry her, have kids with her, you know the works". Sirzechs smiled with a stupid smirk on his face. Jiraiya and Issei sat in the corner rocking back and forth sucking their thumbs. They began mumbling something about being, 'True Harem King', and, 'Why did I get this when I was his age!'. Grayfia kept silent and professional as possible while fighting back a blush. Thinking about having little blonde or silver haired kids with either blue or red eyes running around. This got Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, and Gabriel thinking of such things too.

"Hey? Where are Ravel and Koneko? If I remember correctly aren't they only a year younger us?" Naruto looked around.

"Yes, Koneko and Ravel are at the end of their middle school year. Since we're in the middle of the second semester they had some midterms to finish up. So, I figure d they would be a bit late". Rias answered Naruto's pondering question.

"Alright! We start training when they get here!" Naruto fist-pumped the air.

"Yeah! I can teach you all about women's breasts". Before Jiraiya could finish Koneko appeared out of nowhere and punched Jiraiya in the balls sending him into the wall.

Naruto looked at his Kaa-san, "Did you place a summoning seal on Koneko?"

"Whatever could you mean Naru-chan? Maybe she has one and maybe I do too. Does it really concern you?" Tsunade said in a sickly-sweet smile.

Naruto shuddered, "Ahahah nope! No issues here!" This then caused Akeno a giggle as she licked her fingers.

Soon Ravel appeared, "Alright! Let's get this training session started!... wait where is Irina and Xenovia?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, those two? I heard they were on their way they should be here soon". Asia said confused, "I just talked to the two a moment ago".  
Soon a bright light appeared where Michael appeared with Irina and Xenovia, "I'm sorry I had to borrow the two for a moment. I had some rather disturbing and breaking news". Michael turned to Naruto.

"What is it? Is it Kokabeil?" Naruto looked at him seriously.

"Yeah… not just Kokabeil… but also Minato". Michael said with a shaky tone in his voice. Thus, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

**A/N: Alright! I am leaving it there! Bam! Special Jutsu! Author Style: Cliffhanger Jutsu! Ahahahah cringy as fuck right there! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I will see you next chapter! If some are wondering I have it where Naruto is in his first year as a sophomore in high school in the second semester. I think I have Japanese schooling right? I know Either he is a freshman which is technically a sophomore in high school which is considered a freshman here. Since they only have three years in high school. I think I'm right… if not let me know. Yeah… Minato making a comeback bitches! Anyways have a good one guys! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	9. The Onslaught of a Nephilim

The onslaught of a Nephilim

**Update: Guest: **What the hell. Both Grayfia and Gabriel would destroy Kokabiel on their own. Vali literally defeated him with one punch. If you did that just to get a reaction from Naruto then I'm sorry but do it with someone much stronger than that weakling Kokabiel

**TF: Actually I think you missed it, but the reason they were having such a hard time. Kokabeil was drawing power from Minato to amplify his own power. That's why he was able to match them so easily. He had a seal on Kokabeil that sapped Minato's power and sent it directly to Kokabeil. **

**Hello back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will probably make a Halloween special for this story that will be cannon to this story. I will just do a flashback around Christmas time. I think you all will enjoy it! To let you all, know, I have been asked by a friend of mine who is also a writer for fanfiction. He asks how I come up with these crazy ideas for stories and for the plots. When I do make a story I do very little planning, the main reason is I have a base where I want my story to start, but I don't plan most chapters, because it allows me to think of multiple scenarios or different and alternate route for the story. I allow me to add in twists instead of staying on a straight path, I like having the fork in the road. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

** Previously in the Last Chapter **

It was the end of the day in school with just more homework for Naruto. He didn't care for homework or school all too much. Tsunade grinded him into the ground with studies, but thanks to shadow clones they can take care of the issue easily. Naruto met up with Jellal, "Yo what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Just want to ask if it's alright if I'm seeing Erza". Jellal had a small blush on his face.

"Yeah go for it, never did I say once that you couldn't. Good luck with that, I think we should meet up at the ORC today is our first day or some intense training!" Naruto fist-pumped the air.

When they arrived in the ORC Naruto was very confused by the situation he was witnessing. Sirzechs was standing there with Jiraiya and Tsunade next to him. He was trying to ponder what in Kami's green earth thought it was a good idea for Sirzechs to enroll Tsunade and Jiraiya as part of the school.

"Sirzechs… why the hell would you have my Tou-san teach health? That's probably the worst idea you could have possibly done! P.E could have been better for him!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually, I have your Kaa-san as P.E and School nurse as well". Sirzechs had a sweat drop appear on his head.

Then when P.E came to mind Naruto remembers how competitive his Kaa-san can get. Naruto remembers when the two had a drinking competition on Christmas. There were a whole lotta jolly and whole lotta eggnog. Tsunade drank more than a normal person could physically drink, she could probably drink Kami under the table. When they play a board game, she takes it too the extreme and starts making up rules she thinks are right. Until she gets fed up and punches a hole through the board game. This is why they can't have nice things, Tsunade would punch a hole through the wall. Jiraiya would perv out or do something stupid and perverted.

"Hey! What's wrong with me being a Sex Ed Teacher!" Jiraiya shouted back.

"A LOT OF THINGS!" Tsunade and Naruto shouted at Jiraiya. He went and sat in the corner with a dark cloud above his head. Mumbling something about no one having respect for the great Toad Sage.

The others just laughed at their antics, "Anyways I heard Grayfia was going to be a history and mathematics teacher. Then Gabriel as the cooking teacher". Naruto looked at Sirzechs.

"Yes indeed! I also forgot to mention I released Grayfia from my peerage! You have free roam to date her, marry her, have kids with her, you know the works". Sirzechs smiled with a stupid smirk on his face. Jiraiya and Issei sat in the corner rocking back and forth sucking their thumbs. They began mumbling something about being, 'True Harem King', and, 'Why did I get this when I was his age!'. Grayfia kept silent and professional as possible while fighting back a blush. Thinking about having little blonde or silver-haired kids with either blue or red eyes running around. This got Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, and Gabriel thinking of such things too.

"Hey? Where are Ravel and Koneko? If I remember correctly aren't they only a year younger us?" Naruto looked around.

"Yes, Koneko and Ravel are at the end of their middle school year. Since we're in the middle of the second semester they had some midterms to finish up. So, I figure d they would be a bit late". Rias answered Naruto's pondering question.

"Alright! We start training when they get here!" Naruto fist-pumped the air.

"Yeah! I can teach you all about women's breasts". Before Jiraiya could finish Koneko appeared out of nowhere and punched Jiraiya in the balls sending him into the wall.

Naruto looked at his Kaa-san, "Did you place a summoning seal on Koneko?"

"Whatever could you mean Naru-chan? Maybe she has one and maybe I do too. Does it really concern you?" Tsunade said in a sickly-sweet smile.

Naruto shuddered, "Ahahah nope! No issues here!" This caused Akeno a giggle as she licked her fingers.

Soon Ravel appeared, "Alright! Let's get this training session started!... wait where is Irina and Xenovia?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, those two? I heard they were on their way they should be here soon". Asia said confused, "I just talked to the two a moment ago".  
Soon a bright light appeared where Michael appeared with Irina and Xenovia, "I'm sorry I had to borrow the two for a moment. I had some rather disturbing and breaking news". Michael turned to Naruto.

"What is it? Is it Kokabeil?" Naruto looked at him seriously.

"Yeah… not just Kokabeil… but also Minato". Michael said with a shaky tone in his voice. Thus, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

* * *

** Present **

"What do you mean? My Tou-san?" Naruto looked at him, concerned.

"Yes, we have reported discovering that Minato… your Tou-san is being held captive by Kokabeil. Seems he has been tortured since we thought he died during the great war. We thought he sacrificed himself to save us, but to think they kept him alive… all this time… I can't imagine the pain he has been going through… he is a tough angel… but I don't even know how much torture one can take". Michael said with worries.

"Ojii-san does he have any Hiraishin markings on his body?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a matter of fact he does, but this is his formula". Michael handed Naruto a piece of paper that had his seal on it.

Naruto tightened his fist in anger, "Dang it, it's completely different from mine…do we know where Kokabeil is?"

Michael nodded his head, "Yes, we know of his location. However, you should not engage. You may be strong, but Kokabeil was able to survive a battle between the four Maous, God, and us. Kokabeil is not a man to take lightly Naruto. If he doesn't make a move within the next two weeks. We will move in; I suggest you train for now and get everyone stronger". Michael said upset, "I will leave you guys to train, I am needed in heaven and I am on a tight schedule. Tsunade-san I am sorry, but I need your help in heaven. Some angels need some extra help healing".

"Of course, Michael-sama". Tsunade gave him a slight bow.

"Jiraiya-san go meet some of the spies through the network. I ask you to meet one of my spies, his name is Zakariya". Michael handed Jiraiya an orange envelope with his seal of heaven on it.

"Will do Michael-sama, I'll get going immediately". Jiraiya left quickly.

"We will take our leave, Irina and Xenovia will lend you aid. So, please train them as well. We shall meet again in two weeks. I suggest you alert Sirzechs-dono if you would please. This is very big news indeed, there is one final thing you should know about Minato". Michael had his wings out to leave.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Even though Minato didn't know who you were. With the help with god, with Minato's intellect. Minato was God's sealer when I mean sealer. I mean the sealer of the sacred gears who takes the powerful beings we know today into sacred gears. He uses Fuinjutsu to put specific seals in people, he programmed many of the seals to attach themselves into humans' souls. He tied a specific sacred gear to all Uzumaki's who were born to only as half-humans or human Uzumaki. That was known as the Kopī no Ryuu, one of the strongest dragon gods to ever exist the one dragon he sealed before two other dragons are known as Ddraig and Albion came to be". Michael looked at Naruto, "You do know right?"

"Yeah, I've known for a long time and I have it. I can access it without any issues". Naruto looked at Michael.

"Good, I leave everything to you then Kopi Ryuu no Kami. Tsunade, I will explain everything". Michael smiled as he disappeared with Tsunade.

Rias turned to Naruto, "Y-You never told us you had a sacred gear!"

Naruto turned his head and rubbed the back of his head, "You never asked… anyways let's get serious, I want you all to be stronger than you are now. Let's get your weighted seals on, I welcome you all to hell". Naruto gave them a smirk causing them all to shiver, but Akeno just licked her fingers feeling her body heat up.

Naruto placed gravity seals on each person depending on their strength. Naruto made clones to practice magic with Issei and Asia. He wanted to get their magical strength up. Naruto also was having Issei, Akeno, Rias, and Koneko with combat. Since they mostly lacked in combat, Koneko was just a brawler without any fighting styles when she fights. Naruto also had Kuroka pitch in to help her with senjutsu chakra with Naruto doing the same. Mostly Naruto's peerage did what they did to train, Shin knew how to train everyone just like Naruto. All Naruto had to do was slap gravity seals on them and Shin taught them everything else. From magic to hand to hand combat. Gabriel was teaching everyone to control their magic more, she even taught light magic to the rest of Naruto's peerage.

* * *

** A few Days Later**

"Common Rias! Akeno! You guys can do better than that". Naruto easily swiped their attacks away as they kept trying to punch and kick him. That was just a clone, the real Naruto was over by Issei.

Naruto sat there confused as hell watching Issei train. He used a clone to henge into the female version of himself as Naruko. Issei had a hard nosebleed, his training consisted of gravity seals on him running around trying to squeeze Naruko's chest. Naruto just deadpanned watching this, "You're sad you know that?" Naruto looked at him.

Issei hunched over breathing heavily, "S-Shut up! It's hard with these seals".

Soon Issei's arm began to glow, "Just a bit more partner your getting stronger thanks to Naruto".

"I heard ya Ddraig but common! This is hard!". Issei whined.

"You think this is hard Issei?" Naruto looked at him.

"yeah!" Issei whined.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg Issei, the real training has yet to actually start". Naruto looked at him seriously.

"Crap!" Issei's eyes widen with horror.

"This is only four days in, there is a lot to introduce. I plan on getting your balance breaker to activate tomorrow". Naruto looked at him seriously.

"How!?" Issei looked at him.

"You will find out tomorrow, we're done here you should rest up for tomorrow. You're going to need it". Naruto snapped his fingers adding another level for Issei as he fell to the ground, "You're up to three times earth gravity just like everyone else. Only Koneko and my peerage are on sic times gravity. While Rias and Akeno are at three as well, Asia has only two times. Asia isn't a hand to hand or even a long-range fighter. She is the medic of the group, she needs to be protected while she heals".

"I need to protect her right?" Issei went on as he stood up.

"Yeah you do, if you don't, she might very well die along with everyone else". Naruto looked at him seriously.  
"I won't let that happen!" Issei shot up from his spot.

"I know you wouldn't Issei, you have a strong resolve, use it to get stronger. Fight for your friends, not for your perverted dream". Naruto began to leave, "Let's go check up on everyone else".

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto wanted to show everyone the training he has been giving Issei, "Alright I am going to spar with you Issei, I will release the gravity seals off ya. I want you to come at me with the intent to kill".

"Wait really!?" Issei said shocked.

"Yeah, otherwise you won't be able to use your full power". Naruto looked at him deadly serious.

Issei felt the weights come off, Naruto put a barrier up that made sure everyone around them wouldn't get hurt. **Boost! **Issei's boosted gear came to life on his hand. He charged at Naruto using the fighting style Naruto taught him. Naruto can use various fighting styles and copy them quickly and easily. Naruto decided to teach Issei the interceptor fist style Naruto came up with. **(A/N: Yes, I know it's the Uchiha Interceptor fist, but it doesn't exist in this world since it wasn't invented by the Uchiha). **Issei would wait longer so he could charge up his sacred gear while being able to parry and block his opponent's attacks. This allows him to attack, but quickly defend himself when he needed to.

After the fight went on for about ten minutes Naruto let a sigh out, "Alright Issei it's time bring your balance breaker out! Bring it out if you want to survive". Naruto made a bunch of clones that began to rush at Issei knocking him around like a rag doll.

Issei was able to evade some attacks, but most of them landed home. After the assault for a few minutes, Naruto walked over, "Get up Issei it's not over!" Naruto picked him up by his collar and punched him in the face. Naruto threw him across the field.

Issei's body was sore and was hurting, "Tch! Dammit! Y-You're just too strong!" Issei whined.

"So, what if I am stronger than you! I had to train just like you to get to this level! If you don't get stronger you will only drag us down! You will drag Rias down! You will drag Asia down too! If you can't be there to support them… they will die". Naruto glared at him.

Issei stood up as blood was running down the side of his lip, "No! I won't be weak! They won't die! I won't let that happen!" Issei began to charge more power, **Boost! **

"Then get stronger! Tell me why do you want to get stronger!" Naruto shouted.

"I want to be able to protect Bucho and Asia! Akeno and Koneko! Kiba too! They are my family!" Issei stammered.

"Then show me". Naruto stood there as Issei ran up and to punch Naruto in the face.

Naruto dodged and kneed Issei in his stomach. Naruto did a roundhouse kicked sending him flying into the barrier wall. Issei grunted as he stood up with more blood running down his mouth. Naruto sighed, _"One more push". _Naruto had a cloud of smoke appear beside him, "Issei I've grown tired of training a weakling. A weak pervert who can't even stand up for the people he cares for. You know it took me to lose my Kaa-san and my Tou-san to get me to be who I am today. To grow stronger for them so I could live on and protect the people I care for". Asia appeared next to Naruto as she was tied up in ropes, "Either you stop me here and now Issei, otherwise I'll kill her. Along with Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and your parents. If I kill them, then you have a stronger strive to get even stronger so you could kill me". More puffs of smoke appear with Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, his mom, and dad. They were all squirming trying to get free.

Issei stood there in shock with tears in his eyes, "W-What the hell is this! YOU CALL THIS TRAINING! DAMN YOU!"

"What's wrong? Too weak? Maybe if I kill one of them it can get you to be serious about this". Naruto aimed Durandal at Asia's neck.

Issei had more tears in his eyes, "Y-Your bastard! I-I!" **BOOST! BOOST! **"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" **BOOST! BOOST! **"EVEN IF YOU ARE AN ANGEL AND A DEVIL! I CAN'T FORGIVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" **BOOST! BOOST! **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME!" **BOOST! BOOST! WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER! **A red and greenish aura from Issei erupted as his power increased to insane levels that were strong as Naruto about 1/4th of his strength. Issei stood there with the glowing green aura around him with armor around his body. The Red Dragon granted Issei armor with green jewels that cover the body of the user. This armor has a pair of rocket thrusters at the back that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight, assisted by the retractable Dragon wings that come out of it.

Everyone from outside the barrier were shocked, Rias stood there looking at a tied-up version of herself in the barrier. The thing about the barrier is everyone can see inside, but no one can see who is outside of the barrier. Rias didn't like his method, but it was a very good way to bring out Issei's true power. Issei charged at Naruto with the rocket boosters as he punched Naruto. The sudden punch sent Naruto into the wall of the barrier. Issei began to punch Naruto into oblivion shocking everyone of Issei's true power. Naruto took the punishment since he did kinda deserve it for doing what he did to Issei. He used clones to henge into them making it look like it was real.

Once Issei began to calm down after burning through his, "Good job Issei you did it, now that you felt that feeling. Remember it, you will be able to call for it once you need it".** Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! **Naruto had the same armor that Issei had on, "So this is the red dragon's power… it's strong and powerful, but not near as powerful as Kurama's".

Issei looked at Naruto confused, "Wait? That was all fake?" Issei looked at Naruto shocked.

"Yes, it was, but he did a good job of bringing out your emotions. Sacred gear works hand in hand with the user's feelings. Congratulations partner, your now many times stronger you would have been in a year. Naruto condensed a years' worth a training in a few days, Naruto its an excellent teacher and understand how sacred gears work". Ddraig was happy that his host has gotten much stronger but wished his partner was Naruto internally.

Naruto let the barrier down, "Now that I understand how your scared gear works, I can use it and understand how to increase your sacred gear's power. Then the form is juggernaut drive… I've heard about it. Ddraig just told me about it now". Naruto felt the immense deep anger and hate within the sacred gear for the juggernaut drive. However, that was something he could deal with.

"Tch! That was so uncalled for! Y-You!" Issei was angry and furious at Naruto for what he did to him.

Ddraig spoke up, "Calm down partner, how else was he going to bring your power out? You're not the most physically. Naruto just gifted you the power to increase your level and to get stronger. Now you will be able to protect your friends".

Issei began to calm down with Naruto walking over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and walked over towards the group. Naruto looked at everyone, "I need you all to listen and listen closely. I am quoting what my Kaa-san says, 'To be truly strong you must find the reason to fight. When you fight to protect the people you truly care about. That's only when you become truly strong'". Naruto looked at Issei, "Issei, tell me again why do you want to be strong?"

Issei looked at his arm and looked at Asia and his friends, "I-I want to fight and be strong… I want to be strong so I can protect the people I care about! I love being a devil under Bucho! I love being Asia's boyfriend! I enjoy being Akeno's, Kiba's and Koneko's friend! I won't let anyone hurt them! I won't let anyone hurt Naruto and his peerage too! If I can still breath! I can still fight!" Issei found new determination to become strong. Naruto smiled proudly, but it soon faded, "I WILL DO ALL THIS! THEN I CAN TRULY BECOME HAREM KING!" Issei shouted.

Naruto facepalmed with the others having a sweat drop appear on their heads, "Ero-Ryuu". Naruto looked at him.

"HEY!" Issei shot back, "Don't call me that!" Ddraig began to internally cry at the name.

"Ero-Ryuu… that's who you are now". Naruto looked at him annoyed.

"Look whose talking Harem King!" Issei screamed back.

"Tell me… girls? Do you guys want to be with me with your own free will? You love me because of who I am and how I treat you girls? I never treat you, girls, inappropriately and I never make sexual jokes only referring to your bodies? When I do complement your looks, are they pure or not?" Naruto looked at Rias and Kuroka.

Rias and the others giggled, "Well I think he has you beat there Issei". Rias kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto doesn't make any or many pervert remarks about our bodies. He will tell us that we're beautiful and sexy, but he stares at our eyes. As if he was peering deep into our souls, not our chest or ass. However, I wouldn't mind if he stared more often". Kuroka nibbled Naruto's right ear lobe.

"I want him to do perverted things to me~!" Akeno licked her fingers.

Ravel blushed looking at the girls saying such great things about Naruto. She felt a bit left out, but she does remember the talk she had with Naruto. He told her that if she really did love him, they would wait until she got a bit older. He wants to make sure that he is the one for her, and she is the one for him too. Naruto just rubbed her head, "Don't feel down Ravel, your beautiful in your own way too".

"How about me Naruto? Don't you like my butt?" Gabriel was floating in the air as she pointed at her butt.

Naruto just facepalmed, "Gabriel that's not where we're taking this".

"Mou? This whole loving thing is confusing? I thought you love me. In turn don't you love my butt then?" Gabriel was still confused.

"That's not what I mean Gabriel, I love for who you are. I don't love you because you're an angel or that you're my queen. I love you for you, you are being the kind, gentle, loving, caring, and sweet girl. Many qualities any many would be lucky to have in a girl. Not saying that the others don't have it, but that what makes every person is special in their own way". Naruto rubbed her head.

Soon Grayfia came walking out of their house, "Naruto-sama dinner is ready, I hope you didn't kill Issei too much".

"Everything is good here Grayfia! Thanks for dinner, common everyone let's go!" Naruto stomach growled as Grayfia linked her arm around Naruto and dragged him inside.

Rias had a tick mark on her head, but Kuroka just giggled.

* * *

** Time Skip Week Later **

Naruto was preparing for the raid on Kokabeil's territory. They were just outside of the Kuoh area, Michael, Sirzechs, and Serafall were staying at home base. They were going to stay at home as everyone else were going into the fight. They didn't want to involve themselves too much, they didn't want to draw too much attention. The groups were made with Naruto taking lead, Sona, Rias, and Grayfia as squad leaders. Ravel was staying behind as HQ to relay information between everyone for Michael and Sirzechs.

On Naruto's squad, there was himself, Kuroka, Jiraiya, Shin, Maria, and Sicilian. Rias had Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, and Asia. Sona had her peerage leading their team. Grayfia was leading Wendy, Jellal, Erza, Tsunade, and Saber. They were to attack all four sides taking them all by surprise. They were to wait until Naruto tore down all the warding.

The group arrived at their designated area with Naruto arriving at the back of the house. Naruto began to work at the warding and magical barriers. Once Naruto took down the warding and broke the barriers, everyone was to attack all at once to distract everyone so Naruto could go in a save Minato. Naruto arrived at the back as they all had a genjutsu placed around them. Naruto was able to bend the light particles away from them making them physically invisible. Naruto had clones with the other groups doing the same thing. Naruto tore the seals down quick and easy with Jiraiya on his end doing the same. _"Okay, warding is down, and the barrier is down without anyone even noticing. Everyone your up". _

"_10-4 whiskers, Red Head moving in". _

"_10-4 whiskers, Maid moving in". _

"_10-4 whiskers, brains moving in". _

"_10-4 everyone, good luck stay alive". _Naruto sighed and waited as everyone began to attack, explosions went off with many of the fallen angels panicking.

Naruto and his team rushed into the house, they crept through the opened window. They looked around and began to spread out. Naruto and Kuroka went down while the others went and searched the rest of the house. Naruto and Kuroka both made their way towards the basement finding two guards by the basement door. Naruto put up the genjutsu around him and Kuroka again as they snuck up on the two guards. Naruto motion Kuroka as she darted forward grabbing the two guards by their heads and slam them into one another. This knocked them out on impact, Naruto and Kuroka walked over them and made their way downstairs, but the door was locked. Naruto stuck his finger outside the lock and wood sprouted from his finger and went into the lock taking shape of the key. Naruto and Kuroka made their way downstairs to find a bunch of warding against angels causing Kuroka to feel very weak. Naruto began to work on the warding quickly erasing them with ease. Kuroka slowly felt her power come back, but Naruto put his hand o her giving her some of his power. Kuroka blushed to feel the rush of power inside of her, "Mou… so much". She blushed feeling Naruto's power in her.

"Don't say it like that… it's weird, anyways let's keep going". Naruto whispered as they made their way further into the basement.

Naruto and Kuroka looked around finding their way around the basement. They found cells upon cells of different wild animals. They found other broken and insane fallen angels, seemed they were tortured until they broke. Some without wings, limbs, or were somehow alive without legs and arms. Naruto and Kuroka were shocked at how much they could torture their own kind. They made their way around until they found a cell with a ton of angel warding. The cell had way more warding then there was used around the house. It was a lot more powerful; Naruto began to work on the warding, "Kuroka I want you to go around and put any of them out of their misery". Kuroka nodded her head understanding what Naruto means. Since they were so broken or gone insane, the amount of rehabilitation or care given would be impossible to reverse. They would be a danger to others and themselves. Locking them up for the rest of their lives would be worse.

Naruto was working hard on seals until Kuroka came back to Naruto.

"Yes, I did as you asked. I sealed them into scrolls so they could get a proper burial". Kuroka held the scroll in her hands.

"Perfect, I'm done here". The last barrier around the cell broke as Naruto stood up and opened the door. Naruto took a deep breath in and out as he opened the door to find a man chained to the wall. He was wearing grey garments with a bunch of cuts and bruises on his body. He had bright yellow hair looking like a copy of him without the whiskers. Naruto walked up to the chains and removed the warding. The man slowly opened his eyes looking up in fear.

The man began to squirm covering himself with his arms, "Please! Don't hurt me! I swear I didn't do anything!" He shouted in fear.

Naruto knelt down, "T-Tou-san… I-I need you to calm down".

The man shot his head up in confusion as he looked at the person standing before him. He was shocked as if he was looking at a copy of himself except with whiskers, "Huh?" He said shocked. Naruto was shocked and glad that he was still able to communicate without too many issues. Just seems the physical abuse he took for all these years took a toll on him. He isn't insane or anything, his mental stability seems to be okay. Not like the others in the basement, "T-Tou-san? Did you just call me Tou-san?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I did, I will explain later. Michael-Ojii told me of your location".

"M-Michael? Nii-san?" Minato said remembering his brother.

"Yes, take a rest". Naruto chopped the back of his neck so he would sleep and begin to heal. Naruto pulled a Hiraishin kunai out as he sensed for Grayfia and teleported to her with Kuroka and Minato.

* * *

** The battlefield with Everyone Vs Kokabeil and his Army **

Kokabeil sighed seeing his men cut down easily by these devils. Learning of Naruto's peerage of being devils and angels too. It definitely interested him, "Well look at this, the retired queen of Sirzechs, the little sister of Sirzechs, Baraqiel daughter, Failed Holy Swordsmen project, servants for the church! Michael's suit members, the little sister of the leviathan, Gabriel the angel who fell so low to join a devil who is also an angel, and the red dragon emperor… how fascinating. Seems little sister or Sirzechs likes to take in misfits and friends with people of failures. I will enjoy crushing you all". Kokabeil chuckled.

"Bucho! Stand back! I got this! Ddraig!" **Welsh Dragon Over Booster! **Issei transformed into his scale mail armor, "I'm taking you down you fallen angel bastard! Time to die!" Issei charged forward as Kokabeil chuckled.

He easily dodged and sidestepped Issei throwing a light spear. Issei dodged, but Kokabeil appeared behind Issei shoved a light spear in his gut causing Issei to spit out blood. Issei fell to the ground coughing up blood, "D-Dammit! Even with all the training! I-I'm still too weak!" Issei groaned trying to stand up.

"Issei!" Asia shouted in horror running up to heal Issei.

"Issei! How dare you! No one hurts my servants!" She fired volleys of destruction magic at Kokabeil. Akeno fired off magic with Grayfia and Gabriel firing off Magic.

"Foolish". Kokabeil was able to block Grayfia's and Gabriel's attacks like they were nothing.

Grayfia went to attack Kokabeil in hand to hand. Kokabeil was impressed, "Good, you're good with hand to hand like the reports say. However, you're still no match for me! Even if you are the strongest queen!" Kokabeil parried her punch and stabbed her gut with a light spear. He held Grayfia by her hair and chuckled, "You can't beat me, my power. You can't even come close to beating me". He threw her to the ground as she began to bleed out. Gabriel flew over to catch her and try to heal her. Gabriel felt angelic power coming off him, it was very similar to Minato's power.

Kokabeil chuckled, "Ahahahaha! I think playtime is over, it's time to die!" Kokabeil summoned a very large light spear. He threw the light spear, but it disappeared, "What!"

Then Naruto appeared with Kuroka and Minato knocked out being held by Naruto. Naruto looked around to find his unconscious peerage, Rias's peerage except for Asia and a beaten-up Akeno. He found Gabriel panting with Grayfia with a hole in her stomach. Naruto grit his teeth with rage and anger, "Kuroka… take care of Tou-san for me". He handed Minato her as she nodded her head and backed up.

"Ohhhh! I'm honored the Nephilim decides to fight me! Ahahahaah! Finally, maybe a challenge will come my way!" Kokabeil crossed his arms.

Naruto power rose to heights that everyone couldn't dream of his power reaching. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kokabeil as his eyes changed their shape and color. His eye had a featureless appearance with a darkened sclera and visible pupil. In the middle of his pupil was black slit in the middle, "Kokabeil, you will regret hurting my friends! Trying to kill people I call family! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! You better start praying… praying THAT I KILL YOU QUICKLY!" Naruto rushed forward and appeared in front of him. Naruto slammed his fist into his gut knocking the wind out of Kokabeil. _"He is fast!" _Naruto began to wail on Kokabeil breaking his body down.

Everyone winched at every punch and kick Naruto threw. The punch sent shockwaves and made loud cracking noises as if he broke some sort of bone. Kokabeil coughed up spit and blood feeling the weight Naruto's blows carried, "I won't ever forgive you! For hurting my friends!" **Welsh Dragon Over Booster! **"Scale Mail!" Naruto started to borrow Issei's power from his scared gear. Naruto put his hands together slamming his fists over Kokabeil's head sending him into the ground.

Naruto floated down to the ground still furious. **Boost! **"H-How the hell do you have the power of the red dragon!" Kokabeil yelled.

"This is my sacred gear, is known as the Kopī no Ryuu. The name of the Sacred Gear is Copy Eye. If I see the ability being used and how the sacred gear works. It allows me to copy and use any abilities from any sacred gear. I may call for power whenever I need to. If I am strong enough, I can use the different stages of the same sacred gear when I want to. Just a main reason why Kami and my Tou-san had to seal the Kopī no Ryuu in a sacred gear". Naruto's helmet disappeared for a moment with his eyes glowing purple with a black X as the design of his pupil's eyes.

"I-Impossible! I thought it was almost one in a million for anyone to awaken it!" Kokabeil said shocked. He sat on the ground finding himself in a lot of pain.

Naruto's helmet went back on his head, "I am going to enjoy this". Naruto walked over and extended his hand out. Through the night there were many more painful screams of Kokabeil being pummeled by Naruto. Many of them surprised by Naruto's true brutal nature when it comes to his friends. He was paying Kokabeil back for the years he tortured his Tou-san. Akeno stood there licking her fingers and getting turned on watching Naruto. Naruto had a sadist side when he really wanted to show it.

Kokabeil shouted, "Damn you! Just die!" He flew into the sky and threw another light spear at Naruto.

Naruto scoffed at his pathetic efforts. Naruto knocked it away and appeared behind Kokabeil, "I don't think you need these anymore". Naruto kneaded him in the stomach causing him to hunch over in pain. Then Naruto began to pull out Kokabeil's wings from his back. Naruto did it slowly and painfully as possible. Once Naruto was done, a being arrived at the scene with a similar set of armor that Issei has for his sacred gear, "Vali your early". Naruto looked at him.

"Well, I like to say I'm on time. You're about to beat Kokabeil to death, I figured to take him off your hands. Azazael did say he wanted him alive". Vali looked at the rest of the group and spots Issei.

"Are you going to ignore me Albion?" Ddraig spoke up.

"Been a while hasn't it Ddraig". Albion said amused.

"I see that our rival is quite strong, seems you received training. I saw that you had your balance breaker. I can't wait to fight you when you get stronger. For now, Naruto… when we meet again I will fight you". Vali smiled.

"Fine whatever you say Vali, just so you know, I kicked your ass last time". Naruto smirked.

"Tch, shut up. I'm going". Vali scooped Kokabeil up, "Oh? Where are his wings?"

"He won't be needing them". Naruto held up some feathers. Vali internally shivered along with everyone else, but Akeno just giggled even more loving how much pain Naruto inflicted upon Kokabeil.

"I'll take my leave; I will beat you Naruto… you Issei… I expect you to be stronger the next time I see you". Vali flew away with a half-dead Kokabeil in his hands.

Naruto walked over towards everyone and then to his father who was being healed by Asia, "Imouto, good job. Thanks, this means a lot to me". Naruto rubbed her head.

"No problem Nii-san! I'm sure he will be fine; he is physically healed… but his mental status is something I don't even know". Asia looked upset.

Naruto looked at the magic energy coming off Minato. It wa slim, "I wonder… Kokabeil must have been drawing power from Tou-san". Naruto pushed magic into Minato's body severing the magic seal placed on Minato, "Now his power should start returning to him… thank you everyone. Common let's head home, _"Ravel, mission success we're taking the dove back to the next". _Naruto called back to Ravel.

"_10-4 Whiskers a job well done. We're all waiting for your arrival". _Ravel said happily.

Naruto looked back at Rias and everyone, "I'm going to want a rundown of what happened when we get back. First and foremost, I'm proud of what you guys did today. Thanks for helping me". Naruto smiled as everyone replied, 'No problem, or No Big dead'.

* * *

** Back at Home **

Naruto arrived back with Minato and the others with them quickly putting Minato into a bed. Then they all began to report what happened during their battle with Kokabeil. Rias started, "From our side, we had to fight Kokabeil and his goons. We fought Freed along with a rogue priest known as Valper Galilei". Rias began to explain the events from then with Kiba obtaining his balance breaker creating a devil and holy power sword. Rias said that was about it, they had to fight Cerberus together and took down many of the fallen angels. That was the same report that Grayfia and Sona had to fight. All they did was take down the waves or fallen angels without any issues. Naruto understood he was going to ask Akeno about the daughter of Baraqiel since it angered her so much. He heard Kokabeil shout about his name which angered Akeno greatly. Naruto was going to leave her alone and let her talk to him when she was ready.

"Do we know when he will wake up?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not too sure, so far he seems to be fine. I say he will wake up soon". Tsunade smiled, "Common he should be waking up soon".

The group went over towards one of the many, many rooms in the house where Minato was sitting up in bed. He was holding his head with a massive headache, he kept having flashbacks of what happened to him. He looked around the room confused wondering where he was. He knew he wasn't in the basement. Soon the woman whom he heard leave the room walked back in, but with more people. The lady smiled, "Hello there, my name is Tsunade Senju it's nice to meet you". Tsunade extended her hand.

"Minato… Minato Namikaze". Minato felt the angelic power coming off her and knew she was an angel reincarnate.

Others walked in who were devils too, but he then felt a group of them were devils and angels. He looked at them confused, but then one person caught his eye. He was 6'1 with spiky blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, "Hey… you look like me". Minato looked at him shocked.

Naruto walked up shocked seeing the man in front of him, "Hello… my name is Naruto… Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki". Naruto smiled.

Minato's eyes widen, "Wait? Namikaze? Uzumaki!"

Naruto smiled and turned his head, the others left with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Michael, and Naruto staying. Naruto walked over and smiled, "Y-you're my Tou-san". Naruto smiled.

"W-What! Kushina-chan had a baby!" Minato said shocked, "I-I had no idea!" Minato was shocked beyond belief. He then wondered, where Kushina was… but now that he thinks about it. If Kushina had Naruto, and he had angelic powers and was an angel and a devil. Since Kushina's other half was human, it would make Naruto also a Nephilim. The mother of a Nephilim typically dies after childbirth.

"Yeah, we were told you died six weeks before she even knew she was pregnant with me. Well, she found out she was pregnant with your child that so happened to be me". Naruto smiled seeing his Tou-san.

"Wait… y-you're really my son! Well… guess that makes sense on where you get your looks". Minato was still trying to process that Naruto… the boy standing in front of him was his son.

Michael smiled, "Minato, it is true, Naruto is indeed your son". Michael smiled.

"Michael-Nii! Well if you said it then it must be true!" Minato seemed to get out of his stupor.

"Gabriel get in here". Naruto called out as Grayfia came flying in.

"Minato-Sensei!" Gabriel chirped, "I'm so glad you're alright!" She came flew in hugging Minato with tears in her eyes.

"G-Gabriel! Y-you're all here! Just what in the world has been going on? What happened these past few years! OW!" Minato held his head in pain from the memories.

"Tou-san how do you feel? Do you feel like yourself still? Do you feel off?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Naruto… I just feel a bit funny. I don't feel like myself, but I know I am myself. Realizing that I'm free and this is what my life is going to be like… I don't know anymore. It feels as if I'm viewing myself in the third person". Minato looked at the others still with shock, as if he was absent for all these years. To avoid the pain he was suffering, it's as if he began to view his life in the third person so he couldn't feel the pain he receive while he was tortured.

"Well you just need some rest and time to recover with the time you will be back". Michael smiled seeing his little brother back, "I'll leave whoever wants to stay. I have things to take care of in heaven. The other angels will ecstatic to hear of Minato's return". Michael left in a golden light.

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled looking at Naruto, Naruto was sitting at the side of the bed telling Minato of his travels and experiences. Naruto forgot that Minato was still trying to recover. Minato understood that his son was excited to have met him, to learn that he was still alive made Naruto happy. Minato sat there listening smiling and laughing with Naruto. Naruto began to talk about Kuroka and the others. Which irked Minato's interest finding out that he is dating this girl named Kuroka and Rias. There are other girls that seem to be interested in him as well, "That's great Naruto… I'm glad you found people to call family. You have people you love and care about that's what I want you to have. I can't wait to experience my new freedom with you". Minato smiled.

Naruto didn't know what to say as he smiled, "I-I'm glad that you're still alive Tou-san… knowing that you're alive makes me feel happy. I also have Kaa-chan and Tou-san… well, Jiraiya I called him Tou-san or Ero-Sennin". Naruto chuckled with Minato laughing along with him.

Minato rubbed Naruto's head, "You grew up to be a great man, don't you change who you are". Minato turned his head towards the door. He found a few figures standing there. Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia waved, "My, what do we have here?" Minato smiled.

The girls quickly walked over, "Mou… Naruto we're all ready for bed and wondering if you're ready". Rias said wanting her hug pillow for the night.

Naruto smiled, "Tou-san I like you to meet Rias, Kuroka, Akeno, and Grayfia. Kuroka and Rias are my girlfriends". Akeno stayed silent, Akeno mentally knew that she had to tell Naruto that she was a fallen angel. It made her worry knowing that her kind caused him so much pain and suffering.

"Minato-sama it's a pleasure to meet you, I am the head maid of this house". Grayfia gave a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you too, you seem awfully close to my son too. Are you not?" Minato asked.

"I may be the head maid, but I also wish to be considered Naruto's girlfriend. I find him rather amusing and attractive, the type of man I'm looking for". Grayfia tried to keep it as formal as possible as she was blushing.

"I see". Minato scratched his cheek, "How about you?" Minato smiled looking at Akeno.  
Akeno had a fake smiled, "I'm not too sure yet". Akeno smiled. Minato just simply nodded understanding everything. This made Rias, Kuroka, and Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Now it was time for Kuroka's time to shine, "Nya! I'm Kuroka Toujou! I'm Naruto's bishop! Also! His first girlfriend! Nya!"  
"Ahhh a Nekoshou, you're very pretty too. Please look after him". Minato smiled with Kuroka wrapping her arms around Naruto pressing her ample chest on him. Jiraiya began to perv out writing down notes in his journal. He then found himself embedded in the wall of the room curtesy of Tsunade.

Naruto then realized, "Oh… Tou-san you just woke up… I forgot you had it rough". Naruto smiled that then turn to a frown.

Minato chuckled, "No… no Naruto, I'm happy… no, I'm ecstatic to find out I had a son! I'm just thankful I was kept alive… I'm glad I stayed alive, and I wanted to keep living. Knowing I had a son and I still had family too out there. Makes the wait worth it, I would like to rest. However, I can't wait to continue getting to know you". Minato pulled Naruto in for a hug, "My Sochi-kun… I have a Sochi!" Naruto smiled when his father embraced him into a hug.

"Alright Tou-san, I'll let you rest. Goodnight". Naruto smiled as Minato hugged him close.

Minato watched Naruto leave with the girls following behind. Gabriel smiled, "That's so touching Sensei. Getting to see you and Naruto together like that, I'll let you rest I'm off to bed we as well".

"Gabriel… you're a devil? You're part of my son's peerage?" Minato sensed the similar energy coming off of Gabriel.

"Yes, I did Sensei, I found him to be interesting. He has such a pure and good soul even for being a devil". Gabriel smiled, "I am also trying to understand this whole love thing as well".

"Well good luck Gabriel, have a good night". Minato smiled as Gabriel waved leaving the room. Minato smiled happily knowing that his son was in good hands before they knew he was alive.

Tsunade and Jiraiya came walking up, "Minato-san, I'm Tsunade Senju and this is Jiraiya Senju. We're the ones who raised Naru-chan after Kushina gave birth to him. We were recently reunited with Naruto after Michael-sama changed us into his spades of 3 and 6".

"I see, it's glad to know Naruto had loving parents in my absents. Please don't feel threatened by your position of parents. You're just as much of a parent as I am to Naruto, you can always call him your son no matter if he is by blood or not". Minato smiled.

Tsunade let a sigh of relief out with a tear running down her face, "I-I won't lie I was a little scared about that. I can't think of him calling nothing else but Kaa-san or Kaa-chan".

"He always calls me Ero-Sennin so that title of Tou-san can go back to you". Jiraiya chuckled.

"Ero-Sennin?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… bit of a long story". Jiraiya began to rub the back of his head.

"It's not a long story you're a stupid pervert who peeks on girls! It's simple as that! You write those filthy trash books!" Tsunade snarled at him.

"Easy Hime! They aren't trashy! They are works of art!" Jiraiya had a stream of tears run down the side of his eyes.

Minato just chuckled, "Do you guys know if Kushina is in heaven?" Minato looked at the two.

Soon a golden light came down, "I was just about to let you know that I was able to retrieve Kushina. I have her waiting in heaven, I have a suit of clubs waiting for you Minato. Once you feel better and you want to reincarnate Kushina into an angel you can. She will still retain her devil, due to her having a human soul. She was allowed to go to heaven". Michael appeared in the room.

"What about Naruto? Does he know?" Minato asked.

"No, I thought it was best if he didn't know. I figured it was best and less stress on him knowing that his mother was indeed in heaven. Once you are back on your feet, you can go and reincarnate Kushina to be with you and Naruto. Even though she was human and devil. I don't typically allow such a thing. As a sign of peace between devils for saving you from Kokabeil, I will allow Kushina as the only devil that is allowed to come back from heaven only under you. I am doing this for Naruto, I know he would appreciate this. Please have a good rest and let me know how you feel tomorrow". Michael smiled.

"Thanks, Michael-Nii, getting to see Kushina-chan again would be nice. Which reminds me, how were you able to pull her out of the nothingness?" Minato asked.

"Let's just say Death owed me a favor and I decided to cash in on it". Michael smiled, "I just want you to be happy Minato, you're my little brother. I'm supposed to look out for you".

"Thanks, Michael-Nii". Minato gave him his usual grin that was very similar to Naruto's.

"Well, now we know where that grin came from". Jiraiya smirked looking at Tsunade.

"That's the grin that always got underneath my skin". Tsunade remembered Naruto giving her that smirk every day. When she had a rough day or tiering day, that grin always cheered her up and turned her day around. Naruto was her little bundle of sunshine, she couldn't ask for a better son than Naruto.

**A/N: There you go! Yeah, Kushina is being brought back! Bet you didn't see that coming! The events are moving the way I wanted to. I didn't feel like going over the fight with Rias and Kokabeil mainly wanting to keep it cannon. Since nothing changed and stayed the same it would be repetitive to talk too much about it. Also! Yeah… Naruto beat him to a pulp before he could say god was dead. Which in turn, Xenovia never joined Rias. Something that most people wouldn't have thought, I was thinking of making it where she decides to stay with Michael and joins Irina in his suit. Yes, Minato doesn't seem to be too unstable but just wait. They just rescued him, that doesn't mean he can't mentally get worse. Kokabeil did a lot to Minato trying to get into his head. Anyways! Thanks for reading! I'll be getting to the whole shit and shebang when the three factions trying to make peace. I want to make it where Naruto then decides to visit this other nine-tailed fox he has heard of. Kunou will still be Yasaka's daughter, but Kunou would be like a daughter for Naruto. Unless you want Kunou to come later so she is Naruto's and Yasaka's daughter. Let me know what you guys think about that. Anyways! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	10. Nephilim in a Swimsuit

Nephilim in a Bathing Suit!?

**Hello! Back with another chapter! You can guess what this chapter will be based on. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've recently been reading other fanfic stories so; I will try to put more detail into writing. As of right now, Minato, Michael, Tsunade, and Jiraiya are like doing their own things. **

Naruto was walking towards school early in the morning. Rias and Akeno had to go ahead for meeting with Sona. So, that left him and the others to walk to school together. As of recently Xenovia was now one of Rias's knights. Irina even though she decided to stay with Michael, was accepting of why Xenovia left. After all, their work, their lives, they lived for Kami. To find out that he was dead a was a major blow to them. Naruto felt some arms wrapped around his was Kuroka, "Something up Kuroka?" Naruto smiled rubbing her head with his hand.

Kuroka began to purr and smiled looking up at her lover, "Nya! Nothing really just feel like this is going to be one interesting week! Nya!"

* * *

** Later After School **

The group made their way into the ORC room with Rias beaming and Akeno smiling, "Glad everyone came as I have some really important news! I just got word from Sona that if we clean the school's pool. We will be allowed to have the pool to ourselves for the day!"

"Awesome! THIS IS AMAZING!" Issei shot up with his nostrils flared. Then he flinched feeling a killing intent coming off of Naruto which caused him to sit back down.

"When is this?" Naruto asked.

"This Sunday we're going, Saturday we're all going swimsuit shopping! Would you care to join us Naruto? Kiba? Issei?" Rias smiled.

Naruto looked at his peerage, "They allowed to come too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Your peerage is more than welcomed!" Rias smiled, "Is everyone okay with all the boys going swimsuit shopping with us!"

Everyone nodded yes, "No… not the perv". Koneko blushed and turned her gaze away from the brunette. This caused Issei to fall on all fours crying on the ground, "Well… long he doesn't perv too hard". Which made Issei smile with Asia cheering for Issei. This caused Naruto to sigh, knowing his tendencies he going to try to take a peek at them.

**Saturday Morning**

* * *

Everyone was preparing to leave to buy bathing suits when Naruto called out, "Grayfia! Gabriel! Why don't you come with us! Grayfia you do enough around her, I can have my clones clean the place".

"What are you guys doing?" Grayfia, Ravel, and Gabriel tilted their heads curiously.

"We're buying bathing suits for tomorrow. Sona gave us permission to use the pools as much as we want after cleaning it. I figured since you've been working so hard you could use a break… ya' know. Getting to see you and Gabriel in a bathing suit would be pretty cool too Dattebayo". Naruto said with a small blush on his face.

Grayfia blushed, "I-If Naruto-sama asks it… it will be done". Grayfia felt like a teenager again with Naruto wanting to see her bikini. She was going to try to outdo the other girls best she can.

"SWIMMING! SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Gabriel chirped.

"I-I don't mind it too much. As long as I get to learn to swim, Naruto-sama if you could teach me?" Ravel blushed while smiling cutely at Naruto.

"Yeah, not a problem Ravel! I'd be more than happy to help ya out!" Naruto smiled while he petted her head.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY SWIMMING!" Jiraiya came running into the room.

"DAMIMT PERV MICHAEL-SAMA NEEDS US!" Tsunade came rushing in punching him straight into the ground.

"B-But my precious research!" Jiraiya whined as Tsunade dragged him away by his feet with his hands clawing at the ground.

Soon the group met up at the front door as they head out. They used a teleportation spell to teleport to a secret Gremory area for the mall. Where they could zip in without anyone batting an eye or look into suspiciously, "Alright gang! Let's gear up! Naruto why don't you come with us!" Rias began to tug Naruto away from the males.

"Wait… Naruto-Nii is going to join us?" Asia said shocked.

"Does that bother you, Asia?" Rias seemed upset.

"Oh no, Bucho! I'm wondering if Issei can come". Asia said with a blush.

"If he peeks on you, I get full reign to beat him to a pulp". Naruto demanded.

Issei was weighing his options, "Ummm I-I'll go!" Issei built up his confidence and went for it.

The other males from which was Kiba and the rest of the males in Naruto's peerage went to get their swimsuits. They said their goodbyes, with Naruto and Issei making their way towards the bathing suit shop. Naruto was talking to the girls and Issei was chatting with Asia. Grayfia was thinking about what type of bathing suit she could get. She definitely wanted to woo Naruto with her looks. She had to compete with Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, and Gabriel. Erza was talking to Saber on what type of bikini she should get for Jellal. Wendy was wondering herself what she could get for Kiba. Saber was thinking about the same knight of Gremory as well. Saber and Wendy have been spending a lot of time with Kiba talking to him. The three would spar as often as they could. Naruto could see that some of the girls in his peerage having feelings for one other peerage members.

The group made it to the lingerie shop where Naruto was with the girls. They walked inside Naruto noticed girls from Kuoh. They began to swarm him while Issei took a step into the shop, "YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" The lady at the counter stopped Issei, "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE PERVERT!" The lady kicked Issei out of the shop. She pointed at a poster that was outside.

Naruto and the others walk out to see the poster. Naruto began to laugh at Issei, but then was yanked back inside by Kuroka, "Common Naruto! You're allowed in here!" Issei was crying on the side rocking back and forth sucking his thumb. Asia did her best to calm him down while Koneko called him a pervert.

Naruto was pulled back inside with more of the Kuoh girls trying to talk to him, "OUT OF THE WAY LADIES! He is mine!" She pulled him into the back where the changing room was. They plopped him in the middle, "Sit here and look pretty, we're going to pick some outfits".

"Mam, you can't bring a male back here". The store owner tried to plead with Kuroka.

Rias held her Gremory Card out, "We're going to borrow this for a while if you don't mind". Rias smiled as the woman eyes began to spin along with the rest of the girls in the store. They all left not remembering what happened. Rias then went ahead and told the women that she was going to buy the store out for the day. Only they were allowed in, of course, she would be compensated.

"Really?" Naruto looked at her.

"Of course! I want to show off my outfit to you! I'm not telling you though what I'm wearing". Rias smirked as she disappeared with some outfits she was hiding. She slipped into changing room winking as she went inside. Naruto couldn't help but blush and feel a small hard-on, they were really pushing his buttons. The last time he ever relieved himself was…Naruto thought about it more. Most boys his age just like Issei would beat their meat when things were right. Naruto was trying to think the last time he did… which was never… kami he needs to do something to relieve himself. The way these girls were coming after him, just how much longer will he be able to control himself.

Naruto sat through the next two hours approving outfits. Sicilia and Maria kept their outfits cute for Shin, Koneko and Asia made sure to wear ones that matched them for Issei. Wendy and Saber did their outfits for Kiba. Erza was just trying to make Jellal happy, now Naruto had to deal with Kuroka, Rias, Gabriel, Ravel, Grayfia, and Akeno. When the girls walked out Naruto had to calm himself and act maturely about it. Of course, he had to make sure he showed that he cared a loved their outfits.

Rias came walking out with a white bikini that fit her body. Her bikini was white top revealing much chest. She wasn't afraid to show it, he underwear part of her outfit just more for appeal. The design of it was almost Greek style with three golden rings on each side connecting the back and front. Rias winked at Naruto sticking her butt out putting her hand upon her chin and smiled, "What do you think Naruto~?" Rias's eyes dilated and her eyelids moved to give herself a more alluring and sexual appeal.

"I-I really like it… it really brings out your eyes and hair Rias. I like it a lot, definitely screams that you're a beautiful woman. You have the body and looks to show it without having to say a word". Naruto smiled as he stood up rubbing the back of his head blushing.

Rias walked over giving a seductive smirk, "Well what an answer that was. Only you could say something as interesting and kind as you".

"Naruto-sama what do you think of my outfit?" Grayfia said nervously while blushing. Grayfia was wearing a blue bikini with her top revealing a bit more of her chest. Her underwear part seemed a bit smaller with the ties being tied together with blue hair bowties at the ends of her hair. Her hair was in two braids that laid on her back with a white beach hat.

"Grayfia! That looks amazing on you! It makes you even look younger than you actually are! The outfit brings out your beautiful red eyes as well. I love everything about it, but of course, I love everything about you more. The outfit just makes you even more appealing". Naruto smiled as he walked over to the Grayfia as she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you… Naruto". Grayfia left out the -sama suffix which made her blush and Naruto love hearing his name without the -sama suffix. Naruto and Grayfia stared at one another with Grayfia moving closer to Naruto. She placed her hand on his cheek and placed a small little kiss on his cheek.

"Mou!". Kuroka puffed her cheeks out pouting, but the giggled inwardly. Seems that's another checked off the list.

Once Naruto turned his gaze to find Kuroka wearing a white and thin coat. She was wearing a black and white striped bikini. The white and black brought out her hair and her eyes. It gave a mature look but keeping her sexual appeal, "Master what do you think of mine Nya!" Kuroka smiled as she walked up and pushed her assets at Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled holding Kuroka close to him, "I think you look beautiful Kuroka. You look more mature; the strips really match your hair. I think you look absolutely beautiful in it". Naruto kissed Kuroka on her lips with irked Rias and Grayfia thinking that they should have done the same.

Soon Gabriel came out, "Naruto! What do you think of my outfit!" Gabriel smiled with a bright smile on plastered on her face. She was wearing a golden bikini with some cross on her top. She had a small little swim crown wear with a cross on it.

"Gabriel you look so beautiful in it! The bikini makes you really cute. It brings your eyes and your hair". Naruto smiled as Gabriel glomped him in a hug pulling his face into her chest.

"Thank you, Naruto! I thought you would like it!" Gabriel smiled happily.

Naruto saw Ravel standing there quietly and cutely. She was wearing a red bikini; it was simple and plain. It didn't reveal that much, it was more for her to look cute for Naruto, "You look cute Ravel, I know I can't say too much. You're not much older than Koneko, so I won't say what I would say to Rias and the others. I hope you understand". Naruto smiled as he rubbed her head.

"Of course, Naruto! I'm satisfied waiting, besides just being with you and learning what type of guy you are is nice. So far I'm not complaining". Ravel smile sweetly as Naruto rubbed her head.

"Don't worry Ravel you'll be a wonderful woman when you get older. Just don't want to be looked at like a pervert". Naruto smiled.

"I understand, just don't keep looking at me like a little kid". Ravel said with a little pout on her face.

Naruto nodded his head as he rubbed her head again, then he noticed something. He saw that Akeno wasn't wearing a bikini. She was in her usual attire smiling as she was sitting on the side, "A-Akeno what's wrong?" Naruto looked at her concerned.

"I-I… don't worry about it okay". She said with a smile as she stood up and walked out of the place, "I-I don't feel good, so I'm going to head home for the day. Is that okay, Bucho?" Rias nodded surprised and worried for her friend who left without a swimsuit.

"A-Akeno?" Naruto said confused and worried seeing her demeanor and attitude different. She has been rather distant since he saved his Tou-san. When they went to bed that night she actually went back home to her shrine where she lives. Naruto was worried why she was so upset and why she was desperate. Naruto looked at the girls, with them all nodding their heads and Naruto went to go after her.

Issei met Naruto at the door, "Why did Akeno run out?" Issei said worriedly.

"I think its something to do with me… but what?" Naruto looked at Issei concerned.

Issei smiled, "Well your closer to Akeno than I am. I can tell you this much I am very jealous of you! You got the two hottest girls in the school after you! Go get her… harem king". Issei smiled stupidly.

"Thanks, Ero-Ryuu, you know for a pervert you're a really good guy. Ya know that Issei? You'd have more girls after you if you weren't so perverted". Naruto smiled running after Akeno.

Naruto sensed that she was back at home as he flew off to take after her. Naruto soon arrived at Akeno's house to find her on the steps crying to herself. She looked up to see a twelve-winged Naruto staring at her with worry, "Akeno? You alright? Why did you leave?" Naruto tucked his wings away concerned for the shrine maiden.

Akeno smiled, "I-I figured you would come after me. Please come inside, there is something you need to know". Akeno stood up and went inside as Naruto went in to follow her in.

They went inside as she went to change into her usual outfit. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit with her hair down. She went over and made tea for Naruto. The two sat down with Naruto looking at her worried, "Akeno please tell me, no matter how painful it is. I want you to tell me what's wrong".

Akeno smiled as she let her kimono down. She had two wings spring out of her back. She had jet black devil wing with a jet black fallen angel wing, "Before you say anything you should know a bit about my past. My mother Shuri Himejima was my mother and was also a shrine maiden like me. We were part of the Himejima clan where one day my mother found an injured fallen angel. Well, you can imagine how things went, she nursed him back to health. The two fell in love and well soon I came along. We were a happy family, but then he left us a few years after I was born. I loved it…we were a happy family. I loved my fallen angel side. I loved my father's wings… but now… I-I hate him… I hate him!" Akeno had anger in her eyes with tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Naruto asked wondering why she hated her father so much.

"He-he left me! He abandons me and my mother! Some of our family members didn't agree with my mother marrying and having a child of a fallen angel. They one night broke in and… killed my mother, she threw herself on me. So, I could live; then after I came across Rias and took the opportunity to be a devil". Akeno smiled, "I'm sorry for not telling you before. Before I realized who, you were, I began to find myself slipping and fell for you. Your charms and charismatic personality. Your gentle and kind sweet nature, you need to help others first than yourself. You make sure you protect the people you love". Akeno looked at Naruto with heavy tears on her face.  
"Akeno… I didn't know you had such a hard life. However, I'm confused about why your upset and worried". Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Well if you look at me again… I'm a fallen angel… the very thing you probably hate. The very beings that caused your Tou-san years of pain… I bet you hate me. I'm a monster Naruto, my kind caused you, Issei, and Asia so much pain. How could I possibly be with you or even think of loving you". Akeno tightens her fists hard on her thigh. Looking down at the ground hating her very being. Naruto was one of a kind, he treated everyone equally and loved everyone. He was kind to anyone and showed mercy. He protects the people he loved; he was just a ray of sunshine when there was nothing but dark.

Naruto looked at her irked and annoyed, "You know that's complete bullshit, I can't believe this". Naruto looked at her angry.

Akeno eyes widen and then saddened, "I should have known, I-I'm sorry for not telling you this". She smiled, "Even if you hate me… I will always love you". Akeno said the last part quietly.

"You know that's bullshit Akeno, there is no way in hell I could possibly hate you". Naruto said angrily as he quickly crawled up to sit next to Akeno.

Akeno's eyes widen with shock and tears, "Wait… what!?" Akeno found herself staring into Naruto's sky blue orbs.

"There is no way I could hate you for who you really were". Naruto looked at her with a smile and a caring look on his face. He put his hand on her chin, "I love the Akeno that I've known since the day we met!" Naruto pulled his head away as he swayed his head to the left and right. His hair followed as a foxy grin appeared on his face, "The Akeno I know can be sadistic, but your kind, loving, and you're always the nicest girl you could be. You look out for others and take care of people who need it. Not to mention you're absolutely beautiful and stunning of a woman".

Akeno had her hand on her mouth with a tear running down her face, "R-Really! After everything, I told you… you still look at me like that?"

"Of course, Akeno! I don't care that you're a fallen angel. You don't care what I am, besides the wings you have. They are completely different from Kokabeil's wings, yours are beautiful, they shimmer in the darkest of nights". Naruto took his wings and wrapped them around Akeno, "May I see your wings?" Naruto asked. Akeno agreed to his request as he got to feel her fallen angel wing. Naruto caressed her wing feeling the wing with a big grin and smile plastered on his face, "These wings are beautiful Akeno, even more, beautiful than the wings I have. I love them if you and I are to date Akeno. Every time we go to bed together Akeno. I want these wings wrapped around me every night. I love your wing Akeno". Naruto looked at her shiny jet black fallen angel wing. Akeno had her hand over her mouth as she cried. Naruto is the only one to ever tell her that someone loved her wings, "You know… if we start dating and we decided to get married in the future. I'd be a happy father knowing that the kids you bear will have those beautiful black wings you have". Naruto kissed her on her lips which caused Akeno to smile and cheer inside happily, "I accept whatever is part of you Akeno, that makes who you are. I love every part of you".

Akeno smiled as she then had to push Naruto down, "Naruto… thank you… you're accepting who I am. Thank you so much! That's it for me Naruto, I've decided".

"Decided? Let me guess". Naruto smiled.

"I officially can say I love you! I want you!" Akeno blushed too and felt her body heat up and began to react to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, "Let's just take it easy Akeno, I actually want to go do something". Naruto smiled, "If you don't mind, I think I know what I want to do. I need you to wait here. Give me thirty minutes". Naruto kissed her on her lips causing her to blush and accept the kiss.

Akeno was very confused and irritated that Naruto was ruining their moment. He disappeared in light and she sat there smiling. She didn't deserve Naruto, this world, this place, didn't deserve Naruto. The other girls that Naruto loves all know that they don't deserve Naruto, no one in this universe deserves Naruto.

* * *

** Thirty Minutes Later **

Naruto appeared back with Akeno sitting there a little irked with him leaving, "What could you have possibly needed for you to leave? You ruined our moment!" Akeno said annoyed.

"Well, I think you won't be thinking that. I wanted to go out and get my new servant, my new pawn to be exact". Naruto smiled as he walked towards the door.

Akeno was very confused as she followed Naruto, Naruto opened the front door as Akeno eyes widen. Who stood there was a woman with dark black hair very similar to Akeno's. She had hazel eyes with her hair also up in a single ponytail with a ribbon, "Oh my little Akeno, you grew up so beautiful. You're even more beautiful than I was". The woman smiled as she giggled.

"K-Kaa-san… Kaa-san… is that… is that really you?" Akeno felt weak in her knees and almost fell but Naruto caught her.

"Yes, it is my little Akeno-chan, it is. Naruto-sama came into my heaven and asked me to join his peerage. He said that he didn't want me for our strength of the Himejima clan or anything. He told me of you and wanted to reunite us together. He gave me an offer in his peerage even though I can't do anything too much". Shuri smiled.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! KAA-SAN!" Akeno hugged her mother close and kissed her mother's cheek.

"My little Akeno-chan still hasn't grown up huh?" Shuri chuckled, "It's good to see my little girl, thank you for looking out for Naruto-sama. I will give my thanks to Rias-sama too". Shuri gave Naruto a nod.

"Like I said, you can just call me Naruto. No need for the formalities, besides you, 're my future mother-in-law, right?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin while rubbing the back of his head.

Akeno poked her head out from her mother's grasp. She slowly backed up and walked over to Naruto, "Naruto… I-I don't know what to say… I can't say anything but thank you… thank you so much. You've already done more for me than I could have thought. Thank you". Akeno pushed up against Naruto kissing him on the lips, "If I could I'd keep you for myself… you know… you and I could go at it right now~". Akeno began to blush and feel like wanting to go at it with Naruto.

Shuri giggled, "If Akeno-chan and Naru-chan are going to have some fun. I can introduce you to S&M as long as I get some action". Shuri began to giggle with a blush on her face as she licked her fingers.

Naruto stared at Shuri in shock with a small blush on his face. Akeno was aghast, but then she giggled, "So, that's where my sadist side comes from". Akeno began to giggle and laugh happily, "How bold mother, trying to prey on my boyfriend. Mmmmm doing with him sounds fun but doing a mother-in-law and son-in-law intercourse makes it sound hot. As if he is cheating on me with my own mother". Akeno began to lick her lips and Shuri did too. The two sadists began to stare at Naruto with an evil grin that traveled across their faces.

Naruto was truly scared, _"Was resurrecting Akeno's mother as my pawn the right thing to do?" _Then Naruto calmed them down, "Why don't I leave you two alone. You two can catch up and talk things out. I think I'll leave you guys alone for the rest of the day. Shuri-san you're more than welcomed to join us for swimming tomorrow as well as you Akeno. I would love to see you in your bathing suit". Naruto smiled.

Akeno trotted up and grabbed his hand smiling, "Thank you Naruto, I can't tell you how much it means that you brought my Kaa-san back. Thank you, you're the best boyfriend any girl could ever ask for". Akeno kissed Naruto on his lips.

"If you need me, use this". Naruto handed Akeno a Hiraishin kunai, "I'll teleport right over. I'll see you guys later. I promise you this much Akeno, no matter where you are. What situation you're in. I will always come to save you, be there for you. I love you, I will never let my friends or family get hurt". Naruto teleported away leaving the two Sadist alone so they could catch up.

Then Naruto came across a man with a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body, "Well look who I came across, you must be Akeno's father. I must say she doesn't like you, but I hope you can repair your relationship with her".

"I will t-thank you for bringing back Shuri-chan for me. I-I need to explain myself and tell them how sorry I am for not being there". Baraqiel smiled at Naruto, "Please take care of my daughter you're a good man, a good boyfriend".

"Thank you, Baraqiel-san have a good one". Naruto left with Baraqiel making his way towards the house.

* * *

** Later That Day **

Naruto explained everything to everyone on what happened. How he brought back Akeno's mother as his pawn and now he had three pawns left. Everyone was happy about that idea especially Rias. She was so grateful and happy she was to hear that her best friend's mother was brought back. Rias knew that Akeno had feelings for him, but Akeno was worried he would reject her fallen side her kind caused so much pain for Naruto. Naruto talked to Kuroka, Gabriel, Grayfia, and Rias about how Akeno felt about him. Told them what happened between them, this caused Rias to love Naruto even more for his kind and loving soul. Gabriel loved the gesture, and Grayfia was absolutely amazed that Naruto did that. He was able to create Shuri a new body for her to transfer her soul into the body. Guess Nephilim have special powers that she didn't even know of.

Gabriel smiled, "Those are just a few of the many things Nephilim's can do. They can distort time, stop time, reverse time, skip into different timelines, persuade others using magic, mind wipe, false memories, and many more things".

"R-Really? I had no idea". Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah, we have a limited supply of magic power, but we do have a lot. However, since our powers are boosted and increased when we come in contact with a human soul. Their souls are like nuclear reactors regardless of how bad they were. Souls are made of pure energy, which is very powerful, just one touch could refill our reserves. Since Naruto has a soul, his power is basically limitless". Gabriel smiled, "Isn't Naruto just amazing!"

"W-Wow… I might have to test this". Naruto chuckled.

"Well anyways, Naruto what you did for Akeno was sweet. I can't tell you just how thankful I am for what you did for her. I can definitely tell you made her happy, she will be happy being with you". Rias smiled walking up to Naruto, "She may be my best friend, but I won't let her hog you to herself".

Naruto kissed Rias, "There is plenty of love I can share between all of us". Naruto smiled as he pushed back in to kiss her lips.

Gabriel watched the scene unfold and was now beginning to understand the type of feelings she needs to feel. She knows Naruto is kind, sweet, caring, powerful, smart, and uses his powers for his friends and family. More she thought about what type of Naruto was, the more and more she smiled. She scanned her memories of how Naruto was with her, he was always kind, sweet, and gentle. He always was bright and happy all the time, "So… this is what love feels like". Gabriel smiled feeling her cheeks flush, "Because Naruto loves others, he cares for others, he protects because he loves his friend and family. He does his best to make us all happy with our lives". Gabriel felt her heart thumping, "Is this what you wanted me to feel father? Well… if this is how you want me to feel… I won't hold my feelings back". Gabriel could feel the devil side of her coming to the surface. She still kept her holy attributes and the devil side allowed her to have a seductive side. She wanted to see if Naruto liked it, this would allow her to be intimate with Naruto.

* * *

** During the Thirty Minutes Naruto Left Akeno **

Naruto made his way to heaven finding his Oji-san working, "Hey Oji-san!" Naruto smiled.

"Ah, Naruto how can I help you". Michael put down his feather to take a break from the paperwork.

"Well I have a question is the soul of a woman name Shuri Himejima in heaven". Naruto asked.

Michael took out a scroll of paper, "Ah yes here she is. What do you need her for?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could somehow revive her. You were able to revive Ero-Sennin and my Kaa-chan". Naruto asked hoping he could revive her.

"No, I am unable to do so. I cannot create bodies for humans as I don't have the power to do so. Father had the ability, but since you are part human and angel. You have an unlimited supply of energy if you can conjure up a body for Shuri. You will be able to transplant her soul into the body. Then reincarnating her will make her soul and body match perfectly". Michael smiled, "I can see why you want to do it. I will allow it as long as she is part of your peerage that's fin". Michael nodded his head, "Shuri-san, however, must agree first".

"You got it Oji-san! Oh… how do I create a body for her?" Naruto asked.

"All you need to do is will it and pour your holy magic into it". Michael smiled, "Good luck". Naruto rushed off to resurrect Shuri for Akeno.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto woke up from his bed to find Gabriel awake and sitting in front of him, "G-Gabriel what are you doing?" Naruto saw her wearing a skimpy white top and bottom.

Gabriel smiled, "I don't want to be left out anymore. From your actions yesterday for Akeno, it made me realize just what type of man you are. The whole love thing I am beginning to understand it more. You're a good man, kind, loving, you look out for others. I understand it now, now I want to be part of this". She crawled forward like a cat which caused Naruto to look at her in shock. He didn't realize that Gabriel had this side to her.

"Wow Gabriel, I didn't realize you had this side. It's new but tell me, are you sure you're understanding your feelings? Love and stuff like that is all based on how the two interact and care for one another". Naruto smiled as Gabriel smiled back.

"I see it now, I do. Love is base don the feelings one holds for the other. You brought back Akeno's mother for her was beautiful and kind. You look out for others and act selflessly, which is why any woman would love you". Gabriel smiled leaning in closer to Naruto's face.

"Wow alright then… if you really see it like that, I won't deny you of your heart". Naruto smiled.

"Do you feel that same way towards me?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, what I feel for Kuroka, Rias, Grayfia, and Akeno are true. For you, well I think we can work on that don't you think". Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hand on her head. Gabriel nodded her head leaning in places a kiss on his cheek.

"Well let's get some more sleep, we're going to work on the pool soon". Naruto looked at the clock to see it was 4:00 am.

* * *

** At the Pool **

The group arrived at the pool ready to start cleaning. Naruto saw Shuri and Akeno standing there with Akeno jumping at Naruto hugging his arm. Shuri walked forward, "Hello Rias-sama I would like to extend my gratitude and thanks. You took my little Akeno-chan and watched over her. Thank you". Shuri bowed.

"It was no biggie Mrs. Himejima Akeno is my best friend I do anything for her". Rias smiled, "Please Rias is just fine".

"Yes, thank you very much. It's great to know she is surrounded by such great friends". A man walked up and bowed.

"Ah Baraqiel it's good to see that you join". Naruto smiled.

"Yes, but I do have matters to attend to. Azazel wants to be back soon, however, I wanted to stop by and thank you for looking out for my daughter". Baraqiel kissed his wife and placed a sweet kiss on Akeno's forehead and flew off.

"I'm glad you made up with your Tou-san Akeno". Naruto smiled.

"Yes, I got to… now I am happy to thank you". Akeno kissed Naruto on his lips which caused everyone to smile.

"Alright let's go ahead and get to cleaning". Rias chirped with everyone heading to the changing rooms.

Naruto and the boys head in with everyone wearing normal swim trunks. Naruto stood out wearing orange swim trunks. He had a swim jacket black with orange flames. The group walked out to begin cleaning. Rias and the other girls walked and began to drool looking at Naruto, "Wow for some reason Naruto seems even hotter when in a swimsuit". Akeno giggled.

Naruto walked up towards the pool and used his magic and ninjutsu to manipulate the water. He began to heat the water causing it to evaporate, "Well let's get to it!" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Fifty Narutos appeared and began to run around scrubbing the pool. Everyone watched as his clone did all the work within minutes. The girls saw the many Narutos working on the pool watching them take their jackets off to work. They all had a chiseled figure with a visible six-pack for all to see. The girls drooled over Narutos with his bodies, they wondered if they could have Naruto play butler for a day. Shuri giggled, "I must say Akeno-chan your boyfriend certainly has a nice body. Getting him to cheat on you guys will be fun".

"Kaa-san!?" Akeno kept her eyes closed with a sickly-sweet smile. Rias and the other eyebrows twitch looking at Shuri.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree". Grayfia sighed with Shuri giggling, Grayfia was going to be damn if Shuri is going to seduce Naruto.

Once Naruto was done her made a few hand signs and water appeared to form thin air and filled the pool. "ALRIGHT! DONE"! The clones all smirked disappearing in puffs of smoke.

"Wow seems we get more time to enjoy ourselves! We'll be back to change into our swimsuits. Rias and the others went back into change in their swimsuits.

When they came out Rias was wearing her white swimsuit with the golden ring. Grayfia was wearing her blue swimsuit. Gabriel, Ravel, and Kuroka wearing their outfits they showed Naruto when they went shopping. Naruto saw Akeno walking out with a skimpy bathing suit. Her suit was violet red and purple bikini. The top being skinner and more revealing than Rias's. There was a silver ring in the middle of her top that connected the top. Her lower part had a single ring that kept everything connected. She was very sexy and revealing with her swimsuit. Akeno's mom was wearing a very similar outfit like Akeno. The only difference was the color being the opposite of Akeno's. Where violet-red was purple and vice versa. Issei was perving out but felt a killing intent by Issei who backed up. The girls giggled about Naruto being protective of them, Naruto chuckled when the girls hugged his arm and surrounded him. Issei began to cry again about not being the harem king.

"Common let's all get going into the pool!" Naruto chirped but was cut off when he felt Akeno feeling up his abs.

"Mmmmm hehe, Fufufu Naruto your body is so nice. It's even better when you're in a swimsuit". Akeno giggled.

Naruto had a shiver run up his spine, "Ahahahah Akeno, well I train a lot so it's expected".

Shuri walked up winking at Naruto, "You know I am your servant; I will do anything you want. I will let you do anything to me. Have you ever done it yet with Akeno or the others?" Shuri wiggled her finger on Naruto's chest.

Naruto swallowed hard, "I-I uh Shuri-san I-I can't I'm".

"What? I'm too old for your taste? Do you not find me attractive?" Shuri smirked behind her innocent smile.

Akeno walked up annoyed, "Mother! I would like it if you could keep your sadist side yourself! I may find your idea hot, but I will not let you try to steal him from us".

"Fufufu doesn't that sound like fun. Stealing your boyfriend's first time?" Shuri giggled causing the other girls to glare at her angrily.

"What about Tou-san! What would he say about this?!" Akeno said annoyed.

"Oh, but it's a duty of a servant to serve their master". Shuri giggled.

"She isn't wrong". Kuroka giggled, "I really like you". Kuroka sniveled, "But I won't let you take Naruto's first, I am".  
"Oh? We will see about that". Shuri hummed as she decided to back down for now.

Naruto couldn't help but be shocked that Shuri would try to go at him. Akeno was actually annoyed and embarrassed, "That woman, I can't believe her". Akeno frowned, "I won't let her take you from me". Akeno put her hands on his chest, "I won't let her steal you from us". Akeno looked at Naruto sternly.

Naruto smirked, "Don't worry I won't let her Akeno, I love you and the girls very much. I would never let myself be swayed. Remember I want to have a family one day. I won't be unfaithful". Naruto captured Akeno's lips.

"Mou you better not leave me out of this!" Kuroka hopped on Naruto's back.

"Common let's go have some fun". Naruto went towards the pool.

"Hey Naruto, ~! Can you rub some sunscreen on my back? I don't want to get a sunburn". Rias smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto smiled.

"Me too!" Kuroka spoke up.

"It would be appreciated". Grayfia blushed.

"Ummm Naruto". Ravel spoke up blushing.

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto smiled.

"C-Can you teach me how to swim". Ravel blushed feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, of course, I can! Rias, girls I'm going to teach Ravel to swim really fast". Naruto smiled heading towards the pool.

"Smart… she might be a year or two younger than Naruto. However, she is going to be formidable". Rias smiled, "I can't help but feel a little annoyed".

"What for?" Kuroka looked at Rias.

"I wanted Naruto for myself". Rias said selfishly.

"Wow, straight to the point huh?" Kuroka glared at Rias.

Grayfia just sighed, "Well you need to understand having Naruto for yourself is a lot better than sharing. However, I can't say that my best friend Akeno loves him too much. That's nothing I can't stop just that... He has helped her so much that I can't deny that she loves him. Also, Naruto fell in love with you first. I can't say anything, but that's how I would have felt if I was his first girlfriend".  
"My aren't you selfish Rias, but I won't let you steal him from all of us". Kuroka smiled.

"I know and I understand Naruto is too good for us". Rias smiled, "We don't deserve him".

"I agree with you there". Kuroka smiled with Grayfia, Akeno, and Gabriel all agreeing.

"This world doesn't deserve him". Shuri came walking up and again everyone agreed.

They all watched Naruto helping Ravel swim along with Issei teaching Asia and Koneko, "There you go Ravel now try to do it on your own". Naruto let go as Ravel began to swim on her own, "There you go! Good job, Ravel!"

"Thank you very much Naruto!" Ravel gave Naruto a slight bow as he placed his hand on her head. She blushed smiling she went to talk to Asia and Koneko. Naruto got out to help Rias and the others.

Naruto walked over, "Sorry for the wait, so let me help you guys out with the sunscreen". Naruto took the bottle as Rias laid on her stomach and he began to apply the sunscreen. Rias began to moan, "Too cold?"

"A bit". Rias replied feeling good, his big and strong hands were rubbing down her back.

Naruto sent warm chakra to his hands at the sunscreen. Rias felt his hands run down her back and her sides, "Can you get my front?" Rias ask with a smile.

Naruto blushed as he stuttered, "W-What are y-you sure?" Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah, you see out bare chests every night. It doesn't really matter". Rias smiled.

Rias had a point and it was true, so Naruto waited as she sat on her butt. He went over and began to apply the sunscreen. He made sure to get her stomach, sternum, and her shoulder, "Make sure to apply it on my assets too~". Rias smiled.

"I-I… okay". Naruto began to rub her chest causing her to blush and moan. Rias plopped her butt on Naruto's lap. The other girls watched as Naruto gently caressed her breasts. Rias moaned and her breathing began to sound heavy. He began to play with her nipples as they began to get hard. Naruto began to get entranced by the experienced of her chest. They were round, ample, soft and squishy. They were bouncy and firm.

Rias smiled, "You really get into this *Moan* I-I didn't think you like breasts so much".

Naruto blushed, "Well… I am more of a chest type of guy". Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"So, our little Nephilim has a thing for breasts!" Akeno giggled.

Naruto kept blushing and stayed silent while he kept feeling up Rias's chest. Naruto found his hands on her nipples which he gave a slight pinch, "AWWW Naruto! Don't Pinch them! AHHHH!" Rias felt her body shake and shudder. She felt his magical energy shoot into her body when he pinched her nipples.

"AHHH! Rias! I-I'm so sorry!" Naruto said shocked by what he did.

The others were shocked, "H-How did you do that! I-I've never come like that before… you were just touching my chest!" Rias was trying to catch her breath. Naruto shuddered as he looked over to see everyone else enjoying themselves. He put up a privacy barrier that they couldn't see what was going on. They couldn't hear what was going on.

"Rias… d-did he just make you". Kuroka was shocked.

"Yes… yes, he did". Rias said trying to catch her breath.

Rias then felt her butt shake, "Epp! Naruto! Y-Your poking me!" Rias said shocked as she felt the hard-on in his swim trunks.

Naruto blushed, "Y-You keep slightly moving your butt on me… I've never… ya know". Naruto turned his head away.

"WAIT! YOU DON'T" Rias and the other girls stare at Naruto, "There is no way! No male can say that they don't".

"He is telling the truth". Gabriel assured, "I can sense his emotions, he has never masturbated before".

"Wow Naruto to be able to hold yourself back". Akeno looked at Naruto shocked. Akeno knows that they do it, any devil would. Gabriel to no is a given, but Naruto is a part devil too. Which was a shocker to everyone!

"Well, I try to keep myself in check". Naruto smiled, "When I do it for the first time I want it to be the right time. I want my first time to be the best". Naruto smiled which caused the girls to all blush and smile.

"You're so sweet Naruto, I will be waiting until then". Rias kissed Naruto on his lips.c

"My turn!" Kuroka and the others eagerly waited for their turns.

* * *

**Hour Later **

Naruto sat on the chair exhausted after putting on sunscreen for everyone. They all moan and fidgeted, now he could feel and remember the feel of each every one of their boobs. He didn't want to be a pervert, but they wanted him to help them. He caused them all to come just like Rias, he realized that jolting his magic through their chests. Naruto just slipped into the pool to try to cool off. Naruto looks up to find the girls all on the edge of the pool ready to swim. Naruto looked confused and then realized that they were racing. Rias, Grayfia, Akeno, Kuroka, and Gabriel jumped in as they were having a swimming race. Ravel was in the water playing with Koneko and Asia.

Naruto's peerage were in their own side of the pool chatting and enjoying themselves. Maria and Sicilian were all over Shin. Saber and Wendy were chatting up Kiba. Jellal and Erza were sitting by the side of the pool chatting with one another. Issei was talking with Koneko and Asia with Asia seeming to enjoy herself. Naruto sat back and watched as the girls swam, trying to out due one another. Naruto smiled watching them all go, the one who was victorious was Grayfia out of all of them. Then Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, and then Kuroka a bit after. Naruto knew that Kuroka wasn't much a swimmer. However, she didn't want to say it because she is a Nekoshou and they don't typically love water.

Naruto looked around and realized that Xenovia and Issei were missing. Naruto just saw Issei a little bit ago and now he was gone. Naruto searched out and found them together. Asia also realized he was gone along with Koneko. They walked over and Naruto went over towards the door and opened it. He found Xenovia on top of Issei, "W-Wait Xenovia! Why me! Why no Naruto! He has the aura of a dragon too!"

"Well, you're a little easier to persuade than Naruto. Granted he is strong, but he is a Nephilim and birthing the child of an angel almost results in death regardless of the race due to their immense power". Xenovia looked at Issei seriously.

Naruto heard that part which caused him to freeze in place. _"What? Does Birthing Nephilim result in the death of a mother? I-I had no idea… I was told that my birth Kaa-san just died due to birthing complications. Is she saying that I caused my birth Kaa-san's death? She means I killed her. If I get Rias or any of the other pregnant… they would die after giving birth!?" _Gabriel and Kuroka would survive since Gabriel is an angle and Kuroka is now an angel because of him. But… Akeno and Rias… they would die since it's holy energy and their bodies are made for devils. Naruto began to ponder in worry. Asia and Koneko went into scold Issei, but Naruto left ponding to himself. He didn't know what to do, Naruto doesn't want to kill Rias and Akeno if they give birth. Not just that, no one told him that his Kaa-san died because he was part angel either.

The girls realized that Naruto left and found him on the side in the pool area. He looked distraught and worried out of his mind. His eyes were widened and seem like he has seen a ghost. Naruto sat there looking at the ground not knowing what to do, "N-Naruto are you alright?" Rias came walking up asking to see if he was okay.

Naruto perked his head up, "Y-Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about it, I'm good just computing what Xenovia said to Issei". Naruto lied not knowing what to say or do.

Grayfia caught this along with Gabriel. Naruto doesn't typically lie, but if he did so he must have a reason to do so. They were going to respect it for now and leave it be. Koneko came walking out dragging Issei by his feet. Looked like Issei's soul was trying to leave his body after Koneko punched him in the stomach. She dragged him towards the pool, "Stupid perverts need to die". She chucked him into the water and walked away. Everyone sweatdropped as Issei began to sink to the bottom.

"Issei!" Asia jumped in to save him.

Naruto shot up from his seat, "Common we got a while longer, let's enjoy the pool a bit more". Naruto made clones that picked each girl up in the air with one hand. Their hands were holding their butts. He tossed each one in like a ball and each girl let out an "EEEEP!" As they were thrown into the water. Naruto dolphin dived into the water after them which caused the fun to resume for the day.

* * *

** Monday After School **

Naruto told everyone he had to go take care of a few things. He would join them later for the meeting Sirzechs wanted to talk to everyone about. Naruto appeared in heaven as he quickly ran past the guards of heaven. They knew who he was, so they moved to the side to avoid his wrath. Naruto ran towards Michael where Tsunade and Jiraiya were. Minato was also there as they saw the angry and upset look on his face. Tsunade hasn't seen Naruto this mad since Jiraiya spilled his ramen on the ground. Naruto had tears in his eyes they held anger sadness, "Why didn't you tell me!" Naruto looked at the group angrily.

Minato and the others flinched, they thought for a second there that he figured out that his birth Kaa-san was still alive, "Why! Why didn't you guys tell me I killed my birth Kaa-san! I didn't know being Nephilim would kill her!" Naruto said angrily.

They took a sigh of relief, but Tsunade was still upset, "I-I'm sorry Naru-chan, but telling you would've been hard".

"It not the real main reason I'm angry! Yeah, I'm upset, and I blame myself for my birth Kaa-san's death. The main reason I'm upset is no one told me that if the woman I love like Rias and Akeno. If I get them pregnant! THEY WOULD DIE GIVING BIRTH!" Naruto said angrily.

Everyone flinched at the tone of Naruto's voice. Tsunade and Jiraiya had no idea if a devil giving birth to an angel would kill them. It's true it's holy and its light-based energy, would it affect them? Michael spoke, "N-Naruto all I know is that a human mother dies from giving birth to a Nephilim".

"My birth Kaa-san was part human and Devil Ojii-san! Knowing that they are going to die if I get them pregnant! I-I don't want that! I-I… I can't imagine them dying…". Naruto had tears in his eyes, "I-I lost you guys once, I-I don't want to lose anyone else again!"

Minato and the others looked at one another and sighed, "I'm sorry son, but to let you know, it was me who killed your mother. However, you must know that she would be very happy to have been a mother".

"I-I know but I won't want to lose Rias and Akeno". Naruto stared at his hands, "I-I don't want… to kill the people I love".

"Minato". Michael looked at him.

"I was hoping too". Minato smiled.

"Naruto come with me". Minato walked over towards the door. Naruto stood there as he watched and began to follow him. They walked to a door as Minato opened the door to reveal a person. She had long thigh-length red hair. She had violet eyes and was wearing a red-green housewife outfit. She looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes, "Oh my little boy! Naru-chan I finally get to meet you!" The woman ran towards Naruto enveloping him in a hug.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoy it! So, yeah there is an issue that Naruto needs to figure out. Which reminds me, how do you guys think Naruto should be able to have kids with Rias and Akeno? What can he do to prevent them from dying? This is a story readers collab to think of. PM ideas and I will get back to you guys. It's a good way to get you guys to involve and to figure out how to save Rias and Akeno from dying. If there is an idea I will let you know and give you credit. I am looking for the best, I'm not saying whoever I don't choose for the idea. I'm not saying your idea was bad, you all have your own creativity ad ideas. I just think that one specific person's idea stuck out to me. Anyways! See ya later! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	11. Connection Between Two Worlds

Connection Between Two Worlds

**Hello back with another chapter, after reviewing the pms and the reviews. I will not and cannot turn Akeno and Rias into an angel for the moment. I don't have to have the answer now, we can come up with it together later on. Also, now that I think of if I'm not much of a person to throw myself out there. Now, I like playing Red Dead Redemption 2 online. If you guys ever want to join me, I'll make a permanent posse. We can do some gaming together, ya know, yes, I will have my microphone in so we can talk. I play cod zombies and multiplayer; I don't have overwatch and other things like that. I would like it if I didn't get any type of spam or anything. If you want to play and hang out PM me I will give you my gamer tag for Xbox. Sorry I do not have PlayStation, nor do I play on a laptop, but I do hope there will be a cross-platform. The reason I want to do this if then I will be able to chat with you guys about stories. If you have any ideas you want me to throw out there, voice your opinions or whatever. I can answer questions about stories or ways you think I could be a better writer! Anyways! I do want you guys to know that you cannot be giving out my Gamertag like its water. I don't want to be a hot YouTuber or anything. Just that Rdr2 is getting a little boring online just by myself. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

** Last Chapter **

"My birth Kaa-san was part human and Devil Ojii-san! Knowing that they are going to die if I get them pregnant! I-I don't want that! I-I… I can't imagine them dying…". Naruto had tears in his eyes, "I-I lost you guys once, I-I don't want to lose anyone else again!"

Minato and the others looked at one another and sighed, "I'm sorry son, but to let you know, it was me who killed your mother. However, you must know that she would be very happy to have been a mother".

"I-I know but I won't want to lose Rias and Akeno". Naruto stared at his hands, "I-I don't want… to kill the people I love".

"Minato". Michael looked at him.

"I was hoping too". Minato smiled.

"Naruto come with me". Minato walked over towards the door. Naruto stood there as he watched and began to follow him. They walked to a door as Minato opened the door to reveal a person. She had long thigh-length red hair. She had violet eyes and was wearing a red greenhouse wife outfit. She looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes, "Oh my little boy! Naru-chan I finally get to meet you!" The woman ran towards Naruto enveloping him in a hug.

* * *

** This Chapter **

"Wait… what?" Naruto stared at Minato as he looked at the woman who was hugging him, "I-I thought… is… is she my birth Kaa-san?" Naruto looked at her, she looked exactly the same as she did in the pictures that Tsunade showed him.

"Yes! Yes, it is my Naru-chan! It is me! How I've wanted to meet you!" She smiled as she kissed his forehead and held him tight.

Naruto hugged her back and then asked, "Why? Why was I lied to? I thought you died and devils go to the nothingness".

"Well death or well the nothingness made an exception for me. Since the nothingness owed me a favor, it decided to let her go. I went ahead and took her soul and created the body I could make for her. Minato did the rest and turned her into one of his suits". Michael came in with a half-smile.

"Why? Why didn't you let me meet her sooner?" Naruto asked.

"I won't sugar coat it Naruto, ever since we saved your Tou-san… we retrieved Kushina". Minato frowned.

"W-Why? Why would you lie to me about this? Why wouldn't have you let me meet her sooner? Don't you think I've always wanted to know what my birth Kaa-san was like? Don't get me wrong I love you all to death, but I'm hurt… why would you keep her from me? I love my family and cherish everyone, why would you wait to tell me this?" Naruto felt hurt and betrayed with them keeping this from him.

Michael came walking over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We wanted to make sure what you did was safe. Ajuka Beelzebub and I have been working on something you might find interesting. Right now, it was the most perfect time to tell you, the fruits of our labor and hard work has come to bear fruit".

An attractive young man appearing in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He came walking forward with a deck of cards and hands them to Naruto. Naruto was confused as the cards began to glow and shot into his chest, "Wait… what?" Naruto was confused.

Minato walked over, "Ajuka and Michael-Ojii-san have been working on this deck. I was the test subject. It grants the person you use the card on to join your peerage like the evil pieces. It will grant them the abilities of the king. Like since you're an angel it will give them angelic powers you can actually take the card back without killing them".

"Wait then that means". Naruto was shocked, "Wait what about their peerage?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well that's the news, it will actually grant Rias's peerage with angelic powers as well. She distributes the angelic abilities through you. They get their demonic power from her, so all you have to do it give her the queen. Your suit if the diamonds". Ajuka smiled with Michael glowing.

Naruto looked at his hands feeling the slight increase in power, "S-so if we decide to have kids".

"They will be perfectly fine with the angelic power in them. So, kids will be okay". Michael smiled, "I hope this makes things better".

Naruto let a sigh out, "Alright… I will admit that is great for me to hear, but I'm still upset that you kept this from me. Kaa-san can we talk for a little while?" Naruto smile.

"I would love to". Kushina walked over as she kissed Naruto's cheek, "Oh my little baby grew so big and handsome". Kushina had a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

** Time Skip Next Day **

Naruto was in his house with a smile on his face. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya came home for the day. Naruto began to introduce everyone to Kushina which Kushina gladly and happily talked to the girls who were currently in love or were dating him. Kushina got to know Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka. Kushina also talked to Grayfia and Gabriel, they also explained how they felt for Naruto. Kushina found Ravel adorable in her eyes, found it cute how Naruto and Ravel were destined for one another. She understood them having to wait because she was still a bit too young for things like that.

While talking amongst one another the doorbell rang. Naruto got up and opened the door, "Sirzechs? Zeoticus? Grayfia!? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto said shocked.

"Mother? Brother? Father?! Rias said shocked as they walked inside.

"Ri-tan!" Sirzechs ran in hugging his little sister.

"PUT ME DOWN I'M NOT A CHILD!" Rias stammered causing Sirzechs to fall on the ground crying.

Kushina deadpanned and wondered how this man was one of the four great devil kings. Then another woman came walking in. She had brown hair with brown eyes with two dog ears on top of her head. She wore a similar gown outfit that Venelana adorn, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Sirzech's wife my name is Raphtalia Gremory". She gave a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you, the name is Naruto". Naruto stuck his hand out smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… all of you". She smiled as the baby in her arms began to whine again, "I'm sorry everyone I think Millicas is hungry".

"He is so cute!" Rias chirped smiling at her nephew.

"So adorable". Ravel exclaimed.

Naruto thought of what he had to tell Rias and Akeno, he would tell them later. For now, seemed like Rias's parents came here for a reason, "Well Kaa-sama? Tou-sama? Nii-sama? I take it you have important matters to discuss?" Rias asked.

"Indeed Rias, we are here for the open house". Sirzechs smirked.

"I wouldn't want to miss my little girl in class". Zeoticus pulled the camera out.

"Oh! You want to share baby videos!" Tsunade took out a camera out of nowhere.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto whined with Rias whining in sync.

Kushina's eyes lit up, "Yes! Tsunade! Let's watch them!" Kushina saw Naruto trying to tiptoe away, but grabbed his ear, "You aren't missing out on this!" The pulled him into the living room.

Kuroka, Rias, and Akeno giggled wanting to see how Naruto was like when he was a baby. Jiraiya was staring at Venelana with a line of blood running down his nose, "Are you Ero-Sennin?" Zeoticus walked.

"Why yes! Why yes I am!" Jiraiya stated proudly.

Zeoticus nodded his head, "They are a work of art".

"Anata? You're still reading those smut books I told you to stop reading?" She said with a sweet sickly smile as an aura of destruction erupted behind her.

"Oh… uhhh… Vene-chan…". Zeoticus was sweating bullets.

"I'm going to tie you up to a chair and destroy them in front of you". She pulled his ear yanking him to the living room.

* * *

** Living Room **

Naruto was pushing his face into his hands as Tsunade played the baby videos of Naruto. Baby Naruto was running up and down the halls naked. He was shouting how he was going to be the strongest person in the world. He said he was going to make sure to take Tsunade as his queen. He was going to protect her and make sure she stays safe. Many could hear Naruto's groans as he blushed pushing his face into a pillow, "Ooohhh he so cute! He really loved you Tsunade!" Kushina cooed.

In the video, Jiraiya came walking home from work cracking his back, "Hime-chan! I'm back! Naruto I'm home!" he called out as Tsunade turned the corner.

"Hey, Jiraiya!" Tsunade smiled.

"Hello, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto chirped.

"Brat can't you just call me Tou-san?" Jiraiya said annoyed scratching the back of his head.

"No way Ero-Sennin! You're a pervert! You want to do perverted things to my Kaa-chan!" Naruto stated glaring at him.

"Geez, brat she is my wife I'm supposed to do perverted things to her". Jiraiya deadpanned.

* * *

** Livingroom**

"Awww he really was a mommy's boy!" Akeno giggled with Shuri watching the videos.

"I can be his mommy". Shuri giggled as she smirked at Naruto which caused him to blush with Tsunade and Kushina raising an eyebrow.

"Here I got some of Ri-tan!" Sirzechs held up tape recordings along with Zeoticus.

"I still got more!" Tsunade unsealed a giant scroll from her wrist which Kushina's eyes sparkled.

"Geez! Nii-san! Tou-san! You're the worst!" Rias shot off to the room upset.

"I'll go get her". Naruto stood up and made his way towards his room to get Rias to calm down. Naruto made his way into his room to find Rias, "You know they all love you, just trying to bond with my family. We are going to be a family one day are we not?" Naruto smiled as he leaned on the entrance to his room.

Rias blushed hearing Naruto say such things, "Y-Yeah I guess so… hey, come here". She motioned to the bed to get Naruto to sit down with her.

Naruto went over to sit down, but she pulled his head to motioned him to lay down instead. Naruto did as she wanted as he laid his head on her lap, "Hey this is comfy, thanks".

"Yeah, not a problem". Rias giggled as she began to run her hands through his blonde locks.

"Hey Rias". Naruto looked up at Rias.  
"Yeah?" Rias asked.

"I-I want to let you know… that before I did feel something wrong. I should have told you guys, but I was worried when I thought of it. W-When we decide to have children… after we get married. I realized since I am a Nephilim, the mother who gives birth to an angel and she isn't an angel. The mother dies…". Naruto looked at Rias with worry.

Rias's eyes kept her smile, "I knew about that Naruto… I have been a devil for years as I studied that before. I knew that this would be an issue for you, but don't you worry about children Naruto. We devils live for almost forever, once we are ready and decide to have a child. Then we can have a child, I may not be able to be there to help raise them. Just knowing I am going to be a mother and knowing that I loved you. It's worth it all at the end". She kissed him on the lips with Naruto gladly returned.

"Well, Rias… I-I found a way to keep you guys safe when you bare a child". Naruto smiled.

"W-what! Really!?" Rias said with her eyes widened.

"Yeah… Michael-Oji-san and Ajuka were working together. They made me a special suit of cards just for you, Akeno, and Grayfia. You girls act like humans and so normally I forget you guys are devils. Granted Akeno has angelic power in her, I'm worried that she still has that devil side which makes her weak to light". Naruto held out the deck in his hand.

"I-I see, but how does it work? I won't lose my peerage, will I?" Rias asked.

"That's the beauty of this set I was given. It allows me to work around you already being a king of your peerage. It allows you to actually be an angel and keep your leadership as a king. It will also give your peerage the same ability with holy magic too. I can take it back without any downsides". Naruto kissed Rias back as she held him close.

"That's great! That means we can have kids and I can be a mother. I'm also surprised your thinking of kids already! You must really want to marry us huh". Rias said with a blush on her face.

"Well… I'd be lying if I said no, but we can take our time. I would never force you or any of the other girls to have children when you didn't want it". Naruto kissed Rias again as she pushed him on the bed. Rias grabbed his hand and placed his on her chest.

Naruto blushed feeling the large soft melons against his hands. Naruto swallowed hard, "Hey… we have alone time tonight. Why don't you… come at me". Rias winked as she began to shed her top revealing her bra. Naruto blushed watching as she stripped taking her skirt off leaving her underwear on.

Naruto stared at her figure as he moved his hands from her top to her hips. His fingers remembered every inch of Rias's curves on her body. Naruto felt himself bulging at the bottom as Rias smirked and licked her fingers, "You know… how about it… you and me. Let's do it together our first time with one another". Before anything more was said Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. He put his hands up which made a clone to shut the door. Naruto placed silencing seals and privacy seal up.

Naruto smiled, "Alright then Rias… I guess if you got me here".

Just then a black cat hopped up on the bed. The cat transformed into Kuroka, "Nya Rias, I see you were able to get Naruto before I could. Little unfair I say".

Naruto blushed, "Ahhh crap I got held up at the moment, I'm not trying to be unfaithful or anything".

"Oh, you're a silly little angel! You're not being unfaithful at all Nya! I was just hoping to take your first, but if you want to do it with Rias that's fine by me. As long as you and I get to do the same couple should do together". Kuroka threw her outfit off with Rias not wanting to be left alone. Rias took off her bra and panties so Naruto could get a view of them completely.

* * *

** Lemon **

Rias and Kuroka gave Naruto a hungrily look as they began to pull his clothes off. Kuroka pushed Naruto down on the bed as she licked and felt his chest up. He had a clear built with his six-pack showing. Kuroka began to lick on Naruto's nipple as she helped Rias pulls his pants off. Rias was working on his lower half getting Naruto's underwear off. After working his pants off she glided her hands pulling Naruto's underwear off. Rias let out an, "Eep!" As she watched little Naruto being free from his imprisonment.

Kuroka giggled smiling hungrily looking at Naruto, "Well, you only just have good looks, a good body, but you're also well endowed. What do you think Rias? Right now, he is at least six inches".

"He isn't even at full mast". Rias blushed as she grabbed the shaft seeing how thick it was, "I can't even wrap my hand completely around this".

"Yeah! This is going to be fun~!" Kuroka chirped as she began to kiss Naruto with Rias working on his lower half.

"S-So Kuroka you okay with me going first?" Rias asked making sure it was alright.

"I don't mind at all; all I know is I'm getting all this. One day I'm going to be a wife and then a mother". Kuroka smiled as she stared into Naruto's sky-blue eyes.

Rias moved her hand up and down Naruto's shaft earning some moans. While she began to move her hand to her neither regions with her moaning. Naruto was kissing Kuroka while playing with her chest as Kuroka moaned once he popped one of her tits into his mouth. He began to suckle on her tit as she moans. Rias then began to lubricate his shaft and popped the head into her mouth as she began to suck. Naruto began grunting trying to endure the head that Rias was giving. Kuroka smirked, "You liking our service? Master~?" Kuroka purred in his ear which caused Naruto to shiver.

Rias felt a twitch from his cock in her mouth and she began to shake with her neither region burning, "N-Naruto, can we?" Rias lifted her head off his cock as she looked at him.

Naruto removed his lips from Kuroka's tit much to her protests, "You mean".

"Yes". Rias got up as she sat on his lap with his cock laying right on top of her entrance.

Kuroka sniveled as she got in between them as she began to kiss and lick Rias's clit causing her to moan. She began to pump Naruto's cock with her two tails that came from her back, "K-Kuroka". Naruto grunted out with Rias moaning from the pleasure that Kuroka was giving her.

Naruto fought through the pleasure and leaned in kissing Rias causing her to keep moaning as the two went into a heated tongue battle with Kuroka popping Rias's tit into her mouth while she kept jacking off Naruto with her two tails.

Once Kuroka was finished getting what she wanted, she backs up and leaned on Naruto's back. Naruto looked down. Rias was blushing as she saw his manhood laying on her womanhood. She watched as little Naruto begin to grow and swell up larger. She watched in shock in how big he was growing, once he was done, he was sitting at a respectful eight almost nine inches. Kuroka and Rias both drooling and smiling at Naruto's impressive length, "Okay this is going to be fun~!" Kuroka giggled.

Rias lowered herself as Naruto pulled himself back a little bit as he aligned his penis at Rias's entrance. He was up against the folds where his head was kissing her folds. Rias blushed and let a small moan out as she looked at Naruto eagerly, "Please I want you to take this annoying virginity of mine!" Rias said eagerly.

"Alright, let me know if it becomes too much". Naruto kissed Rias on her lips as he began to pull their bodies closer together. He watched as his cock disappeared from the caves of Rias, while Rias was grunting as she clawed at his back. Naruto saw she was in pain and stopped, "Hey I still have a lot to go. Are you good? We can rest if you want". Naruto kissed Rias's cheek as she rubbed his cheek on her cheek.

"I-I'm fine… keep going… a small price to pay to get rid of the stupid virginity huh?" Rias smiled as Naruto nodded his head as he began to push in farther. Kuroka began to send senjutsu chakra with Naruto also doing the same to help ease the pain for Rias as she felt the pain decrease allowing Naruto to push in further. Naruto felt the wall where he hymen was at as he was four inches in, "Rias… I'm there you ready?" Naruto kissed Rias as she kissed back as she smiled.

"Yes, I am ready when you want it Naruto… this is yours… yours only". Rias giggled as she shook her butt a little bit causing Naruto to let an out a small grunt out. Naruto began to push harder as he felt the wall give way and Rias's inside open. Rias gripped Naruto tightly as she felt the jolt of pain but then felt the healing jutsu that Naruto sent to her area. She smiled feeling the area of pain leave and pleasure beginning to take over.

"Look at that… you took my first time". Rias smiled with a blush on her face as she leaned in kissing Naruto.

"H-hey Rias… can I go ahead and do the card thing real fast? It might change things for you and your peerage right away. I don't know if my semen has any angelic properties I don't want that floating around in you just like that". Naruto smiled.

"That's fine, I will also place a spell that will prevent me from getting pregnant as well". Rias looked down on her abdomen placing the spell.

Naruto quickly took out the suit of cards and showed Rias the queen of diamonds. Naruto placed the card on her chest as it seeped into her back. Her devil wings shot out with one wing being the usual black devil wing, but with one being angel wing.

* * *

** Meanwhile Downstairs **

Akeno was sitting down watching the videos of baby Naruto and Rias while she felt a sudden surge of power. Her wings shot out of her back with one being the devil wing and her fallen angel wing. She watched as the fallen angel wing turned from jet black to angel white. Sirzechs smiled, "Seems Naruto turned Rias into an angel… I wonder". Sirzechs giggled.

"What's so funny? Why have they been up there for so long!?" Kushina said annoyed being left out of the picture.

"Kushina-chan don't you understand? Naruto came to use before as he talked about children. What do you think he is doing with them?" Minato chuckled.

Akeno stood up with her eyes wide and annoyed. Grayfia puffed her cheeks out mumbling, 'Baka Naruto'. Ravel just blushed thinking about what they were doing. Kushina giggled, "Tsunade! Grandchildren already huh!?" Kushina giggled.

Tsunade blushed with Zeoticus and Venelana smiling. Sirzechs cheering that he would be an uncle and Raphtalia being an aunt, "Wait I'm confused". Akeno said confused with Grayfia and Ravel both having the same expression.

"Let me explain". Sirzechs smiled.

* * *

** Back Upstairs in the Bedroom **

Rias smiled as Naruto began to move again as Rias let out a moan and felt her body move. Each push Naruto gave pushed and widened her inside. She felt him pushing into her womb with each pumping being harder and stronger. She enjoys every thrust Naruto did when he was inside. Naruto grunted every time he pushed in and out feeling her insides sucking him back in. Her walls caked with her fluids and love juices came flowing out of her vagina. Naruto found it easier to move in and out, so he warmed his dick a bit to help evaporate some of those juices. This caused the inside to be a bit more dryer, but it allows the same and safe pleasure Rias was experiencing. Rias put wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Naruto began to thrust, but with Rias moving her hips. This allowed Naruto to stop for a bit and recover with Rias moving her hips, "N-Naruto! This feels amazing! I love you! I love this! I'm so happy with you!"

"I love you too Rias, I will always be there for you". Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Don't say things so clean like that! Say something dirty to me". Rias blushed as his cock kept going in and out of her pussy.

"I-if you want… ahem… common move those hips faster you slut". Naruto spanked her butt with a nice snap to her butt. This earned a moan from Rias as she smiled with Naruto talking dirty to her.

"Ooo let me in on this!" Kuroka snickered happily.

Naruto laid down, "Kuroka get over here you pussy cat, I'm a little thirsty".

Naruto laid down with Rias facing the other way in a reverse cowgirl position. She moved her butt up and down as his dick disappeared into her pussy. Naruto looked up to see Kuroka's folds drenched and wet calling for his dick, "Wow Kuroka, you got turned on this much from watching us? You're a cock loving pussy cat, aren't you? Wow, well it's expected of my slutty little bishop".

Kuroka blushed, "Nya! Yes, I am masters'! This hole is for you, you only". She lowered her butt as Naruto began to lick her pussy and began to toy with her folds to her pussy. This earned not moans, but meow moans which allowed Naruto to eat her out faster and hungrier. Kuroka began to moan each time she felt Naruto's tongue licking her insides like a lollipop, "So sweet down here Kuroka, it seems you have a soft side for sweets like Koneko". Naruto smirked as Kuroka moaned.

* * *

** Hour Later **

Naruto was still going strong as Rias moaning as she came for the fifth time. She was looking at Naruto in an almost dazed and out of it looks, "I'm sorry I couldn't make you cum after all this time". Rias said in a sweat.

"It's okay Rias, I am actually getting to my limit". Naruto felt his member twitching with Rias smiling. She focused herself as she twirled Naruto over on the bed. She put her hands on his chest as she hungrily moved her hips up and down. She moved faster and faster as she felt Naruto's member twitch.

"R-Rias! I-I". Naruto grunted.

Rias sat Naruto up as she kept moving her hips and wrapped her legs around his back. Rias smiled, "Wanna bet something?" Rias smirked.

"Y-yeah!?" Naruto grunted feeling his release.

"How about we make a bet if I get pregnant with this first load. We can keep our relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend a secret. If I get pregnant… we have to tell everyone in the school we're dating but not that I'm pregnant". Rias blushed as she released the seal on her stomach.

"Wait WHAT!" Naruto shouted as he went to pull out.

However, it was taken late as he was at the max of his release and Rias wrapped her legs around Naruto's back as she locked him inside of her, "I-I'm cumming!" Naruto groaned out as his load shot out into Rias like a rocket.

Rias severally underestimated Naruto's release, he has never masturbated or did anything to relieve himself. So, when he came… he came and stretched Rias's stomach filling her womb to the brim with his semen. They say devils and angels have a low fertility rate… well with the way Naruto's is… the fertility rate might be higher than normal. Rias felt his cock shoot out a stream of hot warm semen into her walls and womb. She felt herself cum again with the cream pie. Moan with Kuroka leaning in slurping up any leftovers that shot out, which was a lot. Rias did her best to slurp up any extra that didn't stay inside.

Once Naruto was done filling her up Rias popped over and placed a spell over her entrance. Preventing any of the semen from leaking out until her body absorbed the semen after a week. She moved slightly feeling the ocean of semen in her womb shifting with the waves crashing against her womb. She moans and blushed feeling so much of Naruto inside of her. Rias smiled, "Let's see whose bet wins". Rias winked at Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto kissed her back and smile, what done was done. He wasn't expecting her to want to be pregnant to be so soon, "Why Rias? We have our whole lives ahead of us. It seems a little sudden were not even married yet".

"It's okay Naruto… I-I don't mind one bit at all. I want to be the mother to your child; I don't think it's a bad idea either. If it makes you feel better, I was only kidding". Rias stuck her tongue out.

Naruto let a sigh out, "You kidding me? Don't scare me like that". Naruto felt like his chest was going to explode.

"Well, you did come in me a lot… you never know. Maybe you ate away the magic I put there". Rias giggled.

Then Naruto's arm began to glow with Ddraig speaking up, **"Naruto you got a problem". **

"Yo Ddraig what's up?" Naruto looked at her.

"**To let you know the fertility rate of a Dragon Emperor of any kind has a very low rate". **A new voice spoke up from Naruto's arm.

"Wow, I didn't think you could speak Eon, the last time you spoke to me as well. When I first met Kurama". Naruto said shocked.

"Eon?" Kuroka and Rias said confused.

"Eon is the Kopi no Ryuu he is my sacred gear, he hasn't spoken up to now". Naruto scratched his head.

"**When you do have children Naruto. You should know, your children will have their own special version of me. Either they can copy light magic and sacred gears, to fire, wind, water, darkness, etc. It's important to make sure no one gets too close to your family. My type of sacred gear grants immense power to the user and it's children. You should know that my sacred gear is the only sacred gear that can be passed down through blood. When my power is transferred down through blood, it always evolves and gives each version a different copy ability". **Eon said with a mysterious tone as he faded away.

Naruto was shocked but he knew he could handle it, "Don't worry girls, I'll keep our children safe. I will never let any harm come to them. Anyways, Kuroka I think it's your turn". Naruto smiled as he kissed Kuroka.

"I can't wait Nya!" Kuroka chirped.

Naruto was laying on his back as Rias was sleeping on the side tired out. Kuroka was smirking, "You ready my dearest bishop?"

"I am yours master Nya! Everything I have… my very being is yours". Kuroka aligned her eager womanhood wanting Naruto in her, "I love you master I can't wait until we have little kittens running around together". Kuroka lowered herself feeling Naruto pierce her folds she grunted as she felt the rest of Naruto enter, "NYA! YOUR SO BIG MASTER!" Kuroka moaned feeling Naruto inside of her.

Naruto grunted feeling her tight pussy wrapped around his dick. He smiled as she leaned in and kissed Kuroka passionately. Kuroka began to bounce her hips as she saw her master groaning in ecstasy for her, "I love you master you've done so much for me Nya! Thank you". She leaned in more kissing Naruto.

The two began to have patinate sex with one another as master and servant with Kuroka calling Naruto's name every time he pulled out and pushed in. Naruto and Kuroka went at it for a couple of hours. With Kuroka having many orgasms with Naruto being able to come with Kuroka a few times.

Rias and Kuroka were both sexually satisfied along with Naruto. Naruto had a very memorable and great first time with the two. He finished the time off with them in the bathroom showering off the smell of lust off their bodies. With Naruto getting handsy with Kuroka and Rias. Naruto loved it, even though he hasn't done it with Akeno. He is sure that Grayfia had feelings for Naruto. Gabriel also loves Naruto, but he wants to take her out on some dates. Naruto yet to do that with Gabriel, Grayfia, and Akeno. He smiled at the idea, they had to head to bed.

* * *

**Next Day **

Naruto wakes up in his bed to find the sun shining on his face. He opens his sleepy eyes to find Rias and Kuroka sleeping in his arms. Naruto stared at the ceiling smiling and blushing remembering last night. Their lovemaking session was pure love between one another with slight perverseness behind their actions.

Naruto got up for parent day which would be interesting. His Kaa-chan… Kaa-san… Tou-san… and Ero-Sennin will be there. This slightly worried him with Jiraiya being there, but Naruto would have to keep him in check. Then keep the boys in the school from ogling his Kaa-san and Kaa-chan. He knew they were beauties in their own right if they were his age and not related in any way. He definitely would say they were very pretty and beautiful girls.

Naruto got up and got dressed with Kuroka and Rias soon waking up, "Morning Naruto-kun". Rias winked at Naruto while she felt her tummy still full of Naruto. This caused Naruto to blush with Rias giggling. She knew she wasn't pregnant because of the spell. It directly stops the flow of any eggs making it impossible for her to get pregnant. However, she was sure that if they were aiming for a family. She would have been pregnant right away.

Kuroka giggled, "Naruto your much bigger and thicker than I thought. My hips are sore". Kuroka got up and dressed and walked with a limp in her step.

"Yeah, my thighs are kina burning with my stomach being sore. You really stretched me out last night". Rias giggled, "Well I should get used to it. You are going to make plenty of love to us right Naruto-kun~?" Rias smirked at Naruto.

Naruto began to feel all his blood rush to his lower half. Naruto blushed, "Y-Yeah… of course… you two are important to me. Keeping you girls happy is important to me". Naruto smiled.

The three left and made their way downstairs to find breakfast ready to go. Naruto smiled, "Grayfia-chan! Morning!"

Grayfia turned around, "Morning Naruto-sama". She said coldly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head knowing she was upset, "Common Grayfia-chan don't be like that. I-I know but I didn't think things would lead to that last night. If you want I can take you on a date tomorrow".

Grayfia blushed but kept her composure, "I-I find that acceptable Naruto-sama. We will meet at the fountain in the park at 5:00". She walked over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, "I look forward to it. I am upset you already did it, but it was your virginity so it's to be expected. I'm just shocked how long you held back with all of gunning for you". She smiled, "You're strong and you know where your heart lies". She kissed him again.

"That's good Grayfia-chan, I'm glad you're not too mad". Naruto smiled, he hated to see the girls upset.

Tsunade, Kushina, and Venelana were all watching from the corner of the kitchen giggling, "So, what do you guys think? Think they did it last night?" Kushina asked.

"By the looks of my daughter, she is glowing". Venelana narrowed her eyes.

"I think they did, check out Kuroka's slight limp in her step". Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah! Look at Rias's smirk plastered on her face with her limp". Venelana giggled.

"Awww! I hope we get grandchildren!" Kushina giggled.

"Grandkids to spoil rotten!" Venelana said with determination.

"You think the curtains match the drapes?" A perverted voice spoke up which came from Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face, "I wonder who the screamer, moaner, and other things they were was. I will have to try to get the juicy details next time".

"PERVERT!" The three slammed their fists into Jiraiya sending him flying to kami knows where.

Akeno came walking as she walked up to Naruto and pushed him on the table, "You, me… here and now". Akeno kissed his lips and began pulling his pants down.

"Wait! WHAT!" Naruto shouted as Rias and Kuroka saw the action in front of them shocked. Grayfia had a tick mark appear on her head.

"Ooh she so bold!" Venelana said shocked.

"She strict, strong, and straight to the point… I like her". Kushina smiled.

"Much more forward than I am". Tsunade was shocked.

"That's my girl, I still need to get Naruto to cheat with me on my daughter". Shuri said with her eyes closed and giggling.

"Wait… Shuri-san aren't you Akeno's mother and Naruto's pawn?" Kushina said confused.

"Yeah? So?" Shuri giggled.

"Don't you have a husband?" Venelana asked.

"I guess you could say I do, but he is never home. He is always busy helping his fallen angels lackies. He knows my tendencies and what turns me on". She giggled. Tsunade and Kushina took a mental note to watch out for her. Venelana was curious about this Shuri and her boldness to go after someone so much younger than was fascinating. However, she also realized that Naruto was Rias's boyfriend as well.

Naruto sighed as he overpowered Akeno, "Akeno calm down, I promise to do the same with you if that's how you truly feel. I'll take you out on a date". Naruto smiled with Akeno taking a deep breath and backing off.

"Fufufu I'm a little jealous that Rias and Kuroka got to you already. Oh well, I can't wait to show you what type of women I am in bed". Akeno winked giggling.

Gabriel came flying in upset and fuming herself, she typically doesn't get upset. She was able to sense the sex off of Naruto even though he showered, "Mou naruto! You already had sex with Rias and Kuroka! I can see they don't have their virginities anymore!" Gabriel was able to tell this by seeing their sex drives in a person. Naruto's sex drive was at an all-time low showing he had sex. Naruto could see it too, just that he doesn't like to tune into things like that.

"Ahhhhh… Gabriel-chan… you want to". Naruto was a little nervous of thinking to do it with Gabriel. Even if she is an angel, he was worried that she might fall if they tried. Naruto also was having a hard time trying to compute that Gabriel wanted to do such dirty things. I mean she is an angel of the Lord; Naruto might be one too. However, he never really served or praised him.

"Course I do! I can't love my master or something?" Gabriel puffed her cheeks out annoyed and with jealousy.

"I didn't think you be this upset Gabriel; I wasn't too sure on how you felt about it". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Gabriel sighed, "I-I understand that I'm not as seductive as the other girls are. I'm not too sure how I want to approach this, but I do want to love you. I want to make love to you like the other girls get to do. I know I'm an angel we aren't too focused on making love like normal humans or devils do. However, father made me a special angel allowing me to have children and make love to the person I love. I won't fall, I want to let you know that I want to be with you. I'm serious about it, so please let me be with you". Gabriel understood her personality might be confusing the way she acts. She understands that Naruto doesn't like to force anyone to love him. Every girl who joined his peerage fell in love with someone else. Besides her and Kuroka, but Gabriel knows that Kuroka and Naruto did it. She was very upset about it.

Naruto was pretty shocked by her actions which almost made her seem out of character. The others were pretty shocked to hear that Gabriel was so keen on having sex with Naruto. It was added and strange for an Angel of the Lord to want to have sex. Naruto shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "You know Gabriel I won't lie to you, the way you are yeah. I can say I wasn't too sure about how you felt because of the way you act. If you really feel that way Gabriel I then I don't see why I can't be more handsy with you". Naruto walked up kissing Gabriel as she leaned in kissing Naruto.

"Naruto, I do love you, it's just, I wasn't too sure how to make you happy". Gabriel blushed after enjoying the kiss from Naruto.

"Gabriel you don't have to find ways to make me happy. I'm already happy that you even feel this way and that you're my queen. I love you, Gabriel, I promise to take you out on a date". Naruto smiled as Gabriel's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I get to go on a date with Naruto!" Gabriel chirped as her personality reverted back to that of a child. Naruto deadpanned wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

** Off in the Corner **

"Dammit, why does he get all these hot chicks chasing after him! Why isn't that me!" Jiraiya cried until he then felt the killing intent from Tsunade, Venelana, and Kushina.

Shuri looked up to hear that voice come from Jiraiya, "Fufufu I sense a pervert".

"Pervert? I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya stated proudly, "I must say you're a hot piece of ass just like your daughter". Jiraiya froze as he felt more killing intent from Shuri out of everyone.

The entire room froze over as Shuri kept her eyes closed and her mouth smiling from ear to ear, "Oh? Do you think my daughter is a hot piece of ass just like me? I'll show you just how hot I can get". She held up a whip.

Jiraiya began to sweat, "Ummm Ohoho! Look at the time! Gotta GO!" Jiraiya went to leave until he found himself tied up with rope, "WHAT!"

Shuri picked him up and slung him over her shoulder, "Fufufufu I'm going to teach this pervert what a Machinist and Sadist can do". Tsunade, Venelana, and Kushina backed off feeling a cold aura coming off of Shuri.

"I don't feel sorry for him". Tsunade stated bluntly.

* * *

** With Naruto **

"Alright everyone common, we need to finish breakfast so you can get going to school. Remember your parents are visiting you guys today". Grayfia finished breakfast, "Breakfast is ready!" Grayfia called out to everyone else.

* * *

** School **

Naruto was in his Biology class with Rias, Akeno, and Sona Sitri. Naruto was keeping his hidden laughing in as Rias was suffering. Sirzechs and Zeoticus were videotaping their sister/daughter in class. Naruto was giggling, but he saw Tsunade and Kushina doing it. However, Naruto enjoyed it as he waved at the camera, "Hey Kaa-san! Kaa-chan!" Naruto smiled happily. Naruto enjoyed getting to say that. Which caused many of the students in the class to look at Naruto confused hearing that he had two mothers.

"Hey look at that! Naruto's Kaa-san with the red hair is totally hot!" One boy said.

"Wait, check out the melons on the blonde!" Another boy said.

They both shut up as they felt Naruto glaring daggers and their own deaths to the boys Naruto snarled, "Don't you dare ogle my Kaa-san and Kaa-chan like that!" Naruto snarled at them.

Kushina and Tsunade smiled happily as their son sent a death threat towards the perverts in the class. Minato sighed as Jiraiya was crying in the corner of the room in a wheelchair. He was having such a hard time moving or even laughing. Shuri did something to his asshole… he doesn't want to know what she did to it. All he knows it hasn't been the same since she shoved a tail of his ass.

* * *

** In Art Class **

Like all the other art classes that everyone had the teacher gave everyone slabs of clay, "Now with this clay make something is important and very dear to you. Think of what your heart loves and desires". The teacher smiled.

Naruto sat there at his desk as he thought of his family. Then his mind trailed over to Rias and Kuroka having sex the other night. He remembered their naked bodies as he blushed, then he imagines the other girls naked like Rias and Kuroka. He didn't want to be a pervert about it either, but what could he say. They were very beautiful, the other girls who loved him too were beautiful in their own right, "Naruto? I didn't you were a sculptor?" The teacher said surprised.

Naruto snapped his eyes opened to find his clay in a different shape. It was Rias and Kuroka, he hasn't got to know what everyone else's bodies were like. However, he definitely remembered their curves their bodies had. Naruto saw two clay figures of Rias naked in all her glory with her hair covering her neither regions. Kuroka had the same thing naked in all her glory, but her position was a seductive one with her one hand she was licking and other hand covering her neither regions. Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "Wow! The figures look just like Rias Gremory and Kuroka Toujou!" A girl said.

"I want that! I'll pay you my entire allowance for a month!" A boy said. Naruto snarled at the boy causing him to wet his pants and shut up.

Rias and Kuroka both giggled and blushed. Rias made her way over to Naruto. Naruto was sighing as Tsunade and Kushina were cheering for how good of an artist Naruto was. Naruto looked at Kuroka and Rias's statue he made of them. He smiled, "Well they sure are".

Rias walked up to Naruto with everyone wondering what she was going to do. Rias leaned into Naruto ear, "I think it's sweet and beautiful to remember our first time". Rias kissed Naruto on his lips with Sirzechs and Zeoticus getting it on camera as they giggled like children. Raphtalia hid her ears sighing along with Venelana. Kushina and Tsunade smirked.

"She is bold, I do like that". Tsunade smirked.

"Yeah and pretty, she has my red hair which I'm not surprised that Naruto loves". Kushina smiled loving her red hair, "What do you think Minato-kun? Isn't Rias beautiful".

"Yeah, of course, she is! She is perfect for Naruto". Minato put his hand around Kushina. Many of the girls in the classroom looked at Minato as they blushed. They all knew where Naruto got his looks from. Kushina's eyes turned white as her hair waved in the air, thankfully, Minato calmed her down by kissing her.

Everyone began to gossip about how Rias the great Onee-sama of the place was Naruto's girlfriend. Kuroka didn't want to be left out as she kissed Naruto too causing confusion, Rias sighed knowing it would come to this. The two declared war on one another in the school saying they would win Naruto's heart. When in reality Naruto was actually dating both of them, much to his dismay that he would be the center of attention.

Naruto did smile though, he had his family, girlfriends, and a whole life ahead of him. He couldn't wait for what was going to happen to him.

* * *

** Time Skip Four Weeks **

Naruto came walking in from school Rias and Kuroka went ahead of him as he was talking to his peerage. He was catching up on their relationships and how they were doing. They were all relatively happy with them keeping up on their training. Naruto smiled knowing his family was happy. Naruto walked in to find Rias and Kuroka both with a concerned look on their faces. Kushina came walking up, "Naruto-kun! I got some great news!" Kushina smiled.

"Umm alright, what's up Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.  
"I want to let you know that you're going to be a big brother to a little brother or a sister". Kushina held her stomach smiling.

"W-what! Really!" Naruto smiled happily.

"Yes! You're going to be a big brother". Kushina giggled holding her belly.

"That's great!" Naruto smiled happily.

Tsunade came walking up, "Well she isn't the only one". Tsunade giggled.

"Wait you too!" Naruto said shocked.

Tsunade giggled, "You know Kushina if you have a girl and I have a boy or vice versa we could have them grow up together".

"What if they got married!" Kushina giggled. Naruto chuckled, granted he saw them both as his mother, Tsunade isn't directly related to Kushina by blood, they were more family friends to Kushina.

Naruto walked into the living room to find Rias and Kuroka, "Hey girls what's up!" Naruto smiled.  
Rias looked at Naruto, "Naruto we got a problem it's something I didn't expect".

Rias motioned her hand to a person sitting in the room. There was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatamas around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it, "Hello Naruto-san I know you have a question on why I am here. Before you say anything I want you to trust me, I'm sure Kurama the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox can assure you that I am telling the truth".

**A/N: Ahahahah time for my famous Done With the Chapter no Jutsu! Anyways that was cringy as fuck. Now tell me if you guys think this is a good course of action. Yes, don't worry I will do a flashback on Grayfia, Gabriel, and Akeno's dates. Yes, I decided to do it as I originally planned to do it later. However, think I want to dive into something different. Something that many people maybe wouldn't do. I want to make it different from the other Naruto and DxD world. Yes, don't worry Yasaka is still part of Naruto's harem. So, there is no need to panic! I'm thinking of adding one more girl ya'll don't think its story breaking. Now, for Ravel, I will begin to add more intimacy between too. Now full blow out fucking one another. I will probably wait until Hero for the two to go full-blown out. This will be more like simple kissing and I love you. Now… I want you to look at it this way. You guys might be able to hint where I'm going with this. In this part of the story is a fun little way to add a new arc to the story. Now you need to know that Naruto is of blood relation to angel/devil/human. Please keep that in mind. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See ya! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	12. Twist of Fate

Twist of Fate

**12/4/2019: That guest is right and ignore my polls I had before. That's me planning out the harem in adance. As time goes on I am able to manage the harems much better. Thus allow me to add. **

**Hello! Back with another chapter, I am working on my other stories. Some writer's block has been stopping me, but I am working on pushing through. This story is easy for me to come to. I am doing this little side arc for this story for a chapter or two. Maybe a few more, I'll do what I can looking into this story arc. **

Hagoromo looked at Naruto, "I know it's asking a lot especially from a stranger Naruto, but I need your help in another world. The guy who needs your help is Sasuke Uchiha".

"Uchiha? You mean from the company?" Naruto joked, but Hagoromo wasn't amused, "So what does this world need me for"

"Well that's the thing, then the thing you need to know. You were in that world, but you died at a young age. You were killed in action; in that world, a small event affected the other version of you. That Naruto died at the age of thirteen. Now, this world is falling apart, and they need your help". Hagoromo was pleading.

"I can help, but I can return to this world correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you may, but you can only bring one person with you. I don't want to unbalance the world when you come in". Hagoromo looked at Rias and Kuroka.

Naruto tilted his head thinking on who to bring, "Grayfia do you want to come with me on this?" Naruto looked to his left. Rias and Kuroka puffed their cheeks out, but they were understanding.

Grayfia walked over, "If Naruto-sama requests it, so shall it be".

"When we go your off duty as a maid". Naruto added, "I don't want you calling me Naruto-sama the entire time".

"Okay Naru-chan". Grayfia hugged Naruto to her chest, Hagoromo realized Naruto was in a world with a lot… a lot of busty women… lucky bastard.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the reincarnation of Indra one of my sons. You are the reincarnation of Ashura; you still have his chakra residing in you. You and Sasuke need to prevent the fall of the Shinobi world. A group known as the Akatsuki are trying to gather all the tailed beast to put them into the ten tails. Revive my mother known as Kaguya, if she isn't defeated. She will go to another version of that world. Including this one and reclaim her chakra using the Infinite Tsukynomi". Hagoromo said worried, "I hope we can stop this before the Akatsuki know what happens. There is a war that is going to happen, I hope you can try to help the Shinobi Alliance win". Naruto knew that she had to stop, if she could travel between worlds, that means she could come here. She would muck this up and make everything worse.

Naruto nodded his head, "How the heck do I convince them to trust me?" Naruto asked.

"I think you can do it; will you be able to leave immediately?" Hagoromo asked.

"I can, but how long will this fight last?" Naruto asked.

"It depends on what you do, your actions will change the tides of the war. This will change the world your in. I can only wish you luck". Hagoromo went on.

"I-I see then… we can leave when you need us to. I want to pack and get ready, give me an hour. Rias, Kuroka, can you pass this on to everyone else for me? I will go ahead and get ready and say goodbye to everyone when I'm ready to leave. Grayfia you should get ready to". Naruto smiled hoping he could get close to Grayfia. He has been getting closer to Gabriel as she been a bit touchier. Hopefully, this won't upset her, Naruto wanted to have someone mature and with a clear mind and knows that she would be calm in this scenario. Once Naruto was finished packing and had things ready, he made his way downstairs as Hagoromo was talking to both of his Kaa-sans, Ero-Sennin, and Tou-san. Kuroka was probably telling the rest of his peerage for him.

Once Naruto arrived downstairs ready to go, Grayfia made her way there too. Grayfia smiled as she stopped Naruto in the hallway, "You sure about this Naru-kun? You were quick to accept this".

"Well… I'm not even too sure about this Gray-chan… I don't know how this will work out. I hope we can win so she doesn't come to our world. I don't want a giant rabbit goddess trying to take the people I love away from me". Naruto gave Grayfia a half-smile with a slight worry look on his face, "Besides I got a sacred gear made for kicking beings claiming to be god, besides I got you with me". Naruto smiled.

Grayfia blushed, "Well I look forward to helping you". Grayfia smiled happily thinking about the alone time together with Naruto.

Naruto made his way into the living room as Hagoromo was explaining everything to Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Tsunade. He told them how Naruto needed to help his world against the Akatsuki, "Alright Hagoromo-san we're ready to go". Grayfia was wearing a black shirt with golden-caramel accents at the edges of the shirt and spread horizontally near the bottom, with two light golden trims going down the shirt; and the shirt splits slightly above her stomach, exposing her midriff. Around her neck and shoulders is a long, cyan scarf made from light material that reaches her hips. Her jeans are blue, with a white outline at the top. Grayfia's hair was done neatly, her hair was back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small pink bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids. The way her hair was helped bring out her red eyes.

Jiraiya began to perv out, "Hey! The maid got style!" Jiraiya perved out until he was met with a fist curtesy of Tsunade sending him into the wall.

"Alright, I will drop you off a mile out of Konoha, just follow the trail north you will come to the gates". Hagoromo stuck his hand out as a portal opened up.

"Bye everyone, I'll be back as soon as I can". Naruto waved.

""You can do it Naruto-sama!"" Naruto's peerage shouted.

"Take care Sochi-kun". Kushina smiled.

"I'm already proud of you Naruto, now go save that world". Minato smiled proudly.

"Go get em! Show them that you're my son!" Tsunade stuck her arm up at a ninety-degree angle and slapped her other hand on her bicep.

"I will!" Naruto smiled.

Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka trotted up, ""Come back alive or we will kill you"". The three said with a sweet smile on their faces with Naruto feeling a huge sense of dread. Rias walked up kissing Naruto with Akeno, and then Kuroka following suit.

"I know you can do it Naruto!" Gabriel flew over hugging Naruto's face into her breast.

"Don't worry Gabriel-chan I'll come back". Naruto patted her head as she flew back with a smile on her face.

Ravel walked forward, "Naruto-san I hope you come back safe". She smiled, "Show that world just how powerful you are!" She smiled happily.

"I will Ravel… I will". Naruto smiled as he rubbed her head. Ravel has certainly grown since the Riser issue. She actually reverted back to her old body over the course of months. Is due to her body's initial reaction Naruto, now that things are settled, and she is with Naruto. Her body knows it with its Fenikkusufezā, the bond the two-share wanted to show Naruto or her Fenikkusufezā her matured adult body. It would refrain the Fezā, the male, from not wanting to be with the Fenikkusu, the female. Ravel was still 15 with Naruto being 18 years old, only a three-year difference. Naruto wanted to wait before any type of intimate relationship since he would feel like a pedo looking at Ravel like that. So, he told her to at least 16 or 17 before really anything serious happens.

"I'll see you guys later! Take care everyone, Grayfia-chan let's go!" Naruto jumped through the portal with Grayfia bowing to everyone leaving with Naruto.

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble". She quickly as they disappeared in the portal.

"The longest it should take them is five to sevens days to help with the war. I must go now as I used up more time than I should have, everyone, take care". He smiled disappeared in the same portal.

* * *

** Elemental Nations **

Naruto and Grayfia arrived in a forest area with a road. Naruto looked at the sun in the air, "If the sun is there… then this way is North". Naruto and Grayfia began to walk.

"Naru-kun how do you think they will think of us?" Grayfia asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have no doubt they will be confused and shocked. However, I think things will all work out. Hopefully their leader or whatever is alright". Naruto wonders what he would be like.

The two soon came to the giant front gates. Naruto and Grayfia looked around shocked until they felt like they passed through a barrier. Soon ninjas in gray outfits and swords on their backs land in front of them. Naruto looked at them confused, but he kept his guard up without having to go into a stance. This didn't go unnoticed by the Anbu that landed in front of them. One of them had silver gravity-defying hair as he stood up shocked, "N-Naruto… is that you!?" The man spoke confused.  
"Ummm how do you know my name?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"N-Naruto it's me your sensei? You died or well… thought you went missing so many years ago. You were thirteen and on a mission with Sasuke, Sakura, and I". Kakashi tried to help jolt Naruto's memory.

"Oh… that's right…umm how do I put this; I am not the Naruto you know from your time. The Naruto you knew is in fact dead. I am Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze/Senju, but not that Naruto Uzumaki you guys speak of". Naruto spoke which still confused the man. Naruto knew he didn't understand him. Kakashi now agreed that this Naruto was not the Naruto they knew.

"Well like I said I'm not the Naruto you know. You know what just take me to your leader or something. He said you guys called it the Hokgay or something like that. I can explain myself". Naruto tried to remember the leaders Hagoromo named off.

"It's the Hokage". Grayfia added in sighing how Naruto can be an idiot sometimes.

"Oh, that! Right!" Naruto smiled.

If that didn't convince Kakashi that this Naruto was different, then he didn't know what did. Naruto would brag how he was going to take the hat and be Hokage, "Alright then come with me, I'll take you to him". Kakashi took his mask off, "Let's walk through the village, think you guys might like to look at it. Might I ask what your name is?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge I am Naru-kun's…". Grayfia didn't know what to say.

"Girlfriend". Naruto smiled causing her to blush. Kakashi just eyes smiled.

The group made their way towards the Hokage tower as Naruto looked at the village. Many people were confusing Naruto calling him lord fourth which confused Naruto. Kakashi saw and knew that Naruto had no idea of what Lord Fourth was, nor doe she know that Minato. The group came walking up the Hokage tower. The secretary working at the desk looked at Naruto in shock, "Naruto-kun! Is that you!" The black short-haired bob cut woman asked.

"Umm, I'm Naruto yes… but I'm not the Naruto you knew. I can explain if you follow us into the office". Naruto smiled at the girl at the desk had an upset look on her face, but she did smile a bit because this Naruto was still in a way Naruto. She was still confused by what he meant, he was an exact copy of Naruto.

"Hokage-sama I brought the two here". Kakashi spoke.

"Bring them in". the Hokage spoke.

Naruto sensed many other energies in the room. He sensed many, Kakashi opened the door still having the dumbfounded look on his face. The people in the room heads shoot up as they all stare at Naruto. All of their eyes were just glued to Naruto, they were all focused and looked like they were trying to pop out of their eye sockets, "Naru-chan! Is that you!" A woman shot out in front of him. She had red hair, violet eyes, and a green wife house outfit on.

"K-Kaa-san!? What are you doing here?" Naruto said confused, then it hit him. There were other versions of him… so that meant… there were other versions of his family? How is that possible? In a way, it makes sense though because if there was him, then there would be other versions of his parents.

Kushina was crying as she held Naruto close to her. Naruto let it happen and drag out as the man at the desk quickly ran over hugging Naruto too. Also, another figured walked forward, she was about his height with long blonde hair that up in a single ponytail. She was wearing an orange and black outfit that hugged her body. She had three whisker marks on her cheeks, "Naru-chan! Is that really you!"

Naruto saw the girl as she jumped forward to hug him. Naruto was surprised, he has never seen this girl before. He looks just like him… actually she looks just like the sexy jutsu he uses, "W-Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl.

This shocked and shook Kushina and Minato in their own stupor with the girl stopping shocked at what Naruto said, "N-Naru-chan it's me I'm your Nee-chan".

Naruto shook his head, _"That's right… it's a different world… I have a Nee-chan in this world… well, that Naruto had a Nee-chan"._ "I'm sorry but I'm not the Naruto you knew in this timeline. Excuse me, but your name is Minato, right?" Naruto asked. The others in the room were Jiraiya, Tsunade, and an old man standing there shocked as well.

"Y-Yeah I am… how do you know us… but not your Nee-chan… you absolutely adored and loved your Nee-chan… how could you forget her?" Minato asked, "Also, I'm your Tou-san… you can call me Tou-san".

Naruto shook his head no, "Please put up the silencing seals". Like that Minato did as he asked, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I am not the Naruto you guys knew. The Naruto you loved is indeed dead, but I am not him. I am a Naruto from a different world, a world where not just chakra is real, but magic as well. There are no real Shinobi or anything like that, there are however supernatural beings. There are angels, devils, and fallen angels. I can assure you that I am not the Naruto you guys knew".

"H-How though You look just like my baby, my little Naru-chan! How are you not him!?" Kushina asked with tears in her eyes.

This hurt Naruto having to see this version of his Kaa-san grieve for her dead son, yet there was another version of him right now. Naruto sighed as he unfolded his wings in the room. He had three sets of white wings along with three sets of black bat wings, "I am the son of Minato Namikaze from my world, he was an angel, my Kaa-san. She was Kushina Uzumaki, she was a devil/human hybrid". When Naruto showed everyone, their eyes widened in shock. It was true… this Naruto was definitely not the Naruto they knew. Minato and Kushina's eyes sadden along with the girl who was their daughter began to cry. Naruto felt bad he hated seeing them all upset, "Hey I didn't mean to make you guys cry seeing you guys remind me of my Kaa-san and Tou-san. If it makes you guys happy, I don't mind if you guys want to see me like that. We aren't blood related, but I'm just a different version of me. I have different versions of you as parents, so I think we can still say you guys are my parents if you want to look at me like that". Naruto was trying to help cheer them up a bit.

Kushina and Minato looked up and smiled, Kushina especially smiled happily and walked over, "Otherworldly Naru-chan or not… your still my son". Kushina smiled.

"Yeah… thanks for that Naruto… it was so hard when we learned of your death". Minato frowned.

The girl who looked like the female version of Naruto walked up and smiled, "I-I loved my little brother you know that. I can't believe that you would turn out to be such a handsome young man". The girls smiled, "My name is Kasumi Uzumaki/Namikaze, regardless if you're another world Naruto. You look and act just like the Naru-chan I knew, I just want to love you because you're just like him". She pulled Naruto's face into her chest; this earned a twitch from Grayfia.

"Ummm sure… Nee-chan". Naruto spoke which earned a giggled from Kasumi as she pulled him in even closer to her chest.

"Ehhh? Do you like Nee-chan's chest~?" She giggled.

"You know if you're going to flirt, I'd rather not call you Nee-chan… feels weird. If your going to flirt just call me Naruto". Naruto moaned.

"Common don't you think it's cute, you know even though we aren't blood related you know… if we were to". Kasumi giggled as she pulled his face close to hers.

Grayfia grew irritated, she went with Naruto to get some alone time! Hopefully, she could get Naruto and her to start making love with one another. He did it with Rias and Kuroka, but she wants to do it too dammit! "Step away from my Naru-kun!" Grayfia pulled him out of Kasumi's arms.

"Hey! Give me back my Otouto! I want to keep coddling him and shove his face into my chest". Kasumi giggled.

"Kasumi… if you're going to flirt, just say Naruto… you're making things sound weird". Naruto saw in the Jiraiya in the corner writing in his notes, "I see Ero-Sennin doesn't change what he does eve in this world". Naruto chuckled.

"Oh? So, there is another me!?" Jiraiya smiled, "Interesting".

Naruto saw Tsunade, "Oh hey Kaa-chan… oh, wait… what was this world's Naruto to you?"

Tsunade's eyes widen, "Wait? Did you call me Kaa-chan, was I also your mother? I thought Kushina was".

"Well, my Kaa-san passed away shortly after my birth. I am a Nephilim; it causes the mother to pass away after giving birth to an angel and a human hybrid. So, after she passed away you raised me as if I was your own". Naruto smiled.

Tsunade smiled, "In this world, I was Naruto's and Kasumi's Godmother, still close to you. You just called me Baa-chan".

"Is Baa-chan fine for you". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, that's perfect". Tsunade giggled, thinking that she could have been a Kaa-san herself.

Naruto saw the woman with the bob black hair cut, "Hello your name is?"

"My name I Shizune I am Tsunade-sama's apprentice. At least to the other Naruto, I was like a Nee-chan for him". She smiled as Naruto walked over hugging Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade even felt like this was her Naruto before he passed.

"Hello, what's your name". Naruto looked at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen smiled, "Hello Naruto-kun, you can call me Jiji-san you called me that. I was the Sandaime Hokage before Minato-kun". Hiruzen smiled, "It was good to see you even if it's the different version of you".

"Yeah, same here Jiji-san! Anyways! Can you guys catch me up on what's going on with this war? I think I could end this war in one attack if you guys can tell me where the enemy base is. However, I'm assuming you guys don't know right?" Naruto asked.

"We only learned of the man calling himself Madara, but that's impossible". Minato thought to himself, I don't understand who the masked man is". Minato spoke upset, "Kakashi can you get Obito and Rin in here. I think I will be sending your five our on a scouting mission".

"Tou-san what about the tailed beast". Naruto asked.

"What about them?" Minato asked.

"Well Kurama, he is in my stomach. He was actually sealed in me, Kurama is telling me that his other half is in Kasumi". Naruto looked at her, "He is actually saying that he is from this place! Hey! You stupid furball why didn't you ever say anything!"

"**Shut up you stupid brat, I didn't think it was important! I had no idea the old man knew where I was". **Kurama grunted.

Kasumi smiled, "Yes, Tou-san sealed the other half when we were young. I was two when Kurama was sealed in me, and the other you was just a baby". Kasumi smiled, inside of Kasumi's head she was screaming internally. _"AHHHHH HE SO FRICKEN ADORABLE! THIS MAKES MY DREAMS COME TRUE! Being able to love Naruto more than just as a little brother. I am so going to get into his pants". _

Grayfia was eyeing Kasumi, she was very wary of her. She loved Naruto like a sister should… but it was too much love for a sister. Like Sirzechs and Serafall, they both have issues loving their little siblings more than they should, "I was already told by the Sage of the Six Paths of the true intentions of the Akatsuki, they are trying to revive the being known as the ten tails. They plan on being the ten tails jinchuriki so then they can cast the infinite Tsukynomi. It's a worldwide genjtusu that puts everyone into a deep sleep. It will also cause a woman name Kaguya to awaken, she like the kami of this place. She is the progenitor of chakra or whatever". Naruto went on.

Everyone were taking in a lot of information at once surprised by this, "I see, this is very concerning. Jiraiya see if you can get more information on from your spies. Naruto, I want you and your friend with Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Kasumi, Itachi, and Shisui. I want you guys to go together and get what you can on the Akatsuki. If we send a small army of you guys, I think we have a chance to lure out the Akatsuki. No one knows it, but only a few selected people know that Kasumi has the Nine-Tails in her. Naruto… please make sure you protect her to the best of your abilities".

"Course Tou-san, I won't let anyone I care about get hurt. What Tsunade-Kaa-chan in my world told me when you fight to protect the people you care about. Then you truly become strong, I also never abandon my comrades. Those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum". Naruto smirked with Grayfia smiling next to him.

Kakashi eye smiled knowing that somewhere in another world. His teachings were passed down, Kakashi almost lost Rin and Obito, thankfully Minato was able to come in time to save them. He was able to seal the three tails complete in Rin making her the three tails Jinchuriki, "I'll go get Itachi and the others, we head out in two hours. I'll give you time to catch up as a family". Kakashi smiled leaving.

Naruto looked towards Minato and Kushina still standing there in the office. Naruto smiled as he sat down with Grayfia next to him, "Well what should I say. Maybe I should tell you what happens in the other world". Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, why not be interesting on what goes on in your world". Minato smiled.

"Well, where do I begin". Naruto smiled.

Naruto began to explain how he grew up. Much to their dismay was upsetting, but things turned around how Naruto went to this Kuoh academy and met Rias with her peerage. Then how he met Kuroka and more people. He spoke to his uncle Michael who was an archangel. Naruto learned of his devil side thanks to his Kaa-san. He told them of his peerage members on the devil and angel side. How he has Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, and right now Grayfia as his girlfriends since polygamy is common in the devil world. He is also been talking to Gabriel another arc angel along with a girl name Ravel who is his Fenikkusu and she is his Fezā.

Kasumi began to express her disappointment, "What you have multiple girlfriends Naru-chan! That's so unfair… would it be wrong if I were to join?" Kushina and Minato recognized how much Kasumi loved Naruto, maybe a little bit too much when he was still alive. Incest wasn't uncommon in the Shinobi world to keep the bloodlines pure.

"I don't know about that Kasumi-Nee-chan. We just met I understand you really cared for you Naruto though. You need to know the difference between him and I. He was born here, you loved that Naruto, I'm a different version of him from a different world". Naruto hated having to say this, but it was true. Love can make someone blind if they are too crazy. Right now, seeing the Naruto right in front of her is bringing up old memories and past experiences with her Naruto. Thus confusing her senses, and what she thinks is love and what isn't.

Kasumi looked down and dejected, "Don't stop finding the one your looking for Kasumi he is out there. You need to give yourself time, but I know you can find him". Naruto smiled.

Kasumi wiped her tears away, "You know… your acting just like how Naruto would, you know that right?"

Naruto smiled, "I-I know but this is who I am. That Naruto was your Naruto before you can really say what your feelings are you need to give yourself time". Naruto rubbed her head. Kasumi was actually only 5'10 taller than Rias and some of the other girls, however, he was 6'1 going on 6'2.

Minato and Kushina smiled, "Do you think we can ever meet your girlfriends? I think we are eligible to see who our Sochi is dating". Kushina giggled.

Naruto blushed, "Well one of them is right here, I took Grayfia out on dates before. Believe it or no Grayfia is older than everyone here".

Grayfia began to pink his cheek annoyed, "Because I am a devil, we basically have immortality. We stop aging at around our twenties or so. We can live almost forever".

"Interesting, well Naruto picked a very beautiful girlfriend". Minato smiled.

"Thank you, Tou-sama,". Grayfia bowed.

"That's it! I LIKE HER!" Kushina cheered, "I Like her a lot! She states what she likes!"

"I'm glad you think so Kaa-sama" Grayfia had a blush on her face thinking of getting married and then having children.

"Please, no need for -sama besides your dating our Sochi-kun". Kushina smiled.

Kasumi puffed her cheeks out; she was debating with her feelings and she didn't care. She wants to be with Naruto regardless if he is another worldly person. Just knowing that there are other Naruto's made her happy. She wants to be with him… this Naruto reminds her of the good times she spent with her Naruto. In reality, it isn't incest since he came from a different line of Uzumaki/Namikaze. An Anbu quickly arrived in the room, "Hokage-sama the civilian council request an emergency meeting regarding Naruto. Word spread quicker than I thought".

"I will be there, Naruto your about to meet the most annoying and pain in the ass people". Minato sighed with Kushina gritting her teeth. If they try to pressure her baby into anything, she will kill them.

* * *

** Council Room **

The group made their way in with the civilian council hearing about how Naruto Uzumaki was still alive. The second-born son of Minato and Kushina. Minato could only rub his temples in pain trying to think on what to say, "I got this Tou-san". Naruto looked at the council, "I am indeed Naruto Uzumaki, but I am not the Uzumaki from this world. I am from a different world".

"What?" A man shouted.

"That's preposterous!" A woman shouted.

"He must be a spy! We should kill him!" Another shouted.

"Who is she some she devil?" A woman shouted. Naruto glared back at her protective of Grayfia.

"For your information I am not kidding". Naruto shot his wings out of his back, "From the world, I come from is modern day japan with normal humans along with supernatural beings. There is magic and few beings know chakra. There are devils, angels, and fallen angels". Naruto explained, "That world I was the son of Minato Namikaze the younger brother of Michael-Oji the arch angel. Also, Kushina Uzumaki, a clan of devils from the underworld known for their sealing prowess, and the only clan to use chakra and chakra trains". Naruto looked at them with Grayfia also showing her devil wings as well.

One man said, "Hey if these devils, angels, or fallen angels were brought here. If started our own clan of powerful new ninjas. We can create a powerful clan".

The man with a mummy like bandages, a cane, and a wrapped-up face sat there very intrigued, "Can you show us an example of this magic?" The mummy man asked.

"Well it is courteous to offer your name first is it not?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Danzo Shimura, along with my associates Koharu and Homura. We make up the of the civilian council". He gestured his hands to the people he was talking about.

"Well here". Naruto's hand was put in the air as five magic circles appeared. They began to produce fire, water, earth, air, and lighting, "Since I am an angel, I can also produce weapons made of our light". Naruto summoned his light magic as a spear was made.

Danzo smiled internally, "Do you think it's possible to bring devils or whatever supernatural beings to our side? I know we're going to be at war, all the villages know it".

"No, I am unable to. Once I find the enemy me and my friend here Grayfia will be leaving once we have done out business here. I was told that if things got out of hand. A super powerful being will be reawakened who can travel between worlds. It could attack our world, so I came here to stop it". Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Danzo grit his teeth, "I think it would be a very wise decision for you to stay Naruto. Besides your family is here". Danzo smiled.

"Yeah, but I also have family over back in the other world. I can't leave them either". Naruto could sense the dark energy coming off of Danzo. Naruto didn't like it; Naruto also began to feel strange energy coming from his arm.

"I'll be blunt Naruto; we could bolster our Shinobi forces if you were to teach us magic. Train us, start your own clan of devils and angels within Konoha. With the power of a devil and angel our village would be unstoppable". Danzo tried to reason with Naruto.

Grayfia frowned as he was acting like one of the previous four Great Maous when she was still with the old Satan faction. That's all they cared about was power, keeping that power within their clan. Making them the strongest they could, "No way in hell am I going to be giving away my teachings like that. No way in hell am I going to allow this village to use my children as weapons!" Naruto said with disgust, "I'd rather take everyone here who were reasonable people. Take them back with me, then burn this village to the ground. I hold no love for this village, all I see it as a piece of land that I could wipe in an instant". Naruto said with a murderous tone which caused everyone to shut up. This was a personality that Naruto in their world who didn't have.

Danzo said nothing as the rest of the council didn't further interrogate Naruto. Naruto let a sigh out and glared at Danzo again. Naruto couldn't see what he was covering up, Naruto focuses his chakra in his eyes as. His Sharingan starts spinning as he sees chakra from Danzo's body going to his arm and face. As if he had eyes on his arm. The rest of the council look at Naruto in shock along with Minato and Kushina. Mikoto who was the head of the Uchiha clan looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto looks back at everyone, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"H-How do you have the Sharingan?" Mikoto asked.

Tsunade was staring at Naruto in awe too, she didn't realize he was on this level. No one expected Naruto to be so strong and forceful.

"Huh? Oh, I was born with it. I use it every now and then, but not that often. However, I do have a question for Danzo. I want to know what he is hiding on the right side of his body. I see many chakra lines going to his arm as if it was eyes on his arm". Naruto stared at him intensely. Danzo started to curse his luck, he had no idea that Naruto could sense or even see to that extent. The chakra to his arm was supposed to make it look like it was a regular arm.

"That's impossible Danzo was crippled". Koharu spoke up.

"Yeah, Danzo has even shown us his shriveled-up arm before". Homura spoke up.

Naruto shot forward grabbing Danzo by his head. Two Root nins jump out to attack him, but Grayfia darted forward intercepting them slitting their throats with her hand covered in demonic ice. Naruto looked at him, "Don't bother struggling I cast a spell as soon as I touched you. I disabled your body from producing chakra until I let go". Naruto began to use his magic to only burn the wrappings on his right side of his body. Naruto removed some lock or whatever on his arm and threw it to the ground. What shocked everyone was a horrific sight. Danzo's right arm was a white mass of cells with a bunch of Sharingan in his arm. Along with a Sharingan in his right eyes.

Naruto growled, "These eyes… they don't belong to you… I can sense that they belong to others like her". Naruto looked at Mikoto not even knowing who she was, "These cells… I can sense the same chakra off of them that is produced by Baa-chan… well, Tsunade… but these cells are male. Baa-chan did anyone in your family able to use their chakra to create trees or plants?" Naruto asked.

"Uh! Yeah! M-My Great Oji-san could. Why do you ask?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Well… I'm pretty sure his cells are in Danzo's arm. I can tell by using my magic to scan and read the DNA being used here… which most likely means he grave robbed your Great Oji-san. Because I don't know anyone else but me in my world who can make trees". Naruto said confused, I can literally sense the ability to make trees from these cells. However, the cells aren't agreeing with the host's chakra to do so willingly". Naruto was very confused by this, almost troubled.

"DANZO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Minato roared from his seat.

Tsunade was furious, "HOW DARE YOU DESCECRATE THE SHODAI'S GRAVE!"

"Tch! Can you even prove it!" Danzo snarled.

"You have implanted Sharingan in your arm, you asking that isn't going to help you, but if you insist". Naruto put his free hand on the table and ran his chakra through the table giving it life. He made a small tree in the middle of the table to grow. Naruto took ripped off Danzo's arm as he took the hand and ran his chakra through it. The hand touched the table causing the tree in the middle of the table to grow more, "Now do you believe me?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen who was at the table was awestruck, but he was deeply angered, "Danzo… how could you do this to the previous Kages!?" Hiruzen boomed.

Danzo said nothing as he was sweating and was in a tight spot, "Damn you! Damn you all to hell! Everything I did! All that I did! I did it for the better of this village! I am going to be dammed if this brat is going to stop me! I killed you once! I CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

Naruto didn't hear what Danzo said, but Naruto quickly his hand and stabbed Danzo in his shoulder causing him to stop whatever he was trying to do. Naruto held him by his face and threw him over his shoulder and slammed his face into the table. Naruto sighed, "Sounds like you've been a real pain for this village. I'll do this place a favor and erase you". Naruto eye shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan resembling a flower, very similar to Sasuke's ETMS.

"Wait! Naruto!" Minato shot up from his seat, "Didn't you hear what he said!?" Minato snarled.

"Tou-san what?" Naruto said confused.

Grayfia growled, "He said he killed you once Naruto… he said he could do it again". Grayfia said with anger and hatred in her voice.

Kasumi who was in the room standing next to Naruto felt her stomach drop. This caused her to hear a ringing sound, she began to view herself in the third person, "H-He what… he… He killed my Naru-chan…". Kasumi said this with her eyes turning red with a black vertical slit.

**A/N: OOF! Off to a fast start! I hope this doesn't seem rush. Everything here started in the morning from about 11:00 am to 3:00om. Then the council meeting starting at 4:00 pm. I don't want to say too much, but Danzo did have a plan for a reason for what he did. :3 See you all Later! Also! Not sorry for the cliff hanger and short chapter! Lmao! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	13. Ties of Two Worlds

Ties of Two Worlds

**Back with another chapter! I hope you're ready! I will be blowing through the fourth great ninja war…well with Grayfia and Naruto I'm sure they could end it before it could happen. Naruto with chakra and magic is powerful as shit, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It won't be as long as usual since I am on break! I will get them back to regular sizes once I get back to school!**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Naruto didn't hear what Danzo said, but Naruto quickly took his hand and stabbed Danzo in his shoulder causing him to stop whatever he was trying to do. Naruto held him by his face and threw him over his shoulder and slammed his face into the table. Naruto sighed, "Sounds like you've been a real pain for this village. I'll do this place a favor and erase you". Naruto eye shifted to the Mangekyou Sharingan resembling a flower, very similar to Sasuke's ETMS.

"Wait! Naruto!" Minato shot up from his seat, "Didn't you hear what he said!?" Minato snarled.

"Tou-san what?" Naruto said confused.

Grayfia growled, "He said he killed you once Naruto… he said he could do it again". Grayfia said with anger and hatred in her voice.

Kasumi who was in the room standing next to Naruto felt her stomach drop. This caused her to hear a ringing sound, she began to view herself in the third person, "H-He what… he… He killed my Naru-chan…". Kasumi said this with her eyes turning red with a black vertical slit.

* * *

**Now**

Naruto stood there holding Danzo by his face as the others stare daggers at him. Naruto stood there as Minato stood up with very heavy killing intent. Kushina along with Tsunade and Jiraiya stood up glaring down at the old war hawk. Danzo grit his teeth trying to free himself, "Y-You! DANZO YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" Minato growled with rage and anger in his eyes.

Kasumi was standing off on the side with her glaring at Danzo with pure rage and anger. She glared at him thinking of her little brother on how he was killed. Naruto turned his head to see her angry and upset, "Nee-chan settle down I see your upset, but there is nothing you can do". Naruto closed his eyes and let a sigh out, "Learning of what he did to me will be interesting".

"ANBU I WANT YOU TO ARREST HIM AND TAKE HIM TO THE PRISON! I WANT INOICHI AND IBUKI ON HIS ASS!" Minato boomed causing everyone in the room to falter, but the ones who were angry were fine.

Grayfia stood there silently upset and angry at this, she couldn't believe a man could kill a child. It made her wonder what this world Naruto was like. Naruto pinned Danzo down and placed a restriction seal on Danzo. Soon Anbu took came and took him away while Koharu and Homura watched shocked. Many of the civilian council members were shocked by the news. That their beloved Yodaime's son was murdered by Danzo. Kasumi then fell to the ground as she began to cry and break down on the ground, "M-My Naru-chan! You were taken from me so soon!" Kasumi cried.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I may not be your Naruto Kasumi-Nee but it's okay. The man who killed your Naruto will get what is coming to him. Your Naruto has been avenged". Naruto walked over and knelt next to Kasumi putting his hand on her head.

Kasumi reached out pulling Naruto into a hug and began to cry pulling him into her chest. Kasumi knew that this Naruto was not her Naruto from this world. She had to admit the fact that this Naruto was not her Naru-chan from this world. Even though, having this Naruto was nice. She was not replacing the old Naruto, but she did feel as if he was still the same Naruto. Minato and Kushina looked down in despair thinking again from the despair of losing their child. Jiraiya still blamed himself for along with Kakashi. Jiraiya blamed himself for not checking up on them when he knew they were on the mission.

You see, Jiraiya had a randevu point with one of his spies through his spy network. While Naruto was with Kakashi and his team along with Naruto went on the wave mission. He died on that bridge by one of Gato's men. It confused everyone mainly because Naruto was a skilled ninja, anyone to die so easily was weird. Minato thought about it more and more now. Kakashi failed to protect Naruto, Sarutobi failed like he failed him too. Not forcing Danzo to disband the ROOT that Danzo was controlling. Kushina began to sob into Minato's sleeve as he tried to comfort his wife.

* * *

**Later Namikaze Compound**

Naruto found himself in the Namikaze compound inside of their house as he sat on the couch. Currently, Kasumi was cuddling into Naruto's arms with him allowing her to do so. Kasumi was having a rollercoaster of emotions currently. She was angry, upset, and sat for the news she found out. For years they all wondered who killed Naruto, who was the person who killed their Naruto. Naruto had many friends and admirers, one of them being the Yamanaka Heiress and Hyuga Heiress. Kasumi smiled as Naruto held her, "T-Thanks Naruto… just finding this out has been a long strain on all of us. Finding out who it was, helps us put our minds at ease not we have the bastard who did this to Naru-chan".

Naruto nodded his head, "Well let's get ourselves together here Kasumi. We have a war to battle against the Akatsuki. We need to defeat the Akatsuki so I can bring peace to this world and return to mine. I will ask Jiji-sage if I would be allowed to travel between worlds".

Kasumi smiled, "S-So your saying you would come visit me!" Kasumi smiled with a hint of happiness.

"Of course, I'd feel bad if I left you guys just like that even if I am another world Naruto". Naruto smiled, "But please remember I am not your Naruto that's all I ask of you".

"Which reminds me, this current you how old are you?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, I'm eighteen". Naruto gave her a smile as Kasumi nuzzled her neck into the creak of his neck.

Naruto blushed at the sudden closeness as he felt her breasts on his chest, "I-I'm eighteen too, my little Naru-chan would be sixteen right now". Kasumi smiled, "C-Can we just stay like a little longer Naruto-kun". Kasumi smiled and liked being close to this Naruto. Many people would question the method of incest, but this Naruto was not related by blood to her. This Naruto was a Naruto she wants to get to know, maybe he could be more for her.

Grayfia watched from the side puffing her cheeks out. She wanted to be cuddling with Naruto, this girl was hogging him all to herself. Then Grayfia noticed something in Kasumi's eyes, she could see the love and genuine love for Naruto. Grayfia let a sigh out and thought back to Kuroka and the others. It was the love in her eyes held the same amount of love the others held for Naruto. Even if this Naruto isn't their Naruto, she could see that Kasumi wants to keep her Naruto close to her. After all, that's what older siblings are for. They are supposed to love and look out for their siblings. Even though she wanted to love her Naruto more than she should have, "Naruto-kun so when do you think we will be taking the enemy head-on?"

"I'm not sure Grayfia-chan, but I can foresee a battle coming soon. I hope we can end this before all hell breaks loose. For now, it seems this world's Naruto's family needs help, I can see how much of a physiological toll it has taken on all of them. Grayfia-chan I know you wanted to spend time with me, but please bear with me". Naruto smiled as Grayfia walked over and brought her face close to Naruto.

"That's fine, but I do feel a bit jealous. Seems that this Kasumi loved her little Naruto-kun way more than she should". Grayfia giggled placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Naruto returned the kiss as he smiled, "Don't worry I will find time with you and the others, for now, let's just worry about the subject at hand".

Soon Kushina came walking into the room along with Minato and few others, "Naruto-kun… Grayfia-chan can we talk to you for a moment". Kushina asked with a shy smile on her face.

Naruto could tell she was still in pain, "Yeah anything you would like to ask me? Answers you want to be clarified".

"I-I need to know something… when you complete this mission your on. To save our world so your world isn't affected. W-Will you ever see us again?" Kushina asked with a nervous frown on her face.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "To be honest yeah, we were going to leave after this. However, I didn't know you guys were going through so much. I feel bad for you guys if there is a way. I will try to find out a way so I can visit you guys every now and then". Naruto gave a small smiled as Kushina began to cry as she shot over and hugged Naruto while Kasumi was still in his arms.

Minato smiled along with the others letting a sigh of relief out, "N-Naruto… I-I know your not our Naruto. J-Just knowing that there are others are there that are alive. What are you… well, it makes me happy that other versions of us are happy. Losing a child… never is easy".

"I-I don't even want to imagine the pain you guys are in. I hope I never have to go through that". Naruto shook his head, "I-I couldn't imagine having to bury your own child".

"How are you now Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Right now I'm eighteen in my world. I'm currently a descendant of the original Lucifer and nephew of Michael the archangel. As of right now, I got four girlfriends, working on a fifth, and I have a future sixth after she gets a bit older. Her name is Ravel, she is a really sweet girl. We so happen to meet by chance I am her Fenikkusufezā. It's a long story". Naruto began to chuckle while scratching his cheek.

"WHAT YOU HAVE A HAREM! PLEASE! TELL ME EVERY DETAIL! WHO SCREAMS! WHO MOANS? WHAT ARE THEIR FETISHES! WHAT TURNS THEM ON! PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED DESCRIPTIONS!" Jiraiya came running over with his pencil and paper; with his nostrils flaring and drool running down the corner of his mouth.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERV!" Tsunade came next to him slamming his fist into his face. Jiraiya was sent flying through the roof as he was sent flying towards Kiri.

Naruto began to chuckle, "Kaa-chan you're no different from my world". Naruto chuckled happily as Tsunade had a tint of pink on her cheeks and blushed. Tsunade wasn't used to be called Kaa-chan, but apparently Naruto called her that in his world, "O-Oh I'm sorry".

"N-No, please! Don't let that get to you! I-I don't mind it, just getting used to it will take some time". Tsunade smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Naruto-kun seems they still act just like they do back in our world. It seems as if you're still at home". Grayfia smiled watching the scene unfold.

Soon Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi walked over to sit down and talk to Naruto, "So, Naruto we need to understand. You're here to help us in a war against a being known as Kaguya and the Akatsuki".

"Yes, so Grayfia and I will do everything in our power to stop them. Once we find their location, we can incinerate them whenever we can. Grayfia and I are a lot stronger than anyone here. She has years of experience and I'm just physically strong with chakra and magic". Naruto spoke while crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "Once we find where they are, we can annihilate them in one shot". Naruto stated seriously with everyone paying close attention.

"I see would you then return to your world. Would we ever get to see you again?" Kushina asked with worry and Kasumi looking at Naruto worried.

"Unfortunately I don't think I could ever return. When I spoke to Hagoromo the Sage of Six Paths, he said I wouldn't be able to return". Naruto said with a small frown with the others frowning as well.

Kushina and Minato saw the sad look on their daughter. She seemed to have the same glint of sadness and despaired. She had that same look when she found out that Naruto was killed in battle. Kushina knew something else that Kasumi didn't, if Kushina were to tell Kasumi she was carrying a bun in the over. It would stop Kasumi from being happy. Since it was a bad moment anyway it would be better to say something now than wait, "Hey… to make the moment worse, than killing a good mood". Everyone looked at Kushina as she looked at the ground nervously, "Before I say anything Kasumi, I need to know something dear. If you can… if you want to be with Naruto… maybe you can go back with him". Kushina smiled.

"W-wait leaving you guys here. Wouldn't that be a bad idea?" Kasumi asked.

"For the past few years Kasumi I've seen you do nothing but take missions and nothing else. I haven't seen a day when you happy, the only time I've ever seen you happy was when Naruto was still around". Kushina smiled with Minato walking up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, maybe once everything blows over you can go back with Naruto. You can be happy and live with them". Minato smiled.

Kasumi began to shake a little bit and look nervous. She wanted to be with Naruto and learn about him, he was an interesting individual. Not just that, she then could have something interesting happen in her life. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Kaa-san why are you asking me all this?"

"Well, it's because I want to let you know that I'm pregnant". Kushina looked at the ground with Minato's eye-widening.

"W-Wait? You are?" Kasumi shot her head up shocked. Kasumi began to look at her options going with Naruto, but Kasumi is going to be a big sister once again. Kasumi looked at Naruto and Grayfia and smiled, "Kaa-san if you're pregnant… then I want to stay… I want to help take care of him or her".

Kushina smiled, "Kasumi it's a boy". Kushina smiled, "I still got some months to go but I'm about a month into it". Kushina smiled, "Tsunade and Shizune been helping me keep it under wraps and silent".

Kasumi smiled with some tears in her eyes and some ran down her cheeks. She looked at Naruto and back at Kushina, "N-No I-I can't leave you guys as much as I want to love this Naruto… I-I can't leave you guys. Besides, I think loosing once a child is bad enough".

Naruto stayed silent letting this family decide things for themselves. He didn't mention that she couldn't come anyways, but it seems she made up her mind, "Anyways Tou-san can you give me coordinates on where the enemies are? If you can give me an estimated area, I can cast a spell to find stronger energy levels. Once I find them, I can clear them and hit them with a nuclear bomb spell".

"N-Nuclear bomb?" Minato and the others looked at Naruto surprised.

"One of my world's strongest spells, the power alone is enough to wipe out a country. The aftereffects are gruesome, but that's war". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I can have Jiraiya-sensei take you to the located spot he can clear the area". Minato looked at Jiraiya.

"Don't worry about making it a large area, I can make a barrier to condense the attack and cause the explosion to go upwards. You should let the other Kage's know that I will take out the Akatsuki". Naruto spoke with conviction and seriousness with everyone nodding their heads in confirmation.

"Alright give me a few days to spread the word. Doing this secretly is important I don't want them catching wind of this". Jiraiya went to prepare to get ready to leave.

"Be safe Jiraiya, use this by sending chakra to this seal. It will alert me, and I can teleport to you if your ever in danger". Naruto placed a magical seal on his hand.

"Thanks, I'll get going then. I'll bleep it twice to let you know that your set to teleport to me". Jiraiya smiled leaving.

Kasumi stood up and walked over to Kushina, "Kaa-san if you're having another baby… I can't leave you two behind. As much as I want to be with Naruto… this Naruto isn't my Naruto". Kasumi held her hands over her heart with pain. Naruto frowned wishing he could help them, but there isn't much he can do here… or is there?

* * *

**Next Day **

Naruto was walking through the village with Grayfia by his side. Naruto was wearing an orange jacket with a hoodie and a black undershirt. Grayfia was wearing a purple sundress and hat on her head. She currently had her arms around Naruto's arm as they walked on around on a date. Many eyes envied Naruto for having such a beautiful with him, many girls envied Grayfia for having such a handsome boyfriend who looked identical to Minato. Minato explained that the boy was named Shin and Grayfia was Grayfia. One of Minato's personal Anbu specifically crow, a.k.a Itachi wiped the civilian's memories and replaced the name Naruto was with Shin. Now Shin and Grayfia were walking around together.

Grayfia did enjoy her alone time very much with Naruto. She had a previous date they went on, that's when Naruto and Grayfia spent their first time being intimate with one another. Naruto indeed gave Grayfia her suit. Grayfia was his jack of diamonds, she had her angelic power gifted from Naruto. Grayfia and Naruto looked around and went clothes shopping. Naruto was in the clothing store as he waited for Grayfia to try on clothes.

Grayfia always seemed to be serious and uptight when working, but in reality, she was still a teenager at heart. She seemed to act like Rias and Kuroka a lot more than she thinks she does. She just has a switch to turn it off on and on when she needs to. Naruto looked up to find Grayfia in a yellow dress with a sun hat. She smiled with the frills on her dress and her ruby eyes gleaming back at Naruto, "Grayfia-chan that looks really beautiful on you!" Naruto smiled.

"Thanks' Shin-kun!" Grayfia blushed using Naruto's alias name.

The two walked around more as they made their way to Ichiraku ramen to eat. Naruto sat up on the seat as Grayfia chuckled watching Naruto like a little kid. Naruto was so bent on eating ramen, it made Naruto seem like a child and seem really cute. The two ordered their meals and began to feast. The old man who cooked their food smiled at them happily along with the woman with brown hair as well.

Soon another person sat down next to Naruto, it was a brown pineapple, haired shaped man. He had a scar across his face as he smiled, "Mind if I sit here? It's bit of a tradition that I come and eat here every day. I don't want to ruin your date or anything". He smiled.

Naruto smiled back, "Yeah no problem here". Naruto went back to eating with Grayfia, but Naruto noticed that the man snuck small glances at him.

Naruto began to figure out that this village's Naruto must have had this man of some mentor or something. He seemed to recognize this man, "I-I hate to bother, but you're the new face I heard in town. Shin was it?" The man asked.

Naruto turned his head and smiled, "Y-Yeah the name is Shin". Naruto stuck his hand out.

The man shook his hands, "The name is Iruka Umino". He smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Iruka, you don't have to worry. I can see it in your eyes, I look like Naruto don't I". Naruto smiled at Iruka.

Iruka's eyes widen, "I-I'm sorry I didn't realize it was that obvious". Iruka looked down upset at himself.

Naruto knew he could trust this man, "I-I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I want you to keep this a secret. I need you to know that I am Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze… but not of this world". Naruto could see that this Naruto meant a lot to Iruka.

Iruka's eyes widen, "W-What? N-No way you're kidding me?" Iruka looked baffled but had a hard time believing Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he held up a magic seal on his hand to show his proof. Iruka never saw a jutsu like that before so he took his word for it, "I-I take it that this world's Naruto meant a lot to you?"

Iruka smiled and sighed, "H-He was such an annoying kid… however… I saw a lot of him in me. My parents were killed during the night of the Kyuubi attack. I knew he was the Hokage's son with the nine tails. Even though… I wanted to hate him… I couldn't… he changes be to be the man I am today. He even saved me after I caught my friend Mizuki from trying to steal the scroll of sealing. Naruto jumped in a saved me after Mizuki tried to kill me, I saw just how good of a kid he was, I was wrong for trying to think he was nothing but a demon. Even if he was the Hokage's son, he also always was annoyed with everyone calling him Yodaime's son or son of the honorable fourth. No one would treat him like a normal person, and neither would I… until he saved me. So… I started to treat him like a normal person… I became like his big brother". Iruka had a big smile plastered on his face. He looked at his bowl of ramen.

Naruto smiled back and so did Grayfia with a tear run down her face. Naruto looked at Iruka, "You're a good person Iruka… I'm sorry for your loss. I know your Naruto cared and loves you a lot".

Iruka had tears as they flooded into his ramen bowl, "I-I just miss him… when I lost my family… I thought I was alone! When Naruto came into my life… everything changed! I was happy! Just seeing him grow up and grow stronger! Hearing he died… makes me feel like I failed him!" Naruto frowned listening to Iruka while he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do… just make sure you never forget him. He will continue living on in your heart Iruka. No matter never forget the people you love". Naruto smiled as Iruka wiped his tears and smiled back.

"Thank you… thanks for telling me who you were. I'll leave you guys alone after hearing my sob story. However… thanks… I will keep an eye out". Iruka smiled leaving the money on the counter leaving with his hands in his pockets.

Grayfia frowned, "Seemed Naruto really touched the hearts of everyone here".

"Yes, he did… he was our best ramen customer". The brunette woman came walking out, "I'm Ayame sorry for listening in. I won't say anything, but I liked that kid. My Tou-san and I did".

Naruto smiled, "It's okay… I can see he touched the hearts of many".

"That boy… he was something special". Ayame smiled.

"I'm sure he was". Naruto finished up with Grayfia, Naruto paid with the two bidding farewells.

* * *

**Time Skip a Few Days Later **

Naruto and Grayfia received their confirmation from Jiraiya along. The two were almost in the middle of nowhere. Naruto placed his teleportation marker in the Namikaze home and teleported Jiraiya away. Naruto and Grayfia stood in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. Naruto cast a large sensor spell with his magic. He sensed the very powerful chakra below. Naruto made his way towards the entrance to find a barrier.

Naruto smirked, "Grayfia if you would please". Naruto placed up a barrier around them to prevent anyone from teleporting away. Grayfia walked up to the door and punched it with her strength. Then the door cracked since it was a giant rock.

Naruto and Grayfia walked inside with Naruto leading the way. Naruto watched as two members of the Akatsuki came charging at him. It was some guy with slick back hair and another with weird stitches, "Begone". Naruto snapped his fingers as spells below them were white. The two were engulfed in a circle of white light and were disintegrated into nothing while Naruto left their heads. However, the annoying slick backed haired guy kept talking. He was annoying so Naruto melted his lips together.

Then a blonde ponytail guy threw clay bomb things at the two. Grayfia swiftly froze his bombs and grabbed them. She kicked his feet out from underneath him, she shoved them into his mouth. She then snapped her fingers as his face was covered in ice and soon his body. Grayfia sighed, "Pathetic… now shatter". The ponytailed member fell to pieces and died instantly.

Soon a hunched back guy shot needles and kunai at the two. Naruto simply put a barrier up to deflect them. He then appeared above him with Naruto deflecting one of the kunai and placed his seal on it, "WHAT!" He shouted.

"Too slow". Naruto sensed that this thing had a core of his life. He was entirely a puppet of some sort, "Now begone". He was enveloped in flames that burned the puppeteer to ashes while saving the puppeteer's head. Naruto then stabbed the core with a light spear in his hand.

Grayfia then was approached by a fish-man, Grayfia sensed water around the man, "Weak". She sent a burst of cold air to the Fishman freezing his body. He froze into a block of ice. He was preparing his water charka, this made it even easier for Grayfia, "Shatter". She tapped the ground with her foot as the block of ice shattered to millions of pieces.

Then a group of emo looking beings comes charging in. Naruto was quite offended sensing that there was another puppet user. This blue-haired woman was fighting them, "Vanish". Naruto mumbled as he held his hand out. He was able to copy the Bael clan's destruction magic and annihilated all six paths of Peins into nothing. The blue-haired angel back up in shock, but it was too late as Grayfia was above her. Her nails were extended by ice to make razor-sharp claws and slashed the back of her neck causing her to die instantly. Naruto began taking their heads and sealing them away to prove that he did his job. Even the ones he disintegrated he saved their heads so he could show proof.

Just then the man who was controlling the six paths swirled into existence, he was a skinny ma with man rod through his body. He had red hair and purple ripple pattern eyes as well. Naruto was shocked to see this, but it wasn't unnatural. Naruto walked forward, "Who are you?"

The man looked at Naruto in shocked, "W-Who are you?" He asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern, I don't think you'll be talking much either. Your knocking on death's door, so I'll make it painless". Naruto copied the destruction magic once again and turned him to dust but saved his head.

Soon then a man with an orange mask appeared along with two beings that were black and a white being. Naruto watched, "You? I thought you died back in the land of wave?" the orange man asked. Naruto didn't answer him as Naruto walked forward ready to kill the man, "Not much of a talker than? Whatever I won't let my plans be stopped by a mere brat!" He charged forward to attack Naruto with his right eye blazing red with the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto saw this and went to counter, but when Naruto countered the man phased through, "Intangibility eh? That's simple enough". An energy sphere came from his body as is passed through everything going to the next layer of Naruto's barrier.

"W-What was that?" The masked man asked.

"I added to my barrier I put up to prevent you from leaving. I also put on to prevent anyone of anything from phasing through another dimension as well. I know of that ability as I have it as well. Since I know how to counter my own abilities it's simple to beat yours". Naruto appeared in front of the man with his fist shoved through his chest, "I am going to save this world and stop anyone from trying to ruin it. This world suffered enough… not it's time to die". Naruto pulled his hand out and walked past him as he knelt to the ground defeated. Naruto found these white things everywhere. Naruto walked deeper into the place to find a giant statue with ten eyes. It was holding monstrous chakra in it as well.

"**Hey, brat if you're still listening… my brothers and sister are there. Do you think you could save them? It be easier if they were to join us in the seal. You can take us with you then no one in the elemental nations will seek our power. You would be the new holder…". **Kurama spoke up from his nap yawning.

"Stupid fox… fine". Naruto mumbled as he flew up to the statue, he stabbed the stature with his hand. His seal on his stomach opened as he pulled all eight Bijuu's into his stomach. Naruto felt his power increase, but his body was able to handle the toll. He closes the seal up so everyone could be in there comfortably. He would explain everything later to all of them and learn who they were later. Naruto was trying to do this quickly and fast, he had one more thing to do before he left for home.

Naruto sensed some black thing attack to his arm and then to half of his body. It had a black eye and began to speak evilly, "I don't know who you are! You're a fool! I am going to use your body and!" He was stopped when Naruto tore him off his body as he was pulled off as he was a glop of the black stuff.

"Fool… vanish". Naruto destroyed whatever this thing was. He found this white thing which he seemed to be just about everywhere. He grabbed a few of them using his senses and knock them out. He knew of some jutsus that he learned while reading in the Namikaze library. Naruto made his way out collecting the leader of Akatsuki's head along with any other he needed.

Naruto and Grayfia walked outside and walked out of the barrier. Naruto made an opened with his hand to fit through. He said, "White Nova". A massive amount of magic was charged to his pointer finger. A white glowing ball of magic about the size of a grape appeared. It then began to slowly fall to the ground. Naruto pulled his hand out as the white sphere touched the ground. It made a ding sound as it shot a wave towards the Akatsuki base destroying everything around and in it. Naruto watched everything be destroyed, "Grayfia… let's go back to the leaf". Naruto disappeared back to Konoha. **(A/N: White Nova from the anime How Not to Summon a Demon Lord. Also, check out the website I use to watch anime! .tv/dubbed-anime-list). **

* * *

**Leaf **

Naruto appeared in the Namikaze compound with Minato and the other's seeing Naruto and Grayfia appearing in the room, "It's done… the Akatsuki are dead and I am holding the rest of the Bijuu in me". Naruto said nonchalantly with everyone's jaw-dropping to the ground.

"W-Wait how do we know you're telling the truth". Minato asked.

Naruto held up torn Akatsuki clothes along with the heads of the enemies he killed. Before he destroyed everything, he took their heads to show that he killed them. Along with the leader which shocked Minato the most, "W-What no way? I-Is this Obito?" Minato looked down in shock.

Naruto lets Minato have his moment along with Kushina also looking in shock as well. This was something that Minato wasn't expecting and was also shocked by how quickly Naruto took him down. Minato took a moment to process things as he put Obito's head to the side and sealed it away. They all discussed how Naruto took them down, Naruto simply erased their bodies killing them almost instantly except for the immoral one. Naruto sat off on the side as Minato and the others talked amongst themselves.

After some time Naruto and Grayfia waited for Minato's response, "So… is this it then? Is the battle never going to happen?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "Without the tailed beasts there is no way Kaguya can be revived". Naruto smiled with Minato nodding his head back.

"Well, I thank you and Grayfia for your help and thank you very much. From the bottom of my heart and behalf of all the elemental nations, we thank you". Minato smiled, "Now I can let the rest of the Kage know that their Jinchurikis are avenged. That there will no longer be anymore either… except for Kasumi of course".

Kasumi smiled, "So… will I be the only one until I pass it down to someone else?" Kasumi asked.

Naruto thought about it, "I could reunite the rest of Kurama's chakra easily, it wouldn't kill you or anything. I have ways to prevent that, but if you want to keep him that's fine". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… I don't mind keeping the large furball I think I'm growing on him". Kasumi giggled as the other half of Kurama in her growled.

"Well… I think our work is done here. Hagoromo said all I had to do was make a few hand seals to teleport back home. I don't think I'll ever come back, but if I can come back once in a while I'll ask him. It's not up to me, but I will ask". Naruto smiled as Minato and Kushina walked over.

"I-I know your not our son from this world… but your still Naruto. That makes you still Naruto that we still love and care about. Make sure to live a happy life and give me many grandchildren". Kushina smiled causing Grayfia and Naruto to blush.

Minato smiled, "Take care son… you grew up to be a good man". Minato said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I will… but there is one thing I think I can do for you guys". Naruto smiled, "I-I know it's a little gruesome, but it's an ability that I possess and I think I could help you guys out". Naruto smiled. "D-Did you guys burn Naruto's corps by chance?"

"N-No… we actually have it preserved in a scroll". Kushina said nervously.  
"When you seal a dead body in a scroll time stops so the body doesn't decay". Minato stated confused by Naruto's words.

Naruto smiled, "Maybe I can bring back your son". Naruto smiled.

Kushina and Minato take Naruto to their vault where they had Mito Uzumaki as well as Naruto from this world. They handed Naruto this world's Naruto's scroll that had his body, "Let me see what I can do". Naruto went outside with the scroll in his hand. His body then turned into a glowing golden cross as he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

**Elemental Nation Heaven **

Naruto opened his eyes to find the elemental heaven. It was a different system that didn't use angels, but yet Naruto could somehow access it. He walked around as he saw many doors that lead to other people. The heaven system was vastly different as there were no angels in this place. It was as if angels haven't be here in years or that Kami wasn't even real. Naruto looked around more until he came across the door Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. He opened it as he found himself in Naruto's world. He saw Naruto with his family as he was grown up like he was, but his body was still a child.

Naruto waved his hand in the air to freeze the heaven from the kid Naruto. The kid Naruto reverted back to his small self and stared at an older version of him, "H-Hey what the hell is going on! Why am I a kid again?"

Naruto smiled, "Hey kid… you could say I'm an angel. I'm here to bring you back to the living". Naruto smiled.

"W-What? Wait! I know I'm dead! Kami-sama told me I died!" Kid Naruto stated.

"Well, who was this Kami-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know! They were angels but not like you! How can I believe you can return me back to the living! I was told I died, and I had to move on!" Kid Naruto shouted.

"I-I know but I've met your family they all miss you. The world I come from we are able to revive the dead in certain situations. I felt bad… so many people back in your world miss you. Your big Nee-chan Kasumi misses you so much. You know she really loved you". Naruto smiled.

Kid Naruto blushed, "Y-yeah… Kasumi-Nee gets too touchy sometimes. I know she means well though!"

"Well, why don't we bring you back. I have your body here and I can accelerate your body growth to fit your proper age. You're supposed to be sixteen if I remember correctly". Naruto took our kid Naruto's body from the scroll. Naruto began to use his angelic powers as he aged kid Naruto's body to a teenager wearing a T-shirt or mesh amour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black, sandals, and orange jacket, the black color, "Woah that's so cool!" Kid Naruto smiled.

"Yes indeed, but you will have to mature on your own mentally. You will have to learn to adapt to your powers". Naruto did this as kid Naruto felt his soul being sucked into his body.

"W-What is this?" Kid Naruto said in a panic.

"Your soul it must sense your body and wants to get back to it. Don't fight it, let it happen". Naruto turned around as kid Naruto was pulled into his body. The two disappeared in white light.

* * *

**Elemental Nations Namikaze Compound**

Naruto appeared back in the compound as another version stood next to him. Naruto turned around as the stunned family saw the other version of Naruto. Naruto signaled Grayfia as they went to leave, "Grayfia it's time". Naruto made the hand seals as they went to leave, "Naruto… everyone enjoy your lives". Naruto went to leave.

Minato and the others stand there in shock and awe, the only one who could move was Kasumi, "Naru-chan wait!" She ran past her Naruto she turned the Naruto who was leaving around, "Thank you for bringing my Naru-chan back!" She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto gave her a smile and a nod as he turned to leave with Grayfia in a black portal. The two disappeared leaving the elemental nation world behind. While they were inside, "Naru-kun don't you think that was too soon?"

Naruto shook his head, "We've been there longer than we should have. Besides they have their Naruto back".

"Naru-kun that was very sweet of you". Grayfia held onto his arm as she plants a kiss on his lips.

"I wanted to be in there quick and as fast as we could. That was our que to leave, the fewer details I gave them and less they know of us. The better". Naruto smiled.

"I see, I look forward to our return then". Grayfia smiled as she held her belly without Naruto noticing.

**A/N: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it; I know it seemed like a bland chapter… maybe idk I didn't like the idea where I went with this. I did what I could to get it done. I will do better next chapter! See ya! Also, I am doing a reboot on my story for Dragon King's Revival, check it out for the summary. Then see the poll thus far! I will update the first chapter Titanfall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	14. Peace Between Three Factions Part 1

Peace Between Three Factions Part 1

**Hello, I know it has been a while since I updated this story. I went to the drawing board to make sure I was going to keep this story canon to the original DxD story. I'm not super fond of what I decided to do with the whole Naruto world and everything. I regret that… idk everyone makes mistakes. I have my reasons for what I am going to do in this chapter and get things rolling.**

* * *

**Time Skip Month **

Naruto and Grayfia arrived back home with everyone welcoming them back. Since they left it's only been a few days in reality. Hagoromo thanked Naruto and Grayfia for their services, he allowed it that Naruto can transport between the worlds once a year for five days max. Naruto figures it be at least nice to visit the other family. Currently, Naruto was waiting for everyone to prepare for dinner.

You see today was October 10th, the day Naruto was born. Currently, Naruto was in a nice outfit. He was wearing a red polo on with jeans. Currently, he was with Rias, Grayfia, Akeno, and Issei. Naruto's peerage were still getting ready. Tsunade, Kushina, Minato, Michael, Jiraiya, and the rest of Rias's peerage were ready. Yet, Naruto was still waiting for his peerage to get ready.

Naruto looked at Grayfia as he saw her a bit uncomfortable. It confused Naruto a bit, but Grayfia gave him a smile showing that he was alright. Naruto then blushed really hard thinking about the date he had with her. They went on one the day after they got home. Naruto remembered their date… maybe her remembered it a little too well.

* * *

**Flashback Month Ago **

Naruto was currently waiting at the front door of their house. Naruto was wearing a red shirt while wearing a black jacket with pants and gym shoes. He was currently waiting for Grayfia, he soon saw her walk out. She looks absolutely stunning; she was wearing a blue sundress with white wavy trimmings on her top half. She made it look like a blouse, and she also had black shorts. She had nice red and blue decorated shoes as well. Her hair was in it's normal design, this outfit brought out her red eyes, "You look great Grayfia-chan". Naruto smiled as he held her close.

Grayfia pushed her face into his chest, "Why thank you Naru-kun you look quite handsome yourself".

"Nah, I'm just wearing something normal. You're the one wearing something nice". Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Common let's go". Grayfia pulled Naruto as they went on their small date.

Naruto and Grayfia went to the amusement park where they went on rides. They went on a roller coaster, they did mirror maze and mini-games. One of them ended up to throw a ball at a stack of ceramic milk bottles. Grayfia charged a bit of magic into her throw knocking them off. She unstuck the milk bottles that were glued. Grayfia ended up winning a turtle plushie. The two then went and bought some cotton candy which they shared. Then went on a merry go round, and through a haunted house.

Which he found Grayfia holding onto him the entire time, which surprised Naruto. She is the strongest queen of the underworld. Naruto found it cute but Grayfia didn't take too kindly as she tugged on his ear. However, Naruto still poked some fun at her but made sure to call it cute. With their fun, they looked up at the sky to see that it was dark. Naruto rented a hotel they could spend their time at. Currently, Grayfia already was determined to have their night of passion together. Naruto was sitting in the hotel room laying down on the bed. He just finished taking a shower and changed into a black shirt with shorts. Grayfia was currently taking a shower. Naruto turned his head when he saw the door open, he saw Grayfia with only a towel on. Grayfia had a light shade of pink on her cheeks. She began to dry off, once she was finished, she walked over to Naruto.

Naruto saw the alluring and captivating eyes of Grayfia. Her red eyes were glaring deep into his eyes. Naruto knew what Grayfia wanted, Grayfia dropped her towel and Naruto took his shirt off with the help of Grayfia. She knelt down and crawled onto Naruto's lap.

* * *

**Lemon **

Grayfia quickly pressed her lips against Naruto's and he returned the favor. Naruto quickly placed berries up to keep people from entering or leaving. He also placed up silencing seals. Along with a barrier that acts like the room in heaven that allows angels to engage in intercourse without falling. The two had their lips locking together, while one of their hands together. Grayfia had her other hand removing his pants, Naruto's free hand was playing with her chest. He earned quicker moans and her breathing is labored. The two held their lips together, soon had to break for air.

Grayfia put her mouth on Naruto's chest as she licked his chest. She dragged herself down his body feeling up his chest. She licked and kissed his abs and chest. Her hands found their way to his lower half. Once Grayfia grabbed what she was looking for she gasped. Every time she ever sees it, it always blows her away on how big Naruto is. She began to move her hands, she smiled alluringly as she moved her hand up and down.

Naruto could feel the pleasure from her hand, she was kissing and licking his member. Grayfia giggled as she popped the head into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy her work, Grayfia was happy to do so. Soon as they start Naruto flipped her around, so he had a full view of the lower half. Naruto immediately attached himself earning a yelp from Grayfia as he began to explore with his tongue. Grayfia had a hard time doing her job as Naruto was really going at it.

After a while, the two finally came while they each drank up respectively. Grayfia sat up and turned around straddling Naruto's waist. Grayfia smiled, "I love you Naruto-kun, I'm ready to give you everything. Naruto-kun I want a baby". She leaned down kissing Naruto once again.

"Y-You want a child. I-I mean it is soon don't you think?" Naruto asked nervously.

She shook her head, "I'm a stay at home mother, I'm a maid as well. But my dream is to be a mother, I would like the father to be you~". Grayfia said seductively.

Naruto blushed and looked at Grayfia seriously, "Y-You really want to have a child Grayfia? I-I don't know if I'm ready… I know I can be a good parent. I-I don't know".

Grayfia smiled, "Well I am if I get pregnant, I'll take responsibility".

"W-Wait Grayfia! I-If you get pregnant, I want to be there for the child!" Naruto put his hands on her shoulders.

Grayfia smiled, "Fufu, well then let's get to it then". She lifted her hips and aligned his cock against her entrance, "I want to get pregnant Naruto-kun please". She seductively winked at Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what came over him but hearing Grayfia wanting to have his child changed something in Naruto. Naruto pushed Grayfia on her back and aligned himself, "Grayfia-chan". Naruto leaned his head down kissing Grayfia, she flinched once his dick was aligned to her entrance.

"Do it". Grayfia blushed, like that she felt resistance as his dick began to spread her folds out. She was moaning all the way as Naruto pushed deeper, Naruto could feel her insides wrapping around him. How they began to pull him, Grayfia tightened around him.

Grayfia dug her fingers into Naruto as he made a thrust and pushed inside. Naruto then looked down to see a trickle of blood, "Grayfia… this was your first time?" Naruto was shocked.

Grayfia blushed, "Yeah it was, you better take responsibility". She winked at him, "Make sure to give it all to me~!" She captured his lips and Naruto began to move his hips back and forth. With every thrust, Naruto did and pulled out. Her insides were fighting him and forced him back inside every time he went to move out. Naruto began to slow down a bit as he laid over his body over Grayfia. Naruto looked into her eyes as Grayfia had a glazed look in her eyes, he could tell she was in pure bliss and happiness.

Naruto leaned in and captured her lips and Grayfia happily accepted the gesture. She put her hands on the back of his head as the two had a sloppy make-out session. Naruto kept moving, Grayfia moaned with every thrust along with the sloshing sounds of their love fluids hitting into one another. Naruto gently pulled away from her hug and he sat down. He lifted her up as he brought his arms under her legs. He smiled, "I'm getting close, so let me reach deeper inside of you. I decided Grayfia, you should be the first to bear my child". Naruto kissed Grayfia on the lips.

Grayfia was shocked by the sudden demand and she smiled, "Y-yes! As you wish Naruto-sama! I will bear your child!" Grayfia said with moans in between, "Teach your slut of a maid to do it!"

Naruto had a small smile on his face. He wasn't too comfortable saying such demeaning things to the people he cares about. Naruto swallowed his pride and slammed his hips harder into Grayfia, "I'm going to make sure your slut of pussy knows who it's master is. You'll be mine always and forever if you ever need help with your desires. I am the only one who can fulfill them!" Naruto pushed deeper as Grayfia could feel all of Naruto in her uterus. Grayfia could see that bump that stretching out of her stomach. Indicating that Naruto was very big if he was six inches soft. She didn't even want to know how big he was right not.

Grayfia went along with the play, "As you wish master, but this is a pussy you need to break in a train. You need to teach it who it's master is!" Grayfia felt Naruto's member twitch and she felt herself tightening around Naruto's member, "N-Naruto! I-I'm cumming!" Grayfia moaned as her love juices shot out.

Naruto slammed his hips at the same time, "I-I'm cumming!" Naruto pushed deep as he felt his release and all his seed shoot into Grayfia.

Grayfia could see the bulge in her stomach increase that was only because of Naruto's seed. Grayfia knew that it was difficult for devils to concede but with Naruto. It might be easy as counting 1,2,3 to make children, "N-Naruto! I-I love you!" Grayfia felt her body position shift as Naruto laid her down. He shoved his dick deeper as he kept cumming inside of her.

Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled, "I love you too my dear Grayfia-chan". Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Grayfia kissed him back, Naruto rolled on his back. He made sure that Grayfia laid on his chest and stomach, "Let's get some sleep". Grayfia smiled. Naruto went to pull out, but Grayfia stopped him. "No, no, no Naru-kun I can't get pregnant if you pull out". She winked at him seductively as she rested her head on his chest. She slowly fell asleep as Naruto felt his member harden inside of her again.

He laid there as he sighed and smiled. He brushed some of Grayfia's hair out of her face. He rolled on his side with Grayfia still close to his body. He went with her wishes and kept himself inside of her. Naruto yawned as he slowly fell asleep and placed a sweet kiss on Grayfia's cheek. Naruto mentally thanked himself that he was able to create a barrier seal that acted like the one in heaven. The room that allowed angels and their lovers to engage in intercourse without falling.

* * *

**End of Lemon End of FlashBack **

Soon everyone came out and were ready. Naruto and everyone went to a restaurant where they reserved a large space for it. Naruto was surrounded by everyone, they all celebrated together for Naruto's birthday. There was mostly talking between everyone, there were gifts given to Naruto. However, Naruto wasn't allowed to open until he received his first gift. Naruto had no idea, but he went with it. They all ate dinner and soon the birthday cake was brought out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "D-Do we have to sing happy birthday, I mean after everything that has happened. I don't think it's".

"WE DO!" Everyone shouted at him as Naruto let a nervous chuckle out.

Like that they sang happy birthday to Naruto and soon gifts were going to be given to him. Naruto was currently sitting next to Grayfia Kuroka. Rias and the others were bringing their gifts to Naruto. Naruto waited as Tsunade came walking up and handed Grayfia orange portfolio. Grayfia took the portfolio and took out papers and documents. She handed them to Naruto which he took and began to read. Naruto read the words aloud, "By the Kuoh Save a Life Hospital we would like to congratulate you and Grayfia Lucifuge's pregnancy". Naruto stopped there as he kept staring at the papers in his hand. He felt time stop for a moment and he looked up. He couldn't speak as he looked at everyone. He could see the happy smiles plastered on everyone's faces. Tsunade and Kushina were both crying with Jiraiya and Minato giving Naruto proud smiles. Michael was quite happy and smiling for Naruto, while Rias, Kuroka, Akeno, and Gabriel were clapping for Naruto.

Finally, Naruto looked at Grayfia with tears in his eyes, "Y-You guys aren't pulling my leg right? You're not kidding me? Y-Your not lying to me, right?" Naruto dropped the papers and stood up grabbing Grayfia's hands, "Tell me this isn't a dream!" Naruto felt weak in his knees as he went down on his knees. He had his head on Grayfia's lap since she was sitting on a chair. She slowly worked her way off the chair and sat on the ground. She hugged Naruto close and brought his head to her stomach.

She gave him a warm and happy smile, "I'm not kidding you at all Naru-kun, your baby right now is right here". She put her hand on her stomach and Naruto placed his hand over hers.

Naruto held Grayfia close as he looked and stared at her stomach. Grayfia brushed her hands through his hair as Naruto was processing. He soon stood up with Grayfia helping him up, once his tears were wiped away. He smiled, he gave Grayfia a big smile and a hug. He placed a kiss on her lips and held her close, "Thank you Grayfia… thank you".

Everyone watched and clapped for the two. Kuroka smiled, "I can't wait to get Naru-kun's baby in me too!"

"Yea you better watch out I want it too". Rias smirked.

Kuroka smiled, "You're so on".

"How about you two stop for a moment". Erza stated, "We should be appraising Naruto for his child".

Jellal sighed, "You could loosen up a bit I mean it is master's birthday. He just found out that he is having a child".

"Shut up". Erza sent him a death glare as Jellal had a sweat drop appear on his forehead.

"I'm going to be a Tou-san!" Naruto put his hands on Grayfia's hips and held her in the air, "I-I can't wait! How long have you been pregnant?" Naruto set her down gently.

Grayfia let a small giggle out, "It's been about four weeks so another eight or so months to go".

Naruto smiled, "I can't wait then". Naruto put his forehead on Grayfia's forehead.

"Oh, you forgot to read the rest". Grayfia handed him the papers again.

Naruto read the paper and again as his jaw dropped, "TRIPLETS HOW THE HELL DID WE FIGURE THIS OUT SO QUICKLY!"

Tsunade chuckled, "Well it's easy really when you got her pregnant, she releases three eggs at the same time. There are three different energies in there".

Naruto just let a chuckle out and smiled, "Triplets huh… I-I can't wait!" Naruto felt exhausted as he sat in a chair, "I-I wonder if I'll be an okay Tou-san".

Grayfia smiled, "I know you'll be a great Tou-san". She smiles giving Naruto that extra boost in confidence.

Jiraiya was crying happily for Naruto and with jealously, "Dammit! I'm so proud of him! W-Why though! Why do I feel so jealous! I envy him dammit! I WANT THAT HAREM! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE THAT!" Just then his halo above his head broke and his wings changed to black.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Tsunade punched him across the face.

Michael deadpanned, "I swear even this is getting annoying, Raphael is never going to let me live this down. I've had the same card fall three or four times now".

Like that the rest of the day went by quickly for Naruto. Learning that he was going to be a father in about eight months was big. He couldn't be any happier, as of recently Naruto was given word that open house was going to be happening soon at their school. Not just that there was going to be a meeting between the leaders of all three factions.

* * *

**Time Skip One Week **

Naruto made his way to school with everyone, Grayfia was still the history teacher, Tsunade P.E and school nurse, and Jiraiya being the sex-ed teacher. Naruto was with everyone this time and waiting to go to class. Today was an open house and everyone's parents were going to come to visit today. The group made their way to school like normal, and Naruto sensed a presence and luckily so did Issei. Naruto stopped and walked ahead in front of everyone, "White Dragon Emperor why are you here?" Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Wait White Dragon Emperor?" Issei said shocked, he didn't recognize him since Vali wasn't wearing his armor.

A boy who seemed to be about Naruto's age. The White Dragon Emperor was a is a handsome young man with light silver hair. He was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. The boy naruto pointed up smiled, "The Kopi no Ryuu at least you recognized me, please you can call me Vali". Vali smirked and then frowned, "How pathetic the red one… my archrival can't even recognize my power. Anyways, Naruto…it's good to see you".

Naruto kept a serious look on his face, "What do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no biggie, I came here to see how my rival was doing". Vali eyed Naruto down.

"Yeah, you have fun with that. We have class to get to, so if you would kindly move out of the way". Naruto asked.

Vali smirked, "We will meet again Kopi no Ryuu… I know will". Vali disappeared as everyone's tension dropped.

Tsunade spoke up, "I do not like him".

Naruto sighed, "Kaa-chan it's alright I'll kick his butt if he tries anything. I won't let him hurt anyone". Naruto looked at Grayfia as she blushed and placed her hands on her stomach.

* * *

**Sometime Later **

Naruto was sitting in history class with Rias, Sona, Kuroka, Erza, Jellal, and Akeno. Currently, Grayfia was teaching the class, Tsunade, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Shuri, Zeoticus, Venelana, Sirzechs, and Raphtalia who was looking after Millicas. Naruto could feel the stares that the guys were giving Tsunade, Grayfia, and Kushina. Naruto didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't do anything otherwise it would make everything seem suspicious. Grayfia was going over the history of the Warring States. Which was pretty easy, but Naruto couldn't help but find himself looking at Grayfia.

When Grayfia walked by holding her book and reading off of it. Naruto saw one of the male students in the class try to look under her skirt. Rias saw this and looked at Naruto, she saw that this irked Naruto. She saw Naruto break flick the air with enough force to create a pocket of air. The pocket of air travel and pushed the kid out of his seat. The kid didn't even realize that he thought he fell out of his seat. Grayfia looked at the kid, "Mr. Sakimoto explain why you're out of your seat?"

"I-I just fell out of my seat Mrs. Lucifuge!" He quickly started going back to his book.

Grayfia looked at Naruto as she saw him whistling ignoring that even happened. Grayfia smiled cutely knowing that Naruto did it, and why he did it. She knew where his eyes were, she was going to call him out about it. However, Naruto beat her to the punch. Once the class period was over Grayfia stated her announcement, "Oh, I would like to let everyone know that I am going on my maternity leave".

"Oh, your pregnant!" One of the girls spoke up shocked.

"That's so great! Congratulations!" Another girl spoke up.

Sona smiled, "That's wonderful!"

Then a random girl asked, "Mrs. Lucifuge who is the lucky man!"

Grayfia blushed as Naruto was acting as if he no interest. Grayfia didn't know how to answer that. Sona spoke up, "Remember her private life does not need to be explained".

"Right, I totally forgot I was so excited and happy for her". The student let a small laugh out.

The guys in the room were all moaning upset and saddened. Naruto acted uninterested until a male asked Naruto, "Man! I wonder who got to luck! I'm so jealous! I mean just look how hot she is! My dream woman is gone!"

"Oh yeah that's awful man, I had such dreams too!" Naruto looks away while sweating nervously. Naruto saw that Rias and the others were giggling and Naruto blushed harder as he shoved his face into the book. Grayfia saw the scene and thought it was quite cute, she was upset that she can't announce who the father was. However, if that were to get out there be a lot of issues.

As their day dragged on it was uneventful. Not much happened but the parents got to watch their children in action. It was more torture and painful for Rias than anyone else. Well maybe Sona too, because her big sister Serafall came too. Besides that, the day went in smoothly.

**A/N: Short chapter, but for a good reason. I hope you all enjoyed and yes, I decided that Grayfia would be the most logical to have Naruto's child first. I'm not going to make it where Naruto starts having sex with everyone just cuz Grayfia is pregnant. I am going to wait for the others, the other one… will probably be Gabriel tbh, but I think that will be after this arc. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter Titafall007 OUT! Ja Ne! OH, ALSO I'm doing a rewrite on my Itachi and DxD crossover! :D I decided to try Itachi being Rias's older brother and Sirzech's little brother! :D I did some reading I did not find that all Bael Clan members can have black hair. I am to say that it's possible for Venelana to give birth to a child that has black hair. That will be ITACHI! As for the pairing, I think I'll be doing straight Kuroka x Itachi or I'll do Itachi x Kuroka and Akeno. Then that would be it. Let me know what you guys think. Obviously Itachi is being reborn into this world too. **


	15. Peace Between Factions Pt 2

Peace Between Factions Pt. 2

**Update: Yeah that's my B messed that part up with Rias, I'll fix it. **

**Okay so, I want to let everyone know either this will be the last chapter or the next will be the last chapter. I am going to make this the finale as I don't feel like going into hero. For this scenario, I don't see the reason. Don't worry I will add in Yasaka early, just the hero arc never happens. They still visit Kyoto and I Yasaka smells Naruto miles away, that what drew her to him. Anyways, the reason I want to end this story is that I keep ruining stories potential. I don't know what drove me this way so, I will be ending soon. So, I'll tie up loose knots if there are any. Finalize the pairings with lemons in this chapter and then use the next chapter as an update on Naruto's family. **

Naruto was in a meeting room with his peerage except for Shin, Sicilian, and Maria. They were with Koneko and Gasper. Currently, they were all in a meeting room discussing peace between the factions, "So I must ask are all three factions willing to agree to peace. I know we're all for it". Sirzechs spoke for the four Maous.

"I am completely fine with it, with my nephew so close to members of both factions. I can't say no, all I want his happiness". Michael smiled happily.

Sirzechs smiled, "Yes, I agree what do you think Azazel?"

"I'm fine with it, but is the white and red dragon emperor okay with this? They going to end up battling it out again?" Azazel asked.

Vali shook his head, "I have no desire to fight the red one, the only one I want to fight is Naruto. I will be stronger than him, otherwise, I can't defeat the red one". Vali smirked.

Naruto shook his head, "I can create a space for our battles, so we don't destroy the land around us. It will allow us to go all out".

As everyone kept talking and signing papers. The world froze as everyone strong enough were safe or had divine beasts or holy weapons. Naruto angel wings shot out, and the rest of Rias's peerage was fine except for Sona and her peerage, "Interesting something must of happened to Gasper and the others". Naruto spoke up.

"Naruto's right seems we have unwelcomed visitors". Azazel looked out the window to see magicians.

Naruto sighed as he snapped his fingers as time resumed. Naruto knew where they were, he was able to target gasper knocking him out. Naruto then snapped his fingers again as the magic circle that the magicians were using disappeared. Naruto flew outside to deal with them, "You know Michael, Kushina's and Minato's kid is a monster. Nephilim's are powerful as hell". Azazel smirked, "I swear if we didn't make peace, he would force us to".

"I can see that happening". Sirzechs shook his head chuckling.

Naruto snapped his fingers again as the magicians disappeared. He saw Katerea Leviathan looking around bewildered, she couldn't summon the magic circle for her magicians, "Don't bother, I sent a clone through the portal and is handling the others as we speak. I don't appreciate you attack our meeting. I'll give you one chance to leave and never show your face here again. I have girlfriends that are precious to me in there. One of them is pregnant with my child, I will erase you in an instant".

Katerea froze, but she smirked, "NO! We came too far! We waited too long and come too far for this all fail now! I will kill you and the others! I don't care along as I get my title of Leviathan back!" Then her eyes widen as Naruto disappeared and appeared behind.

Naruto shook his head, "Begone". He snapped his fingers as she was reduced to dust the nothingness took her soul. Naruto sighed thinking about what the old Satan faction could possibly want to stop peace. He quickly flew to where Shin was with the others. When he arrived he found Shin being healed by Sicilian and Maria, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine now master. Thank you". Sicilian bowed her head.

Naruto put his hand on her head, "You never have to bow to me guys. I'm your family remember that, keep up the good work".

"We're sorry we couldn't gasper". Shin looked down.  
"Were you four frozen in time?" Naruto asked.

"No, we weren't because of the angelic powers". Shin looked down.

"I see, well everyone makes mistakes. We will just have to make your training harder. No need to beat yourself up about it". Naruto gave them a salute, "Good job you guys, I know you fought hard to protect Gasper guys. You too Koneko". Naruto disappeared back to the meeting so they could continue.

Once Naruto arrived back Vali quickly asked, "How the hell can you defeat them so easily?" He demanded.

"Simple, I'm a Nephilim we have an unlimited power supply of power. You see, angels use angelic energy which is pure. That's how human's souls are regardless of how bad the person is. Their souls are like Nuclear Reactors. Though if an angel desperately needs to recharge, they can just touch the soul which refills their reserves. Though if they do it wrong there could be a one-hundred-meter-wide crater". Naruto chuckled, "My powers are just really strong that's all there is to it. I had really good people to raise me". Naruto looked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya who sheepish blushed.

"Well let's get this meeting over with, what do you guys say?" Michael smiled, "I would be happy if we were all to aligned together".

"Yeah, I have no issues here". Sirzechs and the four Maous nodded their heads approvingly.

"As so do I, I'll make sure that my men accounted for and punished accordingly". Azazel smiled, "This could be the begging of a new world for all of us".

"Those are some wise words for a pervert". Naruto stated shocked.

"Hey! I take OFFENSE TO THAT!" Jiraiya and Azazel shouted.

Azazel and Jiraiya looked at one another, "Boobs!" They both shouted at the same time as Jiraiya fell from grace once again. Michael slapped his face with Tsunade sighing.

"Did we just become best friends!" Jiraiya ran over grabbing Azazel's hands.

"I think we just did!" Azazel threw his hands into the air.

"You want to come with me to watch women in the baths!" Azazel smiled with a line of blood running down his nose.

"YES!" Jiraiya screamed before anything else happened Azazel waved everyone goodbye and left with Jiraiya.

"What the fuck". Koneko came walking in with gasper and the others.

Naruto sighed, "Perverts at their finest".

"Why did I ever get married to him again?" Tsunade asked wondering what in the world she was thinking.

* * *

**Time Skip Five Months Days Later**

"Wait hold up I know we're graduating in a few weeks but isn't this taking it too soon?" Naruto asked as he was being ganged up by everyone.

"No! I want it!" Kuroka yelled as Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, and Gabriel were in his room.

Just then the door slammed open with an angry Ravel, "No! I'm done! I've waited for so long!" A now sixteen-year-old Ravel came running into the bedroom.

"W-What?" Naruto backed up on the bed.

"Yes I know we're graduating in a few weeks! Which means it's time! I want to start a family! In about three months Grayfia will be giving birth!" Kuroka yelled.

"You've only taken us out on dates and never did anything sexually yet with us!" Kuroka screamed.

"I haven't gotten anything since that night!" Grayfia whined like a begging puppy.

"W-Wait! Hold up a second! Ravel, you still have to school to go through and". Naruto was cut off as Ravel pushed past the girls and pushed him on the bed kissing him.

"No! I'm done waiting! I hear you flirt with the girls all the time! The only thing I get is a head pat! You kiss them and take them out on dates! I haven't gotten anything!" Ravel shouted annoyed.

Naruto sweat dropped, to be honest he knew was going to be a shit boyfriend. He isn't that good being romantic, trying to please these many girls was hard as it is. He doesn't know how to approach them like this, "I-I don't know then! I mean! Ravel, you can't have a child and be in school at the same time! Rias and the others are in the clear, but what about".

Ravel puffed her cheeks out, "I can be home school ya know! Grayfia is a certified home-schooling teacher you know!"

"You are? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto looked at her.

"You never asked, but if I'm already a teacher I would qualify as a home schoolteacher too". Grayfia chuckled.

Naruto sighed as he placed up the silencing seals and the privacy seals. He took a deep breath in and out, "I'll try to be a better boyfriend, but I didn't realize you guys were wanting to go already. It's a bit hard to think that you guys want to move so quickly".

"Well I mean devils have a hard time getting pregnant so". Rias blushed.

"He knocked me up on our first try, he produced way more than I thought. I think we will be all right". Grayfia smirked as she licked her lips staring at Naruto.

* * *

**Lemon**

Naruto smiled, "You girls are all a bunch of thirsty as thots who are a bunch of perverts". Akeno was immediately turned on hearing him call her that. Rias and the others were taken a bit back by that.

"To think an angel had that type of mouth". Rias snickered.

"To think a slut like you would want a dick this badly". Naruto appeared behind her.

Rias jumped as she felt him pick her up with his arms on her shoulders. Naruto's hands began to glow as he used magic to rip her clothes off, "First thot I'm going tame is you". He threw her on the bed and crawled up to her as she laid on her back.

"W-What! I-I What I didn't think you so forceful!" Rias was surprised by all this as her face flushed. She thought that she and the girls would be the ones on top.

Naruto crawled on top of her and began touch and fondle her breasts, "Look at you Rias looking like a slut, begging for this? What would your parents think of you? What would the underworld think of the great Gremory Heiress was so damn perverted and thirsty for dick from an angel".

Rias blushed, "D-Don't put it that way! That makes me sound horrible!" Then Naruto felt Naruto playing with her lower half with his big strong hands. She began to moan as she popped her nipple into her mouth. Soon without realizing it came she began to cum and Naruto quickly cupped his mouth over her lower half sucking on it. Meanwhile, the other girls in the room were getting hot and aroused by Naruto's forceful nature.

Rias' breathing was labored as soon as she came. Naruto came up to her face and pressed his lips against her, "What's wrong Rias?" Naruto smirked.

Rias blushed, "Seems your better at this than I thought. Naru-kun I-I want you". She kissed him again as Naruto pushed his head into her folds. Rias began to moan, but then he pulled out before going in, "H-Hey! Put it in!" She moans.

"Girls". Naruto instead began to rub his shaft on her pussy as Grayfia and Gabriel began to lick his shaft along. Their saliva was dripping off his cock and onto Rias's pussy causing her to moan in ecstasy. Naruto popped her other nipple in his mouth and began to suckle on them. Rias kept moaning as she came again with her juices shooting out. Gabriel and Grayfia did their best to lick whatever they could up.

Naruto went over then pulls his dick back and began to push in again. Naruto smiled as Rias moaned with her hands digging into his back. He once again stopped, "MOU! STOP BEING A TEASE!" She moaned.

Naruto smiled, "It's your second time is it not? Tell me, tell me how much of a slut you are. How disappointed your family would be to see you like this. Tell me how thirsty you are for an angel cock". The way Naruto was forcing Rias to dirty talk to him about herself for some reason began to turn herself on. The others could hear Naruto's demanding tone and their love juices began to drip from their womanhood.

Rias blushed; she felt her lower half soaking wet. It was burning and yearning for his dick, "I-I need it Naruto! I need you angelic cock in this Gremory cocksleeve!"

Naruto began to push forward as Rias tightened her mouth. She felt Naruto spreading as he pushed all the way in. Rias felt her insides spread even more than the last time Naruto fucked her. Naruto smiled, "Well look that, as perverted you were". Naruto smiled as he gave her a searing kiss that lasted on her lips, "Make sure you know who your pussy belongs to". Naruto began to sway his hips back and forth. Naruto had a clone popped to life grabbing Grayfia, "Make sure you take care of her needs. I'll get to her once I've help everyone else since she already has gotten me to spread her". Grayfia felt the clone plunge his dick inside her as she moaned. Of course, the clone was gentle, but still rough how Grayfia likes it. The girls crowded Naruto and his clone kissing him as he rammed Rias and his clone rammed Grayfia.

"Hey, yo boss look at this! Lactation!" The clone popped one of Grayfia's nipples in his mouth.

"Lucky bastard I'd get that taste once you dispel". Naruto chuckled, the girls laughed how Naruto envied his own clone.

"Hey! Focus on me! Baka!" Rias sat up pushing Naruto on his back. She laid her chest on his. She began to move her hips for Naruto. She kept going, "This is a dream come true, I can finally make love to the person I love". Rias kissed Naruto. When she pulled away, she gave Naruto a seductive look in her eyes. She licked the tip of her finger. Then Rias moan, Naruto saw how seductive she was being. It gave him more energy, "Ahhh1 I-It grew! H-How!"

Naruto put his hands on her legs and stood up. He began to thrust his dick inside of her. Her love juices were being licked up by Kuroka, Ravel, and Akeno, "Ara! Bucho who knew your nectar tasted so good".

Rias blushed, "E-Everyone is watching me being fucked like an animal by Naruto! T-This is so embarrassing! B-But why is it turning me on even more!"

Naruto smirked, "You like being humiliated!". Naruto felt his member twitch as is dick began to swell up.

Rias felt the bugle in his shaft, unconsciously Rias's insides began to milk Naruto faster and harder, "Urk! Rias! Y-You thirsty thot! You really want my baby batter! I-I can feel your insides trying to milk me!" Naruto began to thrust harder as Rias moaned, "Rias!" Naruto slammed his hips against her butt as Rias let out a long moan. Rias saw her belly extend, everyone watched as her stomach grew because of Naruto's semen. It was so much that it began to drip out and Rias was cumming from Naruto's semen from being inside her.

Rias went limp as she slowly lost unconsciousness, she had gone round and Naruto wasn't even done as his dick hardened and it shot Rias awake. She saw how big he still was, "Rias… I'm not done yet".

Rias shook a little bit, but she smiled, "Yes my love! Make more love to me" Rias began moving her hips as the two went at it for another hour.

* * *

**Hour Later **

Rias was sleeping off on the side with a smile on her face. Her cheeks still flushed from the excitement, and a full belly of Naruto's semen. Thankfully their bed was big where she could sleep. Kuroka grabbed his front while Gabriel got behind Naruto resting her boobs on his head. Akeno was on the side licking his nipple. Ravel was a bit overwhelmed seeing how hard Rias was rammed. Naruto saw the girls around him were ready, "Sorry girls, it seems someone else needs my attention. Play with this for a little bit but remember your first time is with the real me". Naruto made a clone for the girls to play with.

Naruto walked over to Ravel and sat on the bed. His forced his dick to go limp which hurt like a bitch. He wanted to see if Ravel was okay with this, "You know love isn't about having sex and having a family. We can have sex and have a family later, we can have sex and have a family, or we don't have sex we wait. We wait until we go on more dates or what you want. I would never force you to do anything. I want to know, what do YOU want to do Ravel?"

Ravel smiled as the small little talk made Ravel smiled, "You know what, I do what you Naruto". Ravel pushed him on the bed, "I want you to make love to me, I am your Fenikkusufeza!" **(Phoenix Feather) **

"As long as you are ready, I am too Ravel. I waited for you to get a bit older, but I am ready when you are". Naruto kissed Ravel on her lips, when he went to pull away, she pulled him back him. Naruto fell on his back as Ravel laid on his stomach. Ravel grew up to be quite the woman, she still had her same hairstyle, but her body was about Rias's height her chest size was a bit smaller, but she still had room to grow.

"I love you Naruto, I might not want to have kids yet. Though I am ready to give you my heart and soul to love you forever!" Ravel kissed Naruto as they both had a deep passionate kiss.

Naruto just made sure to kiss her and wait for once she was ready. He played with her breasts, "Your very beautiful Ravel, your blonde hair and your eyes brings out your feminine charm". Naruto kissed her.

"Mou, no need to say things like that if we're about to do it together. I want you to talk dirty to me… like how you did for Rias". Ravel blushed.

Naruto smiled as he kissed Ravel gently and he began to play with her chest, "Why am I not surprised the woman who love me all a bunch of sluts thirsty to be loved". Naruto leaned in placing a hickey on Ravel's neck. Naruto began to play with her body tickling it or tracing his finger over her body. Naruto came to her entrance, "Hmm? Look at this look how wet you are? Such a shameful and slutty Phenex clan member. Seem like your nothing but flaming chickens who put their assets up so they can get fucked. Now tell me, how your bodies develop so damn fast?"

Ravel was a little new at the insults while having sex. Truth be told, she be lying if she said she didn't like it, "I-It's because I'm thirsty flaming chicken who can only have her sexual desires quenched by Naruto!" Ravel hungrily brought Naruto's hips down as his dick was kissing her entrance.

"Ohoho? Look at this, such a dirty little girl. Seems I'm going to have to teach you a lesson". Naruto began push in as squirmed a bit, Naruto easily let slid inside spreading her out, "Damn! So tight!" Naruto placed a pregnancy seal on Ravel's abdomen.

Soon he was all the way inside as Ravel let a moan out. Little bit of blood trickled out, "Ahhh Naruto your finally inside of me!" Ravel said with a joyous tone.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her on the lips, "It's feels quite nice, its tighter than the others too so far". Naruto then took out the one of diamonds. He let that go into her as an angel wing along with a devil wing that was on fire sprang out. She put them away as Naruto smiled, "That way it will make sure your kept safe from my angelic powers". Naruto began to move in and out as Ravel smiled, all she could think is how she finally got what she wanted. To get the man she has been wanting for a while now. She didn't care if she had to wait, she didn't care at all. She certainly didn't mind; she will get to marry the man she loves. One day start a family of their own.

Naruto went on to enjoy themselves for the next hour as Naruto came inside quite a few times. Ultimately Ravel came a lot, way more than Naruto did. She fell asleep, Naruto laid her alongside Rias.

Naruto smiled walked over to a sweaty, Akeno, Kuroka, Gabriel, and a tired Grayfia. Naruto snickered rubbing his lip, "Man my clones must be using hell of ways to entertain you guys". The girls were all panting heavily, they were still waiting for Naruto.

**A/N: Lmao you want more? Sorry, going to have to wait for the next chapter. I will make the next chapter so it will take me a while. :P I will try to do my best next chapter going over everything that I want to happen. Maybe sometime down the road I'll be able to do a better Naruto and High School DxD crossover. I've tried multiple times I've always fucked up somewhere. I don't know what you guys are looking for, I keep fucking up. I need more feedback; I need to know what the issues were with this stories. Any and ALL Flames will be allowed. I need to know what the issues are, what the story is lacking, what I keep messing up. Should I stop trying to force the harems and the usual Rias pairings? Let me know what I'm missing so I can fix it. I'm fed up with the way my DxD stories are going, tbh I love DxD and it's one of my favorite animes. I try a crossover and I keep mucking it up, maybe I should do a crossover, but they go to Naruto's world? If I were to do that, I'd make it where it just be Rias and her peerage only. Issei WOULD NOT be in the peerage, would it make sense for Rias to find out how the village treats Naruto? She takes him in as her pawn? Would that make sense as Naruto would be like eight or so and Rias I can see being about ten or nine learning that her family set her up in an arranged marriage. She tried using to use a spell to teleport her and her peerage somewhere away from the family for a while. They end up in Naruto's world? Idk let me know your ideas on that. Maybe instead of the DxD world them coming to the Naruto world is better. Well TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	16. Days That Carry On

Days That Carry On

**Hello! This is my second to the final chapter. I figured since I will be ending this soon I'll finish the lemon from yesterday. I'll make the date with Akeno that Naruto and Akeno talk about the next chapter. I'll sort out the wedding and everything too. I just need more time to write it, I know you guys want me to get it to you quickly. I can only do so much, I hope this is enough for right now. I will update when I can!**

* * *

**Lemon **

"Well, how are my sexy looking girls doing?" Naruto smirked as he walked over to find the girls panting heavily.

"P-Please Naruto-sama!" Kuroka moaned.

Naruto made more clones to keep the others entertained as he pulled Kuroka off to the side, "So my little slutty kitty is horny. Well, I guess I'll just have to help you with that huh". Naruto pushed her on the bed as he put his hands firm on her chest. He began to fondle her breasts as she moaned. He leaned his head down and kissed Kuroka as she accepted his kiss. Naruto found her tongue working its way into his. Naruto fought back as he began to fondle both of her breasts as she moans harder. Her tongue surrenders as he enters in her mouth earning moans from her.

Naruto gently separated their lips from one another. He worked his way down kissing her neck and made his way to her boobs. He licked and suckled on them, "Nya! Naruto-sama! NYAAA!" Kuroka moaned as she began to squirt.

"My, my Kuro-chan how slutty you are indeed. Coming before I could even my might dick inside you". Naruto move his mouth from her tit as he worked his way to her lower half, "Kuroka… are you ready?"

Kuroka smiled happily, "Yes Naruto-sama! Fill me with your long meaty cock! Knock me up! I want little Kittens running around!" Kuroka said eagerly as she wrapped her legs around Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he aligned his dick at her entrance. He plunged himself into her as Kuroka arched her back moaning and tightening her grip around him. Naruto began to move back and forth earning more moans from Kuroka. Naruto went faster in and out as he felt himself being pulled in. Every time he tried to pull out, she would suck him back in. She made sure to keep her legs locked around him, "P-Please Naruto-sama! Give it to me!" Kuroka moaned as her juices came pouring out her stuffed vagina.

Naruto smirked, "I knew you were a horny cat Kuroka, but this… this is more than I thought".

Kuroka smirked, "I want your baby Naruto-sama! I love you!"

Naruto bent over capturing her lips, "I love you too Kuroka, I-I hope your ready!" Naruto thrusted forward as he felt a bulge in dick as he shot his load inside. Kuroka moaned feeling Naruto's seed filling her up, more just kept coming and filling he up.

Kuroka let a few breaths out before she was turned over by Naruto, "Round 2 here we go!" Naruto shoved his dick back inside as Kuroka let out a, 'NYAHHH!' As Naruto began to go faster and harder. Kuroka had a smirk appear on her face as she felt his member go in and out of her. This point Kuroka was going on instinctual, she was a beast that wanted Naruto to stay inside her. Naruto grabbed hold of her tits like handles and continued to ram her insides. Kuroka could hear the smacking of sex fill her ears. He just kept hearing Naruto calling her his slutty kitty.

After a few hours of shoving his member in and out of Kuroka, after ten rounds of sex she finally fell over, tired and soon fell asleep. Naruto cuddled with her in the past ten minutes cradling her to sleep. Once Naruto knew she was asleep he replaced himself with a clone that shoved his dick back inside her to keep the semen from pouring out. She wanted to get pregnant, so he was going to make sure.

Naruto took a short breather as he looked over to see Akeno, Gabriel, and his pregnant Grayfia looking desperate. Naruto made his way over as he pulled Grayfia from the group, "Hello my ice queen". Naruto muttered in her ear as shivers went down Grayfia's neck.

She opened her eyes to find her Naruto staring at her, "N-Naruto is it my turn!"

Naruto nodded to her as he kissed her, "Let's take it slow, I want to make sure your safe along with our child". He rubbed his hand on her belly while kissing her.

Grayfia eagerly went for his dick sticking it in her mouth wanting so to suck him off. She continued to bob her head back and forth as she felt him shoot his load inside of her mouth. Grayfia and Naruto continued as he ate her out which caused her too soon cum. Naruto and Grayfia went doggy style as Naruto went gently in Grayfia. He slowly began to move his hips back and forth which earned moans from Grayfia, "Is that okay?" He went a medium speed for her which Grayfia nodded her head.

The two went at it for a couple hours. Soon Grayfia wanted to take a rest since she didn't want to disturb the child anymore. She didn't want to be stressed out too much, Naruto kissed her and held her close until she fell asleep. He left clones to keep her company and warm.

Naruto made his way to the remaining two girls and grabbed Gabriel's hand dragging her to the side. Naruto kissed Gabriel, Gabriel smiled, "Naruto it's finally time, lets us make a child together. I cannot wait to experience true love with you". Naruto smiled kissing her and holding her close.

"Then I hope I can show you a great time". Naruto captured Gabriel's lips as the two kiss for a bit. Gabriel was able to hold onto Naruto's lips not wanting to let go. However, oxygen is a thing so they need to breathe. Once they separated Naruto began to fondle her breasts and popped the other in his mouth. Gabriel enjoyed being played with, Naruto played with her breasts which Gabriel liked a lot.

Soon the two got into position where Naruto was just outside of her vagina. Naruto smiled nervously, "Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I am. I am now forever yours Naruto". Gabriel kissed him as Naruto pushed himself in Gabriel, he felt himself spreading her folds. Gabriel let out moans of pleasure as Naruto began to move in and out for her. The two continued to have the most pure sex they could possibly have.

Naruto and Gabriel had easy going sex and Naruto was allowed to go faster as both partners were happy. Gabriel moaned and called Naruto's name out, thus allowing him to go faster. Naruto smiled as Gabriel liked to continuously kiss. Naruto came soon as Gabriel did as well. Gabriel smiled, "I-I can't wait for our child". Gabriel kissed Naruto again as the two held one another. Gabriel slowly and gently fell asleep in his arms. Naruto didn't want to push it for her, he left her alone after her first time.

Naruto made his way over to Akeno, she forced the previous clones he left with her to disappear, "Ara ara sorry Naruto-kun! But those clones just don't sturdy enough!" Akeno licked her fingers.

Naruto sighed; he was so going to regret this whole BDSM thing. Naruto's body soon began to glow as he was wearing a tight BDSM outfit. This caught Akeno's eyes, "You know Akeno your one hell of a BDSM and S&M lover. This time your going to be on the receiving end!" Naruto smirked as his adamantine chains grabbed her arms, legs, and spread her legs open for him. He walked up and put a blindfold on her face, "So how do you think this is?" Naruto hopes this was something she liked.

Akeno was smirking madly, "Do it! Hit me! Slap me! Plunge your hard cock inside me! Fufufu! To think that you were into this type of kinky stuff! Turns me on even more!"

Naruto walked over to find her pussy dripping ecstasy, "Huh what a slut I haven't even done anything!" Naruto brought his dick to her entrance and pushed in as blood trickled down the side. Akeno smirked finally feeling Naruto inside of her. Naruto began to pump in and out of Akeno's pussy. Akeno could feel the slapping noises of Naruto screwing her. Though it wasn't rape, the thought of him actually raping her turned her on. This was a thought Naruto DID NOT like, but this was Akeno. What else do could you expect of her?

"MMM oooo Ahhhh Naruto! Harder! Put it in my ass! Spread my cheeks!" Akeno smiled happily.

"I got a better idea". Naruto smirked as he summoned another chain that began to poke her ass. Akeno tightened harder, she then felt the chain spread her ass. Soon it began to move like Naruto was pushing his dick in and out of her. Akeno began to moan more and more.

"Ah! AHH! AHHH! AHAHAH! AHAHAHA! Y-Your naughty boy! Y-You shoved one of your chains up m-MY! A-Ass! AHAHAH! OOoOOOAHHHHHH Ahahah!" Akeno smiled happily, "This reminds me of our first date". Naruto smiled as he began to shoot his load inside of Akeno as Akeno moan happily. She was able to summon enough of strength to wrap her legs around Naruto's back.

"Except I was the one dominating you!" Akeno giggled, Naruto removed her blind that was coving her face.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not going through that again, I wasn't able to shit right after that!"

"What about me!? You shoved your chain up my ass!" Akeno pouted as she felt Naruto shoot more ropes inside of hear causing her to moan more.

"Well I made it smaller, so it didn't hurt you". Naruto kissed her lips, "Besides I'm not that rough unless you want me to thrust harder. I don't like to hurt you too much even though you're into this sort of thing". Naruto kissed her as she began to fondle her breasts while he shoved his dick inside her.

* * *

**Five Hours Later **

Akeno giggled, "Well you certainly are a good man, which is why I fell in love with you. Your desire to protect us, look out for us, to love us. That was the type of man I wanted in my life". Akeno kissed Naruto deeply, "Besides… you brought my mom back to me, I'd give up my entire body to you. I may serve Rias as her queen and always be by her side. Though I will always be by your side after that!" Akeno kissed Naruto deeply as the two proceeded to have rough sex for the next five hours. Akeno lasting longer than anyone else did.

Naruto laid on the bed as he used his chains to pull all the girls near him. He pulled a blanket up to cover them so they could stay warm. Naruto smiled putting his hands behind his head. Soon Rias woke up before all of them and smiled, "Seems you, satisfied everyone, my Naruto". Rias kissed him as he kissed back. She placed her forehead against his, "So, what will we do now?"

Naruto smiled, "We're going to get married Rias… we'll get married in Kyoto. We're all going to have separate weddings wherever you guys chose". Naruto kissed her, "You want it in Kyoto, I can make sure it's anime-themed". Naruto winked at her.

Rias blushed, "I look forward to it…Anata". **(A/N: Refer to husband as dear from the Wife). **

**A/N: I promise to make sure the next chapter is really long! If enough people want I'll make the next chapter roughly 40-50k words if you want. Though that means I need time! I need at least a few weeks to write that. It's going to take a while. Writing on my other stories helps me get through and keep writing! I hope you can be patient too, please! TitanFall007 OUT! Oh please understand that I am working on the chapter as we speak. I decided to make this chapter just to give you all an update! Ja Ne! **


	17. Living the Dream

Living the Dream

* * *

Naruto could only let a sigh out as he was looking out the window. He stood up from his desk and walked towards the window. He was living in a nice house in the human world. It was a large house that housed all his wives. Yes, I said wives, that means he has a harem. Though he doesn't like to call it that, well his wives don't mind calling it that. His wives like to poke fun at him not wanting to call it that.

He went to sit back in his chair, but just then he heard running footsteps as four people came running into his office. Well, more specifically four small kids came running into his office. Naruto turned his head around and chuckled as his children came running in, "TOU-CHAN!" They all shouted as they came running into his office.

Naruto turned around and smiled as he opened his arms and scooped them up, "Hey! Hey! My little devil princesses!" Naruto quickly picked his children up and laughed holding them in his arms. Naruto gave them all a kiss on their forehead and got a good look at his children, "Well, well, well how are my little princesses doing!?" Naruto let a smile out as he looked at his children. The first girl he was looking at, she had red crimson hair and green/blue eyes. This was Bayli, the daughter of Naruto and Rias. **(A/N: If you guys didn't know but Rias's name originate from Rias' name is derived from the Pokémon Garchomp (Japanese: ****ガブリアス****Gaburias. Baylie is Bayleaf from Pokémon as well). **Naruto looked at his little girl next to Baylie, she was Eri, the daughter of Naruto and Grayfia. This little girl had his mother's red eyes and silky white hair. **(A/N: Eri all the fucking way, she was adorable I love her from My Hero! Goddammit! WHEN SHE SMILED MY GOD! THE FUCKING FEELS BRO! THE FEELS! It's not pedophilia, because we can all agree that Eri is fricken cute and adorable in My Hero. She went through so much shit that she deserves much love from the fans) **Next to Eri was, Tsuki, and she was the daughter of again Naruto, but also the daughter of Akeno. She had silky black hair with heterochromia eyes. One is sky blue like Naruto's while the other is violet purple like her mothers. **(A/N: Akeno's name means Sun depending on how you use it. So, Tsuki means Moon). **Next to Tsuki was, Tomomi, the daughter of Naruto and Sona. **(A/N: Sona's name means intellect and wisdom. From Japanese ****智****(tomo) meaning "wisdom, intellect" or ****朋****(tomo) meaning "friend" combined with ****美****(mi) meaning "beautiful" or ****実****(mi) meaning "fruit, good result, truth". Other kanji combinations can also form this name). **

He looked at his girls, "What are my cute little princesses doing in here?" Naruto chuckled as he nuzzles his cheek up against their soft skin. His little girls all giggled in his arms as he played with them. Naruto took his little girls and flew around the room with his wings out. His daughter's eyes sparkled looking at all his wings.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Can I touch your wings!" Eri asked clapping her hands excitedly. Naruto gently landed and set his girls on the ground. He smiled as he sat down and turned his back to them. He had his wings out, his twelve Devil wings, and his twelve angel wings. Tomomi walked over and sat in Naruto's lap wanting to continue cuddling with her father. Tsuki hugged her father's side while touching his angel wings. Eri was on Naruto's back with her little arms hanging onto his back. Baylie came to Naruto's left side hugging him while she touched his wings as well. Soon Grayfia came walking in with, Rias, Akeno, and Sona. They all let out small giggles watching their husband playing with their children.

Naruto turned his head with a small sweat drop on his head, "Oh! Hey girls! What's up?!" Naruto chuckled as he stood up balancing his four-year-old girls on his limbs. The girls giggled and laughed as they got to cling on their father. Trying to stay on him was a lot of fun. Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head.

Rias shook her head, "After the four Maous declared you to be the next Devil King in general. To think that you were still this childish is funny." Rias kiss the lips of her husband while his little girls continued to cling to him all thought it was cute.

Akeno giggled, "Well he is Naruto after all, what could you possibly expect?"

"Hey, I know I can be mature when I need to! But I need to be a child for my little girls!" Naruto retorted back offended by his wives' attack on him. Akeno could only help but snicker and laugh at Naruto.

Grayfia shook her head, "Naruto you have duties as the main Devil King and the next Leader of Heaven. I need you to be serious". Grayfia was then attacked by all the girls who flew over to her; clinging onto Grayfia.

Grayfia opened her eyes and could only sigh in defeat. The girls were all clinging onto her were quivering their lips. Naruto was also on the ground clinging onto Grayfia's frill of her maid outfit, "Common Fia-chan, I want to be able to goof around and spend time with my little girls!"

Grayfia could only roll her eyes and let another sigh of defeat, *Sigh* "Fine but you can't slack off on your duties, as your wife and your maid. I must make sure you do your job!"

Sona rolled her eyes, "Grayfia, I think we can lighten up on Naruto. I mean he did bring all factions to true peace. I mean, what is there going to really happen."

Soon another woman came walking into the room. A young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is usually tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that end in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She was wearing a traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that, she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and a golden crown.

"Oh! Yasa-chan! How are you doing?" Naruto smiled as he stood up and walked over kissing her.

Yasaka held her husband close while kissing him. She gently pulled away, "Well I've been really good, I finally got a break now from watching over Kyoto."

"TOU-CHAN!" A girl shouted from the side. She came running up to Naruto and jumped into his arms. Naruto turned his head to see his adopted daughter running to hug him.

Naruto opened his arms once again as he brought the girl into a hug and hugged her close, "How are you doing Kunou-chan? You been behaving for your Kaa-chan?" He asked while he held her in his arms. He pulled his head back and pressed his forehead against his eight-year-old girl's head. Kunou is a young girl with the appearance of a middle school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden foxtails and matching ears.

"Yes, I have been Tou-chan! I've also been taking care of Gorudo-kun too!" Kunou turned her as a four-year-old boy came walking up.

Naruto gently let Kunou down as he knelt down to Naruto's first son. Naruto chuckled, "What are you doing Goru? Come give your old man a hug!" Goru was the spitting image of Naruto, the only difference is his golden eyes from his mother. He also had nine swaying tails behind him.

Gorudo smiled, "Yes, Tou-san I have been. I've also been getting stronger too, just like you said. I need to protect Nee-san and Kaa-chan."

Naruto rubbed his head, "That's my boy, keep it up Gorudo now that we have time to spend together. I'm going to take a break!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Grayfia pressed her pointer finger up against Naruto's mouth. Naruto dropped his shoulders and hung his head in defeat, "You have responsibilities! You're the main Devil King now! You're needed by everyone, and your also helping Michael-sama run heaven! You can't slack off! You get a break when your done with your work!" Grayfia pointed her finger at the desk where the pile of papers appeared.

Naruto swallowed, "I-I could do it later or maybe I could leave a shadow clone to do it?" Naruto made a clone appear.

The clone knew what his boss wanted, "What? You summoned me to do work! Heck no!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hold up! What the heck I'm supposed to say when you disperse! I UGHHH! ARRRGGG!" Naruto began crying as Grayfia pulled him by his ear and sat him back down in his chair.

"Quit acting like a baby! I didn't marry a baby; I married a man! When they offered you the position you took it! That's your fault!" Grayfia scolded her husband.

"I guess some things never changed." Rias chuckled as she picked up Baylie, "Common girls we should leave Tou-san so he can get to work. Common Eri." Rias grabbed Eri's hand as Akeno picked up Tsuki, Sona picked up Tomomi, and Yasaka took Gorudo and Kunou.

Naruto watched as his girls left, "Wait what about Gabriel?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ah Gabriel, she is right now in heaven helping Michael right now. Your daughter Mary is with Gabriel learning things about heaven." Grayfia said as she stood there watching Naruto do his work.

Naruto looked at Grayfia again, "What about Kuroka-chan? I haven't seen her in a day or two. Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Kuroka is currently taking care of a stray devil in the area. She is taking your daughter Yui with her." Grayfia said with a little worry in her voice. **(A/N: Yui is from SAO) **

"W-why? Why would she? I-I don't understand her sometimes. I just hope she makes sure that Yui-chan is alright." Naruto looked out the window and smiled, his mind went back to his parents. Even though they had more children, they decided to move close to them. Their house was a few blocks away. Naruto has younger siblings now that both of his parents are alive again. Kushina and Minato had a girl and her name was Naruko. Right now, she is six years old and has been with Tsunade and Jiraiya's child Hashirama who is also six years old. Jiraiya put his perverted nature away and took to focus on raising Hashirama properly. Naruto did his work as he smiles remembering how he met up with Sona for the first time. Then on the school trip when they went on to visit Yasaka and Kunou.

* * *

**Flashback roughly 8 Years**

Naruto was currently in the ORC room sitting with Rias and Sona. Naruto was a little shocked and confused by the scenario, "Wait I'm confused you're trying to tell me that your parents are trying to get you into marrying someone?"

Sona nodded her head, "Y-Yeah I know it's a lot to ask you, but I might have lied to them."

Rias sighed, "Tell him." Rias had her arms crossed underneath her bosom.

Sona scratched her cheek, "My parents might have asked if I had a boyfriend. They want me to find one because I am going to be the heir to the clan. I might have told them that… it… was… you." Sona pushed her cheeks out embarrassed with a blush on her face.

Naruto was a bit annoyed and mad that Sona used him. However, he couldn't be that terribly mad because her parents were wanting to force her to be with someone, "Is it specifically both your parents or is it just your father?"

Sona was a little surprised at how easily Naruto could deduce things, "Well actually yeah, just that my father holds a little bit more power than my mother. Mainly because the rest of my clan want me to produce an heir. I didn't know what to say because my father's queen ended up beating me in a chess match." Sona looked down worried and scared, she didn't know what she was going to do, "Because I lost the chess match, I was forced to go along with my parents. They wanted confirmation from you."

Rias nodded her head as she said, "I'm okay with it."

Sona and Naruto looked at her confused, "Okay with what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"R-Really! W-Wait! W-What if something really does come out of this!? H-How does it work then? I-I mean." Sona was cut off by Rias pulling her head into her bosom.

Rias smiled, "Sona your one of my best friends if it means that I have to share Naruto with you. I'm perfectly fine with that. If you two do find love together than that's even better. I'm already sharing Naruto with a bunch of other girls already."

Sona had tears running down her face as Naruto stared blankly, "W-Wait a second… you saying that… I have to go along with this?"

Sona quickly turned to Naruto, "N-No! That's not it! I-I mean if you can help me out, I'd be eternally grateful but if we don't find love in the end, I won't force you!" Sona wanted Naruto to understand that it was temporary.

Naruto nodded his head, "Well I'm okay with it, I guess… I mean I'm also seeing other girls already, so I don't see the reason not to."

Sona cheered happily as she hugged Naruto, but Naruto made it more realistic when he planted his lips on Sona's. Sona blushed heavily as she felt his lips on hers, they were so warm, moist, and tasted a lot like ramen. Once they broke Sona was in a daze from the kiss, she quickly gathered her bearings and said, "T-That was my first kiss ya know… Japanese girls say that their first kiss is important… you better take responsibility."

Naruto chuckled as he brought Rias and Sona in for a hug, "I think this is going to be one interesting year!"

* * *

**Next Day **

**(A/N: Forgive me if I'm wrong on the year Naruto is in along with the people in his peerage as well). **Naruto was currently a senior now in Kuoh in their last year. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Erza, Kuroka, Jellal, and Gabriel who also attend when she can. They were all preparing for their trip to Kyoto for their graduation. Naruto was currently at home packing what he had ready to leave. He had a week worth of clothes, he would be spending time with Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Tsubaki, and Gabriel. He knew that Jellal and Erza were already a thing so they would do their own thing.

Kushina and Tsunade were sitting and talking in the family room with Minato studying. Jiraiya was well… being Jiraiya. Jiraiya can be perverted when near Naruto and his girls, but when Hashirama or Naruko are around. He never acts like a pervert. Naruto came down the stairs, Kushina and the others were already informed about the trip, "Make sure you behave Naruto, I… know you don't want grandchildren just yet, but..." Kushina and Tsunade began to giggle.

Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his hands, "Just because I have some girlfriends doesn't mean I'm having children anytime soon." Naruto mentally deadpanned.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a stupid perverted thumbs up, "Let me know how it goes! I want every detail!" Just then Jiraiya was met a punch to the face courtesy of Kushina and Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head leaving, "I'll see you all in a week!" Naruto heads out the door with his parents waving and Minato smiling.

Jiraiya was weeping in the corner, "Why don't I have a harem! It's not fair! I'm the Gallant Jiraiya!"

Tsunade began to crack her knuckles, "I'm sitting over here pregnant… this is what you have to complain about!?" Jiraiya begins to sweat as Minato sighs as he feels Michael calling for him, _"Oh thank the heavens."_ Minato gets up and leaves to see Michael.

* * *

**At ORC **

Naruto met up with everyone with their belongings packed up and ready to head out. Then Naruto noticed that Shuri was there with her bags packed, "Oh? Mrs. Himejima? I'm surprised your coming… but isn't it a student only?"

Shuri giggled, "I'm applied here as a student just recently even if it is only for a little while. I'm registered as Akeno's big sister."

Naruto deadpanned as Akeno sighed, "My Kaa-san wanted to come as well." Akeno was reluctant but Shuri asked Sirzechs regardless if she could act as a student for a while.

Issei was there along with Maria, Sicilian, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, and Shin. They were there to see their Seniors off, "Man! Naruto even has Akeno-senpai's mother all over him!" Issei flared his nostrils when he looked at Shuri. Shuri was currently holding Naruto's head in her bosom. Issei likes a good milf and seemingly Naruto took it away.

Naruto and the others made their way to the train station. That's when Naruto saw that Grayfia, Azazel, and another woman with silver hair was there, "Umm who are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

The woman bowed, "I'm Rossweisse I use to work for Odin as his bodyguard… then Rias was kind enough to invite me into her peerage! I am her rook! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She bowed knowing full well of Naruto's status with Rias. She knew that they were a thing, but she later learned that Naruto had several lovers. It made Rossweisse all the more interested in learning who he was.

With that, the crew hopped on the train and began to make their way to Kyoto. Naruto was sitting with Rias, Akeno, and basically everyone else were in the same car. Especially Shuri and Rossweisse wanted to get to know just who this Naruto was, "Wait so… if I'm listening correctly, you're a devil… and an angel?" Rossweisse could not believe that these two could ever mix. Also, there are no other students in the car besides Naruto and his group. The other seniors are in a different car.

Naruto continues to chat with Rossweisse and found out that she is going to be Issei's history teacher. Since Rias, Naruto, Kuroka, Akeno, and the others were graduating this year. Rossweisse was able to get a job as a teacher, "Wow your also a Valkyrie! That sounds pretty cool!" Naruto added thinking she must be pretty strong then.

Rossweisse rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah well, the only issue I've been having is looking for a boyfriend! It's been one of the hardest things to do!" She began to blab on about how much of a failure she was.

Naruto whispered to Rias, "Ummm is she always like this?"

Rias nodded her head, "Yeah, she is a very serious person, acting professional prioritizing work and study above all else since her youth, this however, caused her to miss out on romance, thus is extremely bitter and sensitive about not having a boyfriend and is quick to anger or sadness when made fun of." Rias chuckled, "Though it makes me wonder." Rias put her finger to her lips, "We getting another added to the harem?"

Naruto sighed, "You know I don't like that word."  
"But that's what it is!" Kuroka chimed in.

"You have to accept it!" Akeno walked over to the couch wrapping her arms around neck kissing his cheek.

Shuri giggled, "I'm okay being part of it. I am your servant after all!"

Rossweisse was cut from her talking when she saw how intimate the others were with Naruto. Seems that Naruto isn't that of a guy, to begin with, "What is it like? Having someone you care about?"

Naruto smiled as he thought of Grayfia and his child that she is carrying, "It has to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Honestly, I'm lucky that they're all so okay with me having multiple lovers."

"Well you know it's normal for devils to have multiple partners, but I only need you." Rias placed a kiss on his lips. The others began to wait there turn eager to get their fair share of Naruto medicine. This made Rossweisse pout a little bit puffing her cheeks out.

The group continue to get to know one another better, there was actually big talk of the Four Maous stepping down from power. They were looking for a main successor as the true devil King, many speculated that Naruto might be the perfect candidate. Not only that but Michael also offered the main position in heaven to keep the peace. All three factions wanted peace and so did Azazel, though all he really wanted was oppai. Not that Naruto really disagreed with him on that subject. Naruto had to admit defeat that most of his lovers hard large breasts. A new one to get used to would-be Sona, because of her parents.

Once they arrived at their vacation for a while, they were in a hot spring area. Naruto along his other male peers had their rooms. However, what Naruto didn't know is that Rias had Sirzechs pull strings for Naruto to be staying in an all-girls room, with just Rias and the rest of the girls in his group. When they went to check-in, Naruto was looking forward to alone time with just some of the other guys in his grade. Even if a bunch of them hated him, he still could talk to them. Once he made his way towards the hall with them. The group of them stood shoulder the shoulder blocking Naruto from joining them, "We're sorry Uzumaki-kun, but we've learned of how you deceived all of us!" "It's not fair man! You get all the WOMEN!" "We leave you here to die!" They all pushed him away, which Naruto had to allow them to push him, he skidded back confused.

"Hey what the hell! I'm a guy I'm supposed to." Naruto was cut off when Kuroka wrapped her arms around his one arm.

"Common boyfriend we need to get going!" Kuroka purred as she dragged Naruto to her room.

"W-Wait!? I know we're dating and all! But I should be with the guys." Naruto said confused.

"Rias pulled strings, we got you into a room with us." Kuroka giggled, "I'm just saying boyfriend because we're using that as our scapegoat. You know your staying with all of us, right? That includes the new chick Rossweisse!"

"W-What!? I-I didn't agree to any of this I!" Naruto was cut off when Kuroka sent him a death glare. "Yes Kuroka". Naruto hung his head in defeat.

Kuroka smiled as she dragged him to their room and found that he was the only male in the room. He chuckled, as he saw them all changing into Yukatas, "So what about the hot springs I'll be joining the guys… right?" Naruto had a sweat drop appear on his head as he said, "Dammit can't we just have a normal school trip."

"Nope!" Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Shuri, and Sona giggled. Even if Tsubaki was a little flustered that Naruto was here, but she knew she had stronger feelings for Rias's knight Kiba. Though her master Sona has seemed to take some sort of a liking towards Naruto. He agreed to help her with her family problems.

Naruto waited as the girls changed and made their way into the hot springs. Rias and the others were in a sperate hot spring from the regular populace of the school. So, when Naruto made his way inside, he found Rias and everyone else butt naked. Besides Tsubaki wanted to keep her figure hidden, which she did a poor job on. Naruto rubbed the back of his head seeing everyone naked, "A-Are you sure about this? I-I don't want to make Tsubaki and Rossweisse… uncomfortable." Naruto slowly began to stop talking as Rossweisse was on the ground passed out. This was the first time she has ever seen a man naked… well Naruto had a towel on.

He went over and took a quick shower. He then sat into the water relaxing letting a sigh out happily. He then feels Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, and Shuri right next to him. Sona was a little nervous but technically he was her boyfriend. Naruto opened an eye as he found everyone near him. He didn't mind it that much, but it was a little uncomfortable. Naruto sigh he extended his arms out and pulled Rias and Kuroka into his arms. Rias and Kuroka blushed as the closeness which earned a small gasp from Rossweisse, "My Naruto I feel hurt." Akeno said with a small giggle.

Naruto smirked as a bunch of his clones appeared pulling Akeno and Sona into a hug. Shuri got in on the action with the same clone with Akeno. Rossweisse was a little surprised by how intimate Naruto is with the other girls. He showed originally wanting to stay separate and on his own side. However, when it did come to the girls he fell apart. Naruto looked over to see Rossweisse a little surprised by the sudden action he took. Rias giggled, "Ya'know Rossweisse you're more than welcomed to get a clone for yourself." Tsubaki would only sigh and enjoy herself. More or less she is a bit fonder of Kiba. While Sona was quite happy snuggling up with Naruto's clone.

Rossweisse blushed turning her head away, "I-I think I'm good." Rossweisse was a little uneasy about this, as she never bee this close to a man like this. Then again this was a new experience, her desire to have a lover of some sort was hard for her to come by.

With that soon, the bath ended with them heading to get dinner and head to bed. Well except for Naruto and his gang. They actually had a meeting with Azazel, the Governor of the fallen angels. They were talking about a meeting with the leader of the Yokai faction. Naruto was asked to be the representative for the angels and devils, "I guess we can, I don't have any objection." Naruto scratched his head, he did kinda want to go to bed.

The group began to make their way through a made portal to take them to the Kyoto shrine area. Where they went inside of a house, Naruto saw a woman with a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is usually tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that end in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. Naruto had to admit that the woman was quite beautiful, she was beautiful just like Rias and the others. They sit down, "Welcome son of Minato Namikaze, and nephew of Michael, we have learned of your alliance with Rias and Sona Sitri. You were elected a representative since your engaged to them."

Naruto nodded his head, "I am, I've heard you wanted to create an alliance with all three of us." Naruto gave a slight bow in return as Yasaka couldn't help but eye Naruto. He was very handsome and hasn't met another person such as this. For an angel/devil/human he possessed stronger chakra than a normal one.

"Yes, I was hoping to create said alliance… but I've heard you've needed a woman for an alliance." Yasaka blushed a little bit putting her hand on her cheek, "If you need I-I can fill that role." Yasaka said with a blush on her face.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Uhhh no that's not needed, I don't know where you heard this. Don't get me wrong your beautiful. I-I don't know if having another lover is."

Rias and Kuroka both said, "We don't mind!"

"I'm cool with it!" Akeno giggled.

"I-I don't mind… as long as Naruto loves all of us evenly," Sona blushed at the idea, Rossweisse was wondering about the same thing Yasaka was.

Yasaka quickly coughed into her hand, "I-I see well I mean having an alliance is helpful, either way, if you accept, I have people that would want to meet you."

"Who would what be?" Naruto asks.

"Well, it would be Amaterasu-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama," Yasaka answered with a smile, she was a little nervous the two were on her to get a new father for Kunou.

Naruto nods his head, "Yeah, sure I'd be happy to."

Yasaka clapped her hands happily, "That's great you will only be gone for a week. I hope you don't mind."

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Naruto gave her a foxy grin which earned a small blush from Yasaka.

Rossweisse quickly spoke up, "Wait are you sure letting Naruto stay here is alright?"

Yasaka raised an eyebrow, "I can assure that Naruto will be treated with respect. Do you think something bad will happen to him under our watch?"

"N-No I-I just wanted to get to know Rias's future husband is all." Rossweisse blushed.

Rias giggled, "Don't worry Rossweisse we can help you become Naruto's lover."

Naruto scratched his cheek blushing, "I-I see… I mean if that's how you feel Rossweisse."

"I-I no! I-I mean… I-I don't know." Rossweisse was blushing as her face was beat red.

Yasaka chuckled, "I see well we can't wait you guys are allowed to stay here for night." Yasaka bowed until her daughter came running in.

Naruto saw that the little girl came walking out as she looked at everyone, "Okaa-san who are these people?"

"Oh Kunou-chan these people are devils, but Naruto over here is a devil and an angel." Yasaka smiled gesturing towards Naruto as he waved to her. Kunou is a young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden foxtails and matching ears. Her main attire is the traditional Miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

Naruto smiled, "Hello there Kunou-chan! The name is Naruto!" Naruto waved to her.

Kunou quickly ran up to hugged Naruto as she quickly said, "Kaa-chan! Are you getting married! Am I going to have a Tou-chan now!?"

Naruto felt a sweat drop appear on his head before Yasaka could tell Kunou to stop. Naruto quickly sent Yasaka a wink. Naruto lifted Kunou into the air and smiled cheekily at her, "No I am not, but I am helping your mother make an alliance. Well, I'll be here for some time, maybe we can get to know one another." Naruto nuzzled his nose with hers which earned a laugh and a giggle from Kunou.

Kunou smiled, "Kaa-chan! Please! Marry Naruto so he can be my Tou-chan!" Kunou looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

Yasaka blushed, "I-I mean I-I just met Naruto Kunou-chan it takes time to get to know one another."

"Then I'll guess we'll just have to see how well we get along." Naruto gave Yasaka a smile, which earned more blushing from her. Some of her underlings have never seen Yasaka-sama like this before. Rias and the others thought it was adorable, in all honesty at this point they all thought the bigger the better in terms of harem.

With that, they change and go to bed for the night. The next day they go back and continue their trip as they were supposed to be there. After a week when their trip was done, Naruto went back to the Shrine to find Yasaka. Naruto walked into the garden as she was tending to as, "Hey good to see you doing well."

Yasaka quickly turned her head, "O-Oh! Naruto! I didn't expect you here so soon!"

"Well, I did make a promise to Kunou the night we left to come back." Naruto chuckled.

Soon Kunou came running out as she saw Naruto, "Hey! Naruto!" She ran up as Naruto scooped her up into his arms, "Are you going to teach me to walk on different surfaces now!"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you were trained in the arts of chakra!" Yasaka gasped

"Yeah, I know Kunou has been asking to be trained to walk on surfaces." Naruto smiled, "I don't mind it's not that hard, I think." Naruto began to rub Kunou's hair.

Yasaka smiled, "Well that's fine, today Amaterasu-sama said she would stop by later. While you two begin training, do you guys want something to eat?"

Naruto smiled, "If it's cooking from you Yasaka-chan then sure!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

Yasaka blushed, "A-Alright you two behave now!" Yasaka went to go make lunch, she was a little excited to have Naruto here with her. She had to admit that he was good with kids. Yasaka was happy, she as happy for Kunou because she asked her if she ever found a boyfriend. Kunou has always wished for a father of some sort. Kunou wanted to know what it was like to have a Tou-chan. It makes Yasaka wonder if Naruto… really fell that way about her. They don't know one another but that didn't mean it couldn't be impossible.

Naruto slowly begins to teach Kunou to begin using her chakra. As soon as Naruto explained it, Kunou was a natural with chakra. She picked up the walking up the walls along with water walking. She was laughing and giggling all the way. Naruto chuckled as smiled, "Kunou you want to fly for a little bit?" Naruto patted her hear.

Kunou smiled, "Yeah! Please! Papa! I want to! I-I mean… N-Naruto yes I do!" Kunou let that slip accidentally with a small blush on her face.

Naruto was a little surprised by the quick name, he smiled and picked Kunou up as his wings came out of his back. He began to fly around with Kunou as she was on his back. Kunou laughed and giggled as Naruto flew her around. Yasaka finished lunch up, this made her wonder if he would like her cooking. Its been a while since she has cooked for anyone else besides her and Kunou. She looked up to see Naruto and Kunou flying around this made her heart hurt a bit. Seeing Naruto interact with Kunou like this made her heart hurt. Her heart was beating a bit faster than usually does, this is the same feeling she has this for her previous husband. Though it still saddens her to think that her previous husband tried to use her. That is why she has never fallen in love again, to think that she was taken advantage of.

Yasaka thought she was in love but was lied to when he left them. He tried to take Kunou with him, but he was stopped and killed by her. She didn't know he was trying to use her for Kunou, which is why she has never trusted another male. However, she can't help but think that Naruto might… be different. She knows it sounds insane, but Naruto might just be a man she could be interested in. Soon a woman appears behind her, "Yasaka-chan? How are you doing?" The being speaks up.

Yasaka turns her head, "Oh! Amaterasu-sama! I didn't realize you would be here so soon!"

Amaterasu giggled, "I see you have the Naruto boy here, what do you think of him so far? Me personally… I think he is pretty cute seems to work well with kids."

Yasaka nodded her head, "Y-Yea I mean he is… I-I don't know though. He seems like an interesting man, but… ya know."  
"Girl, you do know who the strongest queen is right?" Amaterasu raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Grayfia Lucifuge? The strongest queen who is working under Sirzechs right?" Yasaka asked curiously.

"She is pregnant… guess who the father is?" Amaterasu sent her a smirk, Yasaka's eyes widen.

"W-What you mean Naruto is… already a f-father." Yasaka looks at Amaterasu surprised. Yasaka thought to herself, then that must mean that Naruto was a good man. To have Rias and Sona both younger sisters of two of the four Maous. That must mean he is a good man, that the girls are comfortable enough to be with him.

"Yasaka-chan your thinking of getting it on with Naruto-kun?" Amaterasu began to poke fun at her.

Yasaka blushed, "S-Shut up I'll see how things go! Besides I just met him." Yasaka shook her head as Naruto landed in front of them.

He landed with Kunou in his arms and his twelve angel and twelve devil wings still out, "Oh hey what's up? Oh, you must be Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu nodded, "I am and Tsukynomi should be arriving soon."

Naruto smiled, "Cool so Yasaka-chan! Is that lunch ready!" Naruto had a grin appear on his face.

Yasaka quickly stuttered, "Y-Yeah! Umm where, Oh! Yeah! Here!" Yasaka began to act strangely finding out that Naruto was willing to have more than on companion. Showed that he was a good person and Yasaka's hormones were starting to increase. It was mating seasons for her, which made it all the harder to know if she had true feelings for him.

"Okaa-san! I got to fly with Naruto-san! He was so cool! You think I can fly one day!?" Kunou said excitedly as she began to make airplane whooshing sounds.

"Kunou you can't unless you get wings, but I'm more than happy to take you flying every now and then." Naruto knelt down as he rubbed Kunou's head. Kunou was a little upset, but that meant Naruto would come back. That means she would get to see him more.

With that, they went inside for lunch that Yasaka prepared. Naruto enjoyed the lunch much to Yasaka's joy, he seemed to love her cooking. All girls know, the best way to a man's heart is his stomach. Naruto continued his stay over at Yasaka's meeting with Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. There was a lot of talking and they decided that there would be a peace agreement between the Yokai, Shinto Gods, Devils, Fallen, and Angels. They all agreed to do so, which made the factions all happy. Naruto was a perfect representative for the deal, with one of the requirements that Naruto… is engaged to Yasaka the leader of the Yokai faction.

"WHAT?!" Yasaka screamed as she darted her head back and forth between Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu.

"Well, it's quite obvious that you're interested in the boy," Tsukuyomi stated with his arms crossed.

"Oh, stop playing Yasaka-chan! I already know you like the boy! Why not give him a chance!" Amaterasu giggled.

Naruto scratched his head, "Sooo uhhhh this peace agreement needs to seal with a marriage contract. I mean wouldn't it be easier to see how it plays out between us first? I mean I know very little about Yasaka-chan, so you won't force us into it right, away right?"

Amaterasu was quite happy with Naruto's response and Tsukuyomi didn't seem to care all that much. Yasaka couldn't help but smile at Naruto's response, "W-well if we can take it slow that's fine, but what if it doesn't work out?"

"We won't enforce it." Amaterasu said happily, and Tsukuyomi was going to argue until Amaterasu grabbed him. She teleported them away before Tsukuyomi could protest as she signed the contract for both of them.

Yasaka and Naruto sat there looking at one another confused, "So uhhh does that mean we're."

"YOU'RE MY NEW TOU-CHAN!" Kunou shot off her seat enveloping Naruto into a hug as he nine fluffy golden tails swayed behind her.

* * *

**With Rias and Everyone **

"That's how the contracted was formed." Naruto rubbed the back of his head at the ORC room with Yasaka on the side blushing. Naruto currently had Kunou clinging on his left arm snuggling her face into his shoulder.

Rias rubbed the bridged between her nose and Grayfia was pretty much didn't care. Akeno giggled, "Well Kunou-chan is pretty cute isn't she." Akeno walked over as she rubbed Kunou's head as she purred.

"Well it seems the family just got bigger, but we'll see how Yasaka and I get along. If it doesn't work out it doesn't work." Naruto stopped as he looked down to see Kunou with a quivering lip.

Yasaka shook her head, "Kunou-chan you know that every man isn't going to be your Tou-san. I need to be happy too. It sounds selfish but I need to know if this the man I'm going to love. Is he going to treat you with the love I want him to give you."

Naruto smiled understanding Yasaka's words, "Let's just see how everything goes."

* * *

**End of Flashback **

Naruto smiled as he sat in his chair doing some paperwork. Just then he saw Yasaka, Azazel, and Michael walk into the room. Naruto smiled, "Alright let's finally some updates on how our factions are going." Naruto placed his pen down ready to listen.

Naruto became the overall ruler of the underworld. The four Maous granted him the title of Devil King to represent their entire race. Naruto also was part Angel, so he also vouched for the angels being their leader. Yasaka was still the Yokai leader, Azazel the fallen angel leader, and Michael more or less their vice representative for the Angel Faction. Naruto wrote down a name and smiled, "Henceforth we will all be known as Supernatural Coalition. We'll exist together, care for one another, and watch out for one another. The humans might not know who we truly are, but that's fine. We'll protect them from the shadows and make sure this world is always safe for the future."

**A/N: Sorry, but I realized I had this chapter sitting and waiting to be finished. It's not long, but it's short and sweet, and gets the point. Naruto simply became the leader of the underworld and heaven. He got his lovely wives and kids. No, Naruto did not have kids with Shuri. Shuri already had Akeno, Shuri I guess is the true mistress between Akeno and her. Lmao I know Baraqiel doesn't care too much as long as his family is safe and happy. Anyways ending the story here, TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


End file.
